


Love worth saving

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Meg (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if a breach had opened outside of Mary's illegal medical clinic in Gotham on Earth one and someone had come out of it.  Would Mary help him and call Kate.





	1. Mark arrives in Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest fanfic on Batwoman i hope you enjoy it.

(On another earth someone is running through the woods as something chases them as he's running he fires back at it getting it to back off seeing it back off he continues on running until he sees something open in front of him he stops until he sees what it is and smiles as he runs off towards it as whatever it was that was chasing him starts after him again as he gets to the breach he runs into it and it closes up behind him before whatever it was that was chasing him can go through it with him. He looks around the breach and smiles as he gets up and starts off to where he wants to go. Over in Gotham City over at a building the breach opens and he walks out of it as he walks out he looks around the area as it closes up behind him once it's closed he looks around then falls to the ground from the beatings he got on the other earth. As he falls into the door leading to the illegal clinic Mary's running in town as he falls against the door it opens and someone rushes out to check on him.)

Man: Get a gurney.

(They run back inside and grab a gurney for him. Once they have it they run back outside with it as they get out there they pick him up and put him onto the gurney once he's on there they rush him inside of it and the door closes behind them. As they get to the main area of the clinic they call out for her.)

Man: Mary we've got another one.

(She rushes over to them to check him over.)

Mary: Where was this one?  
Man: He was outside.  
Mary: He say anything?  
Man: No. He was out cold.

(She nods her head at him as she continues to look him over. Seeing how bad he looks she looks at them.)

Man: Mary!  
Mary: I need to call my sister.   
Man: Okay.

(She walks off to go call Kate. Over at Crows Headquarters Kate and Sophie are talking as her phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: Kate i need you down here right now.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mary: Someone just showed up at my illegal clinic.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: He looks like someone really wanted this guy dead.  
Kate: What makes you say that?  
Mary: Kate it looks like he was beaten within an inch of his life.

(She falls silent on the other end and then looks at Sophie.)

Kate: Okay i'm on my.  
Mary: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her and looks at Sophie.)

Kate: I gotta go and talk to Mary.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I heard you. Now excuse me.  
Sophie: Kate wait.

(She stops then turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: I just wanted to say.  
Kate: I heard you loud and clear you're happy and there's no us. And if you want me to move on i'll do it.

(Then she turns and walks off as Sophie watches her walk off and gets annoyed with herself.)

Sophie: Damn it.

(She goes after her. Outside by her bike Kate's walking up to it as Sophie reaches her.)

Sophie: Kate wait.  
Kate: I gotta be somewhere. What?  
Sophie: Where you going?  
Kate: To talk to my sister you got a problem with that?  
Sophie: Of course not.  
Kate: Okay so then go back to your supposed happy little marriage and leave me alone.  
Sophie: What's that supposed to mean?  
Kate: You tell me.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: It just means i don't want your supposedly good husband to get jealous of me now would we.

(She gets onto the bike and puts her helmet on once it's on she starts the bike and takes off towards Mary's.)

Sophie: Yup i really fucked up.  
Agent: Agent Moore.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Agent: We just got notified about something opening up outside an old abandoned building.  
Sophie: Where is it?

(He hands her the address seeing it she looks annoyed.)

Sophie: Not a word to anyone about this.  
Agent: What about Commander Kane?  
Sophie: I'll tell him at later time. But for now let me handle this.

(The agent nods his head and then walks back up to the building as Sophie gets into her car and heads off to the address she was given. Later out at the building Sophie pulls up next to Kate's bike and puts it in park once it's in park she shuts it off then grabs her key's and gets out of it as she gets out she closes the door then locks it up once it's locked up she walks up to the building as she gets there she sees Kate there.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What you do follow me here?  
Sophie: No. We got notified that something had opened up here and i knew the address.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: You can't tell my father about this place.  
Sophie: What is it?  
Kate: It's a medical clinic.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Who runs it?  
Mary: I do.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mary: Come on.

(They both walk inside as they walk in she closes the door behind them once it's closed they walk off towards where the other are.)

Sophie: Wanna tell me what the hell you're doing?  
Mary: I help people who can't afford a doctor visit so i set this up.  
Sophie: And your parents know about this?  
Mary: No. It's not really legal.  
Sophie: Did you know about this?  
Kate: Yeah. I promised her i wouldn't tell our parents.

(Sophie stops and looks at her.)

Sophie: You realize if your father finds out about this place. She could get into a lot of trouble.  
Kate: Why you gonna snitch on Mary too?

(Sophie looks at her and knows she's annoyed with her.)

Sophie: Look i know i did something stupid okay.  
Kate: I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even do that.  
Sophie: She could of killed you.  
Kate: She wouldn't of.  
Sophie: She's not Beth Kate.  
Kate: How the hell do you know? Huh? The only thing you care about Sophie is making my father happy and that means being a world class kiss ass. 

(Sophie looks at her in shock at what she just said.)

Sophie: That's harsh.  
Kate: No what would of been harsh would of been me bringing your husband into the mix.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Is he kiss ass as well. Just wondering so the next time i see him i can call him your highness.

(Then she walks off as Mary's trying to keep from laughing at their exchange.)

Kate: Where is he?  
Mary: Over here?

(They walk over to the bed followed by Sophie as they get to the bed Kate looks at him but doesn't know him right away.)

Sophie: Know him?  
Kate: Not right off hand. Did he have any ID?  
Mary: Yeah.

(She hands over his belongings and Kate opens it the bag and dumps it out onto the tray after Sophie hands a couple of gloves she takes them from her and puts them once their on she starts looking through his things along with Sophie as their looking Sophie comes across something and opens it seeing it she gets Kate's attention.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: He's DEO.

(She takes the badge and looks it over.)

Kate: What the hell is the DEO?  
Sophie: No idea.

(Then Sophie finds his wallet and grabs it up once she has it she opens it and sees his ID and knows who it is.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: His name is Mark Buchanan.

(She looks at her and takes the Id from her and looks at the name.)

Kate: He's cute.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: He's cute.  
Kate: What i'm gay not blind.  
Sophie: I wasn't disagreeing with you.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay then.  
Mary: Seriously you two.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: He looks like hell and you two are drulling over him.

(They look at her and then go back to looking through his things as he starts saying something in his sleep getting them to look at him.)

Sophie: Can you understand what he's saying?  
Mary: I think he's saying Maxwell.  
Kate: Who the hell is Maxwell?  
Sophie: I don't know.

(He continues to say his name until he wakes up and looks at the three people looking at him.)

Mark: Where am i?  
Mary: You're in Gotham city.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room and sits up in some pain.)

Mark: I'm in Gotham?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Who the hell are you guys?

(They all look at him.)

Mary: I'm Mary this is my sister Kate and her friend Sophie.  
Kate: Hi.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Mark: You look familiar.  
Kate: Who me?  
Mark: Yeah. Do we know each other from somewhere?  
Kate: Not that i know of. I've been out of the country for five years.  
Mark: Oh okay. It's just i'm so fussy about somethings.  
Sophie: What do you remember?  
Mark: Not a whole lot. I just remember running and then something opening up in front of me.  
Kate: Okay. Other than Gotham do you know where you were going?  
Mark: I thought i was heading home.  
Kate: Where's home?  
Mark: National City!

(They all look at him.)

Sophie: We don't have a National City.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Mark: What?  
Sophie: There is no National City.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Do you guys have Central City?  
Sophie: Yeah and we have a Star City.  
Mark: But no National City?  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Shit.  
Mary: What's wrong?  
Mark: I'm on the wrong earth.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Mary do you have a phone?   
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I need to call someone.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Mary: Uh yeah. Who you calling?  
Mark: Barry Allen!

(She hands him her phone and types in his number. Once it's typed in he puts the phone to his ear and waits for him to answer as Kate and Sophie walk off with Mary right behind them.)

Sophie: How did you find him?  
Mary: One of my guys found him outside of the door.  
Kate: And he was like that?  
Mary: Not really talking. He was unconscious.  
Kate: Yeah well whoever took him did one hell of a job on him.  
Sophie: Yeah it's amazing that he's even still alive.   
Mary: Yes it is.

(They all look at him and see him still on the phone.)

Mark: I don't know man. I was running and then something opened up in front of me.  
Barry: And you're on my earth?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm in Gotham.

(Barry looks at Iris.)

Barry: Who you with?  
Mark: If i remember right their names are Mary Sophie and Kate.  
Barry: As in Kate Kane?  
Mark: I guess that's her last name i didn't really ask for it.  
Barry: Where are you?  
Mark: I don't really know where i am. All i know is i see three hot women in front of me.

(Barry's trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: There anyway you can leave and we can meet up somewhere?  
Mark: I'm in a lot of pain man. They beat me up pretty damn badly. Of all honesty i'm surprised i made even it to Gotham even if i am on your earth.  
Barry: Are right well see if one of them can't take you somewhere so we can meet up.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with him and leans his head back on the wall as he tries to handle the pain as much as he can. Then they walk over to him.)

Mark: Your last name Kane?  
Kate: Yeah? Why?  
Mark: Because Barry asked if the Kate i was talking about's last name is Kane.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: What he say?  
Mark: He wanted to know if one of you could take me somewhere to meet him.  
Mary: You're in a lot of pain.  
Mark: Yeah i know i am. And as pretty as you three are. I really need to get back to National City on my earth.  
Kate: What earth are you from?  
Mark: Earth 38.   
Sophie: Oh wow.  
Kate: Yup. Your definitely far from home.  
Mark: I know.   
Sophie: How'd he sound when he got on the phone with you?  
Mark: Shocked to hear my voice.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: What year is it?  
Sophie: 2018!  
Mark: 2018?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I've been missing for three years.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: On my earth three years ago. Me and my friend Alex were chasing a rouge alien when something opened up in front of me i stopped to look at it only to be tackled and thrown into.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Before i could get my barrings back i was on another earth and before i could go back into it had closed up behind me.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: I sound crazy to you guys don't i?  
Kate: Kind of.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: I can take him to where his friend wants to meet him.  
Kate: Okay.

(She nods her head at her as they help him up.)

Mark: You guys don't happen to have a change of cloths for me do you?  
Kate: Sorry.  
Mark: Shit.

(He takes the blankets off of himself and turns to sit up but hurts himself.)

Mark: Fuck.

(Kate walks to the other side of him and helps him up once he's up he smiles at her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Kate: Anytime.

(Seconds later outside by Sophie's truck Kate helps him into it and closes the door as she looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: I'm gonna have to tell your dad about him.  
Kate: I know. Just don't tell him about this.  
Sophie: I won't. I don't want Mary to get kicked out of school for this.  
Kate: I know you don't. And look Sophie i'm sorry about earlier.  
Sophie: It's okay. But calling me a world class kiss ass.  
Kate: Sorry.  
Sophie: No it's fine. And stop laughing that wasn't funny.  
Kate: It was a little funny.  
Sophie: You suck.  
Kate: I know.  
Sophie: Oh my god.

(She walks around the car and gets in once she's in she closes the door. Once it's on she rolls the window down.)

Kate: Be careful.  
Sophie: Will do.  
Kate: I mean Alice is still around.

(She sticks her tongue out at her making Kate laugh as she backs up and she drives off. As they drive off Mary walks up to her.)

Mary: He's gonna need a lot of rest once his meeting is over with.  
Kate: I know. Think dad would object if i took in a stray.

(Mary looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: No but i think my mom would.  
Kate: She took me in.  
Mary: You're not a stray.  
Kate: Really?  
Mary: You're a pest.

(She walks off as Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Hey you ass.  
Mary: I do learn from the best.

(Kate walks back over to her bike trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Brat.  
Mary: Bitch.  
Kate: Yes i am.

(Mary walks back inside laughing. As she walks in Kate puts her helmet on and starts the bike once it's on she takes off towards Wayne tower. Later out at the docks Mark and Sophie are there waiting for Barry to show up.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just trying to focus my energy on not hurting.  
Sophie: How's that working out for you?  
Mark: Not so good. My ribs hurt like a bitch.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: You're gonna need a lot of rest after this.  
Mark: I realize that. So you and Kate.

(Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: What about me and Kate?  
Mark: You old friends or something?  
Sophie: Something like that.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: So she's your ex.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: How'd you know that?  
Mark: I have a Gotham on my earth and our Kate dated someone named Sophie Moore.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Just wondering.  
Sophie: So Kate did look familiar to you?  
Mark: Yup.  
Sophie: And yes she's my ex.  
Mark: Okay.   
Sophie: Not gonna grill me on her.  
Mark: Nope. It's none of my business.

(She laughs.)

Sophie: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Sophie: Whose Maxwell?

(Mark looks at her confused.)

Mark: Who?  
Sophie: That was the name you were calling out in your sleep before you woke up.  
Mark: Oh.  
Sophie: Who is he?  
Mark: An old friend. Well more like ex boyfriend.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Well at least he wasn't when i went missing.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Uh. I just wonder what he's doing and if he's seeing someone else.  
Sophie: would you be upset if he was?  
Mark: Yeah i would be. 

(Sophie looks at him and laughs a little.)

Mark: So how long have you and your husband been married?

(She looks at her wedding ring and laughs.)

Mark: Or wife.  
Sophie: Husband.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: Three years.  
Mark: Oh.  
Sophie: And before you ask.  
Mark: I wasn't.

(She laughs at him as he sees Barry walking up to them he opens the door and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and walks up to him.)

Barry: Mark!  
Mark: Hey man.  
Barry: You look like shit.  
Mark: I feel like it too.  
Barry: It shows. So what's up?  
Mark: All i know is that while i was running from something on another earth i saw a breach open up in front of me i stopped for like a second realizing what it was i ran into it before whatever it was that was chasing me could get me as i ran in it closed up.  
Barry: And you ended up here.  
Mark: Yeah i could of sworn it would take me to my earth not bring me here.

(He nods his head at him.)

Barry: I called Alex before i came here.  
Mark: And?  
Barry: She was just as shocked to hear that you're alive as i was when you called me.  
Mark: I just don't get it Barry.  
Barry: I don't either.  
Mark: Uh.  
Barry: She said would call Maxwell for you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: God I've missed him.  
Barry: I'm sure. It's been three years Mark.  
Mark: I know that. How's Kara doing?  
Barry: She's fine. But from what I've heard things aren't going so well on your earth.  
Mark: Why?  
Barry: There's a new alien hating group out there.  
Mark: Who the hell is that?  
Barry: I think Alex called them the Children of Liberty.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: The Children of Liberty?  
Barry: Yeah. They've been attacking aliens all across National City.  
Mark: It's safer for me here.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Barry: What about Maxwell?  
Mark: If he's seeing someone else i'm better off.  
Barry: Kara said he hasn't started seeing anyone but then. But then again he moved to Metropolis.  
Mark: I bet Clark is just happy about that.  
Barry: Yeah not according to Kara he isn't.  
Mark: Man. I think he's hated more then Lena Luthor.  
Barry: Yes he is given what he did to Kara.  
Mark: What?  
Barry: Oh god you don't know.  
Mark: Know what?  
Barry: He made Red Kryponite.

(Mark looks at him annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Barry: I'm sorry man.  
Mark: It's fine.

(They start laughing as Sophie walks up to them.)

Barry: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Mark: Barry this is Sophie. Sophie this is Barry Allen.  
Sophie: Nice to meet you.  
Barry: You too.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Barry: I'll work on trying to help you get back to your earth Mark.  
Mark: I would be grateful. Not that this isn't great.  
Barry: No i understand. You have a boyfriend to get back to.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks off laughing as Mark looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(They head back to her truck as they get there he opens the door and gets in. As he gets in he closes the door still in a lot of pain.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just a need a place to stay while i'm here.  
Sophie: Kate said she'd talk to her dad about you staying with them.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns the truck on and drives off back towards Crows head quarters.)

Mark: You're gonna have to tell your boss about me aren't you?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I am actually. That gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope he doesn't get to mad that i got his daughters into trouble.  
Sophie: He's been on edge a lot lately.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Sophie: Last week i was kidnapped by Alice.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Alice as in?  
Sophie: Yeah. The leader of the Wonderland gang.  
Mark: I know who she is. We have one on our earth.  
Sophie: She anything like this one?  
Mark: Yup.   
Sophie: She also your earth's Kate's twin sister?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah she is. Only thing is.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Our Earth's Kate isn't around anymore.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: She was killed in a plane crash four years ago.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Thanks.   
Sophie: She mean a lot to you?

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: She was my bestfriend.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Losing her hurt like hell.  
Sophie: You guys got a Batman?  
Mark: Had. After Kate died he left Gotham all together. We haven't been able to locate him.  
Sophie: Well that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah it does.  
Sophie: If you don't mind me asking.  
Mark: Not at all.  
Sophie: You ever sleep with her?

(He looks at her and laughs a little.)

Mark: Um no. I didn't.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: She was gay.  
Sophie: Oh. Gay as in?  
Mark: Lesbian.  
Sophie: Oh. I get it.

(He looks at her and laughs but quickly stops when his ribs start hurting.)

Mark: I gotta learn how not to laugh when i'm hurting.  
Sophie: You should tell that to Kate.  
Mark: I would but she seems like the type who doesn't listen.  
Sophie: She really isn't.  
Mark: Yup that was my earth's Kate too so.  
Sophie: You miss her?

(He looks at her and then looks out of the window.)

Mark: Everyday. I saw your Kate and i.  
Sophie: You thought it was her.  
Mark: Yup. But i know it's not.  
Sophie: So your earth.  
Mark: It sucks. What about your's?

(Sophie starts laughing at his joke.)

Mark: No. Um. What about it?  
Sophie: Why 38?  
Mark: I don't know. My friend Kara explained it to me once. But i forgot.  
Sophie: Sounds about right.  
Mark: You guys really don't have a National City on this earth?  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Oh so you wouldn't know who supergirl and Superman are?  
Sophie: Nope.  
Mark: But you know who Batman is?  
Sophie: We had him on this earth.  
Mark: Okay then.

(They continue to talk and joke around as Sophie's phone goes off she reaches over to it and answers it.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey it's my hero.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Seriously.  
Mark: I'm sorry those pain meds your sister gave me are starting to kick my ass. So i have no filter at the moment.  
Kate: Oh no.  
Sophie: You better watch it Kate he might start flirting with you.  
Kate: Hey he can flirt as much as he wants.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing at Sophie's face.)

Mark: Wow.   
Sophie: Okay that's it i'm gonna kill her.  
Mark: You do that you'll have a lot to explain to her father.  
Sophie: True.  
Kate: Anyway. I just talked to my dad and he said Mark can come stay with us until we can get him back to his earth.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Mark looks at Sophie and laughs.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Sophie said you're hot.

(She looks at him as Kate's on the other end trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Oh my god. Kate i didn't say that.  
Kate: Oh i know. But he is right about one thing.  
Sophie: What's that?  
Kate: He has no filter.  
Sophie: Nope. I'll meet you at your parents.  
Kate: Okay. Bye.  
Sophie: Bye.

(Then she hangs up with her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: No it's fine. We both really needed that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You're still in love with her?

(Sophie looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Don't tell my husband if you ever meet him.  
Mark: I won't.

(She smiles at him. Then they continue onto Kate's parent's place. Later up in the Penthouse that Kate and Mary's parents live in the elevator opens and they walk out of it as they walk out he's holding his ribs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Nice right.  
Mark: Yeah. I grew up in a small town but this is nice.  
Kate: Yeah. My father moved in with his wife after they got married.  
Mark: She nice?  
Kate: Yeah. she can be.  
Mark: Don't like her do you?  
Kate: Not really.  
Mark: That's okay. I really don't like my father's new wife either so.  
Kate: Uh-oh.  
Mark: Yeah she's kind of a bitch.  
Kate: Yeah well Catherine isn't really a bitch. But.  
Mark: And she's a gold digger so.

(Kate starts laughing.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Too much.  
Kate: No. We can tell you don't like her.  
Mark: Oh good.   
Kate: Hey dad.  
Jacob: Coming.

(He walks into the main part of the house and sees Mark there.)

Jacob: You must be Mark?  
Mark: Yes sir.  
Jacob: It's nice to meet you.  
Mark: You too. You have a nice place.  
Jacob: Thank you. Kate you wanna show him to his room.  
Kate: Yeah. Come on.

(She helps him off towards the room he'll be using. As they get there she opens the door and he walks inside as he walks in he looks around the room and laughs.)

Mark: This is nice.  
Kate: Yeah. My rooms right next to your's so.  
Mark: Okay.   
Kate: Well you have your bathroom closet and well you need cloths so.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i don't think my good looks will work.  
Kate: They might. If you meet the right person.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Maybe your that right person.  
Kate: I'm really not.  
Mark: Oh good. This would be really weird later on.  
Kate: It would be.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Why don't you get settled in and i'll take you shopping for cloths later.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Batwoman.

(She turns and looks at him in shock that he knows.)

Kate: How'd you?  
Mark: I didn't but i do now.  
Kate: Damn.

(She walks out of the room laughing.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks back in and looks at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Your secrets safe with me.  
Kate: Good to know. I'll see aye.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as he laughs at her. Over the next two weeks Mark remains in Gotham on earth 1 helping Kate out with her Batwoman duties as he helps her he continues to try and find away to get back to earth 38 after being missing for over three years. The longer he's on earth 1 the closer he gets to Kate her friends and family. Over at Wayne tower Mark walks into her office and knocks on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just weird is all.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I've been here for two weeks and i can't seem to get a letter from anyone of my friends.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Well i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: No it's okay i'll live.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Mark: Anyway. What you gonna do with this building anyway. I mean you've been here for what? Three weeks now.  
Kate: Four actually.  
Mark: Oh excuse me.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Kate: I'm gonna turn it into a real estate company.  
Mark: Wow. Because Gotham doesn't have enough of them.  
Kate: This one will be different.  
Mark: How?  
Kate: I'm gonna buy up some buildings outside of the Crows area and remodel them and sell them to people at lesser price then this area does.  
Mark: Wow. You know my friend Kara.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: She's a reporter.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is i don't think she could do much for your business on this earth.  
Kate: Probably not. She at least cute?  
Mark: She is. But didn't you just go through a break up?  
Kate: I bounce back quick.  
Mark: I bet.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: How are your ribs?  
Mark: Their good.  
Kate: Are right.

(He stands up and walks over to the window as he gets there he looks out of at the city.)

Mark: You know it's funny.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Bruce had this amazing view from this office and the roof but he still left.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Makes you wonder what made him leave.

(She looks at him as she stands up and looks out of the window with him.)

Kate: I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out.  
Mark: Maybe someday he'll come back.  
Kate: I sure hope so.  
Mark: Kate you have a whole city behind you. Luke included.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know he told me the same thing last week.  
Mark: And from what i hear it's a big change from when you first came back to Gotham.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Yes it is.  
Mark: Anyway. 

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Nothing. It's just i'm sorry about you and Reagan.  
Kate: Thanks. It's just i'm.  
Mark: You don't have to explain it to me. I know that feeling.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: I work for a secret government agency on my earth what you think.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Kate: I think you don't really wanna go back.  
Mark: What makes you say that?  
Kate: You haven't really made a move to leave.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: That's because in a lot of ways i don't want too.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: I like it here don't ask me why i just do. Plus the view isn't so bad either.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I have a feeling it's not the view of the city you're talking about.  
Mark: It's not.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses her catching her off guard.


	2. Else worlds cross over part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their kiss Kate and Mark talk. And some of Mark's friends arrive in Gotham. After being arrested Kate pays for Oliver Barry's and Kara's bail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses her catching her off guard. As their kissing Kate laughs in it then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: Um.  
Mark: I'm sorry i shouldn't of done that. I don't even really know why i did it.  
Kate: It's okay.  
Mark: It really isn't. I mean you're still in love with your ex and you just went through a break up and here i am kissing you in what is going to be your office.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Mark it's okay.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: You sure?  
Kate: I am. It's fine really.  
Mark: Okay. Don't tell Sophie i did that.  
Kate: You know she really gets no say in who i date. Much less who i kiss in my cousin's former office.  
Mark: Okay don't tell Reagan and we'll be golden.  
Kate: Now that i can promise you.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Kate: Look Mark you're a real sweet guy.  
Mark: See i know what's coming because I've heard it before.  
Kate: So.  
Mark: I promise it won't happen again.  
Kate: I didn't say it couldn't it's just not now. I'm not really in the state of mind to date anyone at the moment. I mean with just becoming Batwoman.  
Mark: And Sophie's starting to figure it out isn't she?  
Kate: Yes she is.  
Mark: Wow. You really are bad at hiding it aren't you?  
Kate: We dated she knows me and knows my eyes and lips so.  
Mark: So see your dad didn't hire the biggest idiot.  
Kate: No he did not.  
Mark: But then again. She didn't really marry the smartest man on this earth either.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: She never told him about me.  
Mark: I'm sure she did. He probably just wasn't listening.  
Kate: I'm so glad you wanna give her the benefit of the doubt.  
Mark: No it's just I've met her husband while I've been here and well.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: He's kind of a dick.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: He kind of is.  
Mark: Yeah i think your sister said last week in the elevator on the way down from Tommy's penthouse.  
Kate: What she say?  
Mark: I forgot you two are married.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Yup that's Mary.  
Mark: She's looking out for you Kate. All you gotta do is ask for her help when you need it.  
Kate: You know sometimes i don't even have to ask and she does it anyway.  
Mark: You're her sister and she loves you.  
Kate: I know she does. I mean i'm sure you have sisters you love.  
Mark: I do. My sisters mean a lot to me.  
Kate: And brothers?  
Mark: I could live without them.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah growing up they weren't really inviting.  
Kate: So your the youngest.  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Sounds like a total nightmare.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: With them it was.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mark: I grew up joined the military and then left Llanview without a second glance.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Ever go back?  
Mark: Well i use to until well you know i disappeared for three years.  
Kate: Yeah what a bitch.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(They start laughing as someone walks into the office and over to them.)

Luke: Oh good you're both here.  
Mark: What's up?  
Luke: There's something you two are going to want to see mainly you Mark.

(They follow him to the security room as they get there they walk in and he shows them the video footage.)

Kate: Where is this?  
Luke: They were on the building across the street from Wayne tower.  
Kate: You know any of them?  
Mark: Yeah i do.  
Luke: Who are they?  
Mark: The one in the Super suit is Kara Danvers.  
Kate: Wow she is cute.  
Mark: And the one in the arrow suit is Oliver Queen.  
Luke: And the Flash suit?  
Mark: That's Barry Allen.  
Kate: What the hell are they doing in Gotham?  
Mark: That's a very good question. You said they were there?  
Luke: Yeah i did why?  
Mark: Because if they are here in Gotham there's gotta be a reason.  
Kate: What's the reason?  
Mark: I don't know. I'll go grab Sophie and see if i can't locate them.  
Kate: Okay be careful.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he calls Sophie who answers right away he tells her about the three people in Gotham and she agrees to meet him at the building. Back up in Wayne tower Luke's still watching the video feed and sees something. Then he calls Mark.)

Luke: Kate!

(She walks back over to him.)

Kate: Are they still there?  
Luke: Yeah they are. Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah what's up?  
Luke: Mark their still there.  
Mark: And what building are they on?  
Luke: The one right across from us.

(He turns and looks up at the building.)

Mark: Luke that's Tommy's building. Wait where's the Bat signal located?  
Luke: Two buildings over.

(Just then Sophie pulls up and stops her truck and puts it in park once it's in park she shuts it off and gets out of it.)

Sophie: What's up?  
Mark: My friends are here.

(She looks at him and nods her head as he nods over to the next building. And they walk off towards it after he hangs up with Luke. Later they reach the roof and head outside to see if their still there as they walk out they both have their weapons out and at the ready as they get to where they are Mark sees them and laughs.)

Mark: We've got them.  
Kate: Okay just be careful you two.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(They walk off towards them. As they get to them Mark throws a rock at Barry's back getting him to jump and then getting them to turn and look at him.)

Barry: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.  
Barry: Hi.  
Mark: What the hell are you three doing here?

(They all look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Oliver: Well.  
Mark: You do realize the Bat's not gonna be happy about you being here Oliver.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Barry: I know that.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Hi Supergirl.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: How's Director Danvers doing?  
Kara: She's good. She really wants you to come back.  
Mark: I've been trying to come back. In fact the Flash there was supposed to be trying his hardest to get me back to our earth.

(Barry puts his head down.)

Kara: Oliver!

(He looks at her and then looks around.)

Barry: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: What's your guys reason for being here?  
Kara: How much does she know?  
Mark: She knows enough.  
Oliver: Okay look we're just here to trying to fix something and we could really use help.  
Mark: With what?  
Kara: Barry and Oliver's powers were switched.

(Mark looks at her and then looks over at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Wait wait what?

(Barry nudges Oliver and he shows Mark what his hand can do. As he looks at it he looks at Sophie.)

Mark: So your Barry.  
Oliver: Yes. And he's me.  
Mark: I was wondering why the Flash suit looked a little tight on you.  
Oliver: Tell me about it my nuts hurt.

(Mark looks at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. Look if you three promise to stay out of trouble i'm sure Agent Moore here won't chase you out of the city.  
Barry: What about?  
Mark: Dude Batman left three years ago. Everyone knows that.  
Kara: But you just said the Bat.  
Mark: Oh yeah. There's another Bat here in Gotham try not to piss her off and you'll be fine. 

(He looks pointedly at Oliver who puts his head down.)

Barry: You mean there's a new Bat here?  
Mark: Oh yeah and she's kind of a bitch if you piss her off.

(Sophie looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Don't tell her i said that.  
Sophie: Tell her what?  
Mark: Yeah shut up.

(She laughs at him.)

Kara: Okay we promise we'll behave.  
Mark: Yeah it's mostly Oliver and Barry here we have to worry about.  
Oliver/Barry: Hey.  
Sophie: Anyway. Like he said stay out of trouble and we won't have a problem.  
Kara: I can make that promise i'm not so sure about them.  
Mark: Supergirl!  
Kara: Yeah are right.  
Mark: And if you guys need anything just call me don't start snooping around.  
Barry: Got it. The Bat signal.  
Mark: Yeah. Cover that back up will ya. We don't need Batwoman coming after two idiots and Super.

(Kara looks at him along with Sophie who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Again hey.  
Mark: Do you really wanna get into this?  
Oliver: No.  
Sophie: Look it's been a long day for all of us go find a place to stay for the night and stay there.  
Mark: She's right.  
Barry: You guys know of any hotels we can stay at?  
Mark: Two blocks over and it's nowhere near Wayne Tower so you won't have to see the Bat.

(They nod their heads at him as Mark looks up and laughs along with Sophie as they walk off.)

Mark: And stay out of trouble. Because the next time you see someone it won't be either one of us.  
Kara: Will do.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then they turn and leave the roof top as they walk off Kara watches him walk off and then smacks Barry's arm.)

Barry: Ow.  
Kara: You said he was back and you didn't think to tell either me or Alex that he's in Gotham?  
Barry: I've been kind of busy.  
Kara: Barry he's one of our best friends we had a right to know.  
Barry: I know that. And we had been trying to figure out how to get him back to you guys.  
Kara: But.  
Barry: We just thought he'd given up on trying to go back.  
Oliver: Why?  
Barry: If i say she gonna hit me again.  
Kara: I might.  
Oliver: I'd tell her quickly.  
Barry: Mark stopped calling so we thought we'd let him call us again if he finally decided to go back on his own.  
Kara: Why doesn't he wanna go back to our Earth?  
Barry: My best guess.  
Kara: What?  
Barry: It has a lot to do with that Children of Liberty you and Alex told me about when i called and told her.  
Oliver: Or it's something else.  
Kara: Or someone else.

(They look at her and then look around the area.)

Kara: Come on. We promised them we'd stay out trouble.  
Oliver: Yeah okay.

(They walk off to go find a place to stay at for the night. Later that night over at the Hamilton-Kane Penthouse Mark's in his room as someone knocks on his door.)

Mark: It's open.

(Kate opens the door and looks into the room.)

Kate: No it wasn't it was closed.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Get in here you smart ass.

(She starts laughing as she walks into the room and over to him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kate: What was up with your friends earlier?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Kara said Oliver and Barry's powers had been switched.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: I don't know. But me and Sophie told them to behave.  
Kate: Will they?  
Mark: I know Kara will do everything she can to keep them in line.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: I did tell them that if they didn't it wouldn't be either me or Sophie they saw next.  
Kate: You didn't?  
Mark: No. But i have a feeling Kara knew who i mean't.  
Kate: As long as she doesn't figure out who i am.  
Mark: If she figures it out she will keep it.  
Kate: How can you be so sure?  
Mark: Because she knew our earth's Kate was Batwoman and didn't say anything.  
Kate: Seriously.  
Mark: Seriously. She can be trusted with a secret. Hell anyone i know in that agency can keep one. My director included. I mean she's been keeping Kara's for years.  
Kate: She doesn't know you told me does she?  
Mark: No. And if she finds out. I'll tell her it slipped.

(She looks at him and laughs. As their talking Mark's phone goes off he walks over to it and picks it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Luke: I need you back at Wayne tower?  
Mark: Why?  
Luke: Another one of those breaches opened and i have a feeling you'll want to see who it is.  
Mark: I'm on my way back.  
Luke: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at Kate.)

Mark: I gotta get back to Wayne Tower.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. Luke said another breach opened and that i would want to see who came through it.  
Kate: Want back up?  
Mark: No. I'll be fine. Go be Batwoman.

(She laughs at him as he grabs up his things and leaves the room. Later back over at Wayne tower Mark walks up to the security room and knocks on the door then he opens it and let's him into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Luke: Like i said on the phone another breach opened and i thought you'd like to see who came through it.

(They walk over to the computer and he rewinds the video back to when the breach opened. As he gets to where he saw it opened he gets Mark's attention he looks at the screen and sees someone walk out of it seeing who it is he pauses the video and zooms in on the persons face.)

Mark: Shit.  
Luke: What?  
Mark: Get Kate over to this building right now.  
Luke: Who is it?  
Mark: I'll explain it later. But please get her there. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Luke: As herself or Batwoman?  
Mark: Use your better judgement.  
Luke: Batwoman it is.

(He laughs at him as he rushes out of the office and rushes out of the building later back over at Mary's illegal medical building Mark rushes up to them as Batwoman lands behind him.)

Mark: Nice timing.  
Batwoman: I do my best.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Batwoman: What's going on?  
Mark: See that woman there?

(She looks over at her.)

Batwoman: Yeah.  
Mark: She's Kara's sister.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Batwoman: Okay what is she doing here?  
Mark: Good question.

(They walk off towards her as they get to her he taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at them.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What you doing here?  
Alex: I came looking for Kara.  
Mark: She's here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Who is this?  
Mark: This is Batwoman.

(She waves at her.)

Alex: Batwoman!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Has she met Supergirl yet?  
Batwoman: No.  
Alex: He tell you about our's?  
Batwoman: He told Kate Kane. And she told me. I'm sorry.  
Alex: Thank you. My sister really liked her.

(Mark looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Alex: Kara doesn't blame you for her death Mark. I really wish you'd stop blaming yourself.  
Mark: I've been trying.

(Kate looks at him and then looks around the area.)

Mark: Anyway. What you looking for Kara for?  
Alex: The president is still trying to figure out who Supergirl really is.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Batwoman: Why the hell does this guy care about who Supergirl is?  
Alex: Barry tell you?  
Mark: Yeah he said something about their being a new alien hating group in National City.  
Alex: Yeah they call themselves the Children of liberty.  
Mark: Yeah Barry said Kara had told him about them.  
Alex: Yeah apparently because of something Lockwood said he's been on a mission to figure out who Supergirl is and i really can't keep her safe in National City.  
Mark: I really don't know how she'll feel about having Supergirl here.  
Alex: I'm sure she wouldn't like it to much.  
Batwoman: As long as she stay's out of trouble.  
Mark: Yeah it's the two guys with her you have to worry about Batwoman.

(She looks at him.)

Batwoman: Really?  
Mark: Yup.  
Batwoman: Perfect.  
Alex: Oliver and Barry here?  
Mark: Oh yeah. They came here looking for someone.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: The Flash and Arrows powers got switched.  
Alex: How?  
Mark: According to Oliver that's what their here to figure out.  
Alex: Huh. So your the famous Batwoman huh?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Batwoman: I'm famous?  
Alex: Yeah he won't shut up about you.  
Mark: Okay know what?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Batwoman: Who else does he talk about?  
Alex: Kate Kane!

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Batwoman: Oh really?  
Mark: She's hot shut up and leave me alone.  
Luke: Oh i'm so telling Sophie.  
Mark: Luke you say anything to Sophie and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the lake.  
Luke: Shutting up.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: Anyway. I just came here to try and warn her about the president.  
Mark: I'll call Barry.  
Alex: Okay.

(He grabs his phone out and calls him. As he's waiting he turns and looks at Alex as Barry answers his phone.)

Barry: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I need to talk to Kara.  
Barry: Why what's up?  
Mark: Alex is here.  
Barry: Okay hold on. Hey Kara.

(She walks over to him and she grabs the phone and puts it to her ear.)

Kara: What's going on?  
Mark: I need you to come here right now.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: I think it's better if Alex tells you herself.  
Kara: I don't think the bat would be to happy with me flying around her city.  
Mark: I think she's willing to allow it just this once.  
Kara: Okay. I'm on my way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and turns to look at Alex.)

Alex: Well?  
Mark: She's coming. Having fun flirting with Batwoman?  
Alex: No.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Luke shut it.

(He remains quiet on the other end which makes Alex laugh.)

Mark: Kara told me she told her secret to someone else?  
Alex: Yeah. She told it to Lena Luthor.  
Mark: Lena!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: She's in National City now?  
Alex: Yeah. Apparently her and Kara have become close.  
Mark: And she's okay with her being?  
Alex: She was surprisingly okay with it. Given who her mother and brother are.  
Mark: Yeah. And.  
Alex: She said she kind of figured it out when Kara told her she flew to her office on a bus.  
Mark: I didn't know Busses flew?

(Alex starts laughing at the joke.)

Mark: Hey Batwoman.  
Batwoman: Yeah.  
Mark: Did you know Busses flew?

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Batwoman: Not unless they grew wings.  
Mark: Oh what a neat little trick.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: What about you Luke?  
Luke: Only if the bus is on crack.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.

(Then Kara lands just a few feet behind them.)

Kara: Shut up it was slip up.

(Mark falls over laughing at her then calms down.)

Mark: Okay okay i'll play nice. How is Lena doing?  
Alex: She's good. You should really come and visit her.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.  
Alex: Okay good. 

(Then they look over at Kara whose looking at Batwoman.)

Mark: Stop picturing the woman without her cloths Kara.

(She turns and looks at him as Alex walks off laughing but then comes back up to them. As Batwoman looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Luke: Dude you are so going to get it from Sophie.  
Mark: I know.  
Alex: And Mark.  
Mark: She's bound to figure it out at some point.  
Alex: Oh yeah when?  
Mark: When Kara flies to Kate Kane's office on a bus.

(Kara looks at them and puts her head down.)

Kara: I'm never living that one down am i?  
Mark: Oh god no. I'll make sure to tell Kate Kane when i see her tomorrow.

(Batwoman's trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Oh she's gonna get a kick out of it i'm sure.  
Mark: Oh you have no idea. She's as bad as you at times.

(Luke's back at Wayne tower laughing at them.)

Batwoman: Luke shut up.  
Luke: Sorry Kate.  
Mark: Luke!  
Luke: Yes.  
Mark: Supergirl has a super hearing and just heard who Batwoman really is.  
Luke: Oops.  
Batwoman: Luke we're going to have a very long talk when i get back.  
Luke: I'm sorry. We don't have many aliens on this earth.  
Mark: Supergirl!  
Kara: Her secret is safe with me.  
Mark: Okay. By the way she wanted to talk to you.  
Kara: Okay.

(They walk off to go talk as Mark walks over to Kate in her suit as she looks at him.)

Batwoman: You are right?  
Mark: Oh i'm peachy. Lockwood! I just.

(She looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Batwoman: She gonna tell anyone?  
Mark: Of course not. She can keep a secret. I mean it's not easy but she can keep one.

(She nods her head at him. Over by Alex and Kara their talking about the president on their earth.)

Kara: Alex i can't hide out on earth 1 forever.  
Alex: It's just until things settle down in National City.  
Kara: Alex with the president now wanting to know who i am. Things are never going to settle down. Their not going to give up until they figure out who i am. And i can't have that.  
Alex: We all know this.  
Kara: I highly doubt she'll want me to stay here. I mean she can handle this city on her own.  
Alex: I'm not saying it has to be forever. Kara!

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Kara: I just. Alex i took a look under the mask and i saw who it is. I mean i know she's not our earth's but it still hurts.  
Alex: Kara she wouldn't hold it against you.  
Kara: I know she wouldn't. And seeing how she reacted to them saying this Sophie's name. I'm guessing she's her ex.  
Alex: I'm sorry.  
Kara: I know you are. I just Alex i can't stay here.  
Alex: I kind of figured.  
Kara: When it comes down to it if i need to i will find away to come here and talk to them.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: In the meantime i need to help Oliver and Barry figure out why their powers were switched.  
Alex: Okay. Just be careful.  
Kara: I will be.

(Then she turns and walks off as Kara takes off to go back to the hotel for the night. As Alex walks back over to them.)

Mark: Well?  
Alex: She's not staying here.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: I mean i'm sure she'd love to work along side Batwoman here but.  
Batwoman: She said i can handle this city on my own.  
Alex: She did. She's got a lot faith in you.

(She laughs at her as Alex nods her head as she turns and walks off after opening the breach she walks through and it closes up behind her.)

Batwoman: Why the hell is this guy all of a sudden wanting to know who Supergirl is?  
Mark: Because there's as Alex said an alien hating group National City and their leader well shouted out something that shouldn't of been said.  
Luke: Which was?  
Mark: Whose Supergirl and what is she hiding.  
Batwoman: And if they find out?  
Mark: And if they find out that Supergirl is Kara Danvers that would put a lot of people that she cares about in danger. Her family and friends mostly.  
Luke: And given how she told one more person.  
Mark: Yeah. But the thing is.  
Batwoman: What?  
Mark: This other person she told.  
Batwoman: Okay.  
Mark: Is a Luthor.

(They both fall silent.)

Batwoman: Meet me back at Wayne tower.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as he looks around the area annoyed.)

Mark: I should of gone home. Damn it.

(The following day over at Wayne tower in Kate's office Mark's sitting down in one of the chairs waiting for her as she walks in she sits on the front of the desk.)

Kate: Okay start talking.  
Mark: Lena's a Luthor that Kara grew close to they became friends fast. But there was always one thing that Kara always hated doing.  
Kate: And that is?  
Mark: Lie to the woman she was calling her bestfriend. I mean Lena's a nice woman you can't go wrong with her. She can be trusted with a secret. But unfortunately due to who her mother and brother are.  
Kate: Alex is afraid she'll tell her mother.  
Mark: Yeah but the thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Lillian Luthor are ready knows who Kara is.  
Kate: And she hasn't said anything?  
Mark: No. I mean i highly doubt that Lillian even knows that Kara's told her who she really is.  
Kate: What happens if she finds out?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean if there is one thing we can say about the Luthor's is that their willing to do anything they can to try and screw things up.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: Kate Lena's been proving to everyone that we can trust her. She's shown everyone time and time again that she is trust worthy.  
Kate: What about this James Olsen?  
Mark: He's a completely different story. His girlfriend has kept him on the open minded side but other then that.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I just. I never would of figured Lockwood would go and try and out someone all because he's an alien hating bigot.  
Kate: Yeah well.  
Mark: You know the more i think about it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The more i keep thinking that i should of gone back to National City when i had the chance.  
Kate: You still have that chance to go back.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's just.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I've grown to like it here. I mean being here is no different from my earth well minus there being no National City.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: But it's just.  
Kate: My father offered you a job with the Crows didn't he?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He did.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: I haven't given him answer yet.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: It's going to be very weird that's why.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: Because the Crows are a security firm who are well kind of a lot like the DEO.  
Kate: Only they don't fight aliens.  
Mark: This is true.  
Kate: And they don't have me.  
Mark: Also true.  
Kate: So what's stopping you from taking the job with the Crows?  
Mark: Nothing really. I mean the more i think about things.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Just makes me wonder how long the DEO looked for me until they stopped looking.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off as of to think about what he had just said.)

Kate: Wish i knew.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Think Alex would hold it against you if you took the job here?  
Mark: I don't think so. I mean i loved working for the DEO for as long as i did. But.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: If National city has turned into this alien hating city i don't want to be there anymore.  
Kate: Well you can't hide out in Gotham on another earth for the rest of your life.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Kate: So Supergirl knows who i am now?  
Mark: Yup.  
Kate: She's not gonna.  
Mark: No of course not. She told me that your secret is safe with her.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: But from the look on her face.  
Kate: Don't even go there.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah are right. Let me think about it some more i'll give your father my answer by the end of the week.  
Kate: Okay. 

(He laughs at her. Later that night over at Wayne tower Mark's sitting down thinking as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Renee: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Hey what's up?  
Renee: I have a question to ask of you.  
Mark: Yeah sure.  
Renee: You wouldn't happen to know a Kara Danvers Oliver Queen and Barry Allen would you?

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: As a matter of a fact i do. Why?  
Renee: Because i have them sitting in one of my jail cells.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: What happened?  
Renee: Apparently they had been looking around for someone when they got approached by some muggers.  
Mark: And?  
Renee: They started a fight.  
Mark: Let me guess the one who started it was Oliver Queen?  
Renee: Bingo.  
Mark: Shit. Kate isn't is going to like this.  
Renee: I know. Why you think i called you.  
Mark: Yeah. Are right i'll head down there now.  
Renee: I'd talk to Kate first.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(Then he hangs up with her.)

Mark: Damn it Barry.  
Kate: Uh-oh.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm going to kill them.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What they do?  
Mark: Oliver Queen Barry Allen and Kara Danvers are all sitting in a GCPD holding cell.

(Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: You said they'd behave themselves.  
Mark: Yeah. It wasn't Kara who started anything.  
Kate: Who was it?  
Mark: It was Oliver Queen.  
Kate: Are you freaking kidding me?  
Mark: I wish i was.  
Kate: Damn it.  
Mark: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's fine. It's not your fault.  
Mark: I feel like it is.  
Kate: Well it's not. 

(She walks over to the desk phone and makes a phone call. Later she hangs up and looks at Mark.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kate: Go pick them up i just paid their bail.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Don't kill them.

(He looks at her and laughs as he turns and walks out of the office. As he walks out she leans back annoyed.)

Luke: He sounded annoyed.  
Kate: Oh he was. What's up?  
Luke: Nothing just that it's kind of convinet how their all of a sudden here and they all get arrested.  
Kate: I'll find out more once Mark gets them here.  
Luke: Okay. As long as he doesn't kill them.

(She looks at him and laughs. As he walks out of the office. Later over at the police station Mark walks down into the holding cell area as he walks in he walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(The officer looks up at him.)

Officer: Hi. What can i do for you?  
Mark: I'm here to pick some people up.  
Officer: Their bail been paid?  
Mark: Yup.  
Officer: Okay follow me.

(He follows her back towards the holding cell where their at.)

Officer: Good news your bails been paid.  
Kara: By who?  
Officer: I don't know. Someone who wanted to make you their headache instead of mine.

(Then Mark walks out of the shadows and looks at them. Kara sees him and then looks at the guys who put their heads down knowing he's annoyed.)

Kara: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	3. Else Worlds Crossover part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After paying Kara Barry and Oliver's bail. Mark takes them to Wayne tower to meet Kate and while their in Gotham what could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third chapter i hope you enjoy it. A little longer then the last two. But i still hope you enjoy the chapter.

Kara: Mark!

(He looks at her and then smiles a little at her then turns and looks at Oliver and Barry who look down again and know damn well that Mark's annoyed with them.)

Mark: You three promised you'd stay out of trouble.  
Kara: It was Oliver's fault.  
Mark: I don't really care whose fault it is.   
Officer: Come on.

(They walk out of the cell as Mark turns and walks off and is quickly followed by Kara and Barry. Outside they walk out towards Mark's truck. After finally settling 

into Gotham Mark went out and got a car in order to help him get around the city. As they walk out he unlocks it then he turns and looks at them.)

Mark: You three.  
Kara: I'm sorry. All we were doing was walking around when these guys came up to us and tried to mug us.  
Mark: So you what?  
Kara: Okay yes. There was a fight. But that was all Barry.  
Barry: Hey.  
Mark: Hey dumb dumb. You keep forgetting you promised you'd stay the hell out of trouble.  
Barry: I know that.  
Mark: Well why the hell couldn't you keep it. I swear the longer you have Oliver's abilities the more you're starting to turn into him.  
Barry: I was just doing what he would of done.  
Mark: And it almost got you killed Barry. 

(He looks at him and then looks down.)

Mark: Oliver being you can't die. And neither can Kara. But you can Barry. And i'm sick and tired of losing friends. 

(Kara looks down and knows what he's talking about.)

Mark: Get in.  
Oliver: Where we going?  
Mark: There's someone who wants to meet you three.  
Barry: Mark!  
Mark: It's not up for discussion get in.

(They all walk over to the truck and get into it as they get in they close their doors and Mark starts the truck up then puts it in drive and heads off towards Wayne 

tower. On the road to Wayne Tower Mark's looking around.)

Kara: I'm sorry Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: It's not your fault.  
Kara: Oliver really did try and keep Barry from doing something stupid. But then those cops showed up.  
Mark: What cops?  
Kara: Barry was defending himself Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah well when it comes around to muggers.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Kara you might a be a super and Oliver might be the flash and Barry might be the Arrow. But you really don't want to be going around Gotham on your own. Mainly 

unprotected.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kara: I should of known better given what happened to our earth's Kate.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Kara: I miss her as much as you do Mark.  
Mark: I know that. I just keep thinking i could of done something.  
Kara: Like what?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Kara: That one of the reasons why won't go back to our earth?  
Mark: That's one of them.  
Kara: She died protecting people Mark you gotta stop blaming yourself for it.  
Mark: I've been trying to do that.  
Kara: Try a little harder.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I would but then it wouldn't very much fun.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: Anyway. Where we going?  
Mark: Like i said there's someone that wants to meet you three.  
Kara: Not gonna give us any hints?  
Mark: Nope.  
Kara: Man.

(She starts pouting making him laugh.)

Mark: That has never worked on me.  
Kara: Man.  
Mark: But it did however work on someone else we both know.  
Kara: She was hot leave me alone.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Barry: She do her famous Danvers pout?  
Mark: Boy did she and she got laid too.

(They start laughing at her face as she puts her head back and makes a noise getting them to laugh at her.)

Kara: She didn't have to fall for it.  
Mark: Oh i know that. But her ex wasn't to happy with you.  
Kara: Hey she was the dumb ass who let her go.  
Mark: This is also true.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: She say's hi by the way.  
Mark: Oh good. How are they doing anyway?  
Kara: Their good.   
Mark: Okay good. I don't want them hurting me if i decide to visit earth 38 again.  
Kara: Yeah i'd stay away from New York then.  
Mark: Will do.  
Oliver: Who you guys talking about?  
Mark: Just a group of women i know back on my earth.  
Barry: They hot?  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Oliver: Hotter then Alex?  
Mark: Uh. See i'd answer that but given how her kid sister sitting right next to me. I'm not answering that one.  
Oliver: Why not?  
Mark: Because Kara's as protect of Alex as Alex is of Kara.  
Oliver: Got it. Was this woman any good in bed Kara?

(Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Kara: I'm going to kill you.  
Mark: What? I didn't give her name.  
Barry: Why did you sleep with this woman?  
Kara: I was drunk.  
Oliver: I didn't think you could get drunk?  
Kara: Not on human booze but i can if it's Alien booze.  
Mark: You're not even going to answer his question are you?  
Kara: She was amazing in bed. That what you wanted to hear?  
Oliver: Yes.  
Mark: Don't look at me. I didn't know she was gay.

(Kara starts laughing then calms down.)

Barry: Why Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Oliver: What she do?  
Kara: Mark knows her better then i do.  
Mark: No you just know what she looks like naked.  
Kara: Yeah i do.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She's the lead singer of a rock band.  
Barry: They any good?  
Mark: Yeah. And their all hot too.

(Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Oliver: Anyway. Did you sleep with the other members of her band Kara?

(She puts her head back making Mark and Barry laugh at them.)

Kara: This coming from the man who slept with half of the women in Gotham and Star city.

(He looks at her and then to Barry whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Seriously going to kill you.   
Barry: What?  
Kara: Did you know Oliver had cheated on his girlfriend with her sister?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I did actually.  
Kara: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. You know who his girlfriend at the time was?  
Kara: Who?  
Mark: Laurel Lance!

(Kara looks at him and then back at Oliver whose looking out of the window.)

Kara: Why does that last name sound familiar?  
Mark: You've met her sister.

(Kara looks at him and thinks about who Laurel's sister is.)

Kara: Sara Lance is Laurel Lance's sister.  
Mark: That be her.  
Kara: Oh my god Oliver.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Talk about not being able to keep it in his pants.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: But i wouldn't worry about the person we're about to go and see.  
Kara: Why not?  
Mark: She's gay.  
Kara: Really?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah really. But i should probably warn you.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: She's still in love with her ex.

(Kara nods her head at him.)

Kara: Okay.   
Mark: Are right. 

(Then Kara pulls her cell phone out and goes looking through her photos as they continue onto Wayne tower. Later they pull up outside of it and Mark stops the truck 

once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off they all get out of it as they get out they close their doors behind them once their closed Mark 

locks it up as they all look up at the old Wayne enterprises building.)

Kara: Bruce Wayne got us out of jail. That doesn't sound like him.  
Oliver: No it wasn't Wayne left Gotham three years ago.  
Kara: Why?  
Oliver: No one knows.  
Barry: So whose manning the shop now?

(Then Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Follow me and you'll all find out.

(He walks off towards the building and they follow close behind him as they get inside of it they look around the building.)

Oliver: Apparently after he left most of his board of directors went to town with a bunch of aggressive get rich quick deals.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Oliver: You know people like this?  
Mark: Unfortunately i do. And my dad dated the bitch.  
Oliver: But of course.  
Barry: Yeah, but an abandoned building didn’t bail us out. Right?  
Mark: No it didn't. Oliver do us a favor and look up.

(Everyone looks up at whose standing on the walk way. Seeing her Kara smiles alittle.)

Kara: Wow, that is definitely not Bruce Wayne.  
Mark: No it is not.  
Kara: She's hot.

(He smiles at her making her blush a little.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oliver Queen!

(Barry looks at Oliver and then Mark who nudges him.)

Barry: Yeah yeah i'm Oliver Queen yeah. And you are?  
Kate: The rain on your parade. If your visiting Gotham to compare grappling hooks with Batman your out of luck. No one’s seen him in years. 

(Mark looks over at the real Oliver Queen and starts laughing as she walks off towards the stairs.)

Kara: She can be the rain on my parade.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: I told ya.  
Oliver: Myth.  
Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Kara: Oliver doesn't believe in Batman.  
Mark: Dude what the hell's the matter with you?  
Barry: I know right.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: How the hell do you not know he's real?  
Oliver: I.

(Just then Barry gets Mark's attention as he notices Kate coming down the stairs.)

Barry: I would never compare myself to a total badass like Batman.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing at Oliver's face.)

Mark: Have they been like this the whole time?

(He looks at Kara who nods her head at him and he's still trying to keep from laughing as he looks at her.)

Kara: Ever since Barry found the Bat signal.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: We get it Oliver Barry bad.

(Kara's standing next to them trying to keep from laughing.) 

Kara: Can we be serious here?   
Mark: Right sorry.  
Kara: What I think, Oliver, is trying to say is, thank you for getting us out of jail.

(Kate looks at her seeing who it she smiles a little at her as Oliver says something to her getting her to look at him.)

Oliver: What Oliver is actually trying to say is, who are you and why are you helping us?  
Kate: Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone. 

(Mark's standing next to Barry and Kara trying to keep from laughing. As Oliver turns and walks off annoyed.)

Kate: So the faster you find what you're looking the faster you can get the hell out of my city.

(Mark looks over at Barry and Oliver still trying to keep from laughing as Kara smacks him making him look at her.)

Kara: So what should we call you Rain Ms. Parade?

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from smiling at her.)

Kate: Kane Kate Kane.

(Then she turns and walks off towards the elevators as Mark starts laughing at Kara's face.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kara: Shut up.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: What?  
Oliver: Kara!  
Kara: What she's cool.  
Mark: She is that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I've been here awhile and have gotten to know her.  
Kara: And?  
Mark: She's not so bad once you get to know her.

(She nods her head at him. In the elevator Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's up?

(Kate looks at him as he puts a finger up and pushes for the tenth floor then he hangs up with him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: That was Luke we've got a problem.  
Kate: Find out what it is and let me know.  
Mark: You got it.

(Then the elevator reaches the tenth floor and it stops once it's stopped the doors open and he walks off of it once he's off he heads off towards the security room as 

the doors close behind him and they continue up to the roof.)

Kara: So you and Mark seem offly close.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: He's just a friend. Whose been there for me since he got here.  
Kara: Loved one?  
Kate: Yeah. But it's more than that.  
Kara: I won't push.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Kara: Anytime.

(Then they continue onto the roof of the building. Over by the Security office Mark walks up to the door and knocks on it getting Luke to open the door and letting him 

into the room as he walks in he sees Sophie there and smiles at her as he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Luke: I've been keeping an eye out for anymore breaches opening in the Gotham area.  
Mark: Okay.  
Luke: There haven't been any as of three days ago.  
Mark: So what you call me for?  
Luke: Because as of twenty minutes ago. One opened up.  
Mark: Where?  
Sophie: Outside of Crows Head Quarters.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Mark: Anyone walk out of it?  
Sophie: No. It closed up as fast as it opened.  
Mark: Well it wasn't my three friends they've been here for over a day now.  
Sophie: Kind of figured. So Luke here has been trying to see if it had opened up anywhere else here in Gotham.  
Mark: And has it?  
Luke: Twice actually within the last hour.  
Mark: Who the hell is thing looking for and where are they trying to drop them off at?  
Sophie: We don't know.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Luke: What's up?  
Mark: I need to get up to the roof.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Because those three friends ended up getting into trouble and Kate paid their bail.  
Sophie: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. Maybe they can help us shed some light onto these Breaches opening.  
Sophie: You gotta tell her first.  
Mark: I plan on it.

(He turns and walks out of the office as he walks out he closes the door and heads for the roof. Up on the roof Kate's talking with Oliver and Kara as Barry walks 

out.)

Kara: So how'd it go with Vesper?  
Barry: She hung up on me. Apparently i did sleep with her.

(Kate looks at him and then Kara whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Uhm.  
Kate: Okay so the building is under renovation so this is the best place for you guys to work out of.  
Kara: Okay.

(She nods her head at her as Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Kate can i talk to you?  
Kate: Sure. 

(They turn to walk off as she stops to turn and look at them.)

Kate: The WiFi password is Alfred.

(Then they walk off and out of sight.)

Kara: So if Vespers not gonna help us we're just back to square one.  
Oliver: No. We're not i lifted this off of the computer at the precinct it should have the whole GCPD database on it.  
Barry: You stole data from the police?  
Oliver: No. The flash did it.

(Kara looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: It's not funny.  
Kara: I'm not laughing.

(They walk off. Over by Mark and Kate.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Sophie's down in the security room with Luke.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because according to her a breach opened up in the middle of Crows Head quarters.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: That's what i said.  
Kate: Did anyone come out of it?  
Mark: No. She said it closed up as fast it opened.  
Kate: Well it's not your three friends over there.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Kate: Anything else?  
Mark: Yeah Luke said it's opened in other parts of the city over the last hour.  
Kate: And no ones come out of them?  
Mark: No. It's almost like their closing as fast as their opening.

(She looks at him and then looks around thinking about what he said.)

Kate: Think it's tide to them being here?  
Mark: No idea.  
Kate: It just doesn't surprise me that these breaches are opening after they showed up.  
Mark: Yeah but they've been here since yesterday and these things are opening up a day later.  
Kate: So who the hell are these things trying to let out?  
Mark: I don't know. At this point all their doing is popping up around the city. We have no idea whose trying to come through or who their looking for.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: I mean their here for a reason. But i was thinking if it's okay with you.  
Kate: They are here for a reason. I just haven't figured it out yet.  
Mark: I know.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She said their powers had been switched.  
Kate: Switched?  
Mark: Oliver's Barry and Barry's Oliver.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Okay that's weird.  
Mark: It is.   
Kate: Anyway. I want you guys to keep your eyes open on when those damn breaches open again and then tell me.  
Mark: You got it. You really going to leave them up here alone.

(She looks back at them.)

Kate: As long as they behave themselves.  
Mark: Yeah Kara shouldn't be much of a problem.  
Kate: Why'd that?  
Mark: I'm just saying you shouldn't have to worry to much about Kara getting into much trouble.  
Kate: But the boys?  
Mark: Oh them you definitely to watch out for.  
Kate: Not what i wanted to hear.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure.

(She pushes him back making him laugh. Then he walks over to them as he gets to them he sees them talking about what Deegan's done in order to get him fired from his 

job and how he lost his license. Then he hears Kara's going to be putting on her work cloths and walks over to them.)

Barry: I don't think Ms. Kate would be to happy with us flying around her city.  
Kara: Yeah well unless she some kryptonite lying around somewhere i'm really all the worried.  
Mark: Kara!  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Be careful. Just because Kate doesn't have any around.  
Kara: What's that supposed to mean.  
Mark: Just means watch your back here in Gotham. We do have another Bat around. And she really wouldn't be to happy with you flying around Gotham.  
Kara: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off. As she walks off he turns and looks at Oliver and Barry.)

Mark: Kate's got an evil twin here so. I just want her to be careful.  
Barry: We've heard about Alice.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Oliver: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just be careful.

(They nod their heads at him as he turns and walks off towards the door.)

Barry: Something's bothering him.  
Oliver: I'm sure it is. But we'll never find out if he won't talk to us.  
Barry: Yeah i know.

(Back inside of the building Mark walks back into security room and heads over the computer to watch the security feed from when the breaches opened as he continues to 

watch them Sophie walks in to talk to him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I'm just trying to figure out why the hell these breaches keep opening and closing before anyone can walk through them.  
Sophie: I don't know.  
Mark: Have you guys figured out where that last breach came from?  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Huh.  
Sophie: What's up?  
Mark: It's just when i brought this up to Kate. She thinks these breaches opening is connected to my friends being here.  
Sophie: What you think?  
Mark: I can honestly say i have no idea what to think.

(She nods her head at him. Out in the hallway Kara's walking around trying to figure out where she can change into her work cloths as she's looking Kate looks up from 

her computer and sees her looking around and laughs at her.)

Kate: You lost?

(Kara hearing her talk to her she turns and looks at her as Kate puts her Laptop down.)

Kara: No. No. I just needed to clear my head. Actually you know what I wanted to say I'm sorry for the third degree earlier I guess the name Bruce Wayne carries alot 

of notoriety.  
Kate: Oh I know. Bruce Wayne's my cousin.  
Kara: Your cousin. That actually makes a lot of sense.  
Kate: Actually I'm in the process of turning this building into a real estate development firm.

(She walks out from behind the desk and Walks over to Kara.)

Kate: This is me hijacking his office.  
Kara: My cousins actually friends with Bruce.

(Kate looks at her in surprise at what she said.)

Kara: Well friemnies.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Do you ever wonder if trying to keep his private life from the public eye it just got to be hard and he just broke?

(Kate looks at her and then looks away thinking about what she asked.)

Kate: Sitting behind that desk staring out that window watching the city that we grew up in rotten to its core.

(She looks at Kara.)

Kate: You find away not to break.

(Kara looks at her. )

Kate: Bruce didn't leave Gotham without a fight.  
Kara: I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way.  
Kate: It's fine.

(She goes to walk off as Kara talks to her again.)

Kara: You know I gotta say all the corporate billionaires I know wear Versace and have five hundred fewer tattoos.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: And those are just the ones that you can see.

(Kara looks at her and laughs off the shock of being flirted with.)

Kara: Oh that's a mystery.

(Kate Walks off laughing at her.)

Kara: This the old Bart himself?

(Kate walks back over to her desk.)

Kara: You wouldn't happen to know a John Deegan would you?  
Kate: I would actually he's a doctor over Arkham asylum.  
Kara: Of course he is.

(Just then Mark walks into the office and over to them.)

Mark: Why you ask?  
Kara: He's one of the reasons why we're here.  
Mark: Okay?  
Kara: Mark i think he might of been the one who switched Barry and Oliver's powers.  
Mark: Why would he do that?  
Kate: Other then the fact that man is a nutcase.  
Mark: Yes besides that.  
Kara: That's actually one of the things we've been trying to figure out. I gotta go talk to the boys.   
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: You three stay out of trouble Kara.  
Kara: It's not me you gotta worry about.  
Mark: Yeah well tell them the samething.   
Kara: I will. And again Kate i am sorry for the third degree earlier.  
Kate: It's fine.   
Kara: And thanks for the chat.

(She turns and walks off as Mark watches her walk off then he sees the look on Kate's face and starts laughing.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since Reagan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: She's nice. Cute too.  
Mark: You hit on her didn't you?  
Kate: She brought up the tattoo's what the hell was i going to do.  
Mark: What she say?  
Kate: She just that some of the people she knew didn't have as many tattoo's as i do.  
Mark: And then let me guess you said.  
Kate: I said and those are just the ones that you can see.  
Mark: Oh my god.  
Kate: I'm sorry.   
Mark: Don't be. Trust me. Kara doesn't get flirted with so much.   
Kate: It showed when she blushed.

(He turns and looks at the doorway then laughs.)

Mark: Plus it really doesn't help that the woman who hit on her is well hot as hell as you.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Stop flirting with me. It's never going to happen.  
Mark: Yeah well you can't really blame a man for trying.  
Kate: No i can't.

(Then he sees the look on her face.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: She said she had to tell the boys about Deegan.

(He looks at her and knows what she means.)

Mark: Their going to Arkham.  
Kate: Damn it.  
Mark: I'll call Sophie and we'll meet you there.  
Kate: Okay.

(He rushes from her office and calls Sophie. Later over at Arkham Asylum Mark and Sophie are inside fighting some of the patients that had gotten out of the cells as 

their fighting them one of them knocks Mark down to the ground as he lands Sophie rushes over to him and hits him from behind then Mark gets his barrings back and 

stands up to look at her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Sophie: Anytime.

(They continue to fight the patients as Batwoman rushes into the building throws one of her batarangs at the one patient Mark's fighting knocking them out and he looks 

at her then nods his head at her.)

Mark: Nice timing Batwoman.  
Batwoman: I do like to make an entrance.  
Mark: Good to know.

(She rushes off as Mark grabs him up and takes him to his room as he gets him there he throws him to the floor and quickly closes the door once it's closed he turns 

and looks at Sophie pushes the one she was fighting back in her room once she's in there Mark rushes over to her and helps her with the patient once she's in there 

they both close the door and it locks up in front of her so she can't get out of the room.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah. I'm good you?  
Mark: Oh yeah i'm great. Come on.

(They both rush off as Mark hears something and runs off towards the Asylum's basement quickly followed by Sophie as they get there they both pull their weapons and 

head out into the opening seeing what's going on they both look at them confused.)

Sophie: What the hell is going on here?  
Mark: I don't know. Caitlin!

(He rushes over to her and checks her over.)

Mark: You are right?  
Caitlin: Yeah.

(He helps her up as the fight between Oliver and Barry continues then he spots someone behind them and pushes her back. Then she rushes forward and kicks Oliver away 

as she flips Barry over onto the floor as Mark rushes over to his friends as she kneels down and picks up the vial of fear toxin.)

Caitlin: Who the hell are you?

(She looks over at her.)

Caitlin: No seriously who the hell are you?

(As she picks up she tells Caitlin what effected both Barry and Oliver Caitlin looks over at them.)

Caitlin: Are you guys are right?  
Oliver: Define are right.  
Mark: Are you brain dead?

(He looks at as Batwoman looks at him trying to keep from laughing along with Barry and Caitlin.)

Oliver: No.  
Mark: Oh good. So their okay.  
Caitlin: Always good to know.

(He looks at her and laughs. Then he walks over to Batwoman and looks at her.)

Mark: I didn't know they still had this in here?  
Batwoman: It's Scare crows they wouldn't of gotten raid of it.

(He looks at her and then looks around at Caitlin.)

Mark: Caitlin you are right?  
Caitlin: Yeah. Mark seriously who the hell is this?  
Mark: Batwoman!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Caitlin: Oh. Wow. This is cool.  
Mark: Yeah well let's have you fan girl over her some other time. Let's get hell out of here.  
Caitlin: Yup.

(They all walk out of the basement. Later outside of building Mark's walking towards the gate talking and joking around with Sophie as they reach the gate they see 

everyone else and walk over to Kate and stand on either side of her.)

Caitlin: How does a book make you change bodies?  
Oliver: Deegan said he was using it switch reality.  
Cisco: Okay same question how does a book change reality?  
Barry: We'll figure it out when we get back to Star City  
Diggle: Good because we're gonna need some help with this lock.  
Batwoman: Good then you'll be leaving Gotham. You guys have caused enough trouble for one night.  
Barry: Do you think we could get a ride in the bat mobile?

(Mark puts his head down as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Batwoman: Get out.  
Barry: Sure.

(As he walks off Mark's still trying to keep from laughing along with Sophie.)

Kara: She really is like Batman.  
Mark: Na.

(Kate looks at him.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: She's got boobs.

(Sophie walks off laughing along with Barry and Oliver. Then Sophie walks back over to them.)

Sophie: Is that these two things on her chest are?  
Mark: Yes. Why?  
Sophie: I thought she grew two new brains.

(Mark walks off laughing as Kate puts her head down.)

Batwoman: Oh my god.

(They walk off still laughing. Kara's off the side laughing then she calms down as the other's walk off and Mark claps hands with Sophie whose still laughing at what 

she said.)

Mark: I'm so telling Luke and Mary you said that.  
Sophie: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: Fine then i'll tell Kate. You were hitting on Batwoman.

(Sophie's trying to keep from laughing as he looks at her.)

Mark: You know she's Kate don't you?  
Sophie: Yes i do.  
Mark: Have you told her that?  
Sophie: I have a feeling she are ready knows.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I haven't told Jacob if that's what you're thinking.  
Mark: I wasn't but. It's nice to know you can keep a secret.  
Sophie: Yup.

(She walks off as Mark turns and looks at both Kate and Kara talking. Over by them.)

Kate: I don't do tearful goodbyes.  
Kara: No I just wanted to wish you luck and say that wherever your cousin is I'm sure he's really proud of you.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: Xray vision and you really do have a lot of tattoos.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she realizes who Supergirl is.)

Kate: And some how I feel like Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one.

(Kara looks around blushing seeing her blush Mark smiles at her.)

Kara: If you count your cards right maybe someday you'll find out.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from blushing as Mark walks off again laughing at her face.)

Kara: Cat got your tongue Batwoman?

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from blushing but is failing miserably as Mark continues to laugh at her face.)

Mark: Oh my god.   
Batwoman: Wow. Anyway.  
Kara: Yeah. It's such a shame that I have to leave. I feel like that we would make a good team.  
Kate: World's finest.

(Kate puts her hand out for Kara to shake and she takes it to shake then she lets it drop them walks away from her.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Batwoman: Shut up.

(He continues to laugh at her as she walks closer to Kara and pulls her into her.)

Kara: What?  
Kate: Name the time and place i'm always around.

(Then she let's her hand go again as Mark walks off back towards his truck laughing he quickly stops when he sees Sophie's face and quickly grows annoyed.)

Mark: You know. I really don't understand you Moore.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: You tell her to move on and when she does you get jealous.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: What you talking about?  
Mark: You got jealous when she was talking to Reagan and it didn't get any better while they were dating.  
Sophie: I.  
Mark: And now she's looking at Kara like she's someone else she wants to date and you're acting jealous all over again.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: I.  
Mark: You know for a woman who says she's happy with her husband you're sure as hell not acting like it.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Figure out who the hell you want Sophie.   
Sophie: What the hell are you talking about.  
Mark: You can either have Tyler or Kate. But you can't have them both. Figure it out before this whole jealousy breaks up your marriage and it won't be Kara's fault 

why it ended.

(Then he walks off annoyed with her as she puts her head down.)

Sophie: Damn it.

(Back over by Kara she's watching Kate and smiles as she walks off. Then Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate's ex.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kara: Jealous is she?  
Mark: Yeah she is. Even though she clams she isn't.  
Kara: If me wanting to be with her is going to.  
Mark: Kara she lost her right to ever be jealous of who Kate spends time with.  
Kara: She doesn't think so.  
Mark: Kara if you wanna be with Kate go for it.  
Kara: Maybe after this.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks off.)

Kara: But then again what is one night right.

(He turns and looks at her then starts laughing.)

Mark: Right.

(She walks over to her and taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Batwoman: You are right?  
Kara: Wanna get out of here?

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Batwoman: I know the place.  
Kara: Lead the way.

(She smiles at her.)

Kara: I promise not to drop you.

(She starts laughing as she takes off with Kate in her arms. As they take off Mark looks at Barry whose laughing.)

Barry: Oh she's so going to get laid.  
Mark: Yup. Come on.  
Barry: I think that rock band lead singer would be jealous.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Not really.  
Barry: Why not?  
Mark: She got her girl.

(They walk off laughing. As they get to the other's Cisco opens the breach and they all walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them. The following day in 

Central City Mark walks up to Dark Superman with a kryptonite stick in hand as their standing there Mark reaches him and taps his shoulder getting him to turn around 

and look at him as he turns to look at him Mark hits him in the head with the stick sending him to the ground and letting Barry go he quickly gets up and runs off as 

someone rides up to them on a bike Mark seeing who it is laughs but quickly sets his eyes back onto Dark Superman whose getting back up to go after him Mark quickly 

ducks out of the way as someone hits him in the face sending him to the ground again as Superman continues to try and fix reality he gets up to go after who hit him 

only to have Batwoman fire at him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Batwoman watch out.

(She ducks out of the way as he gets to her and she lines up with Kara who looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Long time no see Batwoman.  
Batwoman: Oh you know how i like to make an entrance.

(Kara starts laughing as they continue to fight him off.)

Barry: Mark get away from them with that.  
Mark: Right. Come on.

(Him and Sophie rush off leading Dark Superman away from everyone else. Just then a breach opens behind them and some of their friends rush out and fire at him sending 

him down.)

Mark: Nice timing Director Danvers.  
Alex: You know how we love to make an entrance.  
Mark: She stole your line Batwoman.  
Batwoman: I know.  
Mark: Where the hell is Oliver?  
Barry: I don't know.

(Just then he sees him and laughs.)

Mark: Found him.

(He looks up at him and laughs. An hour later once reality is fixed and Deegan's been taken into custody Mark looks around the area and laughs.)

Mark: Now this is the Central city i know and i know you guys love.  
Barry: You have no idea. Think she remembers Kara.  
Mark: They were talking when she lined up with her and Clark.  
Barry: Good to know.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(Then they walk off as Mark walks over to Alex.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Alex: Good.

(Later that night over at one of the bars in Central city Mark walks in and heads over to Barry and Oliver as their talking Oliver's phone goes off he grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)

Oliver: I thought you were done with us?  
Batwoman: Wishful thinking. Tell me that this deranged doctor of your's isn't going to be a bigger problem.  
Oliver: Deegan! Why?  
Batwoman: Because i just came from Arkham and i hear he's made a friend.

(He stands there in shock then turns and looks at both Mark and Barry still talking.)

Oliver: What you need us to do?  
Batwoman: Just stay out of trouble Oliver and i'll call you when i have something.  
Oliver: Yes ma'am.

(Then he hangs up and walks back to Mark and Barry. As he gets to them he looks at them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Oliver: Batwoman just called me.  
Barry: What's wrong?  
Oliver: Deegan's made a friend and she's really worried.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: If it's anything i'm sure she'll call and let you two know.  
Oliver: I know she will.

(Just then Mark's phone goes off and he answers it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I need you back in Gotham.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Sophie: Another breach just opened. And Mark you'll never believe who it is.

(He hangs up and rushes off to go back to Gotham.)

Whose been opening breaches to get onto Earth 1 we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Two Bellas and an Evermoist member arrive in Gotham.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Breaches still opening up all over Gotham Kate sends Mark to Earth 38 to get Kara and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Two Months later.

(It's been two months since the fight with Deegan and they locked him up in Arkham after they finally locked up Deegan Kate and Kara started seeing each other. And Sophie finds herself getting jealous of their growing relationship. Over the last two months Mark's started working with the Crows and helping Kate and Luke out with Kate's Batwoman duty's along with Sophie. Out on the streets of Gotham Mark's driving towards the area where they saw the breach open as he's heading there he's the phone with Sophie.)

Mark: Where did it open?  
Sophie: Two blocks from where you are now.

(He does a real quick turn onto a street and heads for where the breach opened.)

Mark: You see who came out of it?  
Sophie: No. But Luke's been going through all of the surveillance footage but hasn't come up with anything.

(He looks around the area.)

Mark: Soph how close am i?  
Luke: You should be there.

(Mark quickly puts his foot on the break and looks around the area then shuts the truck off once it's off he opens the door and stands up and leans on it as he looks around the area.)

Mark: I don't see anything.  
Sophie: Damn it. Mark we saw it open.  
Mark: Oh i believe you. It's just a matter of knowing where it opened.

(Then he hears something and turns to see what it is as he turns he grabs up his phone and his gun once he has them he talks to them.)

Mark: Sophie tell me you two are seeing this?  
Luke: Yes we see it.  
Mark: Who the hell is it?  
Luke: I don't know. I'm trying to locate where it's coming from but they always close up before i can get a lock on them

(Then it closes up in front of him as it closes Batwoman lands next to him getting Mark to turn and look at her.)

Batwoman: Damn.  
Mark: It's gone again.

(Luke puts his head down annoyed.)

Luke: Damn it.   
Sophie: What the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: I wish i knew. What you think we should do?  
Batwoman: I honestly don't know. I thought i came back to Gotham to protect people. Not try and figure out why Breaches keep opening up here.  
Mark: I don't even know why their opening. Or who the hell it is trying to come here.

(She looks at him as he walks off annoyed. Later back over at Wayne tower down in the Bat Cave Mark's looking over the video footage from the street that the breach opened up on as he continues to look it over Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Anything?  
Mark: No. And it's confusing the hell out of me.  
Kate: Well we'll figure it out soon enough.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so because this is really starting to scare the hell out of me.  
Kate: You're not the only one it's scaring.  
Mark: Yeah. What's up with you?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Mark: No come on?  
Kate: I just got a call from Kara.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She are right?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: Apparently the president on your earth has gotten to the point to where he has someone going in and questioning Agents over at the DEO.  
Mark: Meaning he wants to know who Supergirl is.  
Kate: Yeah. And from what she told me their willing to do anything they can to get to the truth.  
Mark: That being.  
Kate: She said they brought in a truth seeker.

(He looks at her and then looks around annoyed.)

Mark: A truth seeker.  
Kate: Yeah. What the hell is that?  
Mark: It reads your thoughts and gets you to tell someone a secret mainly a secret that you don't want to get out.  
Kate: And that secret about Kara being Supergirl.  
Mark: Yup.   
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yup.

(Just then Luke comes up to them.)

Luke: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's going on?  
Luke: Nothing much. I've been watching our feeds upstairs.  
Kate: And?  
Luke: It's gone cold. Whatever it is that's trying to open or whoever it is trying to come onto this earth. It keeps closing before they can walk out of it.

(They both look at him and get annoyed.)

Mark: It's been two months and we still have no leads about whose opening those damn things.  
Kate: I think it's about time you took a trip to earth 38.  
Mark: Yup.   
Kate: You go get Kara and Alex i'll go get Barry and Oliver.  
Mark: Yup.

(He grabs out the device Cisco gave him and opens the breach once it's open he walks in and closes up behind him. Seconds later a breach opens inside of an apartment and Mark walks out of it as he walks out it closes up behind him once it's closed he looks around the apartment and sees whose it and laughs as they walk into it as they walk in she jumps and pulls her gun getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Whoa Mags it's me.

(She puts it down and laughs when she sees who it is.)

Maggie: Oh gees Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Maggie: What you doing here?  
Mark: We need help.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Maggie: With what?  
Mark: There's a number of Breaches opening up in Gotham on earth 1 and to be honest we're at our wits ends trying to figure out who the hell could be opening them.  
Maggie: Why didn't you go to Alex?  
Mark: Because she's at the DEO and i have a feeling they wouldn't let me into the building.

(She nods her head at him as she pulls her phone out and calls her and she answers on the first ring.)

Alex: Maggie!  
Maggie: Yeah hey babe there's someone here who wants to see you and Supergirl.  
Alex: Who?  
Maggie: Mark!  
Alex: I'll get her and head over there.  
Maggie: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her as Mark looks at her.)

Mark: I know me showing up like this is well.  
Maggie: A shock.  
Mark: Yes.  
Maggie: You know it's amazing how it takes something happening on earth 1 to get you to come here.  
Mark: I know that. I've been thinking about coming here to visit it's just.  
Maggie: Kara told us.  
Mark: I'm trying really hard not make it out to be about her. I really am.  
Maggie: It's okay Mark. None of us blame you. You go missing and show up on another earth.  
Mark: And end up staying for close to a year.  
Maggie: Yes.  
Mark: I do plan on visiting more.  
Maggie: I know.  
Mark: Okay.   
Maggie: You seeing anyone?  
Mark: No. Working for the Crows and helping Batwoman out is very time consuming.  
Maggie: Kara's Supergirl and she's dating.  
Mark: I know she is. But the thing is her girlfriend knows she's Supergirl.  
Maggie: Yeah i know that. But then again her girlfriend is Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that. But i swear i will start dating when the time comes.  
Maggie: I'm gonna hold you to that.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Detective Sawyer.  
Maggie: It's Lieutenant now actually.  
Mark: Oh fancy. You must be thrilled?  
Maggie: More then they'll ever know.  
Mark: How are you and Alex doing?  
Maggie: Good. Still trying to plan this wedding since well since i went off to protect our former president.  
Mark: And then came back.  
Maggie: Yes. See you understand.  
Mark: I went missing because a breach opened up in front of me and because someone tackled me into the damn thing.  
Maggie: Anyway. How are things with you?  
Mark: Fine.   
Maggie: Okay.

(Just then Kara lands on the balcony with Alex and they walk into the apartment.)

Alex: Hey what's going on?  
Maggie: Ask him.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him as he hugs Kara then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Kara: What's going on?  
Mark: You remember two months ago how Kate told you about a number of breaches opening up in Gotham on Earth 1?  
Kara: Yeah. You guys said they had stopped.  
Mark: And they did. Up until today.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I was on my way into work when Sophie called me and told me that another breach had opened up and they thought they had seen someone walk out of it.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: Nothing i got to where the breach should of been but they weren't there and neither was the breach.  
Maggie: Have any idea's about whose opening them?  
Mark: No idea. So Kate sent me here for Alex and Kara.

(Kara's face lights up at the mention of her girlfriend and the look doesn't go unnoticed by either Mark or Alex.)

Alex: I think she's just found her excuse as to why she wants out of National City.  
Mark: I'd say so.  
Maggie: Whose gonna run the DEO while you're gone?  
Alex: Coronal Haley said she'd take care of it while i'm gone.  
Mark: So she knows about Kara?  
Alex: Yeah and she said she's willing to keep it from Baker but he's going to keep digging until he figures it out.  
Mark: Well then let's get the hell out of here before he arrives and tries to see why i'm here.  
Alex: Yeah.

(He opens the breach and they walk in and it closes up behind.)

Maggie: Be careful all of you. 

(Over on Earth 1 in Central City a breach opens in Star labs getting Cisco to jump at who comes out. Seeing him jump Kate starts laughing.)

Cisco: Not cool Kate.  
Kate: Oh i have to disagree with that.  
Cisco: Barry!

(He walks over to him as he gets to him he sees whose there and laughs.)

Barry: She scare you did she?  
Cisco: Yes.  
Barry: Kate how dare you.  
Kate: It was funny.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Barry: What's up?  
Kate: I need your help.  
Barry: What's wrong?  
Kate: There have been a number of breaches opening up in Gotham and i have no idea why.  
Cisco: You know where their coming from?  
Kate: No. That's one of the things we can't seem to figure out.  
Barry: When did the last one open?  
Kate: Just today. By the time either me or Mark got there it was gone. But then shortly after he arrived in the area where the first one had opened another opened.  
Cisco: Anyone come out of it?  
Kate: No it closes just as fast as it appears.  
Barry: And with it closing as fast as it is.  
Kate: We can't get a lock on where the damn things are opening from.

(They both look at her and then look around.)

Cisco: Go we've got it handled here.  
Barry: Okay. Call Oliver and have him meet us in Gotham.  
Cisco: On it.

(She opens the breach and they both walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them. Later back over in Gotham down in the Bat cave Mark's still looking over the video footage of the breaches when they opened but still can't see whose trying to come through them.)

Alex: Anything?  
Mark: No. It's almost like whose ever trying to come through isn't fast enough for this thing.  
Alex: Or someones just trying to screw with you.  
Mark: I wouldn't doubt it. But then again these Breaches aren't supposed to be joked around with.  
Alex: I know that. If you're going to be coming to another earth. You've gotta have a reason.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is we'll never find out what their reason is if they don't come through the damn thing.  
Alex: You ever meet anyone on that earth you were stuck on?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I did. But they were kind of stuck up.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Okay then.  
Mark: You ever meet them. Don't ever tell them i said that.  
Alex: Will do.

(As they continue look at the video footage they still can't see who it is. As they keep looking Kara comes back from her flight over the city.)

Kate: Hey you.  
Kara: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Alex: Barf.  
Mark: Yeah i'm pretty sure she could say the samething of you and Maggie.

(Kara looks at her sister's face and starts laughing.)

Kara: I'm happy shut up.  
Alex: And it shows.  
Kara: Yeah it's nice to be able to be in a relationship with someone who knows my secret and won't throw it in my face.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: She dated someone who had figured out her secret and then tried to blackmail her into getting back together with them or they'd tell the press who she was.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Alex: I don't really remember the guys name.  
Mark: You really didn't like him did you?  
Alex: I did not.  
Mark: Okay then. As long as Kara's not still in love with this tool.  
Kara: I'm not. If anything Calamity should know.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Don't ever let Beca know that you slept with her girlfriend.  
Kara: Why should she care she got the girl.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But still don't ever tell her.  
Alex: How you so sure she hasn't told her herself.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm not.   
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: It's just I've been going over this one video here and i keep thinking i'm seeing someones leg but they move it back so fast that i can't get a good look at em.  
Kara: Rewind it back.

(He does as she asks him too and rewinds the video back and Kara looks at it.)

Alex: You see anything?  
Kara: No it's like Mark said you can just barely make out someones leg but it's gone before you can get a full view of them.

(Just then Luke rushes up to them.)

Luke: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Luke: I was finally able to get a lock onto one of the breaches that opened here.  
Mark: And.  
Luke: They've been opening from your earth.  
Alex: Our earth?  
Luke: Yeah. We still haven't figured out whose opening it but. That's where we think it's been coming from.  
Mark: Well the only other breach that was opened was the one i used to go and get them.  
Luke: You still got the device with you?

(Mark shows it to him.)

Mark: Kara you still got your's?

(She puts her head down.)

Alex: When?  
Kara: Two weeks before i met Kate.  
Mark: Did you happen to see anyone before it was taken?  
Kara: No. It was in my apartment i hid it.  
Mark: So how'd you get here before?  
Kara: Barry got us here.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Whoever is opening the breaches here on this earth is trying to come through but.  
Alex: They get scared at the last second and back off.  
Mark: And when it closes.  
Alex: They get their nerve up again and open it once more.  
Mark: We gotta find out who the hell has been opening them up.   
Kate: But how?  
Mark: I really wish i knew.  
Kara: Think it's Lockwood?  
Alex: At this point i can't be sure of anything.  
Mark: I gotta head over to Crows head quarters and talk to Sophie maybe she's having better luck on her end.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off to go back to work. As he walks off Alex watches him leave.)

Kate: What?  
Alex: I think Mark has a feeling he knows who it is trying to come through but.  
Kara: But.  
Alex: He doesn't wanna get his hopes up.

(They nod their heads at her. Later over at Crows head quarters Mark walks into the room and over to Sophie.)

Mark: Hey.

(Sophie turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: You got anything?  
Sophie: No. It's almost like everything goes quiet once the person whose been trying open them gives up.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Luke said he was finally able to locate where the breaches are coming from.  
Sophie: Where?  
Mark: They've been opening up from Earth 38.  
Sophie: He say where on that earth?  
Mark: No. But then again Kara said her device was stolen two weeks before her Barry and Oliver showed up here in Gotham.  
Sophie: And she hadn't seen anyone in that time frame.  
Mark: No. She said she had it in her apartment.  
Sophie: Huh. So someone she knew broke into her apartment and stole the device that helps her get from your earth to this one?  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is we have no idea who it was or why they even took it.  
Sophie: Or if they even knew what they had taken.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: If only we could locate where on your earth those breaches are opening from we could finally solve the mystery of whose trying to come here.  
Mark: I don't know why they'd wanna come here.  
Sophie: Because of you.  
Mark: Why me?  
Sophie: Mark come on you're a good looking guy you're single.  
Mark: Yeah but all of my friends are gay so.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Aren't you gay?  
Mark: I'm bi actually. And yes i know that's a form of gay. 

(She looks at him and laughs as Tyler walks in and they quickly change the subject.)

Sophie: So how you like working here so far?  
Mark: I'm really enjoying it.   
Sophie: Oh yeah why's that?  
Mark: Because i get to stare at Batwoman's ass when she's not looking.

(Sophie starts laughing at the joke as Jacob walks by and looks at him.)

Mark: Sorry boss.  
Jacob: No it's okay. Just stop staring at my daughters ass whenever she's around.

(Then he walks off as both Mark and Sophie look at each other in shock.)

Mark: He figured it out.  
Sophie: Oh no. Kate's not gonna like this.  
Mark: Nope. Twenty bucks say's he tells her at the end of the week.  
Sophie: Twenty bucks cheap much?  
Mark: Okay fine make it a hundred dollars that he tells her at the end of the week.  
Sophie: Deal.

(He shakes her hand then they start laughing at Tyler's face as he walks off annoyed.)

Mark: Wow. He really doesn't like Kate.  
Sophie: Yeah he hasn't since i told him about us being a thing back at Point Rock.  
Mark: Oh.  
Sophie: So yeah whenever he hears she's around he's gotta be around to see what were talking about.  
Mark: And?  
Sophie: It's mostly Batwoman stuff but other then that.  
Mark: Okay. He doesn't hear that does he?  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Why not?  
Sophie: We usually change the subject before he gets to us.  
Mark: Good thinking. How are you doing with the whole thing with her and Kara?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I'm doing okay. I mean i know i'm married and all but.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Mark the more time i spend with him. And the more i think about it.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I know she's happy now and to be honest i couldn't think of a better person for Kate other then Kara Danvers.  
Mark: But.  
Sophie: I miss her. And the more i think about this new relationship she's in the more jealous i get.  
Mark: What happened to being happy.  
Sophie: Up until Kate came back i was.  
Mark: But then.  
Sophie: I got taken and she came back to help them look for me. Much to her father's dismay.

(Mark looks at her.)

Sophie: I don't mean it that way. I mean she went looking for me without help weather he liked it or not.  
Mark: She loved you.  
Sophie: I know. I was just to scared to say anything.

(He nods his head at her as he looks up at the screen and grabs up the remote to see what everyone else is seeing.)

Sophie: Is that?  
Mark: That's another breach.  
Sophie: Damn.

(They both rush from the room and head out as they rush out Mark calls Kate who answers right away and sends Kara out along with Barry and Oliver. Later out where the breach had opened Mark stops the truck and they both get out of it to see that it's gone again.)

Sophie: What the hell?  
Mark: We gotta find out who the hell has been opening the damn things and before people start wondering why the world is splitting.

(She looks at him and nods her head.)

Mark: And we gotta tell Jacob this has gone on long enough.  
Sophie: I agree.  
Mark: Let's look around and see if anyone saw anything.  
Sophie: Okay.

(They split up to go and talk to anyone to see if they saw anything. Over the next couple of hours they talk to witnesses about the breach opening but none of them could tell them if they saw anything inside of it before it closed up again. Mark thanks the woman he was talking to as he sees something and walks over to it as he gets there he looks over the railing and calls out for Sophie who runs over to him as she gets to him he points down and she looks into the river.)

Sophie: What the hell is that?  
Mark: I don't know. Supergirl we need you over here.  
Kara: Coming.

(She flies off towards them as she gets to them he points down and she heads for the water as she gets there she flies down towards as she gets there she grabs them up and flies em up towards Mark and Sophie as she gets em there she lies em down then Mark checks the body over.)

Sophie: Anything?  
Mark: No. 

(He feels for a pulse.)

Mark: Their still alive.  
Kara: Got somewhere we can take them?  
Mark: Yeah Mary's got a free clinic here take her there.  
Kara: Okay.

(She picks her up and flies off with her.)

Mark: Head back to Wayne tower and get Kate.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She rushes off to go and get Kate. As she rushes off Mark sees something on the ground and picks it up once he has it he looks at it then turns it over seeing what it is he looks around the area.)

Mark: Damn it.

(Later over at Mary's clinic Mark walks in and heads over to them.)

Mark: What you know?  
Mary: Her body temperature is low due to her being in the water for as long as she was.  
Mark: Have any idea of how she would of ended up in there?  
Mary: Not a clue and we won't know until she wakes up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Mary: Do you know who that is?  
Mark: Yeah i do.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: She's one of the Bellas.

(Kate looks at him and then over to the woman on the bed.)

Alex: How you know this?  
Mark: Because this came off of the body.

(He shows Alex the picture and she looks at it.)

Sophie: Which Bella is this?  
Mark: Cynthia Rose!

(Alex and Kara look at him.)

Alex: Charity's girlfriend?  
Mark: The very same.  
Alex: Well shit.  
Kate: What we do?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean like Mary said we won't really know much of anything until she wakes up.  
Sophie: Whenever that is.  
Kate: Okay. Let us know when she wakes up.  
Mary: You got it.

(They all walk off and out of the building as they walk out the door closes behind them and Mark leans on the wall.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm starting to figure out who the hell it has been trying to get here.  
Alex: You think?  
Mark: Either that or she was pushed into it and she fell out of it and into the river.  
Kate: But who the hell would want to hurt one of the Bellas?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean from what i hear the Bellas have become good friends with some of the rival bands Evermoist inculded.  
Alex: Huh.  
Mark: I just don't get it.  
Alex: I don't either.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Me and Mark were talking and we think it's about time you include your father into this.  
Kate: Believe it or not.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: I've actually been thinking the samething.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: I mean you two know more then anyone how stranged our relationship is due to Catherine lying to us for over fifteen years about Beth being dead.

(They both look off not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: Hey at least you two know now.  
Kate: Yeah we do. But look at the hurt she put us all through.  
Mark: Yeah. Beth mainly.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean for months after the accident me and my father looked non-stop for her until they supposedly found bones on that farm.  
Mark: And your father didn't even question it.  
Kate: I think somewhere deep inside of him he did. But.  
Mark: I know he didn't really wanna keep his hopes up.  
Kate: No he didn't. Mark i never gave up on the hope that we would find her.  
Mark: And you did.  
Kate: She's not the same Beth i grew up with.  
Mark: No. But she's hopefully getting the help she needs in Arkham.  
Kate: I sure as hell hope so.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk off to go talk to Jacob about what's been going on in Gotham. Later over at Crows Head Quarters Mark Kate and Sophie are up in Jacob's office telling him about the breaches that have been opening all over Gotham and how one of the Bellas from Mark's earth ended up in the river.)

Jacob: And how long has this been going on?  
Kate: Two months.  
Jacob: And you guys haven't been able to figure out why they've been opening. Until she fell out of one and into the river.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Jacob: And why am i just hearing about this?  
Kate: It's my fault Dad him and Sophie have been trying for the last two months to get me to come in here and tell you.  
Mark: But then again she's a Kane through and through.

(Sophie's off on her own trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Not helping.  
Mark: She's laughing.  
Kate: Hey.

(Sophie looks at her and busts up laughing.)

Kate: I thought you were my friend?  
Sophie: I am. But that was still funny.  
Mark: Anyway.

(They start laughing again as they continue to tell him about all of the other breaches that have opened. Over at Mary's clinic she's looking over one of the patients in the clinic as she hears someone behind her say something she gets up and walks over to her.)

Mary: What was that?  
Cynthia: Charity!

(She stands up and quickly pulls her phone out to call Mark who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Mary!

(Kate looks over at him.)

Mary: Yeah hey Mark.  
Mark: What's up?  
Mary: She's waking up.

(He hangs up and tells Kate as they all rush out of the office and towards her clinic. Later they all walk in and head to where Cynthia is as they get there Mark walks up to her.)

Kate: What she say?  
Mary: She was calling for Charity.

(Mark looks at her then walks over to her as he gets there he checks her over.)

Mark: She's still a little out of it. You sure she said something?  
Mary: Yeah. She said Charity clear as day. I wasn't imaging it Mark.  
Mark: No i know you weren't.  
Sophie: What's wrong?

(He pulls a neck less out of her shirt and looks at it.)

Kate: Is that?  
Mark: Her and Charity are more then just girlfriends.  
Sophie: That's a wedding ring?  
Mark: Their married.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Think the other Evermoist members or the Bellas know?  
Mark: I don't know. But we won't know anything until she fully wakes up.

(Then they hear her call her name again. As their sitting there with her someone rushes into the room.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Man: Mary something just opened up outside of the clinic.  
Mary: What?  
Man: It looks like some type of breach.

(Mark looks up at him as they rush from the room and out towards the exit as they get there they walk out guns drown as they walk out they see it's still open and Mary quickly closes the door as two people walk out of it as they walk out Mark and Sophie keep their guns pointed up until he sees their faces as he sees them he lowers his weapon and looks at them in shock.)

Mark: Calamity! Beca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I was trying really hard to keep Pitch Perfect out of this story. But it's so much fun seeing how both of Ruby's characters interact with each other in the stories I've done so far so. Also i don't really know how long i'm going to have Kara and Kate together. Give me some ideas about what you want me to do with both of the ships in this story weather you want it to remain a Kate and Sophie story or well keep it as Superbat let me know in the comments below.


	5. Jaxx arrives in Gotham.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets reunited with some more of his friends from Earth 38. Kara worries about her's and Kate's relationship and Mark has one more reunion with someone he thought he'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Calamity! Beca!

(They both look over at him and laugh.)

Beca: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him as he puts his weapon away and hugs her then he pulls away from her. As he smiles at his bestfriend and pulls her into a hug 

getting her to laugh at him then she pulls away from him as she punches him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Calamity: Wuss.  
Mark: I know but still ow. She hits hard.  
Kate: He is such a wimp.

(He lightly pushes her making the other's laugh.)

Mark: Anyway. Kate Sophie Mary this is Calamity and her girlfriend Beca Mitchell.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Nice to meet you all.  
Kate: You too.  
Mark: Calamity Beca this is Sophie Moore.  
Beca: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Mark: This is Mary Hamilton.  
Mary: Hi. Big fan of you and the other Bellas.  
Beca: Thank you.

(She smiles at her as Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: And then we have Kate Kane.  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: The smart ass of this little group here in Gotham.

(She looks at him and jokingly pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Beca: And here i thought it was him.  
Mark: Her girlfriend is worse.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Sophie: She's Australian?  
Beca: Yup.  
Sophie: Wow.

(Mary and Kate are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: And i think you two remember Alex and Kara Danvers right.

(Calamity looks off as Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Calamity: I do actually. Hi.  
Kara: Hi. She's my girlfriend no worries.  
Calamity: I'm not. 

(She kisses Beca's head getting her to smile at her.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Beca: Yeah. Um we kind of followed Cynthia into the breach and was hoping she was here.

(They all look at them and Mary walks off inside of the building.)

Mark: So it was you guys trying to come through?  
Beca: Not really trying honestly this breach opened up in the hanger.  
Kate: What hanger?  
Calamity: We were in Spain getting ready for the USO tour when this breach opened up in front of us.  
Mark: You guys are on the USO tour again?

(Beca nods her head at him getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: It's not another competition is it?  
Calamity: Not this time around it's not. It's mostly for fun.  
Mark: So the other Evermoist and Bellas?  
Beca: Are still in Spain.  
Kate: What happened?  
Calamity: Cynthia and Charity were joking around when the breach opened and she pushed her into it.  
Mark: She pushed her?  
Calamity: She lightly pushed her and Cynthia lost her footing she fell into it and before anyone of us could get to her it had closed up with her in it.

(They all look at them as Mark looks around.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: The breach she came out of opened up over water and she fell into river.

(They put their heads down annoyed.)

Calamity: They were just goofing off.  
Alex: Did the breach open before or after they started goofing around?  
Calamity: After. They were just joking around when it opened Charity pushed her and she fell into it.  
Mark: And before you could do anything it closed up?  
Calamity: Yeah the second she fell into it Charity tried to grab her but it was are ready closed and she was gone.

(They look around annoyed.)

Kate: How'd you two get here?  
Beca: It opened back up.

(They all look at her.)

Mark: It opened back up?  
Beca: Yeah Calamity told Charity we'd come here to see if we couldn't find her.  
Calamity: She's not?  
Mark: No she's alive. She's actually in there.  
Beca: Can we see her?  
Mark: Yeah come on.

(They walk off back inside of the building as they walk in the door closes behind them. As they walk in Mark's walking next to Calamity and Beca.)

Mark: Hey Bec's go ahead head in with them.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off with them as Mark looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: How serious are Charity and Cynthia?

(She looks at him and thinks about what he asked.)

Calamity: Pretty serious i mean they've been dating for two years why.  
Mark: Because i found this on her.

(He hands her the photo and she laughs at it.)

Calamity: I remember this.  
Mark: Was this the first USO tour?  
Calamity: Yeah. We took it after that final show.

(He nods his head at her.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: I found a wedding ring on neck less.

(She looks at him and then looks down the hallway.)

Calamity: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Two weeks before we were supposed meet up again for the USO tour her and Cynthia took a couple of days and flew off to Vegas.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yup.  
Calamity: They got married didn't they?  
Mark: I think so.  
Calamity: Man.  
Mark: Or at least it looked like a wedding ring.  
Calamity: I trust you believe me. She say anything?  
Mark: According to Kate's sister she was saying Charity's name.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Okay what is it you're not telling me?  
Calamity: Cynthia's ex made an appearance and has been making trouble for them.  
Mark: You mean for the first time it's not your's causing trouble.  
Calamity: Nope.  
Mark: What about Vera's?  
Calamity: We haven't seen Austin since Sara Lance beat him to pulp after what he did to her.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What the hell did he do?  
Calamity: He threatened to kill her if she ever decided to move on with her life.  
Mark: Well shit and i wasn't there to see it.  
Calamity: You would say that.  
Mark: What can i say. I've always found Veracity very hot.

(She looks at him as he backs off making her laugh at him.)

Calamity: What is it with you guys falling for my bandmates?  
Mark: Not our fault you Evermoist members are as Beca puts it Everhotties.

(Calamity puts her head down as he laughs at her. Over by Beca and Cynthia she's sitting there with her friend as Calamity walks over to her and kneels down next to 

her.)

Beca: She's going to be okay right babe?  
Calamity: Yeah she'll be fine.   
Cynthia: Charity!

(They both look at her as Mark puts his head down and walks over to them.)

Mark: Cal let's go back and get her.  
Calamity: Okay. You gonna be okay sweetheart?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as he looks at Alex and Kara.)

Alex: We'll be here as long as their here.

(He nods his head at her as they walk off. Seconds later they walk outside and the door closes behind them once it's closed he looks around to make sure no ones 

watching and opens it.)

Mark: Ladies first.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk in and it closes behind them. Over on earth 38 over in Spain. The remaining members of Evermoist and the Bellas are talking 

as a breach opens getting them to turn and look at it.)

Aubrey: Is it Calamity and Beca?  
Serenity: I don't know.

(Then they see who walks out of it and laugh at the sight of him as it closes up behind him.)

Chloe: Mark!

(She runs over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him as he looks at the other's.)

Mark: Hey Bellas.  
Emily: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him along with the others then they pull away from him.)

Serenity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He grabs her in and hugs her making her laugh as he pulls away from her.)

Serenity: You look good.  
Mark: I feel good. For the most part.

(They laugh at him as he looks at Charity and nudges Calamity towards her as he looks over at Veracity and smiles at her as he waves at her getting her to laugh at 

him.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He walks over to her as he gets to her he smiles at her.)

Mark: I heard about what Austin did.  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: I'm glad you are.  
Mark: No you're not.

(She starts laughing at him as he looks over at Calamity and Charity.)

Charity: Oh god.  
Calamity: But she is alive. 

(She nods her head at her.)

Charity: I hate that i did that i just.  
Calamity: We all do things we wish we could take back.  
Charity: I know that. I just didn't think i'd ever be the person who broke up with someone right before a big tour.  
Calamity: She understood.  
Charity: I know she did.  
Calamity: Mark found a wedding ring on her.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Charity: Yeah i figured he would.  
Calamity: What happened?  
Charity: We ran into each other in Vegas and well one thing lead to another and we got drunk and then we woke up the next morning married.  
Calamity: Huh.  
Charity: Shut up.

(She laughs at her.)

Calamity: Mark said she was asking for you.  
Charity: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. Charity!  
Charity: I don't think i can face her after pushing her and.  
Calamity: Hey they don't blame you for this. They knew you two were joking around.  
Charity: You really think so.  
Calamity: I do. And no don't go there.

(She starts laughing.)

Charity: Yeah are right.

(She nods her head at her as they walk off back towards the hanger to talk to Mark. Over in the hanger Mark's talking and joking around with Veracity as Calamity and 

Charity walk up to them.)

Veracity: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Mark: Could of fooled me.

(She pushes him making him laugh as they notice them walking over to them.)

Serenity: What's up?  
Calamity: She wants to go see her.

(Serenity and Veracity look at her and nod their heads.)

Mark: I promise to have them all back before the first show.  
Chloe: We have no doubts about that.  
Mark: Okay. Well now that we know whose been opening them we can maybe come for a show or two.  
Aubrey: That be great.  
Mark: It would be. Anyway. You two ready?  
Charity: Yeah. 

(He walks off with them right behind him as they get to an open space he goes to open the breach as Calamity taps his arm getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: We've got a problem.

(He turns and looks outside of the hanger.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Charity: There another place you can open it?  
Mark: Not on a military base. I really should of thought this one through.  
Calamity: There's a gotta somewhere we can go.

(He looks around and they walk off towards the back once their out of eye sight he looks around real quick and opens it.)

Mark: Hurry.

(They quickly walk in and it closes up behind them. Out in the hanger they look at where it was and laugh.)

Serenity: That thing is so cool.  
Ben: What thing?  
Veracity: That plane out there.  
Chloe: Yeah it's real pretty and it's amazing at how high they can go.

(He looks at her and then walks off annoyed. As they start laughing.)

Emily: Talk about thinking fast.  
Aubrey: Yeah no kidding.

(They start laughing as they walk off again. Over on earth 1 in Gotham the breach opens as Mark Calamity and Charity walk out of it as they walk out it closes up 

behind them. As it closes Mark looks around and they walk over to the building as they get there he knocks on the door and Kate opens it to let them into the building 

as they walk in she quickly closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Kate this is Charity.  
Charity: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Charity: Where's?  
Beca: She's in here Charity.

(They walk off towards the room she's in as they get there she rushes over to her.)

Sophie: So that's?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: She's cute.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Sophie: I'm unfortunately married not blind.

(Kate looks at her and then looks at Kara.)

Mark: Anyway. I mean't to ask?  
Calamity: Our earth's time. Tomorrow night.  
Mark: Okay so we still have time.  
Calamity: But is she going to be well enough to go back with us.  
Mark: It really all depends on how she responds to Charity being here.  
Kate: I just got off of the phone with Luke.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: I need to get back to Wayne tower.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: Catherine's there and she wants to talk to me.  
Mark: Okay. Just don't kill her.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: Want a lift?  
Kate: Yeah if you wouldn't mind.   
Sophie: I don't.

(Kara watches them leave and gets upset.)

Mark: She just offered Kate a ride Kara.  
Kara: I know that. But it's not that.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: She show's she's happy on the outside but.  
Mark: I warned you.  
Kara: I know it's just i really liked her. I haven't really liked anyone the way i like her since well.  
Mark: Our earth's Kate.  
Kara: Yeah.   
Mark: Kara we won't force you to remain in a relationship that you can't keep.  
Kara: Yeah i know. I mean i see Calamity and Beca there happy as can be.  
Mark: Yeah well their both very much in love with each other.  
Kara: And they don't have ex's trying to break them up.  
Mark: Sophie's not trying to break the two of you up.   
Kara: I know that. Plus we both know well you know Kate's not a home wrecker.  
Mark: Of course not. I mean she likes you Kara and it shows whenever she looks at you.  
Kara: Yeah but the thing is.

(Him and Alex look at her and then to each other.)

Alex: You're in love with her.

(She nods her head at em.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Alex: Kara!  
Kara: I'm sorry. I can't help it.  
Mark: Is everything okay with you and Lena?  
Kara: Yeah why?  
Mark: Because you normally go to her if Alex isn't around to talk to.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: Yeah no things between me and Lena are fine. It's just Ruby and Sam recently moved back to National city and she's been spending a lot of her free time with 

them.

Mark: I'm sorry Sam and Ruby are?  
Alex: We keep forgetting you weren't around for that fight.  
Mark: I wasn't.  
Kara: Sam was a world killer called Reign.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Alex: Outside of the whole world killer alter ego.  
Mark: She good looking.  
Alex: So good looking.  
Kara: I'm telling Maggie.  
Alex: Maggie would agree.  
Mark: You and Maggie are so mean't for each other.

(Alex looks at him and laughs. Back over by Charity Cynthia Calamity and Beca their all there with Cynthia as Charity grabs her hand and holds it seeing her grab her 

hand Calamity smiles at her.)

Beca: Their gonna be okay right?  
Calamity: I sure hope so.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Charity continues to talk to her. Back over at Wayne Tower Kate walks off of the elevator and over to Luke.)

Kate: Where is she?  
Luke: In your office and she keeps saying she won't leave until she talks to you.  
Kate: She keeps the fact that my sister is alive from me and my father for fifteen years and now she wants to talk.  
Luke: I think she feels guilty.  
Kate: Oh i bet she does.  
Luke: Kate take it easy on her.   
Kate: I've been trying. For my father's sake.

(He looks at her and laughs as she walks into the office and over to her.)

Kate: What can i do for Catherine?

(She turns and looks at her as she walks over to the desk and walks around it.)

Catherine: Look Kate i know you're still angry with me and i don't blame you.  
Kate: You lied to both me and my father about the skull fragments that your people found and tested came back as Beth's.  
Catherine: I know and i have been regretting it.  
Kate: For over fifteen years Catherine you lied to our faces.  
Catherine: I know that. And if i could take it back i would.  
Kate: Why now?  
Catherine: What?  
Kate: You've had a number of chances to tell me and my father about you lying about Beth being dead. Why the hell did you all of sudden decide to tell him the truth?  
Catherine: She forced me to do it.  
Kate: How the hell did she do that? I mean i know she's insane but given the hell she went through i at the moment can't blame her for becoming what she is.  
Catherine: She stabbed your father Kate.  
Kate: I know i was there. And if it hadn't of been for him and Sophie i would of ended up the same way. Sophie's right she could of killed me. But she didn't.

(Catherine looks at her in shock not sure of what to say to her.)

Catherine: I.  
Kate: Look you came here to talk to me. So tell me why'd you do it?  
Catherine: You were scaring us Kate you wouldn't go to school you wouldn't sleep and you wouldn't eat anything. You were more focused on trying to find her over your 

own health.  
Kate: She's my sister Catherine. She's insane i know this. But Alice is still my sister. Yes Mary is too. But Alice is my birth sister my twin and for over fifteen 

years you made both me and my father believe she was dead.   
Catherine: I'm aware of this.  
Kate: You lied to us. And you tried to take her out again on that bridge all to cover up your mess. 

(She puts her head down and knows Kate's angry with her as she remains there Luke rushes into the office.)

Luke: Kate!

(She looks over at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Luke: That was Mark.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Luke: Cynthia woke up.

(She rushes from behind the desk and out of the office.)

Kate: Make she's gone by the time i come back.  
Luke: Sure thing.

(Back over at Mary's clinic Mark walks back into the main part of the clinic and walks over to Alex and Kara.)

Alex: She coming?  
Mark: Yeah. Luke rushed right into the office and told her.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: She say anything?  
Alex: She's been to busy kissing Charity to say much of anything.

(He looks at her and laughs as he walks over to Beca and Calamity.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine as long as she is. That's really all that matters.  
Mark: That your way of saying your friend is more important then the tour?  
Beca: That and keeping her.

(Mark looks at Calamity and laughs at her as he hugs her then pulls away from her as he lightly pushes Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing. Later Kate walks 

back into the clinic to see Mark and Alex talking to Cynthia about what happened.)

Cynthia: It wasn't so much of what Charity did.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Cynthia: She didn't really push me all that hard i stumbled but.  
Alex: What?  
Cynthia: I tripped over something behind me and it wasn't any of the other Bellas.  
Mark: What were you guys doing before you two start goofing off?  
Charity: We were talking catching up.   
Calamity: After two years of not seeing half of the Bellas the four of us wanted to get to know the Bellas all over again.  
Mark: So pretty much start fresh.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Kate: What else happened?

(They look over at her and smile at her.)

Cynthia: Me and Charity walked away from the other's and we started talking.  
Mark: Was anyone around while the two of you were talking?  
Cynthia: The other acts for the tour.  
Mark: What other acts?  
Beca: The military called in Saddle up and the Treblemakers.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Beca: Yeah. We weren't so shocked about the The Treblemakers but.  
Mark: Saddle up?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Explains a lot.   
Beca: Jesse wouldn't of done anything to hurt her Mark.  
Mark: I know that. It just doesn't surprise me that the USO would call in the Bellas Evermoist or Saddle up.  
Kate: Why wouldn't that surprise you?  
Mark: I saw some of the video footage from the last tour they did with Evermoist and Saddle up.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: It actually looked like they were having fun.  
Beca: You wouldn't of known it that first night.  
Mark: Did her good looks screw up?  
Beca: You'd think but no. Although they didn't help much later on in the tour.

(Calamity puts her head down as they laugh at her.)

Mark: Okay um. Aside from that.  
Alex: What do you know about the USO tours Mark?  
Mark: Well you normally have to invited by someone.   
Beca: Yeah. We got an invite from Aubrey's father two years ago. Which Serenity was very pleased to announce.

(Mark looks at her and then to Calamity.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: Nothing. Anything else?  
Beca: Yeah they had all been invited by the Military.  
Alex: That go the same for this time around?  
Beca: Yeah. Only thing is we weren't even aware of the fact that the treblemakers were going to be apart of this tour.  
Mark: Why not?  
Beca: Because we haven't heard anyone of the members since we all graduated from Barden.  
Mark: You were dating Jesse?  
Beca: Yes i was. But the thing is after we broke up he moved on and so did i.  
Mark: I can see that.  
Beca: Not helping.  
Mark: Not what i mean't. Oh my god.   
Alex: Are right are right. Um how did you and the other Bellas come across the Evermoist members?  
Beca: We met them in Spain the first time we did the USO tour.  
Mark: How'd you guys feel about them?  
Beca: They were kind of stuck up.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing at Calamity and Charity's faces.)

Calamity: Ouch.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Beca: But me Emily and Cynthia all thought they were all hot so.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Explains a lot.

(Alex looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Cynthia: Amy made a comment we all think was really over the top.  
Mark: Which was?  
Cynthia: I don't want to repeat it.  
Mark: So don't.   
Cynthia: Okay.  
Calamity: She said if she joined our group she could be called obesity.  
Mark: So she made fun of the names?  
Calamity: Yup.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Beca: And then well as i'm sure you know are ready.  
Mark: I haven't really around for that tour.  
Beca: Oh good. They caught DJ Khaled's penthouse on fire.

(Calamity and Charity look at her as Cynthia starts laughing at their faces.)

Calamity: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: Oh this is getting better and better.  
Cynthia: They did not. We actually did it. And they made fun of us.  
Charity: Her and Serenity did me and Veracity stayed out of it.  
Mark: Okay then. 

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Are right um. Anything else happen on that tour?  
Beca: Yes i fell in love with the lead singer.

(Mark looks at her and laughs along with Alex and Kate.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Babe i don't think that's what he mean't?  
Cynthia: No. Nothing else really happened on that tour.   
Charity: Well Amy's gangster father did kidnap them.  
Mark: Amy's father found you guys?  
Beca: Yeah i guess his bank accounts had been frozen and when Amy's mom passed away she left her over a quarter of a million dollars.  
Mark: Oh gees.  
Beca: So yeah. Other then those things happening and well getting to open for DJ Khaled nothing really major really happened on the tour.  
Mark: You guys weren't being followed or stalked?  
Cynthia: No. Other then me Beca and Emily falling for the three members of the rival band nothing really happened to us injury wise.  
Mark: Okay. 

(As they continue to talk to her Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: What's going on Luke?  
Luke: You aren't going to believe this?  
Mark: Hang on.

(He taps Kate's shoulder and puts the phone on speaker.)

Kate: What's going on Luke?  
Luke: I just got a call from your dad.  
Mark: What happened?  
Luke: You guys better get to Crows head quarters.  
Mark: Why?  
Luke: Because he said another breach opened inside of the Crows building and they were asking for Mark.  
Mark: Me.  
Luke: Yeah.  
Kate: They give a name?  
Luke: According to him. She won't say a word until you guys get there.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'm on the way there with Kate. Try and get a hold of Sophie.  
Luke: Are ready did she's en route.  
Mark: Okay. 

(Then he hangs up.)

Mark: We'll be back.  
Cynthia: Okay.   
Mark: You ready?  
Kate: Yeah.

(They walk off towards the exit as they walk off Kara looks at Alex.)

Kara: What if this is someone he knows from when he was stuck on that earth?  
Alex: Only one way to find out.  
Kara: Yeah i know.

(Then they go back to talking to Cynthia and the other's. Later back over at Crows head quarters Mark pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts in it park 

then shuts it off as they get out his truck they close their doors as he locks it up once it's locked up they walk back towards Sophie.)

Sophie: How a long go did he say it opened?  
Mark: He talked to Jacob.

(She nods her head at him as they walk off towards the building as they get there they walk in and head for security. Later the elevator reaches the floor their 

looking for and get off of it as they get off they head for their center command as they get there they walk in and head up to Jacob.)

Kate: Dad!

(He turns and looks at them.)

Jacob: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Jacob: We got notified that something had opened up in the building and quickly headed to where it opened.  
Sophie: Anyone come out of it?  
Jacob: Yeah.  
Mark: They give you a name?  
Jacob: She won't say anything.  
Mark: She?  
Jacob: Yeah.  
Kate: She still in the building?  
Jacob: Yeah i had Vasquez put her into an interrogation room.  
Mark: We got cameras in there?  
Jacob: Yeah.

(He brings up the room the woman is in.)

Kate: Who the hell is that?

(Mark looks up at the screen to see who it is and quickly runs from the room and down to where that room is as he gets there he rushes into the room and sees her in 

person for the first time in almost a year feeling like someones looking at her she looks up at him.)

Mark: Jaxx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And yes i did add bring in Jaxx from the Meg i really loved her in the movie she was funny.


	6. Mark and Jaxx reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark reunites with the woman he thought was dead. Sophie gets onto her Tyler's case and comes to Kate's defense along with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it

Mark: Jaxx!

(She looks up at him as Kate and Sophie rush in behind him.)

Jaxx: Mark!

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Sophie: You know her?  
Mark: Yeah i do?  
Kate: Can we talk to you?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks out of the room with her as they walk out Kate closes the door behind them.)

Sophie: Who is that?

(Mark looks at her as he walks over to the window and looks into the room.)

Mark: Her names Jaxx Herd.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And she's my wife.

(They both look at him and then look around the area.)

Sophie: Your married?  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: I was told she was dead.  
Kate: Okay how?  
Mark: I was stuck on another earth you guys all know this.  
Kate: Yeah. Which earth was this?  
Mark: Earth 18.

(Kate looks at him along with Sophie.)

Kate: Mark how long have you two been married?  
Mark: A year.

(They both look at him as he looks back into the room.)

Sophie: How come you never told us you were married?  
Mark: Because up until she showed back up i thought she was dead. I didn't see need to tell you guys that information.  
Sophie: Do your parents know?  
Mark: No.   
Kate: Why the hell not?  
Mark: She's from another earth do you honestly think i'm going to drop the biggest bomb shell that i'm married to my parents who don't even know that the Multiverse 

even exist.

Kate: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Besides if i tell my family.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: My father's gold digging wife is going to try and convince my father to tell me to divorce her.  
Sophie: Would you?  
Mark: Or course not.  
Kate: Why not?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Because i love her. And i'm not about to let some gold digging whore tell me who i can and can not marry.  
Kate: We can't say that we blame you.  
Mark: Yeah. Alex and Kara don't even know.  
Kate: It's your secret Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Sophie: Don't worry we won't say anything.  
Mark: I know guys won't but. I have a feeling your ass kissing husband just might.

(They turn and look at Tyler whose standing there.)

Kate: He say's anything.  
Mark: It's my secret and i'll tell people when i'm ready not when he is.  
Kate: I'm aware of that. But you're gonna have to tell my dad.  
Mark: I know that.  
Sophie: Veracity know you're married?  
Mark: No she doesn't but then again we're just friends nothing more.  
Sophie: Okay. Let me go and talk to him.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off and grabs him so they can go talk as Mark looks into the room again.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I was told she was dead Kate. So no i'm not.  
Kate: What she do?  
Mark: She's an engineer.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah there's this old oil rig out in the middle of the ocean called Mana one.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: What happened to it?  
Mark: I don't know. I was taken just before they could do anything with it.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: After about a month of being missing i was told she was killed.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm a lot like you Kate.  
Kate: What you mean?  
Mark: I never stopped looking for her. Well apparently i did if i'm here.  
Kate: Well let's just say you kept looking until you got here.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. I was stuck on some island on the same earth.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I kept thinking that if i could just find somewhere to go or find a boat i could get back to Mana one and see her again. But i never got that chance.  
Kate: Because you thought she was dead?  
Mark: I was told everyone i knew from there was dead. 

(She looks at him and then looks into the room.)

Kate: You gonna be okay?  
Mark: I'll be fine.  
Kate: My dad's gonna wanna talk to her.  
Mark: I wouldn't stop him if he did.

(She nods her head at him as he looks back into the room and plays with the ring in his pocket. Over by Sophie and Tyler.)

Tyler: You're seriously going to let him keep this from Jacob?  
Sophie: He never said he'd keep it from him. But you have to let him do it.  
Tyler: He's a Buchanan he'll keep pushing it off until the lying catches up with him.  
Sophie: This is his secret Tyler not your's.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Tyler: You're always defending him Sophie.  
Sophie: Of course i am. Tyler he's one of my friends and he's asked me to keep this one little secret. If you can't do it then you might as well as get use to Mark 

wanting to beat the hell out of you for telling the boss this.  
Tyler: He's gonna lie to him.  
Jacob: Lie to me about what?

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Sir.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Mark: You got a minute?  
Jacob: Of course.

(They walk off to go talk.)

Kate: From where i'm standing doesn't look like he's going to him.

(Tyler looks at her annoyed.)

Tyler: Why the hell are you even around Kate?  
Kate: I was invited in. what about you?

(He goes to move towards her only to have Sophie push him back.)

Sophie: She's here because she's the bosses daughter either you get over this little hatred you have for her and move on or stay the hell away from me.  
Tyler: I'm your husband.  
Sophie: I know you are. And she's my friend if you don't like it tough. I'm gonna spend time with her weather you like it or not.  
Tyler: Well i don't like it.  
Sophie: And right now i really don't give a rats ass. She stay's and you're not to step foot into that room until the Commander can have a word with her.  
Tyler: You saying this as my wife or my boss?  
Sophie: Try your boss.

(He looks at her and then walks off annoyed.)

Kate: Wow.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. I'm just glad he doesn't know i'm Batwoman.  
Sophie: And that is one secret i will never tell him.  
Kate: I know and that is one secret i'll be forever grateful you're keeping.

(She smiles at her.)

Sophie: There is something you should know.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Your dad knows.

(Kate looks at her and then back at Jacob whose still talking to Mark about Jaxx.)

Kate: My dad knows what?  
Sophie: That your Batwoman.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I know he does.

(Sophie looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: How?  
Kate: I told him myself.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sophie: And how does he feel about that?  
Kate: Depends how do you feel about it?  
Sophie: It worries me. But you're your own woman you do whatever you want.  
Kate: He said the samething.  
Sophie: Oh great i sound like your father.  
Kate: Yes you do.  
Sophie: So sorry.  
Kate: Don't be.  
Sophie: So Mark's married.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Sophie: I just can't believe it.  
Kate: He thought she was dead.  
Sophie: I know he did.  
Kate: Look if me always being around is going to cause you two trouble i can leave.  
Sophie: Kate your the bosses daughter Tyler has no say in who gets to come in here.  
Kate: He seems to think so.  
Sophie: Well he doesn't.  
Kate: Okay.

(Back over by Mark and Jacob.)

Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: I just i don't know.  
Jacob: You got anyone in mind in who goes in and questions her?  
Mark: If there is one or two people i trust to go in there and talk to her is either you or Sophie. I don't want Tyler anywhere near her.  
Jacob: Okay. But you're not allowed any where near this case anymore.  
Mark: Understood Sir.  
Jacob: Just be there as her husband.  
Mark: Yes sir. You mind if i go in there?  
Jacob: Have at it.

(He walks off towards the room as he gets there he sees Tyler getting ready to walk in and quickly grabs him away from the room as he pushes him back Mark looks at 

him.)

Mark: Agent Moore.

(She walks over to him as she gets there she looks at him.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Mark: I just caught agent dildo here trying to sneak in here to talk to my wife.

(Sophie looks at her husband who puts his head down.)

Sophie: I told you to stay away from this room.  
Tyler: I was just going in to question her.  
Mark: I made my choice in who talks to her and you aren't it.  
Jacob: Agent Moore when he comes out of there he wants you to go in there and question her.

(Sophie looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Jacob: You too Kate.

(Kate looks up at him and nods her head at him.)

Tyler: Sir.  
Jacob: That's my decision and that is final do you understand me.  
Tyler: Yes sir.   
Sophie: Go ahead Mark.

(He nods his head at her as he opens the door and walks back into the room as he walks in he walks over to her and kneels down in front of her as she turns and looks 

at him.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Jaxx: Hi.

(He grabs out his key's and uncuff's her once she's uncuffed he stands up and she quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then he kisses her head then pulls away 

from her.)

Mark: I've missed you so much.  
Jaxx: I've missed you too.

(She pulls away from him and kisses him getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I tried looking for you.  
Jaxx: I know. It's just that Shark came fast and hard.  
Mark: Mana one?  
Jaxx: Still around.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jaxx: But it's barely hanging in there with Morris being dead and well the lead person being dead as well.  
Mark: What about Lori?  
Jaxx: She's still there but we aren't taking anymore trips towards the very bottom of the ocean again anytime soon.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Jonas still around?  
Jaxx: Yes. And an even bigger jackass then before.  
Mark: Ouch.  
Jaxx: Called for.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that one bit.  
Jaxx: Where'd you go babe?  
Mark: I was taken just before Morris showed up on Mana one.

(She looks around annoyed.)

Jaxx: Oh god.  
Mark: And in order to keep me in order they lied to me and said you along with everyone else was dead and that they had blown Mana one up so i stayed there.  
Jaxx: Until?  
Mark: Until last year i was running through the woods when this breach opened up in front me.  
Jaxx: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning after the shock wore off i ran in and it closed up behind me.  
Jaxx: Getting you to leave.  
Mark: Yeah. I came here instead of my own earth.  
Jaxx: What earth is this?  
Mark: We're in Gotham City on earth 1.  
Jaxx: Earth 1.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jaxx: What earth you from?  
Mark: I was born in Llanview,Pa on earth 38.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: And i worked for a secret government agency called the DEO.

(Jaxx looks at him.)

Mark: It's short for Department of Extranormal Operations. We help keep National City safe from all kinds of alien life willing to bring harm to it and it's citizen's.  
Jaxx: That's a lot to take in.  
Mark: I know. It's just when i was put on that earth i wasn't really expecting to meet anyone much less fall in love with anyone.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: But then i met you and couldn't help but fall for the sexy engineer who put Mana one together so.

(Jaxx looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Jaxx: You still think i'm sexy?  
Mark: Why yes babe i still think you're sexy as hell.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again as their kissing she continues to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Jaxx: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as she hugs him. Then she pulls away from him.)

Jaxx: What you doing here?  
Mark: I work here.  
Jaxx: Oh.  
Mark: I was thought to be dead for three years. So when i came here i didn't really wanna leave so i got settled in here and took a job with Crow security.  
Jaxx: Sounds like you really like it.  
Mark: I love it.   
Jaxx: How much?  
Mark: Well not as much as you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: See this is a job to help pay my bills and to pick on the Bosses daughter. But you are the woman i want to be with.  
Jaxx: Mark you know i can't stay here.  
Mark: I know.  
Jaxx: Okay.  
Mark: But the least you can do is spend sometime with me while you're here.  
Jaxx: I'd love to.  
Mark: Okay.

(Just then someone knocks on the door getting them to turn and look at who just walked in.)

Sophie: You mind if we talk to her?  
Mark: Of course not. Babe this is one of my bosses Sophie Moore.  
Jaxx: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Mark: And the one next to her is the bosses daughter Kate Kane.  
Kate: Hi.  
Jaxx: She looks like me.  
Mark: She does.  
Kate: And you're not the only one here who has said that.  
Jaxx: There's another one?  
Mark: Yeah her names Calamity she's also from my earth.  
Jaxx: She pretty?  
Mark: Babe she's gay and has a girlfriend along with the smart ass over there.  
Jaxx: Okay.  
Sophie: Anyway.  
Mark: Right i'll be right out there.  
Jaxx: Actually if it's okay with you two i'd really like it he stayed in here with me.  
Sophie: I have problems with it.

(Mark nods his head at her as he helps her sit down again and sits on the other side of the table and listens to them question her about where she was when the breach 

opened for the next ten twenty minutes Kate and Sophie question Jaxx about how she got to their earth. Later back up in center command Mark's watching the camera feeds 

as Kate and Sophie walk back into the room.)

Kate: You really think she's here to ruin life on this earth as we know it?  
Sophie: I do if you do?  
Kate: Please she wouldn't do that. Unless she undressed.

(Sophie looks at her as Mark gives Kate the finger.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: Nothing.  
Mark: You do realize her husband is standing right here.  
Kate: Sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine. And i agree with you.  
Sophie: Which is?  
Mark: It's weird.

(They laugh at him.)

Sophie: What you doing?  
Mark: I know i'm not supposed to be but. I just i had to see something.  
Kate: Which was?  
Mark: I've been going over this footage for the past thirty minutes and i can't seem to figure out why the breach she came out of opened up in the middle of the 

building and not outside as all the other's had.  
Sophie: I don't know.  
Mark: I mean don't get me wrong. I love that she's here and i can see her again. But it just doesn't make any sense to me.  
Kate: Yeah she can't even explain how the breach opened up in front of her.  
Sophie: She didn't even know where she was going until she walked out of it into the building.  
Mark: Your dad say anything?  
Kate: Just that it's just as much of a surprise to him.  
Mark: You guys these Breaches are opening for a reason and i have a feeling we're never going to find out.  
Sophie: We will figure it out.  
Mark: Before or after we all go insane trying to figure out why these things are opening.

(They look at him and laugh as they hear how he said it.)

Kate: So glad he said it that way.  
Mark: Well i'm glad you are. Calamity would of hit me for that.  
Sophie: Oh i bet.  
Mark: She say anything else?  
Sophie: Not really. She still can't figure out why someone would tell you she was dead.  
Mark: She told me she would of told someone she was alive sooner but that damn shark came after them faster then she's ever thought about.  
Sophie: It dead?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Oh good.

(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Bec's what's up?  
Beca: Someone just came into Kate's sister's clinic looking for the two Evermoist members.  
Mark: Who?  
Beca: He said his name is Tyler.

(He looks over at Sophie and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Where are they?  
Beca: Mary hed them in her office and told them to sit tight and told me to call you.  
Mark: Okay stay there i'll be right there with the assholes wife.  
Beca: Okay.   
Mark: Hang in there Bec's.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and tells Sophie who gets annoyed.)

Kate: Let's go.

(They rush off to go and help Mary out with Tyler. Later over at Mary's clinic Mark knocks on the door and one of Mary's guys opens the door and let's the three of 

them into the building as they walk in he points towards the main area of the clinic as they walk off Mark texts Alex and Kara who quickly rush over to the clinic as 

well as they get to the main room Mark sees Cynthia lying down on the bed handcuffed and walks over to her and takes the cuff's off of her throws them back at Tyler.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: What the hell is your problem Tyler?  
Tyler: At the moment Buchanan it's you.  
Mark: I'm getting really tired of you going after my friends.  
Tyler: Do your so called friends know about your wife?

(Beca and Cynthia look at Mark in shock and he looks at them.)

Mark: I'll explain everything later.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Get this through your damn head. I just found out the woman is alive after thinking she was dead for over six months.  
Tyler: And you've been here for the same amount of time.  
Mark: Yeah and? You have a problem with that?  
Tyler: Of course not.  
Mark: Because if you do i'll be happy to go back to earth 18 with my wife when it's time.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Sophie: Agent Buchanan you're not going anywhere and neither is your wife until it's time.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Thank you Agent Moore.

(Tyler looks at him and knows Mark's annoyed.)

Mark: We still going to have issues with you Tyler?  
Tyler: No.  
Mark: Well then i think it's time you left.  
Tyler: Now wait a minute.  
Mary: You were told to leave. And i'd do it before i have Mark force you to leave.  
Tyler: You know i wouldn't be surprised you're the cause of all of these breaches opening.  
Mark: You know it's amazing how you're blaming me for this. Given how they started opening up once you showed back up in Gotham.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: You better watch yourself Buchanan.  
Mark: I've been watching my back ever since i got to this city and earth. I don't need to be told twice by a dick headed man who is clearly trying to impress a woman 

whose are ready married to him.

Tyler: I gotta do something to try and keep my wife away from the bosses kid.  
Mark: Oh so you are jealous of Commander Kane's daughter. Wow who knew he didn't trust his wife.

(Tyler looks at him in shock as Sophie and Kate are trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: I trust my wife. I just don't trust the commanders daughter.  
Mark: Well i do. In fact i trust Kate Kane with my fucken life. You not so damn much.

(Sophie looks at him in shock at what he just said.)

Mark: Hell i'd trust Dodgson with my life if he hadn't turned out to be a damn traitor to the Crows.

(They all look at him in shock at what he just said.)

Mark: Hell at this point i'd trust Batwoman with my life over you.  
Tyler: All she's done is cause more trouble then fix it.  
Mark: You realize the only reason you're ass is even still alive after that stunt you pulled with me is because Batwoman got in the way. She's the reason your sorry 

ass is still alive Tyler.

(He looks at him in shock.)

Tyler: I didn't do anything?  
Mark: Oh so you didn't try and push me off of building three weeks ago.

(Tyler looks at him shock that he just told Sophie and Kate what he did.)

Tyler: I apologized for that.  
Mark: No you didn't. You tried to do it again and if it hadn't of been for Batwoman showing up when she did your ass would of been in a hospital bed.

(Sophie continues to stare at her husband in shock at what he pulled.)

Mark: And not to mention taking a shot at someone Kate had once dated.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Wait what?  
Tyler: No i didn't.  
Sophie: Who the hell did he shoot at?  
Mark: He took a shot at Reagan.  
Kate: You son of a.

(She goes to go after him only to have both Beca and Sophie push her back.)

Beca: We don't need you getting arrested. This city needs you.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Tyler: Sophie i.  
Sophie: Not another word. Mark cuff him.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He turns him around and grabs out his cuff's and puts them on him once their on him Mark walks him towards the exit as they get outside Sophie unlocks her truck and 

Mark opens the door once it's opened he puts him into the truck and closes the door in face before he can say anything.)

Sophie: When you're done here Commander Kane's gonna wanna know about this.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She walks around the truck and gets into it to take him in as she drives off Mark looks behind him and sees Kate there. Then he walks over to her.)

Kate: You defended me.  
Mark: I did.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Like i said the day you and Luke were talking down in the Bat cave.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: This city needs a hero and they have it in the form of Batwoman.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: You hadn't of shown up when you did. I would of probably ended up doing something i would of easily regretted.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Every city needs a hero Kate. And Gotham has their very own hero. And she wears a cape.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm gonna go see if i can't go find Reagan.  
Mark: You won't have to go very far.

(He points behind her and she turns to see her there and smiles at her as she turns to walk over to her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. How you been?  
Kate Good. You?  
Reagan: Good. So Mark told you what?  
Kate: Yeah i'm really glad he was there when he took the shot.  
Reagan: Mark saved my life that night.  
Kate: I'm glad.  
Reagan: I hear you're seeing someone new.  
Kate: Yeah. I am.  
Reagan: She nice.  
Kate: I like to think so.

(She starts laughing they continue to talk and joke around with each other. Later back over at Crows head quarters Mark's upstairs in Jacob's office telling him what 

Tyler did and how he took a shot at Reagan as he's listening to what he has to say to him Jacob's getting more and more angry with Tyler as he finishes he looks at 

Mark and then looks at Kate and Sophie.)

Jacob: What does he say to all of this?  
Sophie: He said it was an accident.  
Jacob: You believe him?  
Sophie: With everything going on. His sudden attitude change towards Kate i wouldn't be surprised if he took the shot at Reagan just to get Kate's attention.  
Jacob: But why try and push Mark off of a building?  
Sophie: I couldn't tell you that even if i tried to explain he just doesn't make much sense to me anymore.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Kate: What we do?  
Jacob: I don't know. Unless he's willing to say out loud that he almost killed Mark there's really nothing we can do.

(They not their heads at them as Mark gets a text from someone downstairs and rushes out along with Kate and Sophie. Later downstairs Mark rushes up to the desk and 

they point him into the room as he gets there he walks in and the person inside of the room fires at him getting him to go down.)

Jaxx: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. 
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> Mark heads back to earth 38 with Calamity Beca Cynthia and Charity for the start of the USO tour.   
Kara makes the hardest decision she can ever make.  
Mark meets Sam and Ruby and offers to help Ruby meet Evermoist and the Bellas.


	7. Mark meets Sam and Ruby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark returns back to National City on earth 38 and meets both Sam and Ruby then offers to help Ruby meet the Bellas and the Evermoist members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Kate and Sophie hearing the shot run off towards the room Jaxx is in as they get there they see him down and rush over to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(The person who shot Mark points their weapon at Kate's head only to have Sophie fire and shoot him in the head sending him down to the ground dead as he lands on the floor someone else fires at them getting one of the agents to fire at him sending him down as he lands Kate looks up at who shot at her.)

Kate: Shit.

(Then Mark breaths in getting them to look at him as he opens his shirt and lies back.)

Mark: Thank god for bullet proof vests.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Kate: Mark i'm going to kill you.  
Mark: I wouldn't blame you at this point.

(She stands up and helps him up once he's up he looks behind her at Jaxx and smiles at her.)

Mark: You gonna come hit me?  
Jaxx: I probably should.  
Mark: Sorry.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I think it's time i took a trip back to Earth 38 and to National City.  
Kate: For good?

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: No. I wanna introduce my wife to my friends and family.  
Kate: That sounds like a good idea.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he sees the look on her face.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Jaxx: I really need to get back to earth 18 Mark i can't go with you.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Is it meeting the friends that threw you off?  
Jaxx: Whose Veracity?

(Mark looks at her confused.)

Mark: What?  
Jaxx: Veracity who is she?  
Mark: She's a friend.  
Kate: We'll leave you two alone.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Actually have them take care of this i'm gonna take her back to my place so we can talk about this.  
Kate: Okay.

(They both walk out of the room and head back to Mark's place.)

Sophie: Vasquez get this taken care of.

(He nods his head at her as they walk out of the room.)

Kate: Ouch.  
Sophie: Wonder what made her ask about Veracity?  
Tyler: Me.

(They turn and look at him.)

Sophie: What the hell did you tell her?  
Tyler: The truth.  
Kate: And what truth is that?  
Tyler: If you don't even know that secret you should see about calling yourself a friend.  
Kara: Veracity's Mark's ex.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Sophie: I thought he dated Maxwell Lord?  
Kara: He did. He dated Veracity just before Evermoist got together.  
Kate: And he just told Mark's wife about her.  
Alex: Yeah he did.

(He looks at them all smug. Just then Kate punches him sending him down as he goes down he looks up at her as Sophie and Kara are trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Okay that was hot. 

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Boy was it.

(Kate looks at her girlfriend and her ex then starts laughing Tyler stands up to go after Kate only to have both Alex and Sophie push him back.)

Jacob: Tyler!

(He looks over at him and sees Jacob there.)

Tyler: Yes sir.  
Jacob: My office now. Kate you and Sophie too.  
Kate: Yes sir. You heard him start walking.

(She shoves Tyler off towards her father's office and is followed by Sophie. As they walk off Kara talks to Alex.)

Alex: You sure about this?  
Kara: No. But it's apparent she's still in love with her and i really don't want to be the person who keeps her away from her any longer.  
Alex: You saying you're not him.  
Kara: Yeah that is what i'm saying.  
Alex: You'll find someone whose just as good for you.  
Kara: I know i will. Now the hard part of this whole thing.  
Alex: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they both walk off towards Jacob's office. Up in his office he's laying into Tyler for what he did. As he continues both Kate and Sophie are standing there still just as pissed at him for what he did.)

Tyler: Sir i did apologize to him.  
Jacob: He said you didn't. And at the moment i'm more in titled to believe him over you.  
Tyler: What? why?  
Jacob: Ever since Mark has started working here and has gotten closer to Agent Moore you've been nothing but a royal pain in my ass. And the fact that you always seem to attack him and Kate.  
Tyler: With all due respect sir your daughter is trying to steal my wife.

(Kate looks at him annoyed.)

Kate: It's funny how he brings that up.   
Tyler: Well aren't you?  
Kate: No. I have a girlfriend who i happen to like a lot but you can't seem to get over the fact that me and Sophie dated a long time ago. I'm perfectly happy in the new relationship i'm in.  
Tyler: You in love with her?

(Kate looks at him in shock at what he just asked along with Jacob and Sophie.)

Sophie: Oh my god Tyler.

(He looks over at her.)

Tyler: What? It's a simple question.  
Kate: If it's so simple. How many times of you saying that you loved Sophie did it take for her to say it back to you?

(He looks at her and then looks around the office then looks at her with a smug look on his face.)

Tyler: Right away.  
Sophie: It was not.

(He looks at her and looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: You know i'm starting to think this has more to do with the fact that i'm always around Kate and it has nothing to do with Mark.  
Jacob: What?  
Sophie: If he had pushed Mark over the edge and he fell.  
Kate: Batwoman would of blamed herself for not being there to stop his fall.

(Tyler looks at her and looks even more smug.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: He knows i'm Batwoman.

(Just then Mark walks into the office walks over to them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: He knows Kate's Batwoman.

(Mark looks at them and then to Tyler.)

Tyler: That's right i do and if she doesn't stay away from my wife i'm gonna tell all of Gotham whose really behind the mask.  
Mark: Try it and you'll live to regret it.

(He looks at Mark suddenly afraid for his life.)

Tyler: Wait why are you even still here?  
Mark: Really think i'd be stupid enough to leave Kate and Sophie here alone with you.

(He punches him sending him to the ground.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: He even knows who Kara is.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Where would he of heard that you're Batwoman?  
Kate: No idea.

(Mark searches him for a recorder once he finds one he grabs it out and pushes play on it.)

Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. I'm just glad he doesn't know i'm Batwoman.  
Sophie: And that is one secret i will never tell him.  
Kate: I know and that is one secret i'll be forever grateful you're keeping.

(Then he pushes stop on the recorder and looks at them.)

Kate: He recorded our conversation.  
Mark: Yes he did.  
Jaxx: You're Batwoman?

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Babe.  
Jaxx: No this is so cool.  
Kate: What?  
Jaxx: I've been wanting to meet the woman behind the mask.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay well in that case Jaxx this is Kate Kane Aka Batwoman.  
Kate: Hi.  
Jaxx: Hi. Is it just me or did she just get like ten times hotter.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You told her about Veracity didn't you?  
Mark: I did. She knows all about you guys and well Kara back there.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Not that.  
Kara: Oh.  
Mark: Although she is smart so.  
Jaxx: Anyone who doesn't know this woman is Supergirl is clearly dumber then Sophie's husband here.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: God you're sexy.

(Jaxx looks at him and laughs as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: And you're right Kate gets ten times hotter when she's in the suit.  
Kate: Okay.   
Jacob: And i think that's everyone's cue to get out of my office.  
Mark: Right. What we do about him?  
Jacob: Lock him up in a cell downstairs.  
Mark: Yes sir. Excuse me.

(He walks around his wife and picks Tyler up with the help of Alex once he's up they walk out of the office with him. Later downstairs they walk him up to a cell and throw him into it once he's in the cell Mark closes and locks it up.)

Mark: How much do you think he'll remember?  
Alex: I don't know. But as long as he stay's down here Kate won't have anything to worry about.  
Mark: Yeah because the last thing she needs is for the wrong person to find out who she is. And go after her family.  
Alex: Yup.

(Then they turn and walk off as they walk off Mark closes the door behind them and they continue on to go up and talk to Kate and Sophie. Up in Jacob's office Kate and Kara are there talking she looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: I um.  
Kara: Look i know i'm being completely unfair here it's just.  
Kate: No no. You're not. It's just i wasn't expecting this to happen i thought we were doing so well.  
Kara: We were it's just Kate i can tell you still carry a torch for Sophie.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: She's married Kara.  
Kara: And due to what he's done i have a feeling she won't be much longer.  
Kate: I'm not a home wrecker Kara.  
Kara: Kate i have a feeling that wouldn't be the only reason she leaves him. I mean he almost killed Mark and he was going to use his death as away to make you feel guilty for it.  
Kate: I mean i can't fly so there's that.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: You don't have to fly in order to be a hero Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Kara: I really am sorry. It's just it's not fair to me if i stay in a relationship that i know won't make it past the one year mark mainly when i know you're still very much in love with your ex.  
Kate: I know that.  
Kara: I mean Mark's still in love with his. But he hides it well and is very happy with his wife.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Wait he is?  
Kara: Yeah he does. But he's just as much in love with his wife so there's that.  
Kate: And it shows.  
Kara: Kate!

(She looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: When the time comes promise me you'll go get the girl.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: All i can do is promise you is that i'll try.  
Kara: That's all i ask.  
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her as Kara kisses her head then pulls away from it as she turns and walks off as she walks out Mark sees her and laughs at her.)

Mark: Alex told me.  
Kara: It was hard.  
Mark: Break up's are never easy. Trust me i would know more then anyone.  
Kara: Her loss and well Jaxx's gain.  
Mark: I could of said the same of you and Kate.  
Kara: You could of.  
Mark: In fact i did say it while she was with Reagan.  
Kara: Oh i have no doubt about that.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kara: She still going back to Earth 18?  
Mark: Yeah. She wants to see if she can't try and get Mana one back into some type of order again after the whole thing with the shark so.  
Kara: You gonna go with her?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No.   
Kara: Why not?  
Mark: I believe it or not wanna see my friends and family again.  
Kara: After being here for almost a year.  
Mark: No one said i was bright. Besides i'm sure they know i'm alive.  
Kara: Yeah. Alex called your family once she got that call from Barry about you being here.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kara: You going to see Lena?  
Mark: She's my first stop.  
Kara: Oh good. She's been wanting you to see you ever since she found out that you're alive.  
Mark: Good to know.

(Then Kate looks up at them and walks over to them.)

Mark: How's it going?  
Kate: Good. Kara and Alex said their gonna take Beca Cynthia Calamity and Charity back to your earth to their band and groupmates.  
Mark: Okay good. I'll end up going with them.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I gotta go and see me a Luthor.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: You and Sophie should go with them and meet the other Evermoist members.  
Kate: Three out of the four are taken.  
Mark: Veracity isn't.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah but i some how get the feeling she's still in love with you.

(Mark looks at Kara who looks off and he laughs at her.)

Mark: Always good to know. I mean my wife will more and likely have a problem with it but.  
Kate: As long as you don't do something stupid and sleep with her.  
Mark: See that is one promise i'll keep.  
Kate: Good.  
Jaxx: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She walks up to him and he grabs her making her smile at him.)

Kara: This is just too weird. I mean i was just getting use to her and Calamity being around each other.

(Mark starts laughing at her face then calms down.)

Mark: She won't be around much longer.  
Jaxx: Nope gotta get back to my earth and see if i can't fix Mana one.  
Mark: Just keep Jonas out of trouble.  
Jaxx: I've tried.  
Mark: And?  
Jaxx: I made him worse.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway. You ready?  
Jaxx: Yeah.

(They walk off to go and find a place to open the breach without anyone seeing it once their out of sight Mark grabs the device out and looks at her.)

Jaxx: Come back when you're ready.  
Mark: I will.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he opens the breach and she walks in as she walks in it closes up behind her and he looks at them.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll be fine knowing she's alive is good enough for me.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'll be okay Kate.  
Kate: Are right.  
Kara: Anyway i better go grab the two Bellas and Evermoist members and my sister then head back to our earth for the tour.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Are right.

(She walks off as Mark looks at Kate again.)

Mark: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. You know i'm great.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Kate: After so many months you found out that your wife is alive and well.  
Mark: I did.  
Kate: And i know i shouldn't say this but.  
Mark: There's still chance for you and Sophie?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Well i gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Aside from Reagan and Kara.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: To me there's always that one ex you can't seem to get over.  
Kate: You got over Maxwell Lord fast enough.  
Mark: I wasn't talking about him.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I mean i loved him i did. But Veracity is that one ex for me.   
Kate: Good to know.  
Mark: Just don't tell Calamity and she's right behind me isn't she?  
Kate: How'd you know?  
Mark: Because the bitch is sneaky and she knows it.

(She walks off laughing.)

Mark: There are times where i hate the Evermoist members i really do.  
Kate: It shows.

(He turns around and sees them there laughing.)

Charity: I won't say anything.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Charity: Anytime.

(Kate walks off laughing.)

Beca: So you still love Veracity huh?

(Mark looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: I do. But i love my wife just as much.  
Beca: I can tell.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Anyway. I gotta get back to Earth 38 and National City.  
Beca: Finally going to see Lena?  
Mark: I am. I figured it's about time i go and see someone else i know on that earth.  
Beca: You still coming to the opening show?  
Mark: I missed the last one.  
Beca: I know.  
Mark: Really think i'm going to miss this one?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: See. So yes i'm going.  
Beca: Okay.

(He walks off to go and get ready to head back to Earth 38 and to National City to see Lena again.)

Beca: Hey babe you three ready to go?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They walk back over to them as Kara opens the breach and they all walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them. Over in Spain on Earth 38 the other Bellas and Evermoist members are talking with Saddle up as a breach opens behind them and they turn to see who it is.)

Serenity: Seriously.

(Then they see who comes out of it and laughs.)

Chloe: Cynthia!

(She looks over at her and smiles as she walks over to her and hugs her as Beca and Calamity follow behind her with Alex Kara and Charity right behind them.)

Serenity: Hey Cal Charity.

(They look at her and laugh as they walk over to them and reunite with their bandmates who grab them both into hugs then pull away from them.)

Veracity: You two okay?  
Charity: Yeah we're fine. Mark's friends on Earth 1 are really cool.  
Serenity: I think we've been replaced Vera.  
Veracity: I know. I think we should join up with the Bellas.

(Calamity smacks them both making them laugh.)

Serenity: Ow.  
Charity: You two asked for it.  
Serenity: She's the one who said we should join up with the Bellas.  
Calamity: But you agreed.  
Serenity: I tired not to.  
Calamity: Yeah okay.  
Veracity: Anyway. How's?  
Calamity: She's okay. They kept her for a day but.  
Veracity: Good to hear.  
Serenity: She mean't Mark?  
Calamity: Oh. He's okay. 

(She smiles at her. They continue to talk back over by the Bellas.)

Aubrey: You okay?  
Cynthia: Yeah i'm fine. Still a little sore from where i fell out of the breach and into a freezing river. But other than that i'm good.

(They all hug her again then pull away from her as Beca looks back at Calamity and smiles at her. Then she goes back to her conversation with the other Bellas. Over in National City,Ca a breach opens and Mark walks out of it as he walks out of it he closes up behind him and he looks around the city and smiles as someone walks up to him.)

James: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
James: Hey. What? I can't believe this.  
Mark: I know.  
James: How you been?  
Mark: Good. It's really weird being back here compared to what it's like in Gotham.  
James: How's that?  
Mark: It's just nice to be home.  
James: It's good to see you. Despite them.

(Mark turns and looks down the street.)

Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Is Lena in?

(He looks up at the building and laughs.)

James: Dude this is her building she's always in.  
Mark: I'm sure. Just wanted to double check.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark walks towards the building and walks in as he walks in he heads for the elevator and pushes for it to come down and get him. Later the elevator doors open and Mark walks off of it as he walks off the doors close behind him and heads over to reception desk and point towards Lena's office and she nods her head at him as he walks off towards her office as he gets there he opens the door and looks into the office.)

Mark: Hi.

(She looks up when she hears his voice.)

Lena: Mark!

(He walks more into the office and over to her. As she gets to him she hugs him making him smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Lena: Wow i still can't believe it.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come here and visit it's just.  
Lena: No it's okay. I'm just you're alive.  
Mark: So am i actually.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So i hear you've got yourself a girlfriend?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Lena: I do. Actually.  
Mark: What she like?  
Lena: She's great. I really like her.  
Mark: I can tell.  
Lena: How?  
Mark: I can see the smile on your face.

(She laughs at him.)

Lena: What about you?  
Mark: What about me?  
Lena: You seeing anyone on Batwoman's earth?

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Not really on Earth 1 no. She's actually from another earth.  
Lena: Oh.  
Mark: She's from Earth 18.  
Lena: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Lena: Who is it?  
Mark: She's our earth's version of Calamity and Earth 1's version of Kate Kane.  
Lena: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah her names Jaxx.  
Lena: You love her?  
Mark: I do.  
Lena: Good to hear.  
Mark: Yeah. Up until she showed up on earth 1 i thought she was dead.  
Lena: Why's that?  
Mark: I was taken a month before a shark attacked her and the other's she worked with.  
Lena: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah in order to keep me in line they lied to me and told me that she was killed.  
Lena: Oh i'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. she's alive that's all that really matters to me.  
Lena: She make you happy?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She makes me very happy.  
Lena: Good that's all anyone really needs to know.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(As they continue to talk and joke wound Sam walks into her office getting them to turn and look at her.)

Lena: Hey.  
Sam: Hey.

(She walks into the office more and over to them as she gets to them she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Lena: You're here early?  
Sam: Yeah Ruby had trouble in school so i had to go and pick her up.  
Mark: I've had those trouble's before.

(They both look at him as Lena's trying to keep from laughing.)

Lena: Sam honey this is Mark Buchanan.

(He stands up and shakes her hand getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: Nice to meet you Sam.  
Sam: You too.  
Lena: He's an old friend of mine.  
Sam: Yeah Kara's talked a lot about him.  
Mark: Yeah that's Kara's thing she talks a lot.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Oh no wait that's Kate's step sister.  
Lena: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah. So Sam what you do?  
Sam: I worked here for a year.  
Mark: And you didn't kill Lena here?  
Sam: I was temped at one point.  
Mark: Oh. My friends on Earth one would love you.  
Sam: One of those friends Kate Kane.  
Mark: Yes. But then again the ones on this one would love you just as much.  
Sam: I know the ones you have here.  
Mark: I mean't the Bellas and Evermoist.

(Sam looks at him in shock.)

Sam: You know the Bellas and Evermoist members?  
Mark: I let that slip didn't i?  
Lena: Kind of.  
Mark: Oh well my mistake.  
Sam: Not answering the question.  
Mark: Yes i know the Bellas and Evermoist members.  
Sam: Oh wow.  
Mark: Why?  
Sam: My daughter is a huge fan of both groups.  
Mark: Oh is she now?  
Sam: Yeah.

(Mark looks at Lena whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Well then.   
Sam: I'm sorry i didn't mean to say that out loud. In fact she might freak out i told you that.  
Mark: No it's okay.   
Sam: Okay.  
Mark: Actually if you guys can get to Spain i'm sure i could pull some strings to get you onto the base and help your daughter meet them.  
Lena: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sam: Oh she would love that.  
Mark: Okay. She got a favorite member?  
Sam: Well with the Bellas she loves.  
Ruby: Beca Mitchell!

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Is that so?  
Ruby: Yeah.  
Sam: Mark this is my daughter Ruby.  
Mark: Hi.  
Ruby: Hi.  
Mark: She's tall.  
Sam: She is.  
Mark: She could kick some serious butt if you make her mad.  
Lena: Then don't make her mad.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sam: You might as well as tell him who your favorite Evermoist member is.  
Mark: Oh whose that?  
Ruby: Calamity!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Why Beca with the Bellas?  
Ruby: She's badass.  
Mark: That she is.  
Sam: And don't ask her why with Calamity.  
Mark: Well in that case i agree.  
Ruby: And their both hot.  
Mark: Again i agree.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Like i said if you guys can get to Spain i can get you guys onto the base so she can meet them.  
Sam: Would you like that?  
Ruby: Hell yeah.  
Mark: Are right. 

(He looks at his watch and laughs.)

Mark: I'd hate to meet you two and run but i gotta go.  
Sam: Okay. It was nice to meet you.  
Mark: You too. Anyway. Lena!  
Lena: Nice to see you again Mark.  
Mark: Yup.

(He turns and walks out of the office as he pulls his phone out and calls someone who answers on the phone.)

Chicago: Hello!  
Mark: Hey man i need a favor.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Chicago: Name it.  
Mark: Put three names on the guest list for tonight's opening show.  
Chicago: Sure thing whose?  
Mark: Lena Luthor Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby Arias.  
Chicago: Will do. You coming?  
Mark: I'm on my way now. Send Supergirl and Superman here to pick them up will aye.  
Chicago: Will do.

(Then he hangs up. Later outside of the building Mark opens the breach and walks into it as he walks in it closes up behind him. Over in Spain Chicago's talking to Theo about the guest list and he adds the three names to it as the breach opens and Mark walks out of it as he walks out it closes up behind him. As it closes he looks around the base and smiles at it.)

Mark: Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	8. Ruby meets the Bellas and Evermoist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets her chance to meet both the Bellas and Evermoist before the opening show of the USO tour. And Mark tells Veracity about his marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Over by Chicago and Theo their talking and joking around as Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Theo: Oh my god Mark Buchanan as i live and breath.  
Mark: That's me. How you been man?  
Theo: Good. The groups you're looking for are in there.  
Mark: I know. Did you?  
Chicago: Their on here so as soon as they arrive they'll be allowed onto the base.  
Mark: Are right. You two are good men.  
Theo: I know i am. I don't know about him.  
Mark: Oh so not touching that one.

(He walks off as they start laughing at him. Back over on earth 38 Lena's in her office talking with Sam and Ruby as someone comes into her office.)

Jess: Hey Ms. Luthor.  
Lena: Yeah.  
Jess: If you're gonna go to Spain you should probably be going now.  
Lena: Right. You two ready?  
Ruby: Yes.  
Lena: Are right.

(They grab up their things and leave the office as they leave they see Kara there and laugh at her.)

Sam: Hi Kara.  
Kara: Hi.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Ruby: How'd you get here so fast?  
Kara: Has Lena told you yet?  
Ruby: Yes. But i'm trying very hard not to say anything.  
Kara: Well i'm very grateful to you for that.

(She laughs at her.)

Kara: Mark sent me here to get you three to Spain in time for tonight's show in Spain.  
Sam: How?  
Kara: Follow me to the roof and i'll show you.

(They walk off towards the stairs and head up to the roof.)

Lena: Mark tell you what he did?  
Kara: He did. That's real sweet of him.  
Lena: It is. You are right?  
Kara: I broke up with Kate.

(Lena looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Lena: I'm sorry.  
Kara: No it's okay. It's for the best really. She's still in love with her ex and it showed.  
Lena: I know but it still sucks to break up with someone.  
Kara: It does. But You finally got the girl you've been wanting.

(Lena looks back at Sam and smiles at her.)

Lena: Yes i did.  
Kara: So Ruby you looking forward to meeting Evermoist and the Bellas?  
Ruby: Yeah. I really loved the album they did together.  
Kara: Yeah. You have it with you?  
Ruby: Of course i make mom listen to it.

(They start laughing at Sam's face.)

Sam: Wow.  
Kara: Does she really?  
Sam: She does. she's got her favorite song on there.  
Kara: Just don't lose it and maybe when you meet them they'll sign it for you.  
Ruby: Okay.  
Kara: Are right.

(Then they reach the roof Kara opens the door and they walk out and out onto the roof as they get out there the door closes behind them as it closes they walk out 

towards the middle of it to see Barry and Alex there.)

Ruby: Aunt Alex.

(She runs up to her and hugs her.)

Alex: Hey. You ready?  
Ruby: Yeah. Whose he?  
Kara: This is a friend of mine and Alex's this is Barry Allen.  
Ruby: The Flash?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Ruby: Cool.  
Barry: I like to think so.  
Kara: Okay open it.  
Barry: Yes ma'am.

(He opens the breach and they all walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them. Back over in Spain Mark's walking up to the hanger talking and joking around 

with one of the solider's there as they get there he splits from them and over to the others as he gets there he pushes one of the Treblemakers heads forward making 

him laugh.)

Jesse: Hey.

(He start pushing him making Mark laugh at him. As their joking around The Bellas turn around and see them then start laughing at them.)

Beca: So much has changed since we were in collage.  
Cynthia: Yeah their actually getting along.  
Beca: Yeah. But i mean't relationship wise.  
Cynthia: Yeah. She makes me happy.  
Beca: It shows to.

(She starts laughing as the boys continue to goof around.)

Cynthia: What about you and?

(She turns and looks at Calamity looking over her guitar.)

Beca: She makes me happy. I mean Jesse made me happy.  
Cynthia: But.  
Beca: She makes me happier.  
Cynthia: It really does show whenever you look at her.  
Beca: Yeah. Hey babe.

(Calamity looks up at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Aubrey: Barf.

(Chloe walks off laughing along with Emily and Stacie.)

Beca: Shut it Posen.

(She starts laughing.)

Aubrey: What?  
Chloe: Dude your as bad with Stacie.  
Aubrey: True.  
Mark: Anyway.

(He walks up to them and over to the others.)

Charity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Serenity: We were starting to wonder if we'd ever see your pretty face again.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Is that so?  
Charity: Vera was anyway.

(Mark looks at her as she starts laughing.)

Veracity: Please ignore them.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I can try but she's very hard to ignore.  
Calamity: Isn't that the truth.

(Serenity looks at her as they start laughing.)

Mark: Actually i have a favor to ask of you four and you ladies back here.  
Aubrey: What's up?  
Mark: A friend of mine and her girlfriend are coming to the opening to show tonight and her daughter just happens to be a big fan of Evermoist and the Bellas.  
Amy: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. And if you guys can guess who her favorite members are in either group is i'll give Jesse a cookie.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Jesse: Really?  
Mark: What?  
Emily: I can are ready tell you who her favorite is in Evermoist is.  
Mark: Oh due tell.  
Emily/Jessica: Calamity!

(Mark laughs at her face.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: What about you three back there?  
Veracity/Charity: Beca!

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Mark: Hey Theo we got any cookies around?

(He tosses one to Jesse making him laugh.)

Jesse: That's nice pick on me all you want. We're still better.  
Mark: That's debatable.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Jesse: Hey.  
Mark: Hey's. Nope not going there.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: What's the favor Mark?  
Mark: Right. Um when they get here would be okay if she came in here to talk to you guys.  
Calamity: I don't see why not.  
Aubrey: It's fine with us.  
Mark: Awesome. Thank you.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(He walks off as they continue to laugh at him. Out by the gate a car pulls up and the guard asks for an id and the driver gives him all of their id's as Chicago walks 

up to him.)

Chicago: Hey.  
Solider: Hey. These people here for the show?  
Chicago: I don't know these their id's?  
Solider: Yeah.

(He hands them to Chicago and he looks them over then he looks into the car.)

Chicago: I take it you're Clark and Lois Kent?  
Clark: That's us. We've got the happy couple along with their daughter and then of course Alex and Kara Danvers.  
Chicago: Oh sweet okay. Let them in.  
Solider: Yes sir.  
Chicago: As soon as you drive onto base follow behind me and i'll take you back to the hanger the show will be at.  
Clark: Are right.

(The solider hands him back their id's as Chicago walks back to the jeep and gets into it once he's in it he sends Mark text. Over by the hanger Mark's talking with 

the Saddle up members they start laughing at something he said then he looks over at the Evermoist member and smiles at Veracity then looks at his ring finger then he 

goes back to his conversation with Saddle up as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he laughs then excuses himself and walks out of 

the hanger as gets out there he leans against the hanger waiting for them to pull up. As he's standing there he's looking at his finger as someone walks up to him.)

Theo: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Theo: No you're not.  
Mark: You ever been in love with more than one woman before?  
Theo: No. Why?  
Mark: Because i am.

(He looks at him then back at Veracity and feels bad for him.)

Theo: You're married?  
Mark: Yeah. I just found out the woman i married is alive and well.  
Theo: Well that's good to hear.  
Mark: It is actually.  
Theo: But.  
Mark: Seeing Veracity again.  
Theo: It didn't end well with you two?  
Mark: Nope.

(He laughs at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: But i'm a married man now so i can't really act on my feelings for her.  
Theo: I wouldn't.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then they notice a couple of cars pulling up to them.)

Mark: Go let the girls know their here.  
Theo: Yeah.

(He walks off back inside as Mark gets off of the wall of the hanger and walks over to Chicago who pulls up and stops the jeep once it's stopped Mark talks with him.)

Mark: Thanks for this man.  
Chicago: Anytime. 

(Mark walks back towards the van and opens the side of it.)

Mark: Hey little Arias.  
Ruby: Hi.  
Mark: Do me a favor.  
Ruby: What?  
Mark: Close your eyes.  
Ruby: Okay.

(She does as she's asked and closes her eyes.)

Mark: Make sure her eyes are actually closed.

(Sam does as he asks and looks down at her.)

Sam: Their closed.  
Mark: Okay. Actually until we get you out here open them and hop out of the van.

(Ruby opens her eyes and gets out of the van followed by Sam and Lena once their out Alex and Kara get out of it.)

Mark: Are right now close them.

(She does as she's asked and closes her eyes again once their closed he leads her to the hanger. As they get there he hands her over to Chicago and walks over to the 

others.)

Mark: Hey.  
Chloe: Hey.  
Mark: You ladies ready?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks back over to them.)

Mark: Are right. Your eyes still closed?  
Ruby: Yes.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks her towards the other end of the hanger as they get there he stands her in the middle of both groups.)

Mark: Okay you ready?  
Ruby: No.

(Mark starts laughing.)

Mark: I can give you a second?  
Ruby: No i'll be okay.  
Mark: Okay. Just remember their people just like you okay.  
Ruby: I know.  
Mark: Okay. You ladies ready.

(They nod their heads as Beca walks to the front of the group and stands there making the other's laugh. Mark waves her and Calamity closer and they stand on either 

side of her.)

Mark: Sam you got your camera out?  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Ruby!  
Ruby: What?  
Mark: Open your eyes.

(She does as he tells her and looks on either side of her and sees both Calamity and Beca there and screams she screams even louder when she sees the rest of their 

groups.)

Ruby: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Ruby: Hi. Oh my god Mark.

(He looks at her and laughs as she runs up to him and hugs him getting him to laugh at her and look at Sam.)

Sam: This is a dream come true for her.  
Mark: Wow. You going to be okay?

(She nods her head at him as she tries to keep form losing it in front of her favorite groups behind her. He kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: You can cry they won't hold it against you.  
Ruby: No.

(He starts laughing at her as she hugs him again then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Ruby: Yeah. 

(She turns around and faces them.)

Ruby: Sorry i'm such a mess.  
Beca: Oh believe me honey Emily was the same way when she met Serenity there.

(Emily looks at her as the other's laugh at her face.)

Emily: I was not.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Mark: I believe you know who these four are?  
Ruby: I do. I can't believe it i'm trying really hard not to cry in front of them.  
Mark: It's okay they won't hold it against you.  
Ruby: I know.  
Mark: They don't bite.

(She starts laughing as she walks over to them and shakes all of their hands as Mark looks at Lena and Sam. Then she walks over to him.)

Lena: Thank you Mark.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Lena: I can't believe you just met them and you just helped her meet two of her favorite groups.  
Mark: Yeah well i gotta show i'm a good guy.  
Lena: And you are. That Veracity?

(He looks over at her and nods his head at her.)

Lena: She know?  
Mark: Not yet. I don't want to tell her yet. At least not while she's talking with a fan.  
Lena: Smart.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Lena: You bet.

(Then he goes back to watching Ruby with the Evermoist and Bellas members.)

Kate: That really was sweet of you.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kate: But of course.

(He starts laughing as he sees who came with her.)

Mark: You move fast Ms. Kane.

(She looks over at Sophie and laughs.)

Kate: She came as a friend.  
Mark: Oh i know. I just felt like giving you hell.  
Kate: Yeah well stop it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. How's everything with?  
Kate: My dad still has him down in one of your guys holding cells and he won't let him out until we can figure out why those damn breaches keep opening.  
Mark: Another opened?  
Kate: Not yet. But it's only a matter of time until they do again.  
Mark: Yeah well i think when we get back we should really keep a close eye out for more of them.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Luke's doing that now.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Then they go back to watching Ruby with the Evermoist members and Bellas members.)

Mark: Hey Rubes.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ruby: Yeah.  
Mark: Want a picture with them?  
Ruby: Hell yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Ladies.

(The four Evermoist members line up with her and Sam takes a picture of her with them. Once it's taken they back up.)

Mark: Now the Bellas.

(All ten Bellas walk forward and stand around her as Sam snaps another picture of her with the Bellas. Once it's taken she takes acouple of more pictures with her 

standing next to Calamity and Beca along with both groups in the picture. Once their taken Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: Wanna go stand on the stage?  
Ruby: Yeah.  
Mark: That okay Theo?  
Theo: Have at it.

(They walk off towards the stage as they get there she walks up and looks around it getting them to smile at her.)

Mark: How you like it up there?  
Ruby: It's cool.  
Mark: Yeah i know what it's like to be up on one of those.  
Ruby: I know.

(Calamity walks up onto the stage and over to her guitar once she has it she picks up and shows it to Ruby who looks at her and smiles as she puts it around her 

shoulder making Beca smile at her.)

Beca: You've turned my girlfriend into a big softy.  
Sam: How's that?  
Beca: She never let's anyone but herself hold that guitar.  
Sam: Really?  
Beca: Yeah. She loves that guitar almost as much as me. If not a little more.

(They start laughing at her joke.)

Calamity: Oh baby i love you in so many other ways.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she blows her a kiss getting her to laugh.)

Beca: Love you too. Babe.

(Calamity smiles at her as she helps Ruby hold the guitar.)

Ruby: You two are really good together.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Ruby: You're welcome.

(Sam takes a picture of Ruby up there holding the guitar as she continues to spend time with the acts for the latest USO tour Ruby looks around the hanger smiling. As 

Mark walks up onto the stage after Ruby hands the guitar back to Calamity.)

Mark: You okay?  
Ruby: Are you freaken kidding me this is awesome.  
Mark: Their not so scary are they?  
Ruby: Nope.  
Sam: Hey Rubes we gotta get back to hotel and let them finish out rehearsals for tonight's show.  
Ruby: Okay. But before we go can i get you guys to sign something for me?  
Calamity: Sure thing.

(She goes into her jacket pocket and grabs out Evermoist joined album with the Bellas and hands it to Calamity who smiles at it.)

Calamity: Okay. Hey Mark you got something to write with?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He takes a pen out and hands it to her once she has it she pushes the top down and signs her name onto her picture once she's signed it she hands it to Serenity who 

also signs her name over her picture. Once they've all signed the album cover acouple of the Saddle up members helps her down off of the stage once she's off she walks 

over to her mother and smiles at her.)

Sam: Have fun did you?  
Ruby: Yes.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You come back tonight and you'll get to see this all lit up.  
Ruby: Cool i can't wait.  
Mark: Okay good. I'll walk you three back out to the van.  
Lena: Okay.

(They walk off towards the van as they get there Mark opens the door and helps them all back into it once their in there he looks at Ruby.)

Mark: I got one more thing for you.  
Ruby: What?

(He hands her both groups latest albums which have been signed by all of them she smiles at him.)

Ruby: Oh my god. Why you doing this?  
Mark: I heard from a little birdie that it's your birthday.  
Ruby: Kara!  
Mark: Yeah. Happy birthday Ruby.  
Ruby: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. We'll see you tonight.  
Ruby: Okay.

(He closes the door and backs up as Clark pulls off and he turns to look at Chicago.)

Chicago: I gotta tell aye.  
Mark: What's that?  
Chicago: I have never seen anyone help someone meet their favorite groups on their birthday.  
Mark: I met mine on mine.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chicago: Whose your's?  
Mark: I'd tell ya but then you'd give me hell for it.  
Chicago: So the Spice girls.  
Mark: Steps actually.

(He looks at him and laughs as they walk back to the hanger to go finish out sound check. As they continue on back towards the hanger their talking and joking around 

as they get there Mark looks at Veracity.)

Chicago: She needs to know.  
Mark: I know that. I just don't know how i'm going to tell her.  
Chicago: Truth hurts Mark.  
Mark: I know that.

(Then he walks off towards her as he gets to her he taps her shoulder.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You got a minute?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(They walk off to go talk outside of the hanger Mark looks around and then turns to look at his ex.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Uh depends on what you mean by okay.  
Veracity: Are you sick?  
Mark: No. But what i have to tell you i know can wait but in a lot of ways it can't wait.  
Veracity: Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Three years ago when i went missing.  
Veracity: I know everyone thought you were dead.  
Mark: They did.  
Veracity: And.  
Mark: Vera while i was on this other earth i fell for someone else.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry. I just.  
Veracity: She still alive?  
Mark: Up until recently i thought she was dead.  
Veracity: Recently?  
Mark: She showed up on Kate and Sophie's earth.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: She your girlfriend?  
Mark: She's my wife.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Veracity: You love her?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yes i do.

(She looks off upset.)

Mark: Look i know this isn't something i should of told you just before a show but. I just i can't lie to you.

(She looks at him and laughs of the shock.)

Veracity: Why tell me? You could of kept this a secret?  
Mark: And be like my brothers?

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Can't be any worse then your father.  
Mark: True. But then again my brother's have a bad habit of stringing the girls along in order to see which one they want most.  
Veracity: And you're not doing that?  
Mark: If i was anything like them i would of kept my marriage a secret.  
Veracity: I know that. Do the other three know?  
Mark: No they don't. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Don't be.

(Then she turns and walks off as he stands there not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Vera.

(She continues to walk away from him.)

Mark: Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. And yes i know i'm an ass i broke Veracity's heart. If you hate me let me know down the comments below.
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> The first show of the USO 2019 tour.  
Mark and Veracity talk after the show.  
Calamity takes the next big step in her's and Beca's relationship.


	9. BatMoore reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USO's 2019 tour kicks off. Calamity tells Mark what happened to Marley. Evermoist perform a new song from their new album. And two couples get back together after the first show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

(As she walks off Mark looks around annoyed with himself for her breaking her heart.)

Mark: Shit.  
Chicago: That sounded bad.  
Mark: I hate this.  
Chicago: I don't blame you for hating this.  
Mark: I never thought i'd be in the position where'd i have to chose someone.  
Chicago: I can tell you're kicking yourself for picking your wife?  
Mark: Yes i am.

(He looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Chicago: No one said choosing was going to be easy.  
Mark: I know that.  
Chicago: As long as you know that.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Calamity's gonna kill me.  
Chicago: You could always go hide out at the hotel.  
Mark: Yeah no. She isn't that scary.

(They walk off back into the hanger. In the hanger Veracity walks up to them and Charity sees her face.)

Charity: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Charity: No you're not.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: Mark's married.

(She looks at her along with the other two members of the band.)

Calamity: What?  
Veracity: Mark's married.  
Serenity: Oh boy.  
Calamity: The woman we saw in Gotham on Kate's earth?  
Charity: Oh shit.  
Veracity: Wait you two know her?  
Calamity: Not personally but Kate said he left their center command really fast when he saw her.  
Veracity: So he's married well shit.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: Not your fault.  
Calamity: I can go kick his ass for you?

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: No it's okay.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She pats her back as they get ready to go up onto the stage to finish up with Soundcheck for tonight's show. Later back over at the Hotel Beca walks into her's and 

Calamity's room to see her sitting there thinking she walks up to her and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck.)

Beca: You okay babe?

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Yeah just thinking is all.  
Beca: About what?  
Calamity: Veracity told me that Mark's married.

(Beca pulls away from her and looks at her.)

Beca: Seriously?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Huh.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: It's just. I've spent time with Mark a lot the last few days before we came back here.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Babe he never once said anything about a wife.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: He never said anything about a wife?  
Beca: No. I mean i'm not saying there's a good chance that he isn't but.  
Calamity: No it's okay.

(She smiles at her. As they continue to talk before they get ready to head back to the base. Back over on the base Mark's helping them finish up with stage set up as 

their working Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and gets back to work on finishing up the stage set up. Later that 

night back over on the base Mark's talking with Theo as the vans carrying the acts show up.)

Theo: Here we go.  
Mark: Should i hide? I feel like i should hide.  
Theo: Dude your married.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that thank you.

(He looks at him and laughs as he sees the Evermoist members get out of the van and walks off towards the stage to help them finish up the set up for the Treblemakers. 

As he gets up there he jokes around with one of the soldiers.)

Solider: Dude shut up.  
Mark: I would but where's the fun in that?  
Solider: True.

(As they continue to joke around Mark notices the Evermoist members and then puts his head down before they notice him.)

Solider: You can't ignore them all tour Mark.  
Mark: I'm aware of that Andy.  
Andy: Mark!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh god. Why do things have to be so damn hard.  
Andy: Veracity!  
Mark: Yeah. I had to tell her i'm married and that was not fun.  
Andy: And now you're scared Calamity's gonna kill you?  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Andy: Don't be. I'm sure she'll get over it.  
Mark: We can only really hope.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number again he mutes it and goes back to work.)

Andy: Okay we're all set for the Treblemakers.  
Mark: Are right.

(They both walk off of the stage and head off in different directions. As he's walking off he bumps into someone and nearly knocking them he quickly catches her and 

sees her face.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He keeps a hold of her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: It's fine. Not the first time you've nearly run me over.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: That was an accident and you know it.  
Veracity: Yeah that was actually caused by Serenity over there.

(Mark looks over at the other three members and let's her go.)

Mark: They wanna kill me?

(She looks over at them and laughs.)

Veracity: Nope. Calamity did offer to kick your butt for me though.  
Mark: She's one hell of a friend.  
Veracity: She is. I'm very grateful for her.  
Mark: So am i. Most of the time.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Look i really am sorry.  
Veracity: Mark you were on another earth and we all thought you were dead.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: Besides you had dated someone after me so.  
Mark: Yeah and i heard what kind of hell he put Alex and Kara through.  
Veracity: Yeah he did.

(He smiles at her then looks over at her bandmates and waves at em getting them to laugh at him.)

Mark: You sure they don't want to kill me? I mean Calamity looks like she wants to kill me.

(She looks over at her and laughs.)

Veracity: You've known her long enough to know that she won't.  
Mark: Okay good.

(They start laughing as someone walks up to them.)

Austin: Aren't you married?

(Mark looks up at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Yes i am.  
Austin: So why the hell are you bothering my girlfriend?

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he looks at Veracity who looks just as annoyed as her bandmates walk up and Calamity shoves him away from her.)

Calamity: Don't you mean ex girlfriend?  
Austin: She shouldn't be.  
Serenity: Why's that?  
Charity: She broke up with him two months before we got asked by the USO to do the tour again.  
Mark: Always good to know. I mean I've heard the stories about this prick.  
Austin: Hey.  
Mark: Hey maybe he would get along with Sophie's tool of a husband.

(They look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Austin: Now look.  
Mark: At what?  
Austin: What?  
Mark: You told me to look. What am i looking at? The Evermoist members because i am and they just got hotter with age. Along with the Bellas.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: What i'm married not blind.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Austin: Stay the hell away from Veracity Mark.  
Mark: Whose gonna make me?  
Austin: Me if i have to.  
Mark: You know Austin i might be married but i still like to think i have a hell of a lot more respect from the Evermoist members.

(He looks at him as Austin goes to go after him only to have someone walk up to him and throws him over his shoulder getting Mark turn to see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Nice timing Clark.  
Clark: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. But it's her he's been harassing.

(Clark turns and looks at her.)

Clark: That true?  
Veracity: Yes it is.  
Clark: Are right. Get up.

(He gets him up and walks him over to the MP's as Kate and Sophie walk up to them.)

Sophie: Everything okay over here?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They nod their heads at em.)

Mark: I better go and see if the other acts are ready to go up.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Okay. Treblemakers are first so.  
Serenity: I bet they weren't too happy about that.  
Mark: They weren't. But then again the last three acts are better. But sush don't tell them i said that.

(They start laughing as he walks off to go talk to the other acts as he gets to where the Bellas are he walks over and taps one of the girls shoulder getting her to 

turn and look at him.)

Chloe: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Aubrey: Well your in one piece so that's a plus.  
Mark: Yup. Calamity hasn't beaten me up yet.

(They start laughing at the joke.)

Amy: Where's your wife?  
Mark: Not here.  
Amy: Okay.  
Beca: Amy!  
Amy: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I just came to see how you guys are doing?  
Beca: We're good. Nervous but good.  
Mark: Why? You've been on this tour before. And with two out of the other three acts on this tour.  
Beca: I know that.  
Mark: Or is it just because you Emily and Cynthia here are dating three members of the band that was once your rival's.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Cynthia: Not our faults the Evermoist members are so hot.  
Jessica: I thought they were Everhotties.

(Mark looks at her as Ashley's trying to keep from laughing at her wife's face.)

Mark: I'm sorry. Everhotties?  
Chloe: That's what Beca and Cynthia called them when we met them during the last USO tour we were on.  
Mark: Oh. Really?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Did you guys happen to say this in front of them?  
Theo: They did actually.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Oh do tell.  
Theo: It was actually right after they came off of the stage after the second show in Italy.  
Mark: Really?  
Beca: It slipped.  
Mark: Did it really?  
Beca: Amy said hey look it's Evermoist and i said Evermoist don't you mean Everhotties.

(Mark walks off laughing then calms down as he walks back over to them.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Theo: Yeah. You should of seen how many shades of red they all turned.  
Mark: Oh i would of paid to see that.  
Theo: Oh i have no doubts about that.

(He continues to laugh as they announce the Treblemakers are up first and they run out onto the stage and start up with their song and Mark laughs at them.)

Mark: Right round. Didn't they do that one back in collage?  
Beca: Yeah. I can are ready tell you that Bumper picked the song for them to do.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Aubrey: Beca's actually going to be doing a duet with Calamity.  
Mark: Really?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: It one of your own or?  
Beca: It's a song we did together for our joined album with them.  
Mark: Okay i can't wait to hear it.  
Beca: We can't wait to perform it. I mean we've never really done it live before.  
Mark: When did the album come out?  
Beca: Last year.  
Mark: Okay.  
Emily: She was actually nervous to ask Calamity to do the song with her.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: Well she's my girlfriend and asking her to do a song with me was well nerve racking.  
Mark: It's okay to be nervous Beca.  
Beca: I know that.  
Mark: Okay. I better go and check on the other act so they don't think i'm playing favorites.  
Ashley: Who is your favorite?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(He quickly runs from their area as Theo laughs at their faces. Over by Saddle up Mark walks up to them and talks to them until it's their turn to go up onto the stage 

as their talking Mark looks up on the stage every now and then and laughs at the Treblemakers. Then he goes back to his conversation with them. As the Treblemakers end 

their song they run off as Saddle up gets ready to go up onto the stage as they head for the stage Mark sees Kate and Sophie talking and throws a popper behind them 

making them jump and he quickly runs off and hides behind Chicago whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Chicago: Dude what the hell?  
Mark: I'm so dead.

(He walks off laughing then he walks back over to him and they start talking and joking around as Saddle up goes up and starts up a song they did on their own album 

which gets Mark to laugh.)

Mark: I like it.  
Chicago: Evermoist is still better.  
Mark: Yeah i said that and your wife just about hit me as i ran.

(Chicago starts laughing then calms down.)

Chicago: I bet. So are things okay with you and?  
Mark: Yeah. I was talking to them just before the Treblemakers got up onto the stage.  
Chicago: That's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost Evermoist or the Bellas respect.  
Chicago: Hope you never have to find out.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chicago: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. So Austin and Veracity?  
Chicago: Dude your married.  
Mark: I know i am. It's just why the hell is he still around if Veracity broke up with him?  
Chicago: He won't leave her alone. Doesn't matter how many time the other girls tell him to he always manages to show up again.  
Mark: She ever thought about getting a restring order put against him?  
Chicago: Yeah and everytime she tries he always tells her he won't do it again and for the about three or four days he sticks to his word and then he's right back at 

it.

Mark: And the police won't do anything?  
Chicago: No.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Chicago: In fact earlier when you first came through.  
Mark: What?  
Chicago: Mark that was the first time in two years since I've known Evermoist.  
Mark: Chicago!  
Chicago: Mark they seemed relaxed after they saw you again.

(He looks at him and then looks over at his friends.)

Mark: Just how long has he been after Veracity?  
Chicago: Wish i knew.  
Mark: Shit.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Mark: And she's tried to put a restring order against him?  
Chicago: A number of times. But Mark he won't take no for answer.  
Mark: How bad has he gotten?  
Chicago: Mark Calamity's becoming worried about Veracity's safety whenever they go out on a tour.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: He have a sister?  
Chicago: he did.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Marley was killed in a car accident four months before the last USO tour we were on.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: The very same USO tour you guys met the Bellas on?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Chicago: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. Where was she when the accident happened?  
Calamity: She was on her way to visit me at the rehearsal studio when she had the accident.  
Mark: She die on scene?  
Calamity: No she made it to the hospital but then died there.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her knowing it still bother's her he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then she pulls away from him and walks off.)

Serenity: When we met the Bellas Calamity wasn't really in the mind set to date but.  
Mark: But you guys met them and she saw Beca right?  
Serenity: Yeah. She took Marley's death hard.

(Mark looks at them.)

Charity: We all knew she was interested in her when they first saw each other but she wasn't ready to say it.  
Mark: She tell Beca about this?  
Veracity: Not at first. Calamity wouldn't really say much to her or the other's.  
Mark: Meaning you guys followed suit and were nasty to them.  
Serenity: She's our lead singer and bestfriend she was also hurting. We didn't want to upset her by getting onto her case.  
Mark: No i'm sure they understood i mean they've had their fair share of rival's but. I have a feeling you four were different.  
Chicago: Why?  
Mark: Let's just say. The Bellas don't take a sudden liking to a rival band like i'm guessing they did with them.

(Chicago looks at him and then to the Evermoist members.)

Charity: Towards the end we started spending time with them. But other then that.  
Mark: How was she towards Beca?  
Serenity: She was falling hard for her. But was just to scared to say anything so Calamity pretty much kept to herself until the night of the final show in Southern 

France.

Chicago: That very day Beca had told Amy that Khaled had chosen Beca to open for him.  
Mark: How'd you four take it?  
Serenity: We were disappointed. But to be honest he couldn't of picked a better person to open for him other then Beca.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Charity: In fact the song their doing tonight Beca had written in memory of Marley.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: No wonder Emily said Beca was so nervous when she was getting ready to ask her.  
Charity: Yeah.

(Then Mark looks over at the stage and sees Saddle up walking off of it.)

Mark: Looks like you four are next.

(They turn and look towards the stage and walk off behind Calamity.)

Chicago: You are right?  
Mark: She went through one of the biggest losses she'd ever been through and i wasn't here to help her through it.  
Chicago: It wasn't your fault Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know. 

(Backstage Evermoist is getting ready to go on and do the song with Beca as she gets back there she sees the looks on their faces and walks over to them.)

Beca: Everything okay?  
Charity: We brought up a sore subject for her.

(Beca looks at them and then to her girlfriend then walks over to her and has her sit down once she's seated she looks at her.)

Beca: Hey sweetheart.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: You gonna be okay to do the song? Because if not we don't have to do it.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: If we don't do this one. What can we do?  
Beca: Do one of your guys new songs. Give them an idea of what to expect from Evermoist latest album.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Serenity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah. I won't force her to do a song she's not ready to sing live yet.  
Calamity: The song came out with the album last year.  
Beca: And i can still tell it still upsets you.  
Calamity: It does.  
Beca: Okay so. We take that one out and we replace it with one of your guys songs.  
Calamity: You're the best you know that.  
Beca: I do now.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I got the list.

(They smile at him as Beca takes it from him and crosses out the song they were going to do and writes in a song to replace then hands it to Calamity who starts 

laughing.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: This one won't even be on the album.  
Beca: It should of been.  
Calamity: Oh i agree. But still.  
Beca: It's either this one or how a heart unbreaks your choice.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs along with the other Evermoist members.)

Calamity: Fine.  
Beca: You're cute when you pout.  
Calamity: I'm not pouting.  
Beca: Babe you're pouting.  
Calamity: I don't pout.  
Beca: Charity!  
Charity: Yes she does.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Whose side are you on?  
Charity: My own.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. We'll be doing a joint tour again next year so. Maybe then.  
Beca: Okay. I love you.  
Calamity: I love me too.

(Beca smacks her making her laugh she goes to walk off but Calamity grabs her in making her laugh.)

Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Okay good.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they announce Evermoist is next and they walk out onto the stage to go and do their latest song. As they walk out 

Mark looks at Beca and smiles at her.)

Mark: She's right.  
Beca: About what?  
Mark: You really are the best Bec's. I don't know what she'd do if she didn't have you or them in her life.

(Beca smiles at him.)

Mark: And i really hope she never has to find out again.  
Beca: So do i.

(Then she walks off as he laughs at her. Back up on the stage Calamity's talking to the crowd.)

Calamity: The song we're doing tonight is one of our new ones and we hope you like it as much as my girlfriend does. It's called Love worth Saving.

(They look at her and smile as they start playing the music for it as they play the music Calamity starts singing the lyrics to it. Out in front of the stage Mark's 

friends are there watching them perform the song as their singing it Mark walks up to them and stands next to them.)

Mark: Sounds good don't it?  
Lena: It does. And i can think of the perfect couple that song could be for.  
Mark: Kate and Sophie?  
Lena: That be them.  
Mark: I agree.

(Lena starts laughing at him as they go back to watching Evermoist perform the song. As the song ends everyone starts screaming at them making them smile at him as 

Mark runs up onto the stage and over to them.)

Mark: Evermoist!

(They continue scream at them as Mark walks over to Calamity and hugs her making her smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm so proud of you for doing that one.  
Calamity: It's a damn good song and it should of been on the album.  
Mark: I have a feeling after that performance it'll be on the album before you four know it.

(She laughs at him as he walks off of the stage with them as they walk off Beca runs up to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it. Mark looks at Veracity and 

smiles at her as he walks off. Veracity watches him walk off and gets upset that she can't be with him again. Back by Kate and Sophie their still looking at stage and 

then look at each other trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Nice song.  
Kate: It was.  
Sophie: Look Kate i'm sorry for the way i treated you after you came back.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Don't be. I came on hard even when i knew you were married.  
Sophie: No you didn't.  
Kate: I told you i still loved you.  
Sophie: Don't you?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I'm always going to. But i get it you're still married and i can respect that.  
Sophie: Thanks.  
Kate: Anytime. When you decide to leave him. Let me know.

(Sophie walks off laughing at her as she walks off Kate walks off also laughing as Mark walks up to her and wraps his arm around her neck making her laugh.)

Mark: Why Katherine Kane hitting on a married woman.  
Kate: Yeah. And hey what's with the full name.  
Mark: Kara's idea.  
Kate: Of course it was.  
Mark: You two okay?  
Kate: We're getting there.  
Mark: Good. But it's also nice to know that Evermoist song got you two talking.  
Kate: It had one hell of a message.  
Mark: And that being is?  
Kate: Love is worth fighting for.  
Mark: That is true.  
Kate: You should really take what Calamity said in that song to heart.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I just might do that.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: But Kate.  
Kate: She's not here Mark. She went off to another earth. Can you really be in a marriage where you never see your wife everyday. Mainly when you're clearly still in 

love with your own ex.

(He looks at her and laughs as he turns and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: You know there are times where i really hate you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know.  
Mark: Okay i'll make you a deal.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: If you ask Sophie out on a date.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I'll tell Veracity how i feel about her.

(Kate looks at him and continues to laugh.)

Kate: Oh. Okay deal.

(He puts his hand out for her to shake and she shakes it as he let's it go and walks off he looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing as they clap hands. 

Then he hands her the money he owe's them.)

Mark: You four are the best.  
Calamity: We know.

(He walks off laughing. As he walks off he looks up and sees the Bellas up there doing a song they did in collage it's one of the mix up songs they did during one of 

their competition shows as their doing it Mark smiles at them. As they finish they start clapping for them as Mark walks towards the stage and hugs Beca as she walks 

off then he pulls away from her and hands her the money he owes her.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Beca: Anytime. I knew they'd do it even if i didn't bring it up.  
Mark: Their good i'll give em that.  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: I have mine. Don't you think it's time you went after your's.

(He looks at her and smiles as she turns and walks off as she walks he turns and looks at Veracity then walks over to her as he gets to her he turns her around and 

kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it seeing him kiss Veracity Calamity and the other two members smile at him back by Kate and Kara she 

nudges her towards Sophie and she smiles at her. She walks over to her.)

Kate: Hey Soph.

(She turns around and looks at her.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: I know i said i could respect you still being married but.  
Sophie: Oh thank god.

(She kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing Kara and Alex start laughing. Over by the door of the hanger someones watching both couples kissing and gets 

annoyed.)

Whose watching both couples kiss we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. 
> 
> Coming up. 
> 
> The USO tour continues.  
Mark goes to earth 18 to talk to Jaxx.  
Kate and Sophie talk about them.


	10. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the USO tour continues Mark returns to earth 18 to talk to Jaxx and learns about why he was he was sent there. Kate and Sophie talk about them. And we learn one more secret that Jaxx is hiding from Mark. Will she ever tell him we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Over by the door of the hanger someones watching both couples kissing and gets annoyed. Back over by Mark and Veracity their still kissing along with Kate and Sophie then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: What about?  
Mark: I have a lot of good friends. And their right. She's on another earth i can't have a marriage where i'll never see my wife. Besides.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I want my sexy Evermoist member back.  
Veracity: Thank god.

(She kisses him again as their kiss continues his friends are laughing at him. Back by Kate and Sophie she pulls away from her.)

Kate: What about Tyler?  
Sophie: Once this is over i'll be going back to our earth and filing for a divorce.  
Kate: You realize.  
Sophie: Yeah well right now i really don't care. Now come here Kane.

(Kate starts laughing as she kisses her again. Back over by the front of the hanger who was watching them turns and walks off annoyed. As he turns to walk off someone walks up to and looks at him.)

Austin: Get out of my way.  
Jacob: Noway in hell.

(He goes walk around him only to have someone hit him on the back of the head knocking him down.)

Catherine: You're gonna leave our daughter and Mark's relationships alone. 

(Just then a couple of MP's rush forward and cuff him once he's cuffed they walk off with him.)

Austin: This isn't over. Kane!  
Jacob: Oh it is. 

(They walk off with him as they both walk into the hanger and over to Kate and Sophie. Back over by Mark and Veracity she smiles at him as he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too. But you really do need to go and talk to your wife.  
Mark: I will. And i know it needs to be done now. Before.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I'll go in a minute.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him again. Then one of the other members of Evermoist throws a popper at them getting them to break apart making them laugh.)

Mark: What?  
Serenity: Get a room.

(They start laughing as Veracity takes off after her bandmate only to have both Charity and Calamity grab a hold of them as the Bellas laugh at their friends. Back over by Kate and Sophie they pull away from each other still smiling.)

Jacob: You know i should fire you for that.

(Kate and Sophie look over at her father and Kate knows he's joking when she sees her step mother laughing.)

Kate: Yeah dad i'd believe that if she wasn't laughing.

(He looks over at his wife.)

Jacob: You're no help.  
Catherine: Like you'd really fire Sophie.  
Jacob: I might.  
Sophie: No he won't.

(They start laughing at his face as Mark walks up to them and he wraps his arm around his friends neck making her laugh.)

Mark: Get the girl back?  
Kate: Yeah i did. But my dad is threatening to fire her.  
Mark: He'd never fire Sophie.  
Sophie: See.

(They clap hands making him laugh.)

Jacob: Yeah are right.  
Mark: What's going on Commander?  
Jacob: Saw your girlfriend's ex out there not looking to happy about you kissing her.  
Mark: What?  
Jacob: MP's came in and arrested him again.  
Mark: He should of been thrown off of the base.  
Kate: Yeah i saw Clark take him.  
Mark: They actually take him?  
Catherine: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. But i should really go talk to Calamity about this.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: He's been harassing Veracity ever since they broke up.  
Sophie: Oh boy.  
Jacob: If it's okay with her i can bring some extra security from our earth.  
Mark: Actually do it.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: Excuse me.  
Kate: Sure thing.

(He walks off back towards Calamity as he gets to her he tells her in her ear and she nods her head as they walk off once their out of ear shot he looks at her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: Kate's parents just saw Austin.  
Calamity: He should of been kicked off of the base.  
Mark: I know. Kate even said she saw Clark take him.  
Calamity: Damn it.  
Mark: But he did offer to bring extra security from their earth.  
Calamity: Actually that's a good idea.  
Mark: Okay. I mean besides Batwoman there is one other agency i do trust other then the DEO.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Okay. He won't get within feet of her again not if i can help it.  
Calamity: It could cost you your life.  
Mark: She'd be worth it.  
Calamity: Mark we just got you back.  
Mark: Cal i work for this agency i trust them with my life. I know Sophie and Kate too they won't let anything happen to me.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: I won't be leaving you guys again anytime soon. Unless it's due to old age.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her and nods at Jacob who smiles at him and walks off to go back to their earth to get back up to help watch the members of Evermoist and the Bellas during the tour.)

Sophie: This guys isn't going to give up is he?  
Mark: No he's not. You and Kate got this?

(She nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Why?  
Mark: I gotta make a trip out to earth 18 and talk to Jaxx.  
Sophie: Okay. Be careful.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He turns and walks off as Kate walks up to her.)

Kate: Where's he going?  
Sophie: To talk to his wife.  
Kate: I can't believe he finally got the girl back.  
Sophie: Why not you did.  
Kate: True. But i'm guessing not officially yet.  
Sophie: Not yet. But it was fun kissing you again.  
Kara: Barf.

(They start laughing at her as Alex grabs her sister making her laugh. Over by Mark goes to open the Breach but someone walks up to him.)

Ben: You going somewhere?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah i am.

(Just then someone hits him on the back and he opens the breach and quickly walks in before Lockwood comes to.)

Chicago: Be careful Mark.  
Zeke: What we do with him?  
Chicago: Throw him in the dumpster.

(He looks at him and laughs as they get him up and walk out of the hanger with him. Over on Mana one the breach opens and Mark walks out of it and closes up behind him once it's closed he looks around the area and smiles at it as someone walks up to him.)

Mac: Fancy seeing you here again Mark.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah. I forgot how pretty it is here.  
Mac: Dude we're in the middle of the ocean.  
Mark: And far far away from anyone wanting to annoy the hell out of me.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mac: Here to see Jaxx?  
Mark: But of course.

(Mac looks at him knows that look.)

Mac: You chose the ex?  
Mark: I did. But then again i have a feeling she are ready knew that.  
Mac: She's no dumb ass.  
Mark: Gee i wish i could say the samething of Sophie Moore's soon to be ex husband.

(He looks at him and laughs as they walk off towards the door as they get there Mark opens it and they walk inside of it.)

Mark: Still ugly as hell.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mac: Don't tell your wife that.  
Mark: Dude she's the genius who made all of this.  
Mac: True. But your family is the reason why it's still even around.  
Mark: Yeah my family is a real life saver.  
Mac: They became that when your father offered to buy this out from under Morris's company.  
Mark: Yeah. Any other shark sightings?  
Mac: Not since we took out that last one.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He pulls open the elevator and they walk onto it once their on there he pulls the doors close and he pushes for the lower floors.)

Mark: How is it going getting this place up and running again?  
Mac: Even better now that. We don't have a shark to fight.  
Mark: Now wasn't that all the fun in it.  
Mac: Not really.

(They start laughing as it reaches the lower level as it gets there Mark opens the elevator doors and they walk off of it once their off he looks around it and laughs.)

Mac: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(They walk off towards their command center as they get there they walk in and Mark looks around it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Mac: Yeah. Hey Jaxx you got a visitor.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Jaxx: What's up?  
Mark: You got a minute?  
Jaxx: Uh yeah.

(They both walk out of out the room.)

Jonas: Do i wanna know?  
Mac: He's staying on his own earth with his ex.  
Jonas: Oh gees.  
Mac: Yeah.

(Out in the hall Mark and Jaxx are walking and talking.)

Jaxx: You're not coming back here are you?  
Mark: No.

(She puts her head down upset.)

Jaxx: Okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Jaxx: No it's okay.  
Mark: No it's not.  
Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jaxx: I think it's about time i told you something.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Tell me what?  
Jaxx: I are ready knew you weren't from this earth.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: What?  
Jaxx: Mark do you honestly think it was really surprise that i found you when i did.  
Mark: Who put you up to this?  
Jaxx: General Lane.  
Mark: General Lane.  
Jaxx: Yeah.  
Mark: Why?  
Jaxx: He was trying to do everything he could on your earth to try and get raid of Supergirl and he said you weren't willing to back off on trying to stop him.  
Mark: I'm not the only one who was trying to stop him.  
Jaxx: Yeah i know. But he was mostly focused on you rather then any other agent in that agency.  
Mark: You know about the DEO?

(She puts her head down and he looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Why the hell are you telling me this?  
Jaxx: what?  
Mark: I was here for three years Jaxx you could of easily told me when you met me or times after that.  
Jaxx: I know and i was told not to do something and i did it anyway.  
Mark: Which was?  
Jaxx: I fell in love with you.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: He told you to keep me here and for you to keep as far from as you can be?  
Jaxx: Yes.  
Mark: How the hell?  
Jaxx: Mark when he found out we had fallen for each other and well slept together.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Jaxx: That's when i'm guessing he took you to that damn island.  
Mark: Why didn't you guys go looking?  
Jaxx: We did. Me Mac Suyin and Heller looked for you non stop day and night. But after weeks of nothing we stopped.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed with him.)

Mark: I.  
Jaxx: I never once gave up on the fact that you would show up again. When you didn't.  
Mark: What?  
Jaxx: Mark after the whole thing with the shark i did everything i could to try and locate you and when i found out.  
Mark: Wait.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You were the one opening the breaches in Gotham?  
Jaxx: Yeah. 

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jaxx: Everytime i'd try and walk into it i would freeze up and close it back up.  
Mark: But you showed up in the Crows building.  
Jaxx: Yeah.  
Mark: You knew i worked there?  
Jaxx: I didn't i swear.  
Mark: So why the Crows building?  
Jaxx: I finally got enough guts i walked in and it closed behind me. So when it opened it opened in your place of work.  
Mark: And my boss found you.  
Jaxx: Yes.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Jaxx: I'm sorry.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: And this whole thing with the marriage?  
Jaxx: That was his idea.  
Mark: Are we even really married?  
Jaxx: No.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Oh my god Jaxx.  
Jaxx: I know i'm a bitch and you can see me as one. But it's never going to change how i feel about you.  
Mark: You knew about Veracity long before we met didn't you?

(She nods her head at him as he looks off annoyed.)

Mark: How many of my other ex's do you know about?  
Jaxx: Maxwell Lord and Alex Danvers.

(He looks at her and walks off annoyed. Then he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: So all of this was nothing but a set up?  
Jaxx: Yes.  
Mark: Why me? Seriously why me?  
Jaxx: Other then the whole thing with Supergirl i don't know.  
Mark: Okay so why make me break the heart of the woman i still love Jaxx.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Jaxx: I.  
Mark: Come on you've been honest with me so far.  
Jaxx: I can't.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Jaxx: She threatened to kill you if i ever told you the reason why she wanted you away from Veracity.  
Mark: Who was it?

(She looks at him and know he's pissed.)

Mark: Jaxx i'll do whatever i can to keep you safe. Now tell me.  
Jaxx: It was your father's bitch of a wife.

(Mark looks at her and gets pissed off at her.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Jaxx: I wish i was.  
Mark: Does anyone else know this?  
Jaxx: Just Heller and Zhang.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Jaxx: I'm sorry.

(He looks at her and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Look i.  
Jaxx: No. Go back to her. I can tell you're still very much in love with her.  
Mark: I am actually.  
Jaxx: So go back to her and spend the rest of your life with her. I won't force you to stay here with me.  
Mark: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: Mark please go this hurts enough as it.

(He kisses her getting her to smile a little in it then pulls away from her and takes the ring off of his finger then hands the ring back to her.)

Mark: You'll find someone who loves you as much as i did.

(She smiles at him as she takes the ring.)

Jaxx: I sure hope so.  
Mark: I hear Lori's still single.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Jaxx: Yeah no.  
Mark: Okay. But like i said There's someone else out there for you.  
Jaxx: I know there is. Now go back to your woman before i beat you up.

(He smiles at her as he turns and opens the breach once it's open he takes one last look around the area and at the woman he still loves. But walks into it and it closes up behind him. As it closes Lori walks up to her.)

Lori: You didn't tell him about his son.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Jaxx: I didn't.  
Lori: Why not?  
Jaxx: He's got a life on earth 38 Lori i couldn't force him to stay here.  
Lori: He had a right to know.  
Jaxx: I know.  
Lori: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: He wants her Lori i couldn't keep him away from her.

(She nods her head at her.)

Lori: Okay. We can understand that.  
Jaxx: Okay good. Besides i don't want our son to have anything to do with that bitch his grandfather married.  
Lori: We can understand that too. But he has a right to know that.  
Jaxx: I know.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off as Jaxx looks at the area where Mark just was and falls to the floor as she falls to the floor a little boy walks up to her and sits in between her legs and leans back against her getting her to smile at him.)

Jaxx: I love you baby boy.  
Adrian: I love you too. Mommy.

(She smiles at him. Back over on Earth 38 over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at for the night Mark's sitting down on Veracity's bed as she walks into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind herself and puts the guitar down once it's down she leans on the desk as someone walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You're back.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She turns around in his arms and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: While i was talking to Jaxx she told me somethings i wish she hadn't.  
Veracity: Which is?  
Mark: Everything i knew about Mana one was a plant.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: General Lane had that breach opened and had me thrown into it in order to get me out of the way.  
Veracity: Of what?  
Mark: Of his plan to get raid of Supergirl.

(She looks at him in shock at what he just told her.)

Veracity: He didn't?  
Mark: He did. She confirmed it.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean with Alex having been around she was just as much of a pain in the ass to him in order to keep Supergirl away.  
Veracity: Yeah she would of been?  
Mark: I was thought to be dead for three years Vera. I kept wondering why the DEO had never looked for me.  
Veracity: Makes you wonder doesn't it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Something else bothering you?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Mark: Babe she knew about you before we even met.

(He walks off as she looks at him.)

Veracity: How?  
Mark: I don't know. But she told me she knew about you Maxwell Lord and Alex Danvers.

(Veracity looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: It was all a damn set up Vera.  
Veracity: By who?  
Mark: My bitch of a step mother.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: I loved her Vera.  
Veracity: I know you did.  
Mark: I mean i love you i do. You're it for me. And i want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Veracity: I thought?  
Mark: That was also a set up.  
Veracity: You two aren't really married?  
Mark: No.  
Veracity: I'm trying to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing?  
Mark: To me it felt like a real marriage.  
Veracity: And now that it's gone?  
Mark: I wanna be a husband someday Vera and i want to be yours.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Good to know.  
Mark: I love you so damn much.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it as their kiss continues he deepens it and they both fall back onto the bed. Down in Kate's room her and Sophie are on the couch talking and joking around.)

Kate: I never said that.  
Sophie: Yes you did.  
Kate: I do not recall that.  
Sophie: You're so full of it.  
Kate: At least i'm full of something.

(Sophie looks at her and gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: What i didn't do anything.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(Sophie gets her again making her laugh at her.)

Kate: Stop it.  
Sophie: Make me.  
Kate: I would but we're not official yet.

(Sophie looks at her and gets her in the side again making her laugh at her as she gets up and jumps onto the bed making her laugh at her.)

Sophie: Okay now that's cheating.  
Kate: Is not.

(She pushes her over and kisses her getting her to smile in it. As their kissing Kate deepens it sending them into love making session. The following day outside of the hotel the Bellas are there talking and joking around as someone throws a popper at them making Amy jump up and getting Bumper and Jesse to laugh at her.)

Amy: Bumper Allen!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Bumper: What?  
Amy: I'm gonna kill him.

(She goes to run after him only to have one of the Evermoist members stop her.)

Calamity: Are right. We'll help you get him later.  
Amy: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. Hey you.  
Beca: Hi.

(She leans in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Aubrey: We get it you got laid.  
Serenity: No more then Vera did.  
Veracity: I did.  
Charity: Oh my god.  
Stacie: How many times?  
Veracity: I'd say but i'm pretty sure I've scared Serenity for life.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Aubrey: Babe.  
Stacie: What?  
Beca: Tell me you didn't actually miss this babe?  
Calamity: I'll plead the fifth on that one.  
Beca: You would.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Love you.  
Beca: Love you too.  
Calamity: How much?

(She puts her fingers up and puts them with a two inch gap between them making Calamity go after her Beca quickly gets up and runs off.)

Calamity: She's no fun.  
Beca: Not what you said last night.

(The other Evermoist and Bellas laugh at her face.)

Calamity: Shut up you guys. Beca Mitchell get back here.

(She walks off after her girlfriend whose running away from her and quickly hides behind Chicago who looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: Hey no cheating stop hiding behind my husband Mitchell.  
Beca: Awe man.

(She goes to run again only to bump into Kate who catches her before she falls.)

Kate: Whoa.  
Beca: Hide me.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she hides behind her and looks at Calamity and moves out of her way.)

Beca: Traitor.  
Kate: I know. Have fun.  
Calamity: I plan on it.

(Beca runs onto the bus making her laugh she follows her onto it as she gets onto the bus she sees her there sitting down laughing.)

Calamity: Come here.  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Beca: Because you'll tickle me.  
Calamity: I won't i swear.  
Beca: Promise.  
Calamity: Cross my heart.  
Beca: Okay.

(She gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Now seriously how much do you love me?  
Beca: So much that one day i can't wait to be able to call you my wife.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah really. Your it for me Calamity.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: I really do love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. I'm very happy to be here with you.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really. I love you so much Beca.  
Beca: I love you too my sexy Everhotties lead singer.

(Calamity's trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: We're really never going to live down that name are we?  
Beca: Uh no.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Beca: Because you four are hot as hell. I mean you four are hot enough to catch mine Emily Cynthia and Mark's attention.  
Calamity: Shit i know.  
Beca: And see you're very cocky.  
Calamity: Let's just say i have a reason to be.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it. Then she pulls away from her. As they walk back over to the seats and sit down as the other acts walk onto the bus so they can head off to the base to head off to their next stop on the tour. Over the next two weeks as the tour continues in between the shows and after party's Kate and Sophie continue to grow closer to both each other and the two groups their protecting the closer they get to each other the happier they are around each other as they both Kate and Sophie grow closer both Mark and Veracity grow closer as both couples continue to grow closer the more in love both couples fall with each other. Over in Southern France it's the day before the final show of the tour Mark and Theo are walking around talking and joking around as they see the Bellas and Mark lightly pushes Beca making her fall into Calamity's lap making her laugh at her.)

Mark: Oh.  
Theo: Touch down.  
Mark: Down onto an Evermoist member too.  
Beca: You.

(Mark runs off with her right behind him. As they run around the pool the other Bellas along with the Evermoist members laugh at them. As they get back around to them Calamity grabs her and pulls her back into her lap making her laugh.)

Calamity: Babe he's just making up for missing the last one.  
Mark: Yes. And she'll get me later.  
Calamity: If Vera doesn't beat me to it.  
Mark: Oh due tell.  
Veracity: I would but then it wouldn't a surprise.  
Mark: Oh baby.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off laughing.)

Theo: She really does make you happy doesn't she?  
Mark: She does. I can believe i finally got her back after how many years?  
Theo: I wanna say ten years.  
Mark: Holy shit.  
Theo: Yeah.

(Then he sees someone over Mark's shoulder.)

Theo: And i think i might of just found someone who could ruin this happiness between you and Veracity.

(Mark looks at him and then turns to face her as he's looking at her Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Whose that?  
Mark: Her names Lori Taylor.  
Kate: As in?  
Mark: As in Mana One.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: Go get Veracity for me.  
Kate: Sure thing.

(She runs off to go get Veracity as Mark walks over to Lori. As he gets to her he looks at her.)

Mark: What can i do for you?  
Lori: Okay i can tell you're still pissed at us.  
Mark: That's understatement.  
Lori: Okay look there's something i need to tell you and it can't wait.  
Mark: What could you possibly have to tell me?

(She looks at him not sure of how to tell him as she's standing there Veracity walks up to him and grabs his hand getting him to look at her.)

Lori: Oh shit.

What could Lori have to tell Mark we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that. Uh-oh Lori showed up in Southern France to talk to Mark what could she possibly have to tell him. Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> Lori tells Mark something that she promised Jaxx she'd never do.  
The USO tour wraps up.  
Calamity takes the next big step in her's and Beca's relationship.


	11. Mark finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori tells Mark about Jaxx and they head back to earth 18 to see her only to have him find out that she's also been hiding something else from him. But what happens when Mark's step mother finds out about him and goes to get him from Jaxx. Will he stay there and fight for him or go and get some help. We'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Lori: Oh shit.

(Mark looks at her and then behind him at Veracity.)

Mark: You got a problem with her being here?  
Lori: No of course not. It's just i'm not really sure how you're going to take this.  
Mark: Take what?  
Lori: Mark it's Jaxx.

(He looks at her and then to his friends.)

Mark: What about her?  
Lori: The shark came back.

(He looks at her and looks around the area.)

Mark: She okay?  
Lori: She's bad.  
Mark: How bad?  
Lori: The doctor's not giving her much time left.

(He looks at her and then to Veracity.)

Mark: Shit.  
Veracity: Babe go see her.

(He looks at her and then to the other Bellas.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Veracity: Yeah. If she really isn't going to be here to much longer i think you should be the last person she sees.

(Lori puts her head down upset by the news about Jaxx and feeling bad for lying. And the look doesn't go unnoticed by Kate.)

Kate: What's that look for?

(She looks at her. Along with Mark and Veracity.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: She looked upset.  
Lori: Of course i'm upset my friend is dying.  
Kate: No i get that.  
Mark: Lori what else aren't you telling me?

(She looks at him and then looks around.)

Mark: Lori!  
Lori: I promised her i wouldn't tell you.  
Mark: Tell me what?  
Veracity: Babe. Don't force her to tell you.  
Mark: Okay fine.   
Lori: I'll tell you when we get there.  
Mark: Okay. I'll try and be back for the show tomorrow night.  
Beca: Mark be there for her don't worry about the show.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You guys really are the best.  
Beca: We know.

(He laughs at her as they walk off.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: She's hiding something from him Sophie.  
Veracity: What?  
Kate: Wish i knew.

(They nod their heads at her as they walk off to go back to everyone else. Later over on Mana one. Mark and Lori walk into their medical wing and head over to her room as they get there he looks in and sees her there.)

Mark: Shit.  
Lori: She was thrown from the boat and landed in the water ten feet from it.  
Mark: Did the shark get her?  
Lori: It came close to her but we able to get it away from her before it reached her.  
Mark: How big was this thing?  
Lori: I'd say smaller then the last one. But.  
Mark: I thought you guys weren't doing anymore runs to the bottom of the damn ocean again.  
Lori: We weren't.  
Mark: But.  
Lori: Your bitch of a step mother told your father it would be a great idea.  
Mark: She shouldn't even get a say in what happens here.  
Lori: Well she does. And she doesn't care if people get hurt in the progress.

(Mark walks into the room more and over to her as he gets to her bed he sees how bad she is and then sees a little boy lying with her seeing him Mark turns and looks at Lori who puts her head down and he walks back over to her.)

Mark: Whose the little boy?  
Lori: That's what i promised not to tell you.  
Mark: Is he mine?

(She nods her head at him as he looks around the room and then back over to the woman he loved.)

Mark: Why didn't she tell me?  
Lori: She wanted to.  
Mark: But.  
Lori: She didn't want him to have anything to do with your father's whore of a wife.  
Mark: I could of kept him away from her.  
Lori: She knew that.  
Mark: So why didn't she tell me?  
Lori: She was afraid that she'd find out.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room again.)

Mark: When did this happen?  
Lori: Last night.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Lori: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lori: There is something you need to know before she dies. I mean i hope she doesn't but.  
Mark: What?  
Lori: Aside from your family. Your the only living family he has.

(He looks at her and then back at the bed.)

Mark: I just got back together with my girlfriend.  
Lori: I know that and i wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important.  
Mark: Lori i live on another earth in one of the worst cities.   
Lori: Well do you have an idea about what we could do with him if she does leave us?

(He looks at her and than back to the bed.)

Mark: No i don't. I mean this is all new information to me.  
Lori: I know. Mark if the doctors are right she won't make it to tomorrow.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: I uh.  
Lori: I'm not gonna force you to take him if you won't be able to handle him.  
Mark: It's not that i won't be able to handle him it's just. I live on Earth 1 and in Gotham that is one of the worst cities i could ever think about raising a kid in.  
Lori: Jacob Kane raised his two girls in Gotham.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: True. But he grew up on this he's not gonna know what to think of land.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: How old is he?  
Lori: He just turned three.  
Mark: Wow.   
Lori: She would of told you sooner but.  
Mark: No i get it. I just don't know.  
Lori: Take whatever time you need. But we do unfortunately need to know.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(She turns and walks out of the room as he walks back over to her bed and looks at her. Over the next couple of hours Mark stay's at Jaxx's bedside and watches her sleep along with his son as he's sitting there someone walks in and over to him.)

Jonas: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Jonas: How she doing?  
Mark: No change.   
Jonas: Damn.  
Mark: How the hell is there another one?  
Jonas: We've been trying to figure that out.  
Mark: I just what the hell?  
Jonas: I know your father said we weren't doing anymore trips to the bottom of the ocean but his wife.  
Mark: Yeah Lori told me.

(He nods his head at him as he puts his head down.)

Mark: I just don't know what to do.  
Jonas: She's still in hanging there Mark.  
Mark: I know she is. It's just how long until that damn thing comes back.  
Jonas: We pray it doesn't.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He laughs at him. As the little boy with Jaxx wakes up and looks up at them.)

Adrian: Hi.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Jonas: Hey.  
Adrian: Whose he?  
Jonas: He's a friend.  
Adrian: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's your name?  
Adrian: Adrian!  
Mark: Hi Adrian i'm Mark.

(He puts his hand out for him to shake. And he shakes it making them laugh.)

Adrian: Nice to meet you.  
Mark: You too. You like living here?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: It's cool right?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: What's your favorite living thing?  
Adrian: All the fishes.  
Mark: The fishes huh?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: Good to know. How much has your mother told you about me?  
Adrian: That you were a really nice guy and she loved you.  
Mark: You're very smart for a three year old.  
Adrian: He say's i get my brains from mommy.  
Mark: That's because your mom has the brain's on this whole thing.

(Jonas looks at him as Adrian laughs at him.)

Jonas: Gees thanks a lot.  
Mark: No problem.  
Adrian: Is mommy going to be okay?

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: I hope so. Your mother's stubborn like him.  
Jonas: Oh come on.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Adrian: So do i.

(Mark smiles at him.)

Mark: I'm gonna go talk to Jonas real quick okay.  
Adrian: Okay.  
Mark: Watch after your mother.  
Adrian: I will.

(Mark smiles at him as he walks off to go talk to Jonas out of ear shot.)

Jonas: You are right?  
Mark: He's so much like his mother.  
Jonas: Yeah he's kind of prankster too.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Jonas: Yeah. He once put salt into your father's coffee.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Jonas: Yeah Jaxx found it funny.  
Mark: She would of.  
Jonas: It's just with her being in here the doctor's are worried that your family will find out and come here to take him away from her.  
Mark: That will never happen. I won't let it.  
Jonas: I know you wouldn't.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: I'm gonna have to talk to my girlfriend.  
Jonas: We kind of figured that.

(Then Mark looks over at the bed and puts his head down.)

Jonas: We're not gonna force you to take him Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Jonas: So this girlfriend of your's?  
Mark: She's in a rock band back on my earth.  
Jonas: She hot?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah she's gorgeous.  
Jonas: She make you happy?  
Mark: Yeah. Why you ask?  
Jonas: Just asking.  
Mark: Lori wanted you to ask didn't she?  
Jonas: She might of.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yes she makes me happy.   
Jonas: What about Jaxx?  
Mark: She made me happy she did. But.  
Jonas: Your girlfriend?  
Mark: She makes me happier.  
Jonas: You know one of these days we're gonna wanna meet her.  
Mark: I'll make sure to hide her in Batwoman's Batcave.  
Jonas: Oh.

(Mark looks at him and laughs. Then he looks over at the bed.)

Mark: I'm gonna have to head back to my earth soon so i can watch the final show of the USO tour.  
Jonas: Okay.   
Mark: Just not now.  
Jonas: Are right.

(He walks off as Mark walks back over to the bed and sits down next to her.)

Mark: Hey Adrian.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: You like cards?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: Ever played Gold fish?  
Adrian: With mommy and Lori.  
Mark: They ever win?  
Adrian: They always cheat.  
Mark: Oh should i get them into trouble with the gold fish police.  
Adrian: No.  
Mark: No.  
Adrian: No. You should get them into trouble with Batwoman.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You're a big fan of Batwoman huh?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: Why?  
Adrian: Because she's badass.  
Mark: She's badass huh?  
Adrian: Yeah. But don't tell mommy i said a bad word.  
Mark: Your secrets safe with me.  
Adrian: Okay.

(He looks at him and laughs as he grabs up the cards and pulls them out of the box to play goldfish with him as their playing Lori walks back in to check on them and smiles at them.)

Adrian: No that's cheating.  
Mark: No it's not. And i'll tell you why.  
Adrian: Why?  
Mark: I don't know.

(He starts laughing at him.)

Lori: You two seem to be getting along.  
Adrian: Yeah he's real cool.  
Lori: Good to know. Hey Mark.  
Mark: I didn't do it i swear.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Adrian: Who did it then?  
Mark: I saw Batwoman do it.  
Adrian: No.  
Mark: No.  
Adrian: Yeah no. She's innocent until proven guilty.  
Mark: You know you're offly smart for a two year old.  
Adrian: I'm three.  
Mark: Oh excuse me.

(He gets up and walks off with Lori whose laughing at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Lori: I can see you two are getting along.  
Mark: We are he's a great kid. She raised him right.  
Lori: She did. Of course Jonas and DJ are no help.  
Mark: I didn't think they would be.  
Lori: Anyway. Doctor's are still monitoring her.  
Mark: And?  
Lori: Still no change.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I'm gonna have to go and talk to Veracity about this if she does go.  
Lori: I know. I mean we're all hoping she doesn't leave us yet. But he's gonna need someone to take him in.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.   
Lori: If you wanna go talk to her now. I won't stop you.  
Mark: I know you won't.

(Over by Adrian he's watching Jaxx sleep and lies back down with her.)

Adrian: Come back to me mommy.

(Back over by Mark and Lori they see him lying down with her again he puts his head down.)

Mark: God what the hell is he going to do if he loses her?  
Lori: I don't know.

(He looks around the room annoyed.)

Mark: I'll stay here until tomorrow but then i'll have to leave to go and talk to her.  
Lori: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as he walks back over to Jaxx and their son. For the rest of the day and night Mark remains by Jaxx's side hoping she'll wake up and talk to him again sometime through out the night Mark falls asleep with her hand in his. Over in the command center Jonas and Lori are trying to track the shark but are having no luck until Mac walks in and heads over to them.)

Mac: We've got a problem.  
Lori: What's up?  
Mac: Mark's step mother found out about Adrian and is headed here to take him.  
Jonas: She'll take him over our dead bodies.  
Mac: Yeah really. We gotta go tell Mark.  
Jonas: Yeah.

(They get up and walk off towards the medical wing. Over in the Medical wing Mark's still asleep as he feels Jaxx's hand move he wakes up and looks at her.)

Mark: Jaxx!

(She moves her hand again in his and he smiles at her.)

Mark: Jaxx!

(She starts coming too and looks around the room but quickly closes her eyes again then opens them to see Mark there.)

Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Adrian: Mommy!

(She looks down at their son and smiles at him.)

Jaxx: Hey baby boy.

(He sits up and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: He's been lying here with you since they brought you in.

(She nods her head at him as she kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Jaxx: What you doing here?  
Mark: Lori came to see me.  
Jaxx: And she told you about the shark?  
Mark: Yeah. What happened?  
Jaxx: I don't know. I mean we were out scanning the ocean bottom when this shark came out of nowhere and threw our boat over.  
Mark: You see how big it was?  
Jaxx: No.

(Just then Jonas and the others walk into the room.)

Lori: Jaxx!  
Jaxx: Hi.  
Lori: Hi.

(She walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Jonas: It's good to see you awake.  
Jaxx: Yeah.  
Jonas: Yeah.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Lori: Jaxx Mark's step mother found out about Adrian.  
Jaxx: What?  
Lori: she found out and is on the way to take him from you.  
Jaxx: Noway.  
Mark: He's not going anywhere.

(She smiles at him and knows Lori told him but doesn't care that she told him.)

Jaxx: Thank you Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. I happen to know a very good lawyer on my earth.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Jaxx: Adrian!  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Jaxx: I want you to meet your father.

(He looks at her and then over to Mark.)

Adrian: Really?  
Jaxx: Yeah.

(He moves towards Mark who picks him up and holds him getting them to smile at him.)

Jonas: His step mother finds out.  
Jaxx: I don't care.  
Mark: Mac how long until she shows up?  
Mac: She's coming from your earth so not to long.  
Mark: Damn. Okay i gotta get back to my earth now and talk to Veracity.  
Lori: Okay.  
Mark: Stay here with them and when she shows up hide him.  
Lori: Got it.

(He puts him back down onto the bed and looks at Jaxx.)

Mark: I'll be back.

(She nods her head at him then he looks at his son and kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Stay here okay.  
Adrian: Okay daddy.

(Mark smiles at him as he rushes from the medical wing and head back to his earth.)

Lori: He's not going anywhere?  
Jaxx: I know he isn't.

(They all stay there with her until Mark comes back. Back over on his earth in Southern France Mark walks out of the breach and looks around to make sure no one saw him walk out of it or saw it all together then he walks off to go see if he can't find either Veracity or the rest of her band.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. What you?  
Mark: You remember how Kate said she thought Lori was hiding something?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Well i found out what she was hiding or more like what Jaxx has been hiding.  
Sophie: What's that?  
Mark: I have a son.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: What?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I have a son. 

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: You sure he's your's?  
Mark: We were together for three years.  
Veracity: How old is he?  
Mark: He just turned three.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: So is she?  
Mark: No she's still alive. Only thing is my step mother found out about him and is headed there to take him from her.  
Sophie: How would she of found out about him?  
Mark: We're trying to figure that out. But her main thing is getting him out there before she arrives.  
Sophie: Veracity!  
Veracity: Go get him and well i don't know.  
Mark: Soph can you talk to Jacob and Catherine maybe see if he can't stay with them.  
Sophie: Of course i'll talk to Kate.  
Mark: Okay. I gotta get back there.  
Veracity: I wanna come with you.  
Mark: What about?  
Veracity: It's tomorrow night Mark.   
Mark: At least tell the other three before we go.  
Veracity: Okay and i should really change.  
Mark: I don't know i kind of like this.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(Then she kisses him then pulls away from him as she walks off. As she walks off Mark looks around the area and laughs. Over by Veracity she walks up to her bandmates and tells them. They all look at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Veracity: So i'm gonna go with him and get him.  
Serenity: Yeah. Because there's noway in hell that whore's getting her hands onto him.  
Veracity: Yeah. I promise to be back by tomorrow night.  
Calamity: Just get him away from her.  
Veracity: Got it. I gotta go change.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: Although Mark likes you just like that.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Veracity: I'm not meeting my boyfriend's son in my bathing suit.  
Calamity: Go.

(She walks off laughing at them.)

Serenity: Charity!  
Charity: What?  
Serenity: I'm telling Cynthia.

(Calamity starts laughing at them. Outside by the pool Kate's talking with her parents and step sister as Sophie walks up to them.)

Kate: Shut up didn't say that.  
Mary: Yes she did.  
Kate: I did not.  
Mary: She said Sophie had a nice butt.

(Kate puts her head back as Sophie reaches them.)

Sophie: Did she now?  
Kate: No.  
Sophie: So you don't think i have a cute butt?

(Kate puts her head in hands and makes a noise making them laugh at her.)

Sophie: Hey babe relax i'm just messing with you.  
Kate: Oh good.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Jacob: What's going on?  
Sophie: Mark just found out that he has a son with his ex.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say.)

Mary: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Sophie: His step mother found out about him and is headed there to get him from his mother.  
Catherine: The little boy going to have somewhere to stay if Mark can get back there in time?  
Sophie: That's kind of the reason why i'm out here.

(Jacob and Catherine look at her and laugh.)

Catherine: We are ready have one pain in the ass in the penthouse.  
Kate: Now that's noway to talk about Mary.  
Mary: Hey. She was talking about you.  
Kate: I know.  
Jacob: Oh boy. Um well let us talk about it and when he gets here we'll see.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Jacob: But to be on the safe side Kate go with him.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off back towards the hotel as Sophie sits down with them. Later back in the hotel lobby Mark turns and sees Veracity walking up to him.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Nothing it's just you and Calamity have a habit of wearing shirts that well.  
Veracity: Keep it in your pants for now honey.  
Mark: Yes dear.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: My dad wants me to go with in case.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Kate: Anytime.

(He looks around and opens the breach then they all walk back into it as they walk in it closes up behind them once it's closed. Calamity laughs when he sees Lockwood coming and he can't talk to him.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as they walk off. Back over on Earth 18 on Mana One the breach opens as Mark Veracity and Kate walk out it as they walk out it closes up behind him.)

Kate: This is Mana one?  
Mark: It is. You two ready for this?  
Veracity: Definitely.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Let's do this.

(He fist bumps Kate's hand and they walk off towards the door.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guts enjoyed that chapter. I promise within in the next two chapters will be the USO's wrap up show. And Calamity will make that step in her's and Beca's Relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kate and Veracity with him Mark heads back to earth 18 to pick up his son. But when they arrive they find out Mark's step mother is are ready there and causing trouble. And Sophie learns something about Tyler that really puts an end to their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Inside of Mana one Kate and Veracity look around it.)

Kate: Well this is.  
Veracity: Charming.  
Mark: We're just in the elevator.  
Kate: It even uglier then this?  
Mark: No. Aside from our son. This whole thing is Jaxx's baby so don't pick on it when you see her.  
Kate: Yes sir.  
Mark: Shut it or there will be a Batwoman in the water.

(Kate looks at him in shock as Veracity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Babe.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. If you had thrown me into the water. You'd be explaining to my father and my girlfriend why i'm missing.  
Mark: We'd get you out of the water.  
Veracity: Then she'd be a wet bat.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Could get you any hotter.  
Veracity: You've seen me without my cloths on.  
Mark: I have. And i have a feeling Kate doesn't want the image.  
Kate: Dude I've seen her in her bathing suit along with the other Evermoist members.  
Mark: I'm telling Sophie.

(They start laughing as the elevator reaches the level they were headed for as they get there Mark opens the doors and they both look at the entrance.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Dude this is awesome.  
Mark: It is. I don't really know how far down into the ocean we are. But you've got the sea life all around us.

(Veracity walks up to the glass and looks around it.)

Veracity: Wow babe this is cool.  
Mark: It is.

(He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waste making her smile at him.)

Kate: Wow Mark i think Kara and Sophie would be so jealous of this place.  
Mark: I'll have to talk to them but i'm sure Jaxx wouldn't mind if they came down here.  
Veracity: Only if i could bring the other Evermoist members?  
Mark: I'll talk to her.  
Veracity: Okay. Seriously why'd you pick me over her?

(Mark and Kate start laughing as he kisses her neck making her smile at him.)

Mark: Because i want you.

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Veracity: Yeah but she's a genius.  
Mark: Yes she is. But you're in a rock band and can sing. Jaxx can't really sing.  
Veracity: Well then you should be dating Calamity then.  
Mark: She's taken.

(She looks at him as Kate walks off laughing and she starts jokingly beating on him as he grabs her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from 

her.)

Mark: I'll tell you why i chose you.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Because you make me laugh.

(Veracity smiles at him.)

Mark: And very much like with Kate and Sophie.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: You're one ex i can't get over and don't ever plan on it.  
Veracity: Now that is something i can live with.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as they walk off towards their medical wing. As they get there Adrian runs out of the room and over to them.)

Adrian: Daddy!

(Mark rushes over to him and picks him up once he has him he looks at Kate and Veracity.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Adrian: That mean lady is here.  
Mark: Babe can you take him and watch him while me and Kate take care of the pest.  
Veracity: Sure.  
Mark: Okay. Bud she's gonna watch you while we go take care of this okay?  
Adrian: Okay.

(Mark hands him over to her and then kisses her then pulls away from her as he kisses his son's head then pulls away from it as him and Kate walk off towards Jaxx's 

room as they get there they walk in and see his step mother there and he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Jaxx you are right?  
Jaxx: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He grabs his step mother's arm and pulls her away from the bed.)

Mark: You've got some nerve to show your face around here after the stunt you pulled.  
Kim: What i?  
Mark: You nearly got someone else killed. Even after my father said they weren't doing anymore trips down to the bottom.  
Kim: Mark!  
Mark: You could of gotten her killed. This team has lost enough don't you think?

(They all look at him and knows he's pissed at her.)

Kim: Mark i'm sorry are right?  
Mark: I've lost enough of my friends from this team. And i wouldn't of been to happy if i had lost Jaxx too.  
Kim: You know the way you're acting it's almost like you're still in love with her.  
Mark: She's one who found me when General alien hater had me sent here.

(He shoves her off. Out in the hallway Veracity and Adrian are playing a game as someone walks in and he sees who it is he runs back into the room and over to his 

father.)

Adrian: Daddy.

(Mark turns and looks at him and walks out of the room as he walks out he sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks out of the room and over to them.)

Kate: Great.  
Tyler: The boy is coming with me and your step mother.  
Mark: You'll get him over my dead body.  
Tyler: Well then it'll be your dead it is.

(Just then someone walks up to him and puts his gun to his head.)

Jacob: Drop it.

(He goes to turn around only to have someone else put a gun into his back.)

Sophie: You heard him drop it.

(He throws the gun down and Mark throws him to the ground as Jacob grabs out his handcuffs and puts them on him once he's cuffed Sophie walks over to Kate.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Sophie: He's been having an affair with Mark's step mother.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Tyler i thought you had taste in women.

(Kate and Sophie look at him and laugh.)

Tyler: Well i sure as hell wasn't getting it from my own wife.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks at Kate.)

Sophie: He wasn't that good anyway.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Mac do you guys have cells on this thing?  
Mac: No. Our genius here didn't think to put any in.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.  
Jaxx: He's just jealous that i'm smarter.

(Mark looks at Jacob trying to keep from laughing.)

Jacob: Starting to understand why you became fast friends with them.  
Mark: Yup.  
Sophie: And why you fell for her.  
Mark: She might look like Kate. But in a lot of ways.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: She's got a completely different attitude.  
Kate: I can tell.  
Mark: Yeah she kind of reminds me of Calamity.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Never introduce her to Beca.  
Mark: She loves Calamity i highly doubt she'd leave her.  
veracity: I know this.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well you got any tape to tape his mouth shut.  
Mac: That we do have.

(He tosses it to him and Mark tears a piece off and puts it onto his mouth.)

Mark: Oh good so we don't have to hear his voice.

(They pick him up and throw him into a chair than tie him up to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.)

Mark: Hey what you think Batwoman would think of this?  
Kate: She'd actually laugh.  
Sophie: Didn't like him to much did she?  
Kate: Not really. She always thought you could do better.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs along with Mark and Jacob. Tyler looks at them annoyed.)

Mark: Oh look Bat's got his tongue.

(They start laughing at the joke.)

Adrian: Daddy.

(Mark looks over at him and picks him up as he gets to him once he has him he hangs onto him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Adrian: Yeah. Who are they?  
Mark: Well the pretty lady here is my girlfriend Veracity.  
Adrian: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: This is my boss Jacob Kane. But we call him Commander Kane.  
Adrian: Hi.  
Jacob: Hi.  
Mark: And back there is another one of my bosses that's Sophie Moore.  
Adrian: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Mark: And the one next to her is her pain in the butt girlfriend Kate Kane.

(Sophie walks off laughing at her face.)

Kate: Really.  
Mark: She knows Batwoman.

(Adrian looks at his father in shock.)

Adrian: No.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Adrian: Cool.  
Mark: And i know Supergirl.  
Adrian: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. But if you wanna meet either one of them you gotta be a good boy.  
Adrian: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses his head then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Now go be with your mother and ignore the woman in there.  
Adrian: Okay.

(Mark puts him down and he runs off back into the room and over to Jonas who picks him and places him back down onto the bed.)

Jacob: He's a cute little boy and knows when to run away from trouble.  
Mark: Yeah Jaxx did really well with him.  
Sophie: We sure he's a Buchanan?  
Mark: Hey.

(Sophie hides behind Kate making her laugh.)

Mark: Such a wuss.  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: What's up?  
Sophie: We had found out from Luke when he called and told Kara about him breaking out of our holding cells.  
Mark: Who the hell let him out?  
Jacob: Your step mother.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Kate: And you two are sure their having an affair?  
Sophie: Yeah i am. I had Luke look into our bank statements and there are a number of charges to a hotel in Gotham in fact not to far away from Wayne tower.  
Mark: The one not to far from Wayne Tower?  
Sophie: Yeah why?  
Mark: That's the one Kara said her and the boys stayed at and Barry said in the room next to him the people were very loud.

(Sophie looks at him and then to her soon to be ex husband.)

Sophie: Oh my god.

(Tyler puts his head down as Kate looks at her and feels bad for her. Mark walks over to him and pulls the type off of his mouth.)

Mark: Got anything to say for yourself.  
Tyler: She told me Sophie had slept with Kate.

(Mark looks at him and then looks over at Sophie and Kate.)

Mark: When?  
Tyler: Mark!  
Mark: Hey if you want me to believe you tell me when?  
Tyler: Just before Kate met Reagan and before i almost threw you off of the building and shot at Reagan.

(Mark looks at him and then back into the room.)

Mark: Why didn't you go to Sophie with this?  
Tyler: She told me she would just denie it.  
Mark: You know how this makes you look to her?  
Tyler: No one said i was bright are right.  
Mark: You've shown that well enough.

(Then he puts the tape back onto his mouth as he looks at them annoyed.)

Kate: Well shit.  
Lori: Mark!

(He looks at her and walks off towards the room.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Lori: She keeps trying to take Adrian out of Jaxx's arms.

(He goes to walk into the room only to have Sophie stop him and walks in ahead of him.)

Sophie: Adrian!

(He looks at her.)

Adrian: Yeah.  
Sophie: Come here honey. If that's okay?  
Jaxx: It's fine. Go head sweet boy.

(Jonas grabs him off of the bed and he runs straight to Sophie who picks him up and walks out of the room.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome. She can find him Gotham if she has enough guts to go there and get him.

(Kim looks at her in shock as the three of them walk out of the room.)

Mark: Hey how bad would it be if i threw her into the ocean with the Shark?  
Jonas: Well that would settle our Shark problem.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Just then Sophie walks back in and over to her as she gets to her she punches her making her go down and making them all laugh at her.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Sophie: That's for lying and sleeping with my husband.

(She looks at her then gets up to go after her only to have Mark grab a hold of her and throws her towards the other end of the room.)

Mark: Are right are right. Sophie i think you've made your point.

(She looks at him then walks out of the room.)

Jaxx: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kim: You know he never would of cheated if you hadn't of been giving your ex there all of the attention.

(Sophie turns to look at her.)

Mark: Are you asking for a beating?

(Kim looks at him and shuts up.)

Kim: I was just saying.  
Sophie: Yeah well i'm about give something if you don't keep your tramp mouth shut.  
Kim: This coming from the woman whose screwing her ex.  
Sophie: Okay that's it.

(Mark rushes forward pushes Sophie back as he's pushing her back he has Jonas keep a hold of her as he rushes over to Tyler and uncuffs him once he's uncuffed he pushes 

Kim back and keeps her back. Then he grabs the cuffs back from Mark and puts them onto Kim once their on her she looks at him.)

Kim: What the hell?  
Tyler: Last time i checked Attempted murder is crime.  
Kim: Who did i try and kill?  
Tyler: Mark Buchanan.

(Mark looks at him.)

Jaxx: What?  
Tyler: It wasn't me who tried to push Mark off of the roof that night.  
Mark: Who the hell was it?  
Tyler: It was her. She said if i wouldn't do it she would.  
Mark: So you don't actually know?  
Tyler: No i do. But she said it would be the only way to make Batwoman feel guilty for someones death.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Kim: And it almost worked to. But then she just had to meet that Reagan bitch.

(Kate goes to go after her only to have Lori push her back.)

Mark: Keep it up Kim maybe someday you'll learn to shut the hell up let's go.

(Tyler walks off ahead of them as Mark looks at them annoyed.)

Jonas: You leaving?  
Mark: Not yet. I wanna see if Batwoman punches my step mother.

(They look at him and laugh. As he walks off and out of the room as he walks out he heads over to them.)

Kate: You two gonna be okay here?  
Mark: Yeah. We'll head back in a little bit.  
Kate: Okay.

(She opens the breach and they all walk into it minus Mark and Jaxx's son. As they walk in it closes up behind them.)

Mark: Go say goodbye your mother.  
Adrian: Okay.

(He runs off back to the room as Mark looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: You sure you wanna take this on?  
Mark: Yeah i do. I mean what's Kim going to do walk into Gotham on Earth 1 and demand my son.  
Veracity: very true.  
Mark: Besides this is my life and i know he's going to miss her but.  
Veracity: We can't risk her getting injured again and having that woman coming after him again.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Veracity: At least if he's in Gotham at least you'll know he's safe. Well as safe as anyone can be in Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah well with Batwoman and the Crows being there i don't know he couldn't be more safe.  
Veracity: And with both Alice and Mouse being back in Arkham.  
Mark: Yeah. But Kate has other bad guys out there.  
Veracity: And as Batwoman she'll keep him safe.  
Mark: You know he actually told me something just before i went to get you.  
Veracity: And that is.  
Mark: He's huge Batwoman fan.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off back into Jaxx's room.)

Jonas: He's just saying his final goodbyes to her and then i'll take you to her quarters.  
Mark: Okay.

(Later over in Jaxx's Quarters in Adrian's room Mark's looking at all of the Batwoman posters and comics.)

Mark: Babe he's really a Batwoman fan.

(She walks over to him and looks at everything he has in here.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Now i'm starting to understand all of the Supergirl fans we have in National City.  
Veracity: What's that say for Arrow and The Flash.  
Mark: Okay point taken.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah why wouldn't i be?  
Veracity: Honey we're taking him away from the only home he's known.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. But i'm really hoping with him in Gotham he'll be safe from the likes of Kimberly Andrews Buchanan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You really don't like the woman do you?  
Mark: She's one of the main reasons why one of my brother's was forced away from the woman he loved and had everyone convinced that his wife died.  
Veracity: Oh gees.  
Mark: Of course with her and her brother being con artists i don't really like that to much. I don't care how much my father tries to convince me she's a changed 

woman.

Veracity: You just don't believe it.  
Mark: I don't actually. Why do you?  
Veracity: No. Mainly after seeing and hearing what i heard today.  
Mark: Yeah. She had me hating the wrong person.  
Veracity: In all fairness he did most of it on his own. With his jealousy of Kate always showing through.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But aside from all of the jealousy.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: He's not such a bad guy. He just happened to marry someone who was still in love with their ex. Just wasn't willing to say it out loud.  
Veracity: And you're not mad at her for that?  
Mark: I was mad at our earth's Sophie for the way she treated Kate but. It's very hard to hate this one.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: She doesn't really deserve it. And she finally realized how she felt about her so.  
veracity: Kind of like you.  
Mark: I've always known Vera it's just i thought i was married and then.  
Veracity: That woman really didn't want you to be happy.  
Mark: Nope. But you know what?  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I don't need her permission to be happy.  
Veracity: Is that so.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He kisses her getting her to laugh in it then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him again as their kissing Adrian runs into the room and pulls them apart making them laugh.)

Adrian: No kissing in my room.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Mark gets him in the side making him laugh.)

Mark: I do believe he's ticklish.  
Veracity: I can see that.  
Adrian: Stop it.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark hangs onto him and kisses his head getting him to look at him.)

Mark: Wanna grab one of these and take it with you?

(He looks round at his posters and comics.)

Adrian: That one?

(Mark looks up at the poster and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. Here.

(He hands him over to Veracity and takes the poster off of the wall and he laughs at it.)

Mark: You know i could always get Kate to see if Batwoman will sign this for you.  
Adrian: No i can do it.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rolls it up and Jonas hands him a tube to put the poster in once it's in there he closes it up and hands it Veracity who hands Mark over his son.)

Mark: You wanna go see mommy one last time?  
Adrian: No she said i didn't have to.  
Mark: Okay. Hey did i tell you.  
Adrian: What?  
Mark: She's in a rock band.

(He looks at Veracity and laughs.)

Adrian: Really?  
Mark: Really. Wanna know the name of the band?  
Adrian: What?  
Mark: No i better not.  
Veracity: Babe come on.  
Mark: Okay. Their called Evermoist.

(He looks at him and laughs at the name.)

Mark: Why you laughing?  
Adrian: It's a funny name for a band.  
Mark: I told you.  
Veracity: What can i tell ya Serenity's the one who picked it we just went with it.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure.  
Adrian: Am i gonna meet the rest of her band?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Adrian: They as cool as her?  
Mark: They like to think so.  
Veracity: Babe.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Yes their as cool as her.  
Adrian: Yes.

(Mark laughs at him getting him to smile at him.)

Mark: Okay let's go.

(They get up and leave his room as they walk out Mark closes the door and they leave. Later out in the hallway as they get there Mark gets the device out and gets 

ready to open the breach as Jonas walks up to him.)

Jonas: Good luck bud.  
Adrian: Thank you.  
Jonas: You're welcome. And Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jonas: Good luck.  
Mark: Yeah. No salt in the coffee young man.

(He looks at him and laughs as he sees Jaxx and Veracity puts him down to let him go say goodbye again. Once he finishes he runs back over to them.)

Mark: I'll bring here to visit soon.  
Jaxx: Take your time. I want you to get to know better.  
Mark: Okay.

(He opens the breach and they all walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them.)

Lori: You are right?  
Jaxx: Yeah i'll be fine.   
Lori: Well if you ever wanna see him just let one of us know and we'll take you there to see him.  
Jaxx: Okay.

(They walk off back towards her room. Back over on earth 38 the breach opens again into the lobby of the hotel their staying at and they walk out of it as they walk 

out it closes up behind them. As it closes Adrian looks around the room.)

Adrian: Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> The USO tour wraps up.  
Calamity makes a big decision in her's and Beca's relationship.  
Beca tells Mark about the night Calamity told her about Marley.
> 
> These and more to come in the following chapters.


	13. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Returns to earth 38 with Veracity and Adrian and he meets the rest of the Veracity's bandmates and the Bellas. Beca tells Mark and Kate about what Calamity told her about Marley. Evermoist does an crowd favorite and Calamity takes the next big step in her's and Beca's Relationship. Will she say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

Adrian: Wow.  
Mark: It's pretty right?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm gonna go get the other girls.  
Mark: Okay.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him then kisses Adrian's head getting him to smile at her as she walks off and Mark watches her walk off.)

Adrian: She's cool.  
Mark: She is actually.  
Beca: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Beca: Whose this handsome little man?  
Mark: This is my son Adrian.  
Adrian: Hi.  
Beca: Hi. How you doing?  
Adrian: Good.   
Mark: Adrian this is Beca Mitchell.  
Adrian: Hi.   
Mark: She's one of the Bellas.  
Adrian: Wow. Are you dating one of the Evermoist members too?  
Beca: I am. In fact my girlfriend is the lead singer.  
Adrian: Wow.  
Mark: Cool right.  
Adrian: Yeah. Where are we daddy?  
Mark: We're in Southern France on my earth.  
Adrian: Wow. We have a Europe on our earth too.  
Mark: Yeah the earth's are pretty much the same unless you're earth one and don't have National City.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Adrian: How rude.  
Mark: I know right.

(They clap hands getting Beca to laugh at them.)

Beca: He's a real cutie Mark.  
Mark: Thank you. His mother raised him right for the three years of his life.  
Beca: Ever been to a USO concert before?  
Adrian: No.  
Mark: He grew up on Mana one.  
Beca: Oh. Well then you're in for a treat tonight. You're gonna see three great bands tonight one group of dorks.

(Mark looks at her and laughs then he calms down.)

Mark: So mean.  
Beca: I had to.  
Mark: I know but still.

(Then she looks over Mark's shoulder and sees the rest of the Evermoist members walking towards them and walks over to them. As she gets to them she grabs Calamity 

into a kiss getting her to smile in it while making the other two laugh at them.)

Mark: Hey Serenity Charity.

(They walk over to him as they get to him Veracity walks up to them.)

Mark: These two here are two of Veracity's bandmates.  
Adrian: Hi.  
Charity: Hi.  
Mark: This is my son Adrian. Adrian this is Charity and Serenity.  
Adrian: Hi.   
Serenity: Hi.  
Adrian: Hi Veracity.  
Veracity: Hi.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: How old are you?  
Adrian: Three.  
Serenity: No. You're to cute to be three.

(He leans into Mark who laughs at him.)

Mark: What you blushing for?  
Adrian: She called me cute.  
Mark: That's okay she called her girlfriend cute once and she blushed just as much.  
Adrian: She one of the Bellas too?  
Mark: She is. Charity there is also dating a Bella.  
Adrian: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah wow.  
Charity: How's his mother doing?  
Mark: She's good. She actually woke up just before my nightmare of a step mother showed up.  
Serenity: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. Plus Sophie kind of learned something that really put a damper on her marriage.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: Tyler slept with my step mother.  
Serenity: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: I thought he had better taste in women.  
Mark: So did i.  
Adrian: Whose that with Beca?

(They turn towards them and he laughs.)

Mark: Hey love birds.

(They pull away from each other then start laughing.)

Beca: Sorry. There's someone Mark wants you to meet.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They walk off towards them.)

Mark: I have yet to see a couple do that more then any other.  
Serenity: Me and Emily do it all the time.  
Charity: So do me and Cynthia.  
Mark: Yeah are right so do we. But seriously.

(They start laughing then calm down as Beca and Calamity walk up to them.)

Calamity: Whose this handsome young man here?

(He hides his face into his father's front again.)

Mark: Dude seriously.  
Adrian: She called me handsome.  
Mark: You didn't blush when Beca called you handsome.  
Adrian: She's prettier.

(Mark looks at Beca whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I'd get offended but i get date her so.  
Adrian: Who is she?  
Mark: This is Evermoist lead singer Calamity.  
Adrian: Oh. She's hot.

(Mark looks at them trying to keep from laughing. But can't help it as they start laughing at her face.)

Beca: Damn babe you just got hit on by a three year old.  
Calamity: I can see that.  
Adrian: And she's got an accent.  
Mark: She's from Australia.  
Adrian: Oh. Beca you're one lucky lady.  
Beca: Thank you. I like to think so.  
Mark: You wanna meet the rest of Beca's groupmates?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Bec's you five wanna take him to go meet them.  
Beca: Sure.  
Adrian: What you gonna do?  
Mark: I gotta go to talk Kate and Sophie i'll be right out okay.  
Adrian: Okay.

(He kisses his head then pulls away from it as he kisses Veracity getting her to laugh in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: No hitting on my girl now Adrian.  
Adrian: Man.

(Mark walks off as they laugh at him.)

Beca: Come on.

(He walks over to Kate and Sophie who are laughing.)

Mark: Okay both of you shut up.  
Kate: Who knew a three year old has more game then his own father.  
Mark: This coming from the woman who only got Supergirl into bed because she brought up the tatoo's.  
Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: You asked for it babe.  
Kate: Damn it i did.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: My dad and Catherine said they'd take him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: I mean with as long as your step mother is still in the picture.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: So how did he take to meeting them?  
Mark: Well he blushed when Calamity and Serenity called him cute and handsome.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: But he didn't do it so much when Beca called him handsome so.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah i said the samething and his answer was Calamity's prettier so.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just i never thought i'd ever be a father.  
Kate: How's it feel so far?  
Mark: A little weird if i'm being completely honest. But i'm sure i'll get use to it.  
Kate: I'm sure you will. But if you really wanna know what it's like to become a father a little late in your son's life.  
Mark: I know.  
Sophie: Huh?  
Mark: Oliver's a father.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: And when he found out his son i think was a little older then Adrian.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: I just hope.  
Mark: Don't even. I don't even wanna think about my father doing that tramp.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: I mean i love my father i really do. It's just oh my god.  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah. Um.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Cute kid.  
Mark: Don't tell him that.  
Kara: Why not?  
Mark: Because Serenity and Calamity called him cute and handsome and he started blushing.  
Kara: Wow. Being hit on by two hot women who wouldn't blush.  
Mark: Oh my god. Alex!  
Alex: I agree.  
Mark: Okay you two are useless.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: Anyway. How'd it go?  
Mark: My father's whore showed up and tried to cause trouble.  
Alex: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: That's not the only thing we're disgusted with.  
Kara: What?  
Sophie: My husband had been sleeping with the bitch.  
Alex/Kara: Ewww.

(Mark looks at them and laughs along with Kate and Sophie.)

Mark: See even they have good taste in women.  
Sophie: Yeah. Kara most of all.

(Mark looks at Kara and Kate's faces.)

Kara: Okay seriously.  
Mark: What? Their two of my bestfriends on that earth i had to tell someone.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: We were drunk and she got hotter.  
Mark: And apparently even better in bed.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Hey i'm not disagreeing with you. Hell if Sara was here she'd even agree with me.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Alex: So how much easier is it to make Kate blush?  
Mark: You really wanna know the answer to that question?  
Alex: Yes.  
Mark: She's actually harder to make blush compared to your sister.

(Alex is trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Okay you guys officially suck.  
Mark: I'm sure that's not the only thing Kate sucks.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: And i'm going to take that as my cue and leave.

(He turns and walks off as they start laughing at him.)

Kate: You know he's lucky he's cute.  
Mark: Yeah and you're hot.

(Kate puts her head down as Sophie and Kara are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Man.  
Sophie: But he's right.  
Kate: You're just saying that because i'm girlfriend..  
Sophie: I am not.  
Kara: I use to say that too. And she'd argue with me too.  
Sophie: Nice to know things haven't changed with her.  
Kara: You mean besides her hotness.  
Sophie: Among other things.

(They start laughing then calm down. Outside by the pool Mark walks up to his friends and picks his son up and goes to jokingly throw him into the pool making him 

laugh.)

Adrian: No.  
Mark: No.  
Adrian: Yeah no.  
Mark: Awe he's no fun.

(He puts him down into Veracity's lap making them laugh at him.)

Calamity: So how'd it go in there?  
Mark: Good fun. We made Kate Kane blush.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he notices the poster tube and laughs.)

Beca: He wanted us to see his Batwoman poster.  
Mark: Let me see it.

(Beca hands it to him and he looks it over.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: I have an idea but the only thing is.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: She can't wear the suit on this earth.  
Veracity: So have her sign it now and then give it back to him.  
Mark: Maybe. You know he's gonna be staying with Jacob and his wife maybe i can see about them throwing him a late birthday party.  
Veracity: He doesn't have any friends on their earth.  
Mark: No but he has Kate Sophie and well you guys now.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: I don't know.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: You'll think of something.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.

(She kisses his head then pulls away from it getting him to smile at her.)

Adrian: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Come here.

(He grabs him and puts him in his own lap and hangs onto him while he spends some more time with his friends. The following night over at the venue for the final night 

of the USO tour Mark's walking the grounds with Kate at his side.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine why?  
Kate: It's just you've been quiet since we came back with your son yesterday.  
Mark: I know it's just still hard to believe i have a son so.  
Kate: And with your step mother still being out there.  
Mark: I wish she wasn't.

(They stop walking as he turns and looks at her.)

Kate: You really don't like this woman?  
Mark: She's made my life a living hell of course i don't.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: I really don't want to repeat it.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She's the reason why her so called best friend ended up pregnant with another man's child then had try and pass off as my brother's.  
Kate: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. She was actually willing to give up on ever being with him until she put her two cents into and well she slept with someone else.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: His name was Oliver Fish.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And he was gay.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: At first she had her lie to her ex boyfriend about the baby being his and then lied about the baby being my brother's until his boyfriend did a DNA test on the 

baby and it came back as his.  
Kate: I bet Kim wasn't to happy about that?  
Mark: She wasn't in fact she was far from happy about the baby being his.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: That and the reason she married my father was because she wanted to get custody of a baby that wasn't her's.  
Kate: Was her reason behind that?  
Mark: That my sister in law was just a waitress that could barley raise a child when she had fourteen year old at home.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: At fourteen he could basically take care of himself.  
Mark: Oh i know this. But she didn't seem to care.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: She wanted to get rich quick and what better way to do that.  
Kate: Other then to marry someone with money.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean people could say the samething of your father but.  
Kate: He married Catherine out of love.  
Mark: Yeah he did.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I love Veracity i do.  
Kate: I know you do. It's just with everything going on.  
Mark: If you're thinking about.  
Kate: Of course not. I was just thinking is all.  
Mark: Which is.  
Kate: That me and Sophie should take a step back.  
Mark: Kate this sounds a lot like a break up.  
Kate: We'd still be girlfriends but.  
Mark: I know what you mean't.  
Kate: I can tell she's still struggling with this whole thing with Tyler having slept with well it.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm so glad you said that.

(They start laughing then calm down as they continue on with their rounds.)

Mark: I mean that was so wrong Kate.  
Kate: But true.  
Mark: Yes it was. But it was still wrong.

(She starts laughing then calms down as they reach the stage and look around it as their looking Mark spots something and walks over to it as he gets there he sees 

what it is and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: What else would you put in a box this small?  
Kate: A ring?  
Mark: Yup.  
Calamity: Don't tell Beca.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: You're.  
Calamity: Yeah. So please don't tell her.  
Mark: I promise.  
Kate: Not a word from me.  
Mark: You mind if i look at it?  
Calamity: Of course not.

(He opens the box and looks at the ring.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Calamity: I went ring shopping just before we started the tour.  
Mark: And you waited until tonight to ask her.  
Calamity: Yeah. There a reason i shouldn't of.  
Mark: Of course not. But i'd keep this with you.  
Calamity: Right.  
Mark: It's just it's so pretty.  
Calamity: Yeah guess who picked it out.  
Mark: It wasn't anyone of your bandmates that's for sure.  
Calamity: And you'd be right.   
Mark: Chloe!

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Huh.  
Kate: Shut up. We're not there yet.  
Mark: I didn't say anything.  
Kate: You were thinking it.  
Mark: I'd never do such a thing.  
Beca: Mark!

(He quickly closes the box and hands it to Calamity who walks off as Mark turns to look at Beca.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah it's just it's the last show and i'm very nervous.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: I don't know. Don't be asking me that it's very confusing.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why are you so nervous?  
Beca: It's just the last time we were getting ready to do the final show Calamity told me about what happened with Marley.

(Mark and Kate look at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Beca: Through out the whole tour i thought it was me. Or well us that was making them the way they were.  
Kate: It wasn't.  
Beca: I know that. Serenity told me after the show that Calamity just wasn't in the right mind set to date anyone else yet.  
Mark: When did Calamity tell you?  
Beca: Just before my performance.

(Mark looks at Kate. Flashback to two years in southern France at the final show of the USO tour. Out in the crowd Calamity's sitting there thinking as she's thinking 

Serenity looks at her and gets upset for her.)

Serenity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: If you wanna go back and talk to her before she goes out onto the stage we won't stop you.

(She looks at her and laughs as she gets up to go back and see Beca. Backstage Beca's back there pacing back and forth to settle her nerves as she's pacing Calamity 

walks up to her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Nervous?  
Beca: Yeah I am.  
Calamity: Well don't be.  
Beca: I'm trying not to be I really am.  
Calamity: Yeah opening for someone as great as DJ Khaled can be very nerve wracking.  
Beca: Yeah. Hey you okay?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Can you always tell when something is bothering someone?  
Beca: Yes. It annoys the other girls to no end.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Four months ago I lost my girlfriend.

(Beca looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: What happened?  
Calamity: Car accident.  
Beca: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Did you love her?  
Calamity: I did. I mean we had our problems. But I still loved her

(Beca nods her head at her as Calamity sits down onto one of the boxes backstage.)

Beca: I can't really say I know how you feel because well never really lost someone I was dating to death so.  
Calamity: But you do know heartbreak right?  
Beca: I do.

(She nods her head at her.)

Beca: Why you telling me this?  
Calamity: It's my way of apologizing for how I've treated you and the other Bellas all tour.  
Beca: You had just lost someone you loved Calamity I would of been the same way.  
Calamity: I'm sure you would have. But there is another reason for me acting the way I was.  
Beca: Okay. That's good to hear. I mean I thought you were just a bitch when we met.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah no not really.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's okay.  
Beca: So aside from the whole thing with your girlfriend.

(Calamity grabs her arm and pulls her into her getting Beca to smile at her.)

Calamity: From the moment I saw you in Spain last week. I knew I was in trouble when you walked into the hanger and over to us.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: You saying you thought I was pretty?  
Calamity: I thought you were drop dead gorgeous.

(Beca looks down trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Beca: I thought you were sexy as hell when we met.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. I mean that shirt you were wearing.

(Calamity's trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: What's that say for this one?  
Beca: Makes you even more sexy.  
Calamity: Thanks.  
Beca: Anything for the lead singer of Everhotties.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Its okay.  
Beca: Okay. Um I should probably get ready to go out there.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: We can talk again after I get off stage.  
Calamity: I like you Beca.

(Beca looks at her in shock.)

Beca: Really.  
Calamity: Really. It's just I'm still not really in the right frame of mind to start dating anyone right now.

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: So we remain friends until you're ready to make this official.

(Calamity looks at her in shock.)

Calamity: It could be awhile Bec's.  
Beca: I know. But you're worth the wait.

(She smiles at her as Calamity pulls her into her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Theo walks back and sees them kissing and smiles at them 

as he turns and walks off then they pull away from each other and Beca puts her forehead against hers and smiles at her.)

Beca: I'll wait as long as you need me too.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: I like you too.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Theo: Hey Beca.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Theo: You're up in two minutes.  
Beca: Okay.

(He turns and walks off smiling.)

Calamity: I should probably head back out to the others.  
Beca: Okay.

(She stands up and walks off to go sit back out with the rest of her band mates as she walks off she smiles to herself as she walks off towards the stage. End of 

flashback Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: She kissed me.  
Mark: I didn't say anything.  
Beca: Oh good.  
Kate: How long after the last USO tour did you two become official?  
Beca: About three months.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And you said her ex had been killed in an accident?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: She told me the samething.  
Kate: Where were they when the accident happened?  
Mark: Calamity said they were rehearsing for the tour.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: She said Marley was on her way to go and see her.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Why do i have a feeling that accident wasn't mean't to kill her.  
Mark: Think her accident was planned.  
Kate: With the way she died i wouldn't be surprised. And i sure as hell wouldn't be surprised if your step mother was even involved in that as well.  
Mark: But why go after Marley? What the hell would that of done?  
Kate: Mark really think about it.

(He turns and looks at Calamity.)

Mark: Kim was trying to get Evermoist to back out of the tour.  
Kate: Bingo.  
Mark: And when they didn't.  
Kate: It made her angry.  
Mark: But to stoop that low and kill someone Calamity loved back then.  
Kate: You said so yourself that she doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants.  
Mark: So she has the woman Calamity loved in order to keep them from going out on the tour.  
Kate: Or she knew if they did go out on the tour anyway.  
Mark: She knew Calamity would put her walls up when it came around to the Bellas.  
Kate: Beca mainly.  
Mark: And she also knew that the rest of the band would do the samething.  
Kate: They all put up their walls in order to keep from being nice to the Bellas.  
Mark: And Amy just made it worse by making fun of their names.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean neither one of the Bellas knew the hell Calamity had gone through four months earlier.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: She's giving me more and more reasons to hate her.  
Kate: You're not the only one.  
Mark: Go get ready for the show Bec's. And talk to Calamity will aye.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off as Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She killed my bestfriends first girlfriend Kate.  
Kate: I know she did.  
Mark: I mean she gold digs her way into my family has the people who took me lie to me about Jaxx and everyone i knew on Mana one being dead.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: She kills Calamity's girlfriend and then she goes and starts sleeping with Tyler. Which i still don't get.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Theo: Guys Treblemakers are coming on in three.  
Mark: Are right thanks man.

(He nods his head at him as they walk off of the stage.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: As long as she doesn't try anything with Beca i think we'll be just fine.  
Kate: Okay.

(He puts his head down annoyed. Minutes later the final show of USO tour is underway Mark's standing off to the side keeping an eye out for anyone as he's looking 

around his phone goes of he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and turns the phone off then puts it away as Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: Let me guess.  
Mark: Yup.  
Sophie: Good job at turning that off.  
Mark: Evermoist next?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(She walks off laughing at him.)

Mark: Please don't tell Calamity i said it that way.  
Sophie: You bet.

(As she walks off he listens to Theo talking to the crowd again. Backstage the Evermoist members are getting ready as Beca walks up to them.)

Beca: You guys good?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Chloe: Nervous?  
Serenity: I am i don't know about them.  
Aubrey: You heard her Emily she's nervous go make her less nervous.

(Emily lightly pushes her making the other's laugh.)

Beca: Hey babe you are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Theo introduces Evermoist out onto the stage and they walk out onto it as they walk out Charity walks over to the 

drums and gets set up once she's set up Calamity Serenity and Veracity picks up their guitar's and gets them ready for their song. Once their ready Mark looks up at 

his four friends and smiles at them. As Calamity talks to the crowd. Then she turns and looks at her bandmates.)

Calamity: I know we've been doing the new song for the past two weeks i say we mix it up a little and go back.  
Serenity: Name the song we'll do it.  
Calamity: I don't have to.

(They look at her and laugh as they play the music for How a Heart unbreaks.)

Calamity.

Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name.

All three of them.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

Calamity.

I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name.

All three of them.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

Calamity.

Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Smile when it hurts  
Tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

All three of them.

Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

(As the music for How a heart unbreaks ends. Everyone claps for them making them laugh.)

Beca: Oh my god. That's my girl.

(They turn and look at her and laugh. Calamity takes her guitar off and looks at Beca.)

Calamity: Babe come here.

(Beca walks out onto the stage as Veracity and Serenity take their's off and stand there.)

Calamity: I was actually planning on doing this later. But i can't wait a second longer.  
Beca: What?

(Calamity pulls the ring out of her pocket and looks at her.)

Calamity: I had this whole speech set up but i can't think of what to say in this very moment. Other then i love you and for the past two years you have been there for 

me when it came around to Marley's passing you didn't push the issue if i shut down. You were there for me the night of the last USO tour's final show when i told you 

about her. You didn't judge me. You did one thing i didn't think you would ever do.  
Beca: What's that?  
Calamity: Baby you gave me the time i needed to figure out if i wanted to do this or not. 

(Beca smiles at her.)

Calamity: With help from three of my bestfriends up here with me tonight.

(They start laughing at her then calm down as Calamity gets down onto one knee and holds the ring up.)

Calamity: Beca Mitchell will you do me the honor of my making me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say then she smiles at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i know i left it at a cliff hanger but you'll find out if Beca say's yes in the next chapter.


	14. Mark returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USO tour wraps up. Beca accepts Calamity's marriage proposal. Mark returns to Gotham on earth 1 Mark tells Kate he exposed his step mothers secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say then she smiles at her. Down in the crowd Mark's standing next to Sophie whose watching her face and smiles at her.)

Mark: You see something the other's are also seeing?  
Sophie: Yup and your step mother doesn't look happy.  
Mark: What?

(He turns and looks towards the stage.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Sophie: Wish i was.  
Mark: Damn.

(Back up on the stage Beca's still standing there in shock then looks over at Calamity's shoulder at Mark's step mother and sees her mouthing for her to say no. Then she looks back down at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Yes?  
Beca: Yes i'll marry you.

(She stands up and puts the ring onto her finger once it's on there she kisses her getting her to smile into it making the rest of her groupmates smile at them and Beca flips Kim off who walks off annoyed at the fact that she said yes Serenity seeing her giving the finger turns and looks at her.)

Serenity: Seriously?  
Charity: Yeah.

(They look back over at Calamity and Beca as they pull away from each other.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they walk off of the stage as they walk off Mark's down by Sophie laughing.)

Sophie: I think she just told your step mother she's marrying Calamity weather she liked it or not.  
Mark: Yeah she did.  
Sophie: You realize she's gonna be pissed off right.  
Mark: My friends are happy i couldn't care less what that whore has to say.  
Sophie: That's the sprite.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as she turns and walks off. Backstage Beca's back there talking with the rest of the Bellas as their talking Beca's showing them her engagment ring.)

Cynthia: Wow this is gorgeous.  
Beca: I know right. She's got a good taste. Whoever helped her pick out the ring i'm going to be forever grateful to.  
Chloe: Yeah it was me.

(They look up at her and laugh.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Chloe: You're welcome.  
Amy: Wow. You do have good taste.  
Aubrey: And not just in men either.

(They look at Chloe's face as she's trying to keep from laughing.)

Chloe: Hey.   
Stacie: She has a point.

(They continue to laugh at her face then calm down.)

Chloe: Oh you guys are being so mean.  
Calamity: Why's that?

(Beca turns and faces her fiancee and smiles at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You guys did really well tonight.  
Serenity: Thank you.  
Emily: I mean their always good there Bec's.  
Beca: That's true. I mean their even better then the Treblemakers.

(They start laughing as they realize that Jesse and Bumper are there.)

Bumper: How rude.  
Jesse: I know right. And here we were about to come here and tell Beca congrats on her engagement.  
Bumper: I know. Never mind now.

(They turn to walk off but start laughing which gets Beca to go after him only to have Calamity grab her and keep at her bay.)

Calamity: Okay Bec's be nice.  
Beca: Yeah okay. I'll beat them up later.  
Calamity: I think you'll be a little busy later.

(Beca turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Will i be now?  
Calamity: I was hoping.  
Beca: Okay.

(Calamity laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her as Theo walks up to them.)

Theo: Hey.  
Beca: Hi.  
Theo: You guys are on in two minutes.  
Beca: Okay.   
Theo: Congrats by the way.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Theo: You're welcome.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off they continue to talk until it's time for the Bellas to go out onto the stage. Out in the crowd Mark's talking and joking around with Kate and Sophie as Theo walks back up onto the stage.)

Kate: The Bellas are the final performance right?  
Mark: Yeah. Beca said the mix up they'll be doing tonight is one they did during the International Championship so.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Can't wait to hear it.  
Mark: I can't wait either. Oh wait I've are ready heard them sing it.

(Sophie walks off laughing at her face.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm gonna sick Batwoman on you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he looks at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh do tell.

(Sophie's still laughing at her face.)

Kate: Babe what the hell?  
Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Kate: Yeah she's so sorry she's laughing at me.  
Mark: Yeah. Sophie how dare you.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing again.)

Mark: I swear Jesse if there are bunny ears on my head i'm going to hurt you.

(He quickly puts arms down making them laugh.)

Kate: Yup.  
Mark: I thought so.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Jesse: We're gonna go sit down now.

(The Treblemakers walk off to go sit down along with the Evermoist members who are laughing.)

Calamity: He had to.  
Mark: Oh i have no doubt about that.  
Calamity: Oh good.

(They walk off laughing to go sit down as they find their seats they sit down and wait for the Bellas to come out and wrap up the final show of the tour. Later Theo calls them out. Backstage Beca gives off one last breath before they walk out onto the stage as they get out there they line up as the light comes on and Beca talks to the crowd.)

Beca: How's everyone doing?

(They laugh at her.)

Beca: I just wanted to say on the behalf of myself and the rest of the Bellas a big thank you to the USO for inviting back onto the tour with two of the greatest bands out there and no i don't mean the Treblemakers.

(The members of Evermoist and Saddle up are trying to keep from laughing. At their faces. As their trying the other Bellas are doing the samething.)

Aubrey: Oh my god.

(She bends over laughing she's laughing so hard she nearly falls over but is quickly caught by Stacie and Ashley who are also laughing.)

Beca: But no. In all honestly. This tour has been just as much fun as the last one.

(She starts laughing as she still sees the Treblemakers faces. So Chloe walks up also laughing but manages to calm down enough.)

Chloe: See this is how you know the Bellas and Treblemakers are friends we can give eachother hell and they won't run off like little girls.

(They start laughing at the joke then calm down.)

Chloe: Bre.

(Aubrey's still laughing but walks forward also managing to calm down.)

Aubrey: Their going to get us back you two know that right?

(They nod their heads at her laughing.)

Aubrey: Anyway. This next and final mix of songs we'll be doing is from the international Companionship the rest of them did back in 2015.

(Everyone claps for them making them laugh.)

Chloe: So we'd like it if you guys could stand up. 

(Everyone looks at them but stands up as they walk back and join up with the rest of the bellas. As they get back there they line up and the lights go off and quickly come back on showing the Bellas then they start snapping their fingers and clapping hands as they start up their final mix up song for the tour.)

Who run the world? Girls!  
We run this motha!  
Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!  
Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!  
Who run this motha? Girls!  
Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!

Hey, bring it on, baby, all your friends  
You're the ish and I love that body  
You wanna ball, explicit  
I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody  
You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited  
Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party

Where dem girls at?  
Where dem girls at?  
Who run this mother?  
Who run this mother?  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Where dem girls at?

We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
(Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls)  
We belong!  
We belong, we belong together  
We belong!  
(Who run the world? Girls)

Who are we? What we run?  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
(We belong)  
Who are we? What do we run?  
We run the world!  
(We belong)

When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes  
When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes  
And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
Darkness all around  
I hope that I could fly  
Then I sing along, then I sing along  
Then I sing along, then I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
Cause I look around me and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
You're gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night

I got all I need when I got you and I  
Cause I look around me and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night (We belong)  
You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me through the night (We belong)  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you are  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
Oh, cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my  
Gettin' me through the night.

(As they finish up with their final mix up song everyone claps for them making them smile at them. Beca seeing Calamity walks off of the stage and over to her seeing her walking towards her Calamity walks away from the rest of the Evermoist members as she gets to her Beca smiles at her.)

Calamity: Jesse was right.  
Beca: About what?  
Calamity: The ending's always better.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah well i like this ending better.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks at them and laughs along with Kate.)

Kate: Now that's a happy ending right there.  
Mark: Yeah. Now if only you could get your's.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah really.

(Then she looks back at Sophie and smiles at her.)

Mark: She loves you Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pushes her lightly as he walks off and she smiles at him as he walks over to Veracity and grabs her from behind getting her to laugh at him. Then he kisses her head then pulls away from it as they talk to everyone else as Beca and Calamity continue kiss. As they continue to talk to Kate and Sophie along with her father along with the rest of the crows walk off and head back to their earth as Mark remains there with his friends and continues to spend time with them. Seven months later over in Gotham City on Earth 1. Mark's walking towards Kate's office. After spending the last seven months on Earth 38 with his friends and family he returned to see his friends in Gotham City as he walks up to her office he knocks on the door getting her to look up and smile at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He smiles and waves at her as he walks into the office as she gets to him she hugs him then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hi. Wow look at you.  
Mark: I know right.  
Kate: It's been seven months dude shut it.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry. How's it been going here?  
Kate: Well it's going so that's a plus.  
Mark: Has Alice been behaving herself?  
Kate: She has been. I went to see her last month.  
Mark: That's great to hear. It really is.  
Kate: How are things with you and Veracity?

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Their good.   
Kate: Uh-oh.  
Mark: It's nothing like that. It's just both Calamity and Beca are both in the middle of planning their wedding and well Chloe keeps driving them crazy with plan changes.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What about Alex and Maggie?  
Mark: Finally married.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Yeah Kara was driving them insane so they both decided to go to a court house and get married by a judge.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: So aside from one set of friends getting married to another one about to be married.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: How are things going back on Earth 38?  
Mark: Their surprisingly really good. I almost forgot what it was like to spend time with the Superfriends.  
Kate: The Superfriends?  
Mark: Winn came up with the name. Kind of like we're the Batfriends.

(She looks at him and laughs. Then calms down.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: So other then the group of friends names.  
Mark: Things are going really well there. Our friend Winn came back from the future him and Kara have grown closer as friends and well he finally had the guts to ask her out and she said yes.  
Kate: Wow. He a nice guy?  
Mark: Oh yeah he's the greatest. He won't do Kara wrong. Her ex was kind of a prick but then again what ex isn't.  
Kate: Mine.  
Mark: Aside from Sophie.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Anything else?  
Mark: Well James and his ex got back together again.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Yeah his sister arrived in National City.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She cute?  
Mark: She is. But she just lost her fiancee in the line of duty.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. So she's not really in right mind set to date anyone.  
Kate: I was just wondering.  
Mark: You saw Reagan again didn't you?  
Kate: She came by a couple of days ago.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: How is she?  
Kate: She's good actually.  
Mark: That's great to hear and you told you're Batwoman didn't you?  
Kate: I did. I mean over the last seven months you were away we started talking and spending time together.  
Mark: So she's becoming a great friend?  
Kate: Yeah she is. I mean don't get me wrong i love you and i am glad you're back but.  
Mark: Hey i'm not offended.  
Kate: Oh good.  
Mark: How are things with you and Sophie?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: We're good. I mean we're not great.  
Mark: She still married?  
Kate: Unfortunately.  
Mark: Ouch.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know that was wrong. And it was my choice but.  
Mark: Hey if it's mean't to be then she'll leave him when she's ready.  
Kate: Yeah. Right now their trying to work on their marriage i just i don't know.  
Mark: Kate you can't force her to leave him.  
Kate: I know that. It's just i'm starting to realize my mistake.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: I miss her Mark and i was stupid enough to break it off again.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know that was stupid.  
Mark: You think.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: At least her and my dad know who i am.  
Mark: Well that's always good to know. What about Tyler?  
Kate: No.   
Mark: What?  
Kate: Due to your bitch of a step mother.  
Mark: Actually she's my ex step mother.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: By some unknown person the truth about her affair ended up in the papers.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I did leave Tyler's name out of it.  
Kate: Good. So how'd?  
Mark: Let's see it ended up in the Catco news the Daily planet and gee what was that other paper this person sent it to. Oh that's right it was also sent to the Sun and the Banner.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah she wasn't to happy when she found out that her affair had been outed by this mystery person.  
Kate: It was you wasn't it?

(Mark looks at her and in mock shock.)

Mark: Me. Why Kate Kane why would i ever do something like that.

(He starts laughing which gets her to smile at him.)

Kate: I knew it.  
Mark: Yes i know.  
Kate: So what happened?  
Mark: Within a matter of a day my father had filed for Divorce and she gets nothing.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Why not?  
Mark: Apparently my sister's sent her paperwork before the wedding stating that it was a free trip to Italy.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: What was it?  
Mark: A prenup.

(She starts laughing again then calms down.)

Mark: I think they even had in the contract that if she ever for some reason were to cheat on my father and he filed for the divorce she got nothing.  
Kate: So she's back out on the streets?  
Mark: Actually she's in a jail cell.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Jaxx showed up to the police station and told my uncle that Kim tried to kill her.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: When was this?  
Mark: Just before my father filed for the divorce and well.  
Kate: Because of her still being married.  
Mark: My uncle wouldn't do anything until she was cut off from any Buchanan money and their attorney's.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What about her brother?  
Mark: Her brother wants nothing to do with her. He got back together with his ex and they moved out of Llanview.  
Kate: Wow that's awesome.  
Mark: It is.   
Kate: So her brother's cut her off.  
Mark: And she once again doesn't have a dime to her name.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yup.  
Kate: You feel bad for her?  
Mark: Oh hell no.

(She starts laughing then calms down as they continue to talk and catch up.)

Mark: So Mary tells me you're opening up a gay bar here in Gotham?  
Kate: I am actually.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Me and Sophie had gone in to talk when one of the waiters came up to us and told us we had to leave.  
Mark: What? And after Batwoman saved the bastards business?  
Kate: Pretty much.  
Mark: Yikk's. You should send Batwoman after him.  
Kate: It was tempting trust me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: So where is this place at anyway?  
Kate: Right across the street from the restaurant.

(Mark starts laughing at her face then calms down.)

Mark: Wow i go away for seven months and i miss so much.  
Kate: Dude shut up.  
Mark: Okay. So how are your dad and Catherine doing?  
Kate: Good.   
Mark: You still seem really pissed off though.  
Kate: She made us think Beth was dead Mark.  
Mark: I know and i'm sure she had her reasons.

(Kate looks at him.)

Mark: I'm not saying that her reasons are good.  
Kate: I know that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You busy here?  
Kate: No why?  
Mark: You hungry?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i am come on.

(They get up and walk off to go get something to eat as they walk out of the office Kate sees someone she hasn't seen in the last seven months.)

Kate: Sophie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	15. Becalamity wedding part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity and Beca decide on date for their wedding. Sophie shows up to Wayne Tower to talk to Kate. And the day of Calamity and Beca's wedding Mark's former step mother shows up with a twist of her own. And Mary learns something about her Sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Sophie!

(She looks over at her as Mark looks at them and then looks off.)

Mark: I'll leave you two alone.  
Kate: Okay thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Hey Soph.  
Sophie: Hi.

(He walks off to go see if he can't get some food.)

Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: Mark's back i see.  
Kate: Yeah. He was just catching me up on everyday things on his earth so.  
Sophie: Good to know.  
Kate: What's up Sophie?  
Sophie: I've done a lot of thinking the last several months.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: Me and Tyler tried to make our marriage work after the whole thing with his cheating on me and well Kate i can't do it anymore.

(Kate looks at her with hope in her eyes then looks off trying not to show just how hopeful she is.)

Kate: Wow.  
Sophie: I heard what you said that day Kate i really did and i know i hurt you a lot back then and since then.   
Kate: Sophie!

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Sophie: I left Tyler for good.

(Kate laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Sophie: Yeah seriously. I don't know if you're seeing anyone at moment i just.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I've been trying to keep the dating down at least until i can you know learn how to keep a secret better.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sophie: Yeah you're not very good at it.  
Kate: Not my fault the latest person who figured it out was Mark's girlfriend.  
Sophie: You see he's not dating a dumb ass.  
Kate: No but she does have a nice ass.  
Sophie: Ouch.  
Kate: I'd apologize for that but i'm not.  
Sophie: Oh i know that.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: So you left Tyler for good?  
Sophie: Yeah. So i was kind of hoping.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: You're still legally married i can't.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Kate: Okay. But you know what?  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: Come with me i wanna show you and my dad something.  
Sophie: Okay.

(They walk off to go the building she baught. Later over at the building Kate baught Mark's looking up at it as Kate and Sophie pull up. Hearing the truck pull up he 

turns and looks at her as she gets out of it.)

Mark: Nice location.

(She looks at him and laughs. As they get out and they close their doors once their closed Sophie looks at the building and then looks across the street then starts 

laughing.)

Sophie: Oh my god Kate.  
Kate: What? I'm making a statement here.  
Mark: We can see that.

(They turn and look to see Jacob pull up and stops his truck once it's stopped he shuts it off grabs the key's and gets out of it as he gets out he looks at the 

building and then to the restaurant across the street and does the samething Sophie did and starts laughing.)

Mark: Hold on.

(He snaps a picture of the building and then snaps a picture of the restaurant across the street and then puts his phone away.)

Sophie: What was that for?  
Mark: For the next time i see the Evermoist and Bellas members. Their going to find this very funny.  
Sophie: I find this funny.  
Mark: Hold up.

(He grabs his phone out and again and text the pictures to Tyler. Once their sent he puts the phone away as Sophie starts laughing again. Over at Crows headquarters 

Tyler's looking his computer as he gets a text from Mark and opens it to find the pictures he sent with the message. Kate's done it again. Seeing both buildings he 

starts laughing then puts the phone down then he gets back to work. Back over at Kate's building they walk in and they look around it.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Kate: You like it.  
Mark: Oh my god Kate this looks awesome.  
Kate: I've had help of course.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he looks around the room.)

Mark: You putting a stage in here?

(She walks over to him and looks at the area.)

Kate: I hadn't thought about it. But that's actually not a bad idea.  
Mark: Okay. Because if you can build a big enough stage i'm sure Evermoist wouldn't mind performing here.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: That's actually a really good idea.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Mark: That going to be where the office is?

(Mark points in the direction of the open space.)

Kate: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk off towards it as they get there Mark looks into it brings out a flashlight and looks around the room as he's looking he sees something and laughs at it.)

Mark: How'd you get this?

(Kate walks over to him and takes it from him.)

Kate: Sophie gave it back to me.  
Mark: Oh wow. How'd?  
Kate: It was after i was kicked out of the academy for being gay.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah. We did a lot of talking before i baught this building and well pretty told her to stay with her husband.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Okay. You okay?  
Kate: She told me she left Tyler.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What happened?  
Kate: She said she couldn't get past him cheating on her.  
Mark: How's he feel about this?  
Kate: Not really sure.  
Mark: What you gonna do?  
Kate: I don't know. She's still legally married Mark i can't do what i did last time.  
Mark: I know.   
Kate: When she signs those papers then we'll talk about us getting back together.  
Mark: You know.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: When i said things between me and Veracity were good i wasn't being completely honest.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: What she do?  
Mark: It's not so much what she did. It's what her ex and my bitch of an ex step mother did.  
Kate: And that being?  
Mark: They filed a fake marriage license and they told me.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Austin tried to say that him and Veracity had gotten married after i went missing.  
Kate: Tell me you asked her about this?  
Mark: I did. And she said it wasn't true. But then they came up with this piece of paper that had his and her name on it.  
Kate: Was there a witness name on the paper as well?  
Mark: Yeah it was Kim's.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: What did her bandmates think of this. Mainly the lead singer?  
Mark: Oh they were pissed off and Calamity threatened to kick his ass if he ever came near Veracity again.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Serenity told me that Calamity and Veracity are bestfriends.  
Kate: And Charity and Serenity are?  
Mark: Also bestfriends. I mean their all really good friends. But there's always that one member you spend more time with when the whole group isn't together.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: Yeah i remember me and Sophie were in separable after we met.  
Mark: Become fast friends did you?  
Kate: Not as fast you two did when you started with Crows.  
Mark: Sorry.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Don't be. I mean she's a real sweet woman.   
Mark: She's almost as easy to talk to as it is to talk to Kara.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Only.  
Kate: Yeah i am. I'm just scared Mark.  
Mark: They both know you're Batwoman.  
Kate: Yeah i know. It still scares me though.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: I don't know. I mean i still love her i do. It's just i worry if we get back together we'll just end up in the same spot as you and Veracity.  
Mark: Yeah well her soon to be ex husband isn't that big of a dick.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Kate if you want Tyler to know i'm sure Sophie and your father wouldn't hold it against it.  
Kate: I haven't told my step mother and Mary yet.  
Mark: If you don't think there's a good chance they don't suspect you being Batwoman by now then your nuts.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: Your Batwoman?

(Mark looks over at her then starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry. I swear i didn't know she was there.  
Kate: Mary!

(She looks at her in shock and then her face lights up.)

Mary: Oh my god. That is so cool.

(Hearing that Mark busts up laughing again. As Mary hugs her getting Mark to laugh even more as he walks out of the room and snaps picture of them hugging then he 

walks off towards Jacob and Sophie. Back in the room where Kate's office will be. Mary pulls away from her.)

Kate: You're okay with this?  
Mary: Yeah i'm fine with it. Does dad know?  
Kate: Yeah i told him awhile ago.  
Mary: Oh. How'd he take it?  
Kate: Better then i thought he would.   
Mary: And Sophie?  
Kate: She figured it out.  
Mary: And you never?  
Kate: I tried. She saw through it.  
Mary: See she's smarter then some of the women you dated after her.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: True. Please don't tell your mom.  
Mary: Why?  
Kate: I'll tell her when i can.  
Mary: Okay.  
Kate: You're not gonna fight me on it.  
Mary: Why would i? You'd win.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she pushes her out of the room and they walk back over to everyone. Back over by Mark Sophie and Jacob their all talking as Kate walks 

up to them with Mary right behind her.)

Sophie: Shut up.  
Mark: Now what fun would that be if i did that.  
Sophie: I'm going to hurt you.  
Mark: Oh do tell.

(Jacob walks off laughing at them.)

Sophie: If only i wasn't still married and in still in love with our bosses daughter.  
Mark: Yeah well. I'm still in a real relationship so.  
Sophie: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Just picking on Sophie is all.  
Kate: Oh okay.   
Sophie: Oh okay. Really?

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: You hungry?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay come on.

(She pushes Mark making him laugh. As they walk off Mark looks at them walking away and laughs as he continues on with his conversation with Jacob and Mary. Outside 

Kate and Sophie walk off laughing.)

Sophie: I still can't believe you baught this building.  
Kate: I couldn't help it.   
Sophie: I mean i can understand why you did it. But.  
Kate: It was just away to get back at them for kicking us out of the restaurant.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Same old Kate Kane.  
Kate: Hey i'm sticking to my moral's they don't like it they can kiss my ass.  
Calamity: I would but then i'd get into trouble with my fiancee.

(They both turn and see her there with Serenity.)

Sophie: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. Is Mark here?  
Kate: Yeah he's inside.  
Serenity: Nice building.  
Kate: Mark sent you two the pictures didn't he?  
Calamity: What pictures?

(Then her phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it's from and laughs when she looks into the building as he walks out.)

Mark: Look across the street.

(They do as he tells them and they see the restaurant and then back at the building he just came out of.)

Serenity: There a hidden message here?  
Mark: Yeah Kate there a hidden message here?  
Kate: Yeah i baught the building.  
Serenity: Nice location.  
Kate: I did it to get back at the owner of the restaurant.

(Calamity looks at her and then to the restaurant.)

Calamity: Why?  
Kate: He kicked me and Sophie out because i had the nerve to hold her hands while were at the table waiting for the waiter.  
Serenity: Gees. That's one place i'm never going to be eating at.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she nods her head as of she's agreeing with her.)

Calamity: So you baught this building across the street from them?  
Kate: Yes. It's kind of a message.  
Calamity: And that message is?  
Kate: I'm gay i'm out and proud he don't like it he can kiss my ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: What you gonna turn this into anyway?  
Kate: A gay bar.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Both my dad and Sophie laughed when they realized i'd baught this building across the street from them.  
Serenity: Yeah well whenever you finish it let us know we'll be more than happy to come here and perform.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as Calamity shakes her in agreement.)

Kate: You know it's funny how you say that.  
Serenity: Why?  
Kate: Mark said the samething.  
Calamity: He knows us to well.  
Serenity: He does it's kind of scary.

(They start laughing then calm down. As he walks over to them.)

Mark: So.  
Kate: Serenity pretty much said the samething you did.  
Mark: Oh yeah what's that?  
Kate: About them coming her to perform.  
Mark: I told you.  
Kate: That you did and i'd be really honored if you four would play here.  
Calamity: Just send Mark and we'll be here.  
Kate: Okay.

(She shakes their hands then walks back to Sophie.)

Mark: That was nice.  
Serenity: She helped keep us safe during the tour.  
Calamity: Yeah. And well to be honest we really couldn't think of a better way to thank her other then to well.  
Mark: She'll forever be grateful to you four.  
Calamity: Good to know. Anyway.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: How do you feel about coming to a wedding.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Depends on when the wedding is?  
Calamity: Tomorrow.  
Mark: Tomorrow?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: That's offly fast.  
Calamity: Yeah i know it's just we're both be driven crazy by our wedding planner and well.  
Mark: You guys didn't ask Kara did you?  
Calamity: We did and we both regret that choice.  
Mark: Gees. Did you and Beca learn nothing from the whole thing with Alex and Maggie?  
Calamity: You think we would of.  
Mark: Uh yeah okay. Big or small?  
Calamity: Court house.

(Mark starts laughing as he walks off then he walks back over to them.)

Mark: Okay.  
Serenity: She's kidding their getting married out at Alex and Kara's childhood home.  
Mark: Okay. I think that's a really good idea.  
Calamity: Yeah. I was thinking we could invite your two friends there.

(Mark turns and looks at them.)

Mark: You can ask them.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They walk over to Kate and Sophie who are talking and joking around as their joking around Sophie lightly pushes Kate back making her laugh as they continue to push 

each other around Calamity and Serenity reaches them and laughs.)

Mark: Hey love birds.

(Kate and Sophie look over at them as Calamity and Serenity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Shut it.  
Sophie: What's up?  
Calamity: Me and Beca are getting married tomorrow on our earth.

(Kate and Sophie look at her and smile.)

Sophie: They asked Kara didn't they?  
Mark: Yes they did.  
Kate: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah i know. And we both regret it.  
Sophie: Okay. And let me guess you wanna know if we'll come?  
Calamity: Yes. And this was all Beca's idea.  
Serenity: She just agreed.  
Calamity: I did.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Wanna go to a wedding with me?

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. We're in.

(Calamity starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: Okay. 

(They start laughing as they turn and walk off to go back to their earth.)

Mark: So Kate and Sophie have dates.  
Mary: Yup. If only you were single.  
Mark: I'm not. But i hear Julia Pennyworth is.

(Mary starts laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Sorry couldn't help it.  
Mary: Oh know where she is?  
Mark: I wish i did. But Luke might.  
Kate: Hey hey. Come on. I mean i know we're not back together. But Julia is still my ex.  
Mark: Oh is she now.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: I take it you didn't know that?  
Mark: No. But i do now.

(Kate puts her head in her hands and makes a noise making them laugh.)

Kate: I'm going to kill you.  
Mark: Sorry i really am.  
Kate: Oh. I hate you so much.

(He walks off laughing.)

Mark: I love you too Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She walks over to him and starts jokingly beating on him making Sophie Jacob and Mary laugh at them.)

Jacob: Okay okay Kate come on cut it out.  
Kate: Sorry dad.  
Jacob: It's okay.

(He lightly pushes Mark making them laugh again as he grabs Kate and hugs her getting her laugh at him.)

Mark: You good.  
Kate: Yeah. Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it. The following day on Earth 38 in Midvale. It's the day of Calamity and Beca's wedding as a breach opens and group 

of people come out of it and look around the area.)

Kate: Wow. Kara really out did herself.  
Mark: Yeah she did. And with just twenty-four hours to work with.  
Kate: Yeah.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk off to go talk to everyone before the wedding starts. As their talking to James and Lucy someone rushes out of the house.)

James: It is so cool that you guys came to the wedding.  
Kate: Well they were nice to ask.  
James: Yeah their actually really cool so.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk one of the other Bellas walks up to them.)

Emily: Oh thank god Mark you're here.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah what's up?  
Emily: We've got a problem.  
Mark: What's that?

(She turns and looks behind her to see whose arrived for the wedding.)

Mark: Tell me that's not who i think it is?  
Emily: It is and she say's she's gonna stop the wedding.  
Sophie: Why?  
Emily: She clams Calamity's are ready married.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What makes her say that?  
Emily: She said she went down to the court house and found this.

(She hands him what Kim gave him as he's looking at it he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Has Calamity seen this?  
Emily: No.  
Mark: Well this doesn't have her supposed wife's name on here.  
Emily: I know that.  
Mark: She has a right to know this.  
Calamity: Know what?

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Emily said my tramp of a former step mother just got here and is going to try and stop the wedding.

(Calamity looks at him and then turns to look behind her then gets annoyed.)

Calamity: How?  
Kate: She clams your married?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. Two more to come.


	16. Becalamity wedding Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity finds out there was more to her relationship with Marley then she thought. Calamity tells Mark and Tyler about what Marley told her and Mark learns something about Charity that could really screw up Beca and Calamity's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: Who does she say i'm supposedly married to?  
Mark: I don't know. And this doesn't even have her name on it.

(He hands her the marriage license and she gets annoyed.)

Calamity: I'm not.  
Mark: We know that.  
Calamity: What is it with that bitch and trying to ruin everything for everyone.  
Mark: This is unfortunately who Kimberly Andrews is.  
Calamity: I love Beca.  
Mark: We all know this.  
Calamity: We don't need this.   
Mark: We all know this Calamity and we'll do everything we can to set this right.  
Kate: When's the wedding?

(Calamity looks at her watch.)

Calamity: Four hours.  
Mark: Okay so we'll call Brainy in National City and see if he can't find out anything are right.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: You two are getting married weather that tramp likes it or not.  
Calamity: I know that. Thank you Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he walks up to Alex and tells her.)

Alex: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He hands her the marriage license and she looks at it.)

Alex: This is weird.  
Mark: I know. And in four hours both Beca and Calamity are supposed to get married weather Andrews likes it or not.  
Alex: We're gonna have to figure this out quick.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Where's Lucy?  
Mark: She was with James the last time we saw her.  
Alex: Okay go find her.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as Oliver walks up to her with Laurel and Sara behind him.)

Oliver: What's going on?  
Alex: Kimberly Andrews stricks again.  
Sara: What?

(She hands her the marriage license and looks it over.)

Sara: This looks fake. Laurel!

(She hands it over to her sister who looks it over.)

Laurel: Yeah this is definitely a fake.  
Alex: How can you tell?  
Laurel: Well if it isn't this is one hell of a convince to both Beca and Calamity.  
Sara: Meaning.  
Laurel: Meaning whoever Calamity's supposedly married to is someone who isn't willing to let Calamity go that easily.

(Then Mark walks back up to them with Kelly Lucy and James right behind him.)

Lucy: What's going on?

(Laurel hands her the marriage license and she looks it over.)

Mark: What are your thoughts on it?  
Laurel: I think it's a fake. But i could be wrong.  
Lucy: Yeah that's what it looks like to me.   
Mark: But how do we figure that out.  
Lucy: Where did this come from?  
Mark: According to Emily Andrews showed up saying she was going to stop the wedding and tell everyone that Calamity's are ready married.  
Laurel: Was she in a relationship before Beca Mitchell?  
Mark: She had a girlfriend named Marley Rose.

(They all look at him.)

Lucy: Okay.  
Mark: But she was killed in a car accident three years ago.  
Laurel: And if they were married which i believe you when you say that she isn't.  
Lucy: Then Calamity would be a widow.  
Mark: So you're saying.  
Lucy: We're saying if Marley's dead and they were married before hand. She doesn't have a leg to stand on when it comes around to this license.  
Sara: Although we all know she's going to say their still married.  
Lucy: Yeah but unless she's still alive there's really nothing she can really do to stop this wedding even if she tried.  
Laurel: But we would call down to the court house this license came from and find out if this is a fake or if she was actually married.  
Mark: Okay.

(He takes the license back and calls Brainy who answers on the first ring and Mark explains everything to him and he say's he'll get to work on who Calamity supposedly 

married. Once they hang up Mark looks at Alex annoyed.)

Mark: I just.  
Alex: If she thinks this is going to keep them apart.  
Mark: We all know it's not.  
Alex: She loves Calamity Mark there's nothing she can do to keep them apart.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: If this whole Calamity's are ready married plan of her's doesn't work.  
Alex: I'm sure she's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve.  
Mark: Yeah. I wouldn't put it past her to try something else.  
Alex: Yup.  
Mark: I'm gonna go talk to Calamity and see if i can't get some information out of her about her's and Marley's relationship.  
Alex: Okay. Why don't you take Tyler with you.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Okay. Hey Tyler.

(He looks over at him as Mark waves him to him then he walks over to him as he gets there Mark tells him and looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Tyler: She doesn't give up does she?  
Mark: Nope.

(They walk off towards Calamity whose leaning against the post on the porch.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks over at them and laughs.)

Calamity: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: I was just wanting to know a little more about your's and Marley's relationship.  
Serenity: Why?  
Mark: Because if the marriage license is real. Then there's a very good chance Marley had it made before she died.  
Charity: Why would she do that?  
Mark: I really couldn't tell you. I mean one of you told me that they had problems.  
Serenity: They did. But she still loved her.  
Mark: I know that. Although to be honest.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Beca much better match for you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Not touching it.  
Mark: Oh good. Please don't.  
Tyler: But i will be telling Sophie and Kate you said that.  
Mark: Yeah please don't.  
Tyler: Awe he's no fun.  
Veracity: He can be.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he grabs her and hangs onto her making her laugh.)

Calamity: I don't really know what else i could tell you about the relationship that you don't are ready know.  
Tyler: Were one of you planning on popping the question?  
Calamity: I wasn't.  
Mark: Okay so that must mean Marley was.  
Tyler: Could be the reason why she was headed to the rehearsal studio.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Sophie: What's going on?  
Mark: Just asking Calamity about her supposed wife.  
Sophie: You call Brainy?  
Mark: Yeah he said he's gonna see about figuring out why this marriage license all of a sudden showed up the day of Calamity and Beca's wedding.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Sophie: When was she killed?  
Calamity: Four months before the USO tour.  
Mark: Know where she was buried?  
Calamity: She was born and raised here in California.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Mark: Where in California?  
Calamity: In National City.

(Mark kisses Veracity's head and rushes off to go find Kara.)

Charity: Are we missing something.  
Sophie: You're not he only one. But then again he does know a super so.

(Over by Mark he walks up to Kara and Winn.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey what's up?  
Mark: I need a favor.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kara: What's up?  
Mark: I was wondering if you could put your work cloths on and fly back to National City.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Because i have a feeling Kim might of pulled something.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Dug up a dead body.

(Winn looks at him.)

Winn: Gross.  
Mark: I know it's very far fetched.  
Kara: I'll do it.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kara: Anytime.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark looks off annoyed. Then he looks at his watch as he looks at Winn.)

Winn: You are right?  
Mark: Not really. I mean this is supposed to be Calamity and Beca's day the happiest day of their lives and now it's turning into a damn nightmare.  
Winn: We'll figure this out.  
Mark: Before or after i kill my former step mother.

(Winn looks at him and laughs as they walk off to go back and talk to Calamity and the rest of the Evermoist members.)

Calamity: I just don't get it.  
Mark: You guys are right?  
Serenity: Not really.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Calamity: A lot of things. I just.  
Mark: Cal!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Can i talk to you in private?  
Mark: Of course.

(She walks off with him once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: The day of the accident she tried to get me to stay home and spend some time with her.  
Mark: Why?  
Calamity: I asked her the samething and when she wouldn't tell me i told her i was leaving that i had rehearsals to do.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: She got pissed off and throw a vase at my head.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: And when i asked her why she didn't want me to go to rehearsals she said someone had walked up to her and told her i had been having affair.

(Mark looks at her and then looks over at Tyler. Knowing the samething happened to him.)

Mark: Who did she say were having the affair with?  
Calamity: One of my bandmates.

(Mark looks at her and then looks over at them.)

Mark: Which one?  
Calamity: She didn't say. Believe me i asked.  
Mark: What you say?  
Calamity: I told her it wasn't true. I mean we're all just friends. I see those three ladies up there as sisters i'd never sleep with one of them. Unless of course 

we're the Bellas.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I really wish i hadn't of told you that story.  
Calamity: I haven't brought up that i know.  
Mark: Okay good. Because Beca would kill me.  
Calamity: Yeah well.  
Mark: Okay so what happened after that?  
Calamity: I explained to her i wasn't cheating she calmed down enough to where we could talk we talked for like two hours.  
Mark: What about rehearsals?  
Calamity: I was late and they understood. I mean i loved her i did.   
Mark: And Marley never mentioned which one of your bandmates it was that you were supposedly having this affair with?  
Calamity: No. I wouldn't of done that.   
Mark: Okay well did she ever say who told her this?  
Calamity: Kimberly Andrews.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Fucken lovely. Tyler!

(He walks over to him as he gets to them he looks at them.)

Tyler: What's going on?  
Mark: Seems like your marriage isn't the only relationship that tramp tried to screw up.  
Tyler: What you talking about?  
Mark: She lied to her girlfriend before she was killed.  
Tyler: About what?  
Calamity: She told her i was sleeping with one of my bandmates.

(Tyler looks at her and then back at them.)

Tyler: Did you?  
Calamity: No. I'd never sleep with one of them.  
Tyler: How close are you four?  
Calamity: We all went to school together.  
Mark: Which school?  
Calamity: USC.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Did you guys form in college or after?  
Calamity: We talked a lot about it in school but we never found the time until we all graduated.  
Tyler: Didn't you date one of them in college?  
Mark: Yeah. How you think i met her and the other two members.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: Actually Calamity's an old friend of mine.  
Tyler: How old?  
Mark: I met her one of the times me and the Backstreet boys did tours in Australia.  
Tyler: Oh.

(Calamity laughs at him.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Tyler: Where in Australia are you from?  
Calamity: Melbourne.  
Tyler: I've always wanted to go there.  
Calamity: You should it's a beautiful there.  
Tyler: I just might have to.  
Mark: Dude she's getting married in four hours.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Sorry it's the accent it's well.  
Mark: Sexy as hell i know this. 

(Calamity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Tyler: Right. How'd you meet Marley?  
Calamity: In College. I met her the first day.  
Mark: How long were you two together for?  
Calamity: Close to ten years.  
Mark: And she never wanted to pop the question.  
Tyler: I know.

(She puts her head down as they laugh at her.)

Calamity: I never said i wouldn't. It's just.  
Mark: No we get it.  
Tyler: Marriage is one hell of a step.  
Mark: Yeah he took it with someone whose still in love with the ex.  
Tyler: In all fairness i didn't know Kate was the ex.  
Mark: True.  
Calamity: I just can't understand why she would come after me and Marley.  
Mark: When it comes around to Kim she doesn't need a reason. All she knows is that there's a happy couple and she didn't like it.  
Calamity: So she lied to my girlfriend by saying i was sleeping with one of my bandmates?  
Mark: She lied and told Tyler Sophie had been sleeping with Kate.

(Calamity looks at Mark and then to Tyler.)

Calamity: Oh.   
Tyler: Only thing is unlike me. She told you about it.  
Calamity: I know she did.

(They continue to talk to her. Over in National City over at one of their cemetery's Kara lands in front of a grave and looks it over as she's looking she looks under 

ground but can't see into coffin as she's trying to she looks up to see if anyone's coming when she doesn't see anyone she gets over the comms to Mark.)

Kara: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: What you got Supergirl?  
Kara: Mark we've got a problem.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kara: Mark Marley's coffin is made of lead i can't see into.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and then looks at Calamity.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Who paid for Marley's funeral?  
Calamity: Your family did.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Tyler.)

Mark: You know i have an idea.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Kim wants to convince people you're married fine.  
Tyler: What you have in mind?  
Mark: We gotta dig up Marley's casket?  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: It's made of lead Supergirl can't see into it.  
Sophie: She got any family left?  
Calamity: She was an only child and both of her parents passed away about or two after she was killed.  
Mark: She doesn't have any aunts or uncles?  
Calamity: As far as i know both of her parents were only the child on sides of their family.  
Tyler: Grandparents?  
Calamity: Both sets of her Grandparents died of cancer when she was a little girl.  
Mark: Okay so Marley doesn't really have any living family.  
Sophie: Just Calamity.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Oh Kim i'm going to kill you once this is over with.  
Tyler: Think this was planned?  
Mark: Big time.

(He grabs his phone out and calls Brainy again. He stay's on the phone with him for awhile then he hangs up with him.)

Tyler: What's up?  
Mark: He's gonna see if he can't find that video from the day of Marley's accident.  
Sophie: Where were you guys when you heard about the accident?  
Calamity: We were at the rehearsal studio rehearsing for the tour.  
Mark: Where was this rehearsal studio?  
Veracity: It was in Burbank.  
Alex: You guys remember the name of it?  
Veracity: P.M. Rehearsal Studio. Why?  
Mark: And you said she was on the way to studio to see you?  
Calamity: Yeah why?  
Charity: Mark what's going on?

(He looks at Calamity and gets annoyed.)

Mark: I don't know. But this just got a lot bigger.

(They all look at him and can tell he's annoyed. Later Mark's talking with Kate and Sophie as Mark's phone goes of he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number 

he answers it.)

Mark: Brainy!  
Brainy: I found that footage from the day of Marley Rose's accident.  
Mark: And?  
Brainy: Mark she was a block away from the rehearsal studio when it happened.  
Mark: A block?  
Brainy: You can see the rehearsal studio from the stop light.  
Mark: Someone knew she was headed to the studio to see Calamity.  
Brainy: Yeah and i know who it was.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Brainy: The driver of the other car is your former step mother.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and then looks over at Kim and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Thank you Brainy.   
Brainy: That's not the only thing i found.  
Mark: What's that?  
Brainy: I was going through Marley's bank statements from just before she was in her accident.  
Mark: Okay.  
Brainy: Mark she baught a ring.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: So Marley was going to ask.  
Brainy: No she didn't buy the ring for Calamity.  
Mark: Who'd she buy it for?  
Brainy: She baught it for one of her bandmates.

(Mark looks around confused.)

Mark: Which one?

(He brings up the video footage from the jewelers and sees the member she's with.)

Brainy: She baught it for Charity.  
Mark: Charity!

(He turns and looks at her as she looks up at him and then looks off as she looks at her bandmates.)

Mark: Who was she dating?  
Brainy: Cynthia Rose Adams.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Wow who knew Cynthia and Charity could keep such a big secret from their friends.


	17. Becalamity wedding part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Cynthia tell their bandmates about their relationship before the USO tour and Becalamity walk down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Oh god.  
Brainy: What i do?  
Mark: It's not something you did Brainy. But i have a feeling there's going to be something Charity and Cynthia are going to have to explain to their band and groupmates.  
Brainy: Oh. Well What you gonna do about your former step mother.  
Mark: I know just what to do. Thanks Brainy.  
Brainy: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up and looks over at Charity as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Kim's the one who ramed into Marley the day of the accident.

(Kate puts her head down.)

Kate: Something else wrong?  
Mark: Kate she was only a block away from the studio when the bitch ramed into her car.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: And that's not the only thing.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Brainy said he was going through some of Marley's bank statements before the accident.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: She baught a ring.  
Kate: So she was going to ask her.  
Mark: Not for Calamity. For one of her bandmates.

(Kate looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Okay so which bandmate did she buy it for?  
Mark: Charity!

(She looks over at her and then looks back at Mark.)

Kate: Well shit.

(He looks at her and nods his head.)

Mark: I need to talk to Charity.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off and over to her as he gets to her he tells her and she nods her head at him then they walk off once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Why didn't you ever tell the other's about you and Cynthia?

(Charity looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Charity: I was going to. I was even going to call Cynthia that night but then Marley had the accident and Calamity lost her i didn't want her to think that.  
Mark: She's one of your bestfriends she would of understood.  
Charity: She had just lost her girlfriend. I didn't want to be the one who told her i was about to ask my own to marry me when she was never going to get that chance.  
Mark: But then the tour started.  
Charity: Me and Cynthia kept quiet about our relationship.   
Mark: So you two kept it a secret and no one found out about it.  
Charity: Marley knew. That's why she got the ring for me.  
Mark: You know that this new information has come to light you both are going to have to tell them.  
Charity: I know that.  
Beca: Tell us what?

(They both turn and look at Calamity and Beca.)

Charity: Cal i need to talk to you and the other girls.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: And babe you should really talk to them.  
Cynthia: Okay.  
Beca: What's going on?  
Cynthia: Let's go into the house and i'll explain.  
Beca: Okay.

(Beca kisses Calamity then pulls away from her as her and Charity walk back to the other members to talk to them. Over by the other members as they get to them Serenity and Veracity are joking around as they walk up to them.)

Serenity: Does this smell funny to you?  
Veracity: Why you asking that?  
Serenity: I don't know.  
Veracity: You know you've gotten weird.

(She looks at her and laughs as Calamity and Charity walk up to them.)

Charity: Hey Weirdo and Vera you two got a minute.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Charity: I learned that from your fiancee.  
Calamity: But of course.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Charity: There's something I've been wanting to talk to you guys about.  
Serenity: What's that?  
Charity: It's about the day she lost Marley.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: What about it?  
Charity: I was going to tell you guys something. And after Marley died i lost my nerve.  
Calamity: Charity!  
Charity: Remember that girl i told you about?  
Serenity: Yeah why?  
Charity: I met her after she graduated from college.

(They all look at her.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Charity: In fact i met her in Copenhagen.  
Serenity: Where's Copenhagen again?  
Charity: It's in Denmark.  
Serenity: Oh.

(Then it hits who she's talking about.)

Serenity: Oh. Shit why didn't you say it was one of the Bellas you were dating then?

(Calamity and Veracity look at each other not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: Which Bellas member did you meet there?  
Charity: Cynthia!

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: Oh shit.  
Calamity: How long had you two been together by the time the tour started?  
Charity: Three years.

(They look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: When we found out about the USO tour i was going to tell you guys about her but then Mark's bitch of a step mother found out and threatened to have us removed from the tour.  
Veracity: But the Bellas weren't added until the day of the first show.  
Charity: I'm aware of that and i told her the samething.  
Calamity: How the hell did that whore find out about you two?  
Charity: Your girlfriend at the time had a big mouth.

(Calamity looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Sadly enough of that is true.  
Veracity: Why you telling us now?  
Charity: Because something else about that day came up and Mark brought it to my attention.  
Serenity: What's that?  
Charity: I had asked Marley for a favor.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Charity: The day she was killed just before i met up with you guys at the rehearsal studio i went ring shopping with her.

(Calamity looks at her and then to the other's.)

Calamity: You went ring shopping with my girlfriend. The woman you said you couldn't stand.  
Charity: Yeah well you were right.  
Calamity: About what?  
Charity: The bitch grew on me and she knew it too.

(The other two start laughing at her. Then calm down.)

Calamity: I hate it when i'm right.  
Charity: Shut up you do not.

(She walks off laughing then walks back over to them.)

Serenity: She's right.  
Calamity: I know that. Wait is that the reason she didn't want me to go?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Oh god.   
Serenity: What's going on?  
Calamity: Marley told me Andrews back there told her i'd been having an affair.  
Veracity: With who?  
Calamity: You.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Serenity: Why?  
Calamity: Who knows. She only really goes after couples.  
Serenity: Explains why she went after Kate's ex and her husband.  
Charity: Yeah.   
Veracity: Okay so when the tour started and you found out the Bellas had been added to the tour.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Why didn't you tell us then?  
Charity: She had just lost Marley and i really didn't want to drop this bomb shell that i'm dating the member of the rival group.  
Serenity: So you two pretended you hated each other for her benefit?  
Charity: It was her idea. I mean she hadn't even told the other Bellas about us.   
Veracity: Nothing like keeping your relationship a secret.  
Charity: Yeah. But it made the sex worth it later.

(Calamity looks at her and then walks off laughing.)

Serenity: Okay dude seriously.  
Charity: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: I'm gonna go find my boyfriend.

(She goes to walk off but he grabs her from behind making her laugh.)

Mark: You four good?  
Calamity: Yeah we're good. I mean that's an image i'm never getting out of my head.  
Mark: Just wait until tonight.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Serenity you are right?  
Serenity: Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking.  
Veracity: Oh god Cal she's thinking again.

(They start laughing then calm down. Up in the house the other Bellas are looking at Cynthia in shock at what they just learned.)

Beca: So you and Charity were together back then?  
Cynthia: Yes.  
Chloe: Why didn't you say anything?  
Cynthia: I don't know. I mean i liked her a lot she made me happy and she still does it's just.  
Aubrey: What?  
Cynthia: How the hell was i going to get everyone's attention in order to get you guys to behave yourself's?  
Emily: Hey.  
Cynthia: Not you Emily i mainly mean't Amy.  
Amy: Hey.  
Cynthia: I'm sorry okay how the hell would i of been able to tell you guys. Hey don't be complete bitches the one on other side of Veracity she's my girlfriend.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Amy: Rude.  
Emily: But called for.

(Amy looks at her along with the other members.)

Jessica: Ouch.  
Ashley: That was actually a little harsh Emily.  
Emily: I know it was but in my case it was called for.  
Amy: Why?  
Emily: And if i was in your group i'd be called Obesity.

(Amy looks at her and then looks off.)

Amy: I found it funny.  
Cynthia: But they didn't.  
Amy: What?  
Emily: From the moment we met them you were worse then the rest of us. I mean we didn't really know what was going on either one of their lives but at least some of us tried to get a long with them. Where was your trying?

(Amy looks at her and then looks off annoyed at herself.)

Emily: I mean yes were they nasty to us yes. But all you were doing was making it worse with your stupid Nevermoist jokes.  
Amy: That was funny.  
Emily: Actually what was funny. Was Beca asking Evermoist.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Emily: More like Everhotties.

(They start laughing at Beca's face.)

Beca: Okay well you guys officially suck.  
Stacie: I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing Cynthia sucks on Charity.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Cynthia: I'd denie it but it's true.  
Beca: Oh boy.  
Amy: Okay yes i was a bitch to them. But they started it.

(Beca looks at her along with all of the other members.)

Flo: Okay. So explain to us how the hell they started it?  
Amy: Calamity spoke up and said their names i mean come on.  
Beca: There's nothing wrong with the names Amy. All she did was introduce them and you made that damn joke.  
Amy: I mean come on Veracity and Calamity those can't be real.  
Beca: Actually they are. And you'd think after three years of knowing the band you would of figured that out by now.

(She looks at her and knows she's annoyed.)

Beca: I mean come on. Everytime you see them you find every chance you have to continue to insult them.  
Amy: I.  
Beca: I mean Cynthia just told us something and the first thing you went to do was to tell a damn sex joke and to be honest Amy their not funny. 

(They all look at her.)

Amy: I.  
Beca: I mean i know you think their funny and they are until you make them towards the women three out of ten of us love. I mean it's one thing to say them about Bumper because he's your boyfriend. But come on Emily loves Serenity Cynthia loves Charity and in about three hours i'm supposed to be marrying the woman i love but because of Mark's former bitch of a step mother it's on hold. 

(They all look at her and know she's annoyed.)

Beca: I just want to this day to end happily so i can spend the rest of my life. With the woman i love and if that woman doesn't leave us the hell alone i just might do something that would land me in prison and not her. I mean Chloe's married to the love of her life so's Jessica Aubrey's even married to her's. Cynthia's dating her's Emily's dating her's. I wanna be married to mine are ready. 

(They all put their heads down and know she's annoyed.)

Aubrey: Beca!

(She looks at her and walks off towards the window.)

Beca: I just keep thinking like i'm not allowed to have my happy ending.  
Chloe: We're all allowed to have our happy ending that bitch isn't gonna keep this wedding from going ahead. All because she doesn't know when to give up.  
Beca: I know that. It's just i really wanna marry her and she's not allowing it.  
Aubrey: Yeah well she doesn't get a say in who you date much less who you marry.  
Beca: She seems to think so.  
Aubrey: Well then me and Chloe can kick her ass. Or we'll sick Serenity and Charity on her.

(Beca looks at them and laughs.)

Beca: Oh i'd so pay to see that.  
Chloe: I bet. Look all we're saying is don't let whore ruin today for you. I mean yeah she's kind of put things on hold until it gets straightened out but. By the end of the day you'll be Everhotties Lead singers wife.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Aubrey: Wow Chlo.  
Chloe: Yeah. Um don't ever tell Calamity i called her that.  
Beca: Why not? It's true.  
Chloe: Yes it is. But then again she's one of my bestfriends soon to be wife.  
Beca: Dude all four Evermoist members are drop dread gorgeous.  
Chloe: Okay also true.

(They start laughing then calm down as they continue to talk. Outside Mark's talking with Oliver and Barry Alex walks up to them.)

Oliver: Shut up i never said that.  
Mark: Hey this could be a very good game of never have i ever.

(Barry's trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Seriously.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: What?  
Oliver: I still can't believe Kara told you that.  
Mark: Really?  
Oliver: Yes.  
Mark: I can.

(He looks at him as Mark walks off to go talk to the Evermoist members. As he's walking over to them his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Brainy!  
Brainy: Yeah.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Brainy: I just finished up with the marriage license that your former step mother handed Emily.  
Mark: And?  
Brainy: Mark Lucy and Laurel are right. The marriage license a fake.  
Mark: How can you be so sure?  
Brainy: Because i called a lot of the courthouses in the LA area and not a single one of them remembers Calamity or Marley going in asking for a justice of the peace.  
Mark: There's also Vegas.  
Brainy: Tried them too. And neither one of them remembers seeing them.  
Mark: So how the hell would Kim of been able to get a marriage license without anyone noticing?  
Brainy: I asked that too. And according to them she could of easily gone onto a computer and had one made up.  
Mark: Yeah i some how have a feeling that wasn't it. She isn't that smart.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Brainy: The lady also said she could of printed one out.  
Mark: Now that i'm more inclined to believe.  
Brainy: I'm sure. Anyway. Your friends are free to get married when their ready.  
Mark: Their ready now. Are right thanks Brainy.  
Brainy: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with him and laughs.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah that was Brainy.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: Calamity and Beca are free to get married.  
Alex: So Laurel and Lucy were right.  
Mark: Yeah. The license is a fake.  
Alex: Okay good. Let's get them married.  
Mark: Yes. 

(He walks of towards the Evermoist members and looks at them.)

Mark: Hey i'm looking for one of the brides.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs. As Veracity and Charity look around jokingly making Serenity laugh at them.)

Veracity: Babe i think we lost her.  
Mark: Oh well then i think we better find her before Beca finds out you three lost her fiancee.  
Charity: She was with Serenity.  
Serenity: Hey. She told me she was going to look at the Lance sisters.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing but is failing.)

Mark: Oh i'm telling Beca.  
Calamity: No.

(He walks off laughing as he hears her start laughing. Then they calm down.)

Serenity: Okay that was fun.  
Mark: Yes it was. But.  
Charity: Yes you do.

(Mark looks at her as Veracity jokingly pushes her making her laugh again.)

Mark: Anyway. I was wondering you're ready to get married?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I've been ready the last two hours.  
Mark: Yeah i know you have been. But it just got confirmed that this is a fake.

(He grabs it up and tears it in front of her making her laugh.)

Calamity: That's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. So why don't you go stand up at the alter while i go and get the other blushing bride.

(They start laughing as he walks off. Then they walk off towards the alter. As he's walking up to the house he looks over and laughs at who he sees.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jesse: Hey. We couldn't miss this.  
Mark: That's great. I'm actually gonna go up and get Beca.  
Jesse: Okay. We're gonna go find our seats.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he walks into the house to go up and get Beca. As he gets to the room he hears what she said about Kim and laughs then he knocks on the door.)

Emily: Yeah.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he looks at them.)

Mark: You ready to get married?

(Beca turns and looks at him.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: You ready to get married?  
Beca: What about?  
Mark: I just got a call from Brainy and the marriage license is a fake.  
Beca: Oh wow. Okay. So.  
Mark: Let's just say i wanna see my bitch of a former step mother try and stop the wedding now.

(Beca looks at him and realizes he heard what she said.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No don't be. Trust me it was called for.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So again you ready to get married?  
Beca: Yes i am.  
Mark: Are right. 

(He turns and walks out of the room followed by the other Bellas. Then he gets a text and laughs at it.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: I've got someone to walk you down the aisle.  
Beca: Who?  
Jesse: Hi.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Oh my god Jesse.

(He walks into the room and hugs her then pulls away from her as Mark walks out of the room and heads off to head outside to go greet one of his friends.)

Beca: I.  
Jesse: I know i said i wouldn't make it but. I mean ex's can be friends.   
Beca: True. But it's not so easy for Kate and Sophie.  
Jesse: Their still in love with each other so i can see why it's so hard for them.  
Beca: Yeah. Well i'm glad you could make it.  
Jesse: So am i actually.

(She hugs him again then pulls away from him as they head off towards the stairs to head out to the back yard to get Beca married. Outside of the house Mark walks out and looks around for the person who texted him seeing him he laughs at him.)

Mark: Matt Casey!

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Casey: Wow look at you.  
Mark: I know. How you been man?  
Casey: I've been good. Trying not to kill anyone.  
Mark: Always good to hear. How's married life?  
Casey: A working progress.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.   
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Babe this is a buddy of mine from Chicago this is CFD captain Matt Casey.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Casey: Hi.   
Veracity: How do you know this smart ass here?  
Casey: Him and the Backstreets boys came through Chicago a lot so.  
Mark: Yeah and i remember during one of our dance rehearsal's i fell and nearly broke my ankle.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Casey this is my girlfriend Veracity.  
Casey: Nice to meet you.  
Veracity: You too. What's he?  
Mark: I called him up and asked him to perform the ceremony.  
Veracity: Oh okay. That's great.  
Mark: I never slept with him.  
Veracity: Oh good.  
Mark: He's happily married baby.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Casey: I'm not here to steal him from you i promise.  
Mark: Yeah Severide said that once.  
Casey: Hey hey hey. Come on now.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chloe: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: Beca's ready.  
Mark: Okay. Get ready Case.  
Casey: Yes sir.

(He walks off as Mark laughs at him and Mark kisses Veracity's head.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as they walk off towards the alter. A few minutes later the wedding ceremony is underway Beca and Calamity up at the alter getting ready to say their vows as Casey say's something that gets them to laugh. And it Gets Mark to throw a small rock at him making him laugh more then he continues.)

Casey: Whoever shall object as to why these two shall not be wed please speck now or forever hold your peace.

(Amy stands up which confuses both Calamity and Beca.)

Beca: Ames.  
Amy: I was just wondering something.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Amy: Is the name of your band Evermoist or Everhotties?

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing as everyone bust up laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Um i'm not so sure i wanna answer that one.

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Oh my god.

(Their laughing so hard Casey forgot where he was.)

Casey: Oh my god are all of the wedding's this funny.  
Mark: No.

(Then they all calm down.)

Emily: I know the answer to that question.  
Amy: What?  
Emily: It's Everhotties.  
Amy: Oh okay. Go on.

(He's still laughing then calm downs.)

Casey: Okay um. Where the hell was i?

(Mark points to the sport where he was.)

Casey: Oh good thank you. I can't.  
Mark: Just start from here.  
Casey: Okay. Um i can't i'm too busy laughing. Everhotties.

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing as Calamity's trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: I'm so sorry babe.  
Calamity: No this is actually really funny.

(Then Casey finally calms down as he say's it again but no one interrupts this time as the ceremony continues Calamity and Beca say their vows when they get to the rings they exchange them and Calamity smiles at her. As the ceremony gets ready to wrap up Casey looks at them and smiles.)

Casey: Calamity do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer all the days of your life?  
Calamity: I do.  
Casey: And do you Beca take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer all the days of your life?  
Beca: I do.  
Casey: Are right now by the powers invested in me and the state of California i now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.  
Calamity: Finally.

(Beca starts laughing as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kim walks back into the back yard and sees them kissing and gets annoyed she goes to try and walk up to them only to have Sara and her sister step into her view getting her to stop walking as Calamity and Beca pull away from each other.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Casey: Whose last name are you taking?  
Calamity: Her's.  
Beca: Okay.  
Casey: Are right. Ladies and gentlemen may i be the first to introduce you to Mrs. And Mrs. Beca Mitchell.

(Everyone stands up and claps for them getting them to smile at them all.)

Casey: Congrats ladies.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Casey: You're welcome.

(Then they start down the aisle as newlyweds. As they walk down the aisle Beca sees Kim and gives her the finger which pisses her off to no end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	18. Wedding Reception part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy. There's no summary for this chapter because well i couldn't really think of one for this chapter.

(Later over at Noonan's for the wedding reception everyone's there talking and joking around. Calamity and Beca are over by Mark and his friends from Chicago talking 

and joking around as Mark jokingly punches Casey in the leg making them laugh as he pretends he punched him in the nuts. As their laughing Mark claps hands with 

Severide whose laughing so hard he bumps into one of Calamity's bandmates.)

Severide: Oh sorry.  
Charity: It's fine.   
Mark: Severide this is one of Calamity's bandmates Charity.  
Severide: Nice to meet you.  
Mark: Charity this is Kelly Severide.  
Charity: Wait i know that name.  
Mark: Did you get famous Severide and didn't tell anyone?  
Severide: I told Dawson.  
Mark: Casey!  
Casey: You know Gabby she doesn't say much to me.  
Mark: Huh.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing at him.)

Charity: No it's just never mind.

(She walks off as Mark walks off after her.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Charity: I don't know Mark i just know that name i don't really know how but i do.  
Mark: Well he's a fire fighter in Chicago.  
Charity: Yeah i know that. It's just his last name just sounds familiar.  
Mark: His father was Benny Severide

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Charity: I knew that's why i knew his last name.  
Mark: What's up?  
Charity: When i was kid i actually lived in Chicago.  
Mark: You're from Chicago?  
Charity: Yeah. I'm a huge basketball and Hockey fan.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Charity: Yeah.   
Mark: Favorite teams. Or do i even wanna know?  
Charity: Bulls and Black Hawks.  
Mark: Oh dear god. You're a woman after Severide's heart if he didn't have a girlfriend or you for that matter.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You should really see him and Casey when basketball and Hockey season starts.  
Charity: I can imagine. Who are your favorite teams?  
Mark: You wouldn't like who i like.  
Charity: Who?  
Mark: The Boston Bruins.  
Charity: Boo.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: See.  
Charity: Favorite hockey team?  
Mark: That was my favorite hockey team.  
Charity: You're a Boston Celtics fan aren't you?  
Mark: Yes i am.  
Charity: Wow. You traitor.  
Mark: I've heard worse.  
Charity: Oh i'm sure.  
Kate: Flirting with Cynthia's girlfriend?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: This coming from the woman whose been flirting with Sophie all night.  
Kate: She's hot leave me alone.  
Mark: Yeah well so are the brides.

(Charity walks off laughing at them as Kate lightly pushes him back as Charity walks back over to them.)

Charity: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: What firehouse do they work for?  
Mark: Who Severide and Casey?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: Firehouse 51. Why?  
Charity: Did Severide's father work there too?  
Mark: Yeah he did. Why what's up?  
Charity: I haven't even told Cynthia this.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Charity: His father saved me from a house fire when i was a little girl.

(Mark looks at her along with Kate.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: When was this?  
Charity: When i was around four or five years old.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know his father had been looking for you.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: How do you know everyone at the firehouse again?  
Mark: I met them when i had an accident during one of mine and the Backstreet boys tours.  
Kate: Was it bad enough to keep you off of the stage?  
Mark: Yeah.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I almost lost my leg.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: I mean they acted fast and got me to the hospital in time. But that type of injury kept me off the stage.  
Kate: To scared to get back onto one?  
Mark: Yes i am.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. I mean i was able to step onto the stage from the USO tour earlier this year.  
Kate: How'd you hurt your leg?  
Mark: Raiser came down on top of it.  
Kate: Yeah that one didn't have one.  
Mark: No it didn't.  
Kate: Who were the medics back then?  
Mark: Casey's wife Gabriela Dawson and her paramedic partner at the time Leslie Shay.  
Kate: So you pretty much became friends with the whole house?  
Mark: Pretty much. I even thought about becoming a paramedic.  
Charity: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. It was a thought but then J'onn called me and said he wanted me to go and work for the DEO so.  
Kate: You still happy with that choice?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i'm even happier now that i'm working for someone else but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: As much as i love living and working on earth 1.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I really miss my own earth i miss getting to see my friends whenever i can.   
Kate: You still have me and Sophie.  
Mark: Yes this is true. But i miss my family.  
Kate: Okay.

(She goes to walk off but Mark grabs her back and hugs her making her laugh.)

Mark: I didn't say i wanted to leave.

(She starts laughing at him as he pulls away from her.)

Charity: How you doing with?  
Mark: I'm are right. I mean it still hurts but i'm good.  
Charity: Okay. 

(Back over by Calamity and Beca as they continue to talk to Casey and Severide as their talking someone walks up to them.)

Casey: So what were your's and Emily's thoughts when you guys met the Evermoist members?  
Beca: I'm sorry who?  
Casey: I mean't the Everhotties members.

(Severide walks off laughing then calms down as he walks back over to them.)

Severide: I'm sorry Everhotties.  
Mark: That's what from i hear Beca called them during their first USO tour together.  
Severide: Oh i so gotta hear this story.  
Beca: No.  
Mark: You tell it Emily.  
Emily: Okay. We were coming off of the stage either in Italy or just before Southern France and as we got to where the dressing rooms are as we saw them talking to 

Theo Amy say's hey it's Evermoist and Beca goes Evermoist more like Everhotties.

(The guys start laughing at her face as Beca starts beating on her groupmate/friend only to be grabbed held off by her wife.)

Calamity: Okay Bec's honey calm down.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Severide: Honestly that was kind of cute.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Severide: You're welcome.

(Flashback March of 2017 in Italy the Bellas are walking back towards their dressing rooms as they see the Evermoist members and walk off towards them.)

Amy: Hey look it's Evermoist.  
Beca: Evermoist?  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: More like Everhotties.

(The other's look at her and start laughing as they walk by them as their trying to keep from blushing as their trying to keep from blushing Theo walks off laughing.)

Emily: I can agree with that.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Cynthia: Yeah no kidding. You see the nice ass on Charity?  
Beca: No i didn't i was busy staring at the lead singer. Wow.  
Emily: Too bad Mark isn't here. He could tell us if they were single.  
Beca: Yeah.

(They continue onto their dressing room talking as the Evermoist members continue to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Well then.  
Veracity: You three have three Bellas crushing on you.

(Calamity Charity and Serenity look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Veracity: How offend do you have someone yell out she's staring at the lead singer.  
Serenity: And plus Cynthia did say Charity has a nice ass.  
Charity: So you've noticed.

(Calamity looks at them and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh this is going to be a long tour.  
Serenity: Calamity!  
Calamity: I'm are right.

(She turns and walks off annoyed with herself.)

Charity: What the hell was that all about?  
Serenity: Shit.  
Charity: What?  
Veracity: She's starting to fall for one of the Bellas.  
Charity: Which one?  
Serenity: Beca!

(She looks at them and then back at Calamity whose leaning against the wall with her head back Serenity looks over at her and rushes over to her as she gets to her 

Calamity seeing her goes to walk off but Serenity grabs her arm.)

Serenity: She wouldn't hold it against you if you moved on.  
Calamity: I know that. It still hurts even after four months.  
Serenity: I know it does. But if you like one of the Bellas she wouldn't hold it against you.  
Calamity: I know that. I'm just not sure if i ever wanna date again.  
Serenity: What happened to Marley was an accident Cal.  
Calamity: I know it was. But i loved her and knowing i'm growing feelings for someone who just happens to be in the rival group isn't helping me any.  
Serenity: Tell her when you're ready. I'm sure she wouldn't force you into something you're not ready for.  
Calamity: I guess there are some perks to falling for someone else.  
Serenity: Yeah. The Bellas aren't so bad once you get to know them.  
Calamity: You guys becoming traitors?

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Never we love you more.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She wraps her arm around her neck making her laugh as they walk off towards the other two members of the band as they get there Calamity pushes Veracity's head to the 

side making her laugh.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: What?

(Veracity pushes her making her laugh as she grabs her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Saddle up Member: Hey it's Everhotties.

(They put their heads down as Calamity pushes one of them making them laugh.)

Calamity: Up your's Sam.

(He walks off laughing at her. End of flashback.)

Severide: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah i wasn't really in the right mind set to start dating anyone right away. But then again you can never say you'll never love again. Because well that's a 

big lie.

Casey: That's true.

(They look at him.)

Casey: I lost my fiance in a fire.  
Serenity: Ouch.  
Casey: Yeah. Not the best way to lose someone you love.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Calamity kisses Beca's head getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah baby i'm fine.  
Mark: Hey Severide.  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: You remember that fire from the 90's?  
Severide: There were a lot fires then.  
Mark: Yeah well this one hit your father the hardest.  
Severide: A little girl four or five years old.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Severide: What about it?  
Mark: This is the little girl from that fire.

(Severide and Casey look at her and smile at her.)

Casey: I thought i recognized you.  
Charity: Yeah. I actually knew the last name when Mark introduced us.  
Severide: Yeah my father tried to find you after that fire.  
Charity: I was moved around a lot after that fire.  
Beca: Wait you were that little girl who was trapped in the closet after her parents were both killed.

(Charity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Charity: Yeah the firehouse that responded to that call was actually your guys firehouse.  
Beca: Which firehouse is that?  
Mark: Firehouse 51.  
Beca: The sameones who came to help you out after you got injured.  
Mark: Yeah. Who knew we had something in common.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Severide: That case followed my father around for years. Boden as well.  
Calamity: And here i thought losing Marley was hard. I can't imagine ever losing my mother.  
Charity: Yeah. It was hard my parents hed me in the closet in order to keep me safe from the people coming after them.  
Beca: They ever find who did it?  
Charity: Yeah. About a year later but they found him and put him into prison.

(Cynthia having heard everything walks up to her and kisses her head getting her to turn and look at her.)

Cynthia: You okay?  
Charity: Yeah babe i'm fine.  
Casey: If you're ever in the Chicago area you should really stop by the firehouse.  
Charity: I just might do that.  
Casey: Okay.

(Calamity kisses Beca's head and puts her forehead to the back of it. Then pulls away from it and say's something in her ear getting her to look back at her.)

Beca: Love you too.

(She smiles at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Casey: And as for you.  
Mark: Uh-oh.

(They start laughing at him.)

Casey: What i was going to say is that if you ever get tried of working for a private security firm or working to protect Aliens.  
Mark: Yeah i still got my mind on becoming a Paramedic if not a firefighter.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Severide: Well call and let one of us know we can put in call to headquarters.  
Mark: Will do.

(He nods his head at him as Mark hugs his friends making them laugh.)

Cynthia: What about the fire that killed your parents?  
Charity: It wasn't the fire that killed my parents.  
Cynthia: Oh.  
Charity: They were both shot. And then i guess they didn't really know i was in the closet because they set the house on fire with me still in the house.  
Mark: Gees.  
Calamity: Arson.  
Mark: Yeah. It's a lot more common to set a house on fire if you're wanting to get raid any type of evidence that could lead the police right to your door.  
Cynthia: Yeah but she was just a kid. And if their firehouse hadn't of gotten to the house in time we wouldn't have Charity.  
Mark: No we wouldn't.  
Cynthia: Maybe i should enjoy you a lot more now that i know that story.

(Charity looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Charity: Oh my god.

(She walks off as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Casey: I'm gonna go call my wife now.

(He walks off laughing as he grabs his phone out to call his wife in Chicago.)

Calamity: Not how i thought my wedding night would end.

(Mark looks at her and starts laughing.)

Mark: I'm going to find Veracity.

(She starts laughing at him as he walks off to go find his girlfriend. As he walks off Calamity thinks back to when they met the Bellas. Flashback to March of 2017 

over in Spain at the base the first show will be at. Over in the hanger all of the acts are in the middle of the last round of the Riff off as it ends. The Bellas are 

walking away as Beca turns and looks at them.)

Beca: You four are lucky you're so pretty.

(All four of the Evermoist members look at her trying to keep from laughing along with the other acts on the tour.)

Charity: Oh.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Serenity: No shit. Emily was kind of cute.

(Calamity looks at her along with Veracity and Charity.)

Serenity: What? I was just saying.  
Calamity: I know what you were saying. Their the rival group so keep it in your pants.

(Serenity looks at her and sticks her tongue out making them laugh at her.)

Charity: Very mature there Serenity.  
Serenity: I know. But then again i wasn't the only one drulling over a Bellas member.

(Charity looks at her as she looks up and Veracity looks at them and laughs.)

Veracity: I feel lonely in the being the only straight member of this band.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Charity could always kiss you and make you gay.  
Charity: Hey. Why me?  
Serenity: I'd say her but she'd say no.  
Calamity: Yes i would.  
Veracity: Well then.  
Calamity: You kiss her Serenity.

(Serenity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Saddle up member: Yes please do.

(They look at them and start laughing.)

Serenity: No.

(Calamity sees where her eyes go and laughs at her.)

Calamity: I agree with you.  
Serenity: Oh yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah only it wasn't Emily i was looking at.  
Serenity: Which one?  
Calamity: The one in the black leather jacket. What was her name?  
Charity: I don't know they didn't really mention each other's names other then Emily's.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: We could always ask them?

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Do what you guys want.   
Charity: Cal!  
Calamity: I'm not gonna stop you guys from getting to know them. I just i really don't know anymore.

(She walks off as she walks off they watch her walk away and feel bad for her.)

Serenity: Damn.  
Veracity: This tour is going to be hard on her if she's feeling attracted to one of the Bellas.  
Serenity: Yup.

(End of flashback Calamity's coming out of her thoughts as she remembers back to that same day outside of the hanger just after they met the Bellas. Flashback to March 

of 2017 in Spain. Outside of the hanger Calamity's leaning against the wall of the hanger as someone walks up to her.)

Beca: You are right?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Shouldn't you be with your group?  
Beca: I should be. But i saw you come out here and wanted to see if you were okay?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm fine.  
Beca: Okay. Anyway. I just wanted to come and introduce myself.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I'm Beca.

(Beca puts her hand out for her shake and she shakes it making her laugh.)

Calamity: Nice to meet you Beca.  
Beca: You too Calamity.  
Calamity: You have a good singing voice.  
Beca: Thank you. So do you.  
Calamity: Thanks.   
Beca: Anyway. Like i said i just wanted to come see if you were okay. And to well introduce myself.  
Calamity: I'm are right. I'm just not really all here to be honest.  
Beca: Okay. I understand i won't force you to talk about it. And i mean it.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: Anytime. Oh and.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm sorry about Amy. She has this bad habit of trying to make bad jokes. And well turn groups who don't really like us at first against us so.  
Calamity: You talking about the name she chose for herself?  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: It's okay. We're use to it trust me.  
Beca: Okay. I kind of like the name Calamity.  
Calamity: Do you now?  
Beca: It's cute.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I have never had someone say my name was cute.  
Beca: Sorry.  
Calamity: No. It's fine. Thank you i actually really needed that.  
Beca: You're welcome. Plus the accent helps out a lot too.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: I'm sorry i don't normally flirt.  
Calamity: It shows to.  
Beca: Anyway. I better get back to my group before they send out a search party for me.  
Calamity: Couldn't have that.  
Beca: Nope. Although the company isn't so bad.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: See i did it again. So i'm going to go now.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She turns to walk off.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: For what?  
Calamity: For coming to talk to me. I mean all of the others just watched as i walked away.  
Beca: Chloe and Aubrey are pretty much the reason why i came out here to talk to you.  
Calamity: Well still thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. See you guys tonight.  
Calamity: We'll be here.  
Beca: I'd hope so. Or this tour wouldn't be very much fun.

(Then she turns and walks off as Calamity laughs at her as she walks off Beca nods her head at Serenity walks by her.)

Serenity: That looked like a conversation you were having there.  
Calamity: Yeah. She's not so bad.  
Serenity: And you look better then you did.  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Serenity: You okay now?  
Calamity: Yeah. But i can't say the samething of the rest of the tour.  
Serenity: What she say anyway?  
Calamity: She introduced herself and apologized for something one of the members said.  
Serenity: Okay. What's her name?  
Calamity: Beca!

(Serenity smiles at her as they walk back into the hanger to go back and finish out soundcheck end of flashback Calamity's just coming out of her thoughts again as she 

looks over at Beca and smiles at her. Over by Beca and the other members of the Bellas their talking and joking around as someone walks up onto the stage getting them 

to look up at it.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Severide: What?  
Mark: That's my former step mother.  
Casey: What she want?  
Mark: To break up a marriage that just started.

(They walk over to the other's and stand with them.)

Beca: What the hell is she doing here?  
Mark: I don't know.

(As she stands there Calamity walks up to her along with the other members of Evermoist and see her up there.)

Serenity: What the hell?  
Charity: I thought she had been arrested.  
Mark: She did. Alex what the hell is going on why is Kim here?  
Alex: Someone paid her bail.  
Mark: Yeah well make sure to thank whoever paid it because she's here getting ready to cause trouble for Calamity and Beca.  
Alex: Damn it. Maggie!

(Maggie calls in for an officer to go and get her. Back over at Noonan's Mark's looking around the area and catches eyes with Sophie who points behind the stage and 

Mark sees who it is and gets annoyed then walks over to whose there as he gets there a long with Sophie he looks up at them and goes to run only to find a gun in his 

face.)

Tyler: Hi.

(He keeps the gun pointed at his face.)

Mark: What the hell are you doing here Cutter?  
Cutter: Here to stop my sister from doing something stupid.  
Mark: And that is?  
Cutter: She said she's going to break up Calamity's new marriage and she say's she knows just how to do it.  
Sophie: How's that?  
Cutter: She calms Calamity and one of her bandmates slept together.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed. Out in the main area of the restaurant Mark rushed out but is too late as he hears what Kim said.)

Kim: Your new wife and one her bandmates did the nasty in Spain.

(Beca looks at her and then to Calamity who looks at her just as in shock.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Wedding Reception part 2/Visit to Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes Charity to Chicago to meet one of the men who saved her life and sees Otis's memorial outside of the firehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Calamity I.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: Tell me this isn't true.  
Calamity: It's not.  
Kim: You sure about that?  
Calamity: Actually i am.

(Kim looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kim: What about your sex partner i wonder what she has to say.

(She looks over at Veracity who then looks over at Beca who puts her head down.)

Veracity: Beca i swear i didn't.

(Then she looks over at Mark who looks at her not sure of what to say or what to think.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He walks up onto the stage and over to Kim to grab her off of it as he's about to get up there someone stop him.)

Mark: Get the hell out of my way you fucken traitor.

(Rogers looks at him in shock.)

Rogers: Mark!  
Mark: She's trying to ruin two of my friends wedding day and you're stopping me from getting up there.  
Rogers: She has a right to speak her mind.  
Mark: The hell with speaking her mind. Either get the hell out of my way i'll have your ass fired. I do happen to know the Director.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Rogers: You're the agent who went missing.  
Mark: Good guess now move it. Or do you want me to call in Supergirl.  
Rogers: Now wait a minute.

(As he's standing there Someone grabs his arm and pulls him away from the stage as Mark rushes onto and grabs the mic back from Kim.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: I believe you. Now let's go.

(He yanks Kim off of the stage as they get off he hands her over to one of the officers who showed up right as Mark got up onto the stage.)

Kim: It's true. I have proof.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie and Kate.)

Mark: Yeah i'm sure you do.  
Kim: You really think she was going to wait for you?  
Mark: You really think at this very moment i give a rats ass?  
Kim: I.  
Mark: You killed someone very near and dear to my bestfriends heart and now you're trying to break up a marriage she just got into.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And to think my father married your cheating ass.  
Sophie: Ouch.  
Mark: It's true.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Get this thing and her brother out of here.  
Officer: You got it Mark.

(Him and his partner take them out of there as Mark walks back over to where he was putting a disk in and pulls it out once he has it he looks at i.)

Mark: Calamity and Veracity.  
Sophie: But the question is.  
Mark: I don't know. And to be honest whatever happened between them stay's that way.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs up the case and puts it back into it and puts it into his pocket then walks off towards his friends.)

Severide: You are right?  
Mark: Yup i'm fine. Tell Erin i said hi.  
Severide: Will do.

(Then he walks off towards his girlfriend as he gets to her he taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at him.)

Veracity: I swear we didn't.  
Mark: Baby it's okay. I don't really care. You were both single.  
Veracity: I'd never do that to you.  
Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her as she hugs him. Back over by Calamity and Beca she looks at her then puts her head down.)

Beca: Why would Kim wanna say you and Veracity slept together?  
Calamity: Wish i knew.  
Beca: You wouldn't would you?  
Calamity: Of course not. Come here.

(They walk off to go talk in private. Once their out ear and eye sight.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: I'd never do that to Mark i mean i know he was dating Maxwell Lord but. I knew he still loved her i wouldn't of done that to him.  
Beca: So why make it seem like you would?  
Calamity: I don't know. I really don't if i did i'd tell you.  
Beca: Calamity when we met you were nasty to me and the other girls i mean Amy was no help. And we didn't really know why you were the way you were.  
Calamity: Beca you keep forgetting that very same day not long after we met you came out to talk to me.  
Beca: I did. I kept flirting with you.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Must i also remind you of you saying that me and the other girls were lucky that we're pretty.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Couldn't help it.  
Calamity: Oh i know.

(She pushes her making her laugh.)

Beca: So you and?  
Calamity: No. We didn't i'd never do that to Mark i don't care how hot i think she is.  
Beca: Yeah she's really hot. But then again so's my new wife.  
Calamity: Am i now?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Mark sees it and laughs as he walks over to Casey and Severide.)

Casey: Wedding reception been saved?  
Mark: Yup.  
Casey: Good.

(He looks at them and laughs. Thought out the night Calamity and Beca spend time with their wedding guests and their friends as both Mar and Sophie continue to keep their eyes open for anyone else whose willing to try and screw up Calamity and Beca's wedding. As the wedding reception continues every now and then some of the guest walk up onto the stage and give their speeches and with some of them it gets Mark and Sophie laughing at the brides faces.)

Sophie: Oh i have a feeling she's going to be dead by morning.  
Mark: Not unless she wants to answer to Emily she won't be.  
Sophie: Yeah are right.

(Then they continue to look around the area then go back to enjoying the wedding as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to the wedding reception.)

Charity: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Charity: I need a favor.  
Mark: Okay sure.  
Charity: I was kind of hoping to go to Chicago.  
Mark: Okay. When?  
Charity: Tomorrow to soon?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Of course not.  
Charity: Okay i'm gonna go and talk to Cynthia.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off as he laughs at her. Over by Casey and Severide their talking and joking around with each other as Mark walks back over to them.)

Casey: Hey you are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good. Hey when do you guys go back on shift?  
Severide: In acouple of days why?  
Mark: Charity wants to go to Chicago.

(They look at him and then over to her.)

Severide: She wanna see Boden?  
Mark: Yeah. Plus there's someone else i wanna introduce you guys to.  
Casey: Who?  
Adrian: Daddy!

(Mark turns and looks at him then smiles at him as he runs up to him and Mark picks him up.)

Mark: Guys this is my son Adrian.

(They both look at him and laugh off the shock.)

Casey: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adrian: Who are they?  
Mark: These two dorks are Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide.   
Adrian: What they do?  
Mark: Their fire fighters.  
Adrian: Cool.  
Mark: It's very cool. I didn't even ask if you were even still at the fire house?  
Severide: O.F.I.  
Mark: No.  
Severide: Yeah. They wouldn't leave me alone until i agreed.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Casey: Pretty woman talked him into it.

(Severide puts his head down making them laugh.)

Mark: How pretty?  
Casey: She's well nope not going there.  
Mark: Dude give me an idea.

(He points over at Serenity and Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Oh wow.  
Severide: How old are you?  
Adrian: Three.  
Severide: Wow.   
Mark: Yeah he's a smart one that's for sure.  
Casey: Smarter then him?  
Mark: Dude everyone's smarter then Severide.

(He looks at them and laughs as they continue to spend time with Mark and his son helps his father pick on his friends.)

Adrian: I want down daddy.  
Mark: Okay.

(He puts him down and he runs off towards one of the Evermoist members.)

Adrian: Serenity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Serenity: Hey.

(She picks him up and holds him as he tells her what the guys were talking about as he's telling her the other three members are laughing.)

Adrian: Casey said she was pretty.  
Calamity: Of course he did.  
Adrian: He said she was as pretty as Serenity here.  
Veracity: Does your father think so?  
Adrian: He looks at Serenity all the time.

(Calamity walks off laughing as she sees Veracity's face.)

Veracity: Well then.  
Charity: I'm pretty sure that's not what he mean't.  
Veracity: Oh i know that.

(They continue to talk and joke around as Veracity watches Mark with his friends and sees him jokingly push one of them making her laugh at him. A couple of days later over in Chicago,IL over at the firehouse. Mark pulls up to it and stops the truck then puts it in park.)

Veracity: So this is Fire house 51?  
Mark: This is it.  
Veracity: You okay to do this?  
Charity: Yeah. I wanna at least meet one of the men who saved my life that night.  
Cynthia: You gonna be okay?  
Charity: Yeah i'll be fine. Come on.

(Mark shuts it off and they get out of it as they get out they close their doors and he locks the truck up then they walk up to the driveway as their walking towards it Adrian runs up to him and he picks him up.)

Mark: What you doing?  
Adrian: Trying to run?  
Mark: Not around here sport.  
Adrian: Okay.

(He hands him over to Veracity who starts laughing. As they get there Mark looks over and sees Otis's memorial and walks over to it as he gets there he kneels down in front of it as Veracity walks over to him as she gets to him she puts Adrian down and touches the back of his head getting him to look up at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Just seeing this makes it all to damn real to me.  
Veracity: You mean the funeral wasn't real enough to you.  
Mark: Not really.  
Veracity: Were you two even close?  
Mark: You remember when i told you about the accident with the stage?  
Veracity: Charity told me.  
Mark: Otis is the one who talked to me and kept me calm enough so that Shay and Dawson could figure out how to get the raiser off of my leg without causing anymore damage to it.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Veracity: So another words?  
Mark: We became fast friends. Maybe a month or so after the accident i made a trip here to see everyone here and thank them for saving my life.  
Veracity: Him.  
Mark: Oh we talked for the two hours i was here. I got to know everyone in this fire house.   
Veracity: Got to know them how?  
Mark: As friends. 

(He stands up and looks at her.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I want you.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You're a great guy i hope you know that.  
Mark: Me or him.  
Veracity: Him.   
Mark: Yeah he was a great friend. But then again so are the other ones.  
Joe: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Joe Cruz.  
Joe: Hey how you been man?  
Mark: I've been good. Cruz this is my girlfriend Veracity and her bandmate Charity.

(They both wave him.)

Mark: This is Charity's girlfriend Cynthia.  
Joe: Nice to meet you. And whose this?  
Mark: My son Adrian.  
Joe: You have a kid?  
Mark: Surprised me too.  
Joe: How old are you?  
Adrian: Three.  
Joe: Wow. He smart?  
Mark: Yeah he gets his smarts from his mother.  
Joe: So he's smarter then Severide?  
Mark: Pretty much.

(They start laughing. Then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. Cruz Charity here to wanted to come and see Boden.  
Joe: Oh okay. Well he's in his office i'll you to it.  
Charity: Okay.

(She kisses Cynthia then pulls away from her as they walk off.)

Mark: You wanna go meet everyone?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He picks him up and they walk off towards the firehouse. As they get there Mark walks up to the ambulance and waves a white flag into it making Dawson and her partner laugh at it.)

Dawson: Who the hell?  
Mark: Hi.  
Dawson: Mark!

(He comes into full view as she jumps out and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How you been?  
Dawson: Good. Wow look at you.  
Mark: I know i'm still hot shit.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Whose that?  
Dawson: This is my partner Sylvie Brett.  
Brett: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Dawson: Brett this is Mark Buchanan.

(She looks over at him then gets up to shake his hand.)

Brett: She talks a lot about you.  
Mark: Does she now.  
Dawson: Casey and Severide more then me.  
Mark: Explain's a lot actually. Anyway. Dawson Brett this is my girlfriend Veracity.  
Dawson: Hi.  
Mark: Babe this is one of the paramedics who helped me out the day of my accident.  
Veracity: Oh wow. Nice to meet you.  
Dawson: You too.  
Brett: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: And this cute little guy is my son Adrian.

(They look down at him.)

Brett: We sure he's your's.  
Mark: Yes. She fits in here.  
Dawson: I know right.  
Mark: You gonna say hi?  
Adrian: Hi.

(Mark helps him up onto the step leading up into the rig.)

Adrian: Wow this is so cool.  
Mark: It is isn't it.  
Adrian: Yeah. You got ride in one of these?  
Mark: I did. I mean the pretty paramedics helped out a lot.

(Dawson's trying to keep from laughing.)

Dawson: You do realize Shay was the one back here.  
Mark: I didn't say i didn't remember that. I was so high on pain meds i was flirting up a storm.  
Veracity: I don't doubt that for a minute.  
Mark: See she knows me.  
Dawson: She's dating you so that must mean something.  
Mark: Oh it does.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Brett: You look familiar?  
Veracity: Who me?  
Brett: Yeah where have i seen you before?  
Veracity: I don't know where you would of seen me.

(She looks at her and it hits her as to who she is and she screams a little catching them off guard.)

Mark: What?  
Brett: Why didn't you say she was a member of Evermoist.  
Mark: I didn't know you were a fan.  
Brett: I'm not.  
Dawson: Her girlfriend is.  
Mark: Oh.  
Brett: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh well then you should really stay out here.  
Dawson: Why?  
Mark: Her bandmate is actually on her way to talk to Boden.  
Brett: Two Evermoist members here at 51?  
Mark: Yes. And a cute little boy and Bellas member.

(Brett looks over at Cynthia and shakes her hand.)

Cynthia: Hi.  
Brett: Hi. How old are you?  
Adrian: Three.  
Brett: Wow.   
Adrian: Yeah. I'm smart.  
Dawson: Are you now?  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Brett: He smarter then Severide?

(Dawson looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know you and Cruz aren't the only ones who have said that.  
Brett: Really?  
Mark: Yeah Casey actually said it first.

(Dawson starts laughing then clams down.)

Dawson: Yup that's Matt for ya.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(As he continues to talk to them Adrian looks around the rig and smiles at it. Inside of Boden's office he's standing there looking at her and smiles at her.)

Wallace: Wow. I can't believe this. You look good.  
Charity: Thank you.   
Wallace: If only Benny was around to see you now.  
Charity: Yeah i hear he had been looking for me.  
Wallace: We both had been.   
Charity: So i heard.  
Wallace: So what brings you to Chicago?  
Charity: I wanted to come meet one of the men who saved my life that night. I mean my bandmates and my girlfriend are very grateful that you guys got there when you did.

(He nods his head at her.)

Wallace: Who brought you?  
Charity: Mark did.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Wallace: He still here?  
Charity: I think he was headed towards the ambulance as i walked in here.

(They walk out of the office and head off towards the area where the trucks are as they get there he sees Mark still talking with Dawson and Brett.)

Wallace: Mark Buchanan!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Chief Boden.

(He walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Wallace: You look good.  
Mark: Thank you. How was the reunion?  
Charity: It was good. 

(He smiles at her as they all continue to talk to them and Mark introduces his son to everyone else in the firehouse and he helps him look at all of the rigs in the area as he's looking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is once he has it he answers it.)

Mark: Hey man what's up?  
Severide: Hey i have a favor to ask of you.  
Mark: Name it.  
Severide: My partner here really wants to meet you.  
Mark: Dude i'm not single.

(He starts laughing on the other end.)

Severide: No it's just i told her an old friend of mine is in town and wanted to meet you.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Severide: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then he hangs up with him.)

Severide: Happy.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: Yeah i am. But then again you didn't have to call him either.  
Severide: I know.

(She laughs at him. Back over at the firehouse Mark picks his son up and gets him in the side making him laugh.)

Veracity: Who was that?  
Mark: Severide wants to me to go over to O.F.I to meet his new partner.

(Brett and Dawson look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Okay what is it with you two?  
Dawson: Nothing.  
Mark: Yeah huh what is it?  
Brett: She kind's of um.  
Mark: What?  
Dawson: She's Serenity's double.

(Mark and Veracity look at her and laugh.)

Veracity: And here i was just getting use to their being two Calamity's.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh this is going to be interesting did you want to stay here?  
Veracity: Sure why not.  
Mark: You wanna stay too?  
Adrian: Yeah i wanna see the fire house.  
Mark: Okay. Capp be nice to my son.

(They start laughing at him as he kisses Veracity then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Be good okay.  
Adrian: Okay daddy.  
Mark: Are right love you buddy.  
Adrian: Love you too.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark winks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing as he walks off.)

Toni: He hasn't changed much has he?  
Dawson: He's happy leave him alone.  
Charity: Anyway.  
Brett: A tour.  
Adrian: Yeah.  
Brett: Okay come on.

(They walk off so they can give him a tour. Later over at O.F.I Mark walks up to the office and he walks into the room as he walks in he looks around the room.)

Mark: Wow.

(Severide looks up when he hears Mark.)

Severide: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to him and claps hands with him.)

Severide: How was the trip here?  
Mark: Fun. So whose this partner of your's?  
Severide: Look down.

(He looks down and looks at her. Seeing her he laughs and then looks at Severide.)

Mark: Wow.

(Severide looks at him and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I just had add in one more of Andy Allo's characters because when i found out she was in an episode of Chicago fire i was on cloud nine the rest of the episode.


	20. Wendy Seager arrives in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(He looks down and looks at her. Seeing her he laughs and then looks at Severide.)

Mark: Wow.

(Severide looks at him and laughs.)

Severide: Mark Buchanan meet my new partner Lieutenant Wendy Seager.  
Mark: Hi.  
Wendy: Hi.

(She stands up and shakes his hand making him laugh.)

Mark: At least she has manners.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Severide: What?  
Mark: I just got one question.  
Wendy: Sure thing.  
Mark: What you do in order to get this bonehead here as a partner?  
Wendy: I have no idea.  
Mark: You being punished or something?  
Wendy: Just a little bit.  
Mark: By me or him?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: I've are ready been told you've got a girlfriend.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He trows a paper ball at Severide which makes him laugh.)

Severide: What?  
Mark: I've always wanted to do that.  
Wendy: Yeah I've never seen him catch anything that fast.  
Mark: He doesn't catch a lot of things fast enough.  
Wendy: Like a joke.  
Mark: Pretty much.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Severide: What am i invisible here?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: This was fun.

(She laughs at him.)

Severide: Dude what the hell?  
Mark: He's right i do have a girlfriend.

(She nods her head at him.)

Wendy: She at least pretty?  
Mark: She is actually a lot prettier then him actually.  
Wendy: I'm sure.  
Mark: Anyway it was nice to meet you.   
Wendy: You too.

(He looks at Severide who starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I had the feeling there was more to the reason you called me here.  
Severide: Maybe.  
Mark: Severide!  
Severide: Are right.

(He grabs an envelope out of his desk and tosses it down in front of him and Mark grabs it up.)

Mark: What's this?  
Severide: I was talking to Chief Benton over at the academy and he told me to give you this.

(Mark grabs out the paper work and looks it over.)

Mark: I told you i was just thinking about it.  
Severide: I know. But i can tell how much you wanna do this.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I haven't even talked to Veracity about this yet.  
Severide: I'm not saying fill it out yet. Talk to her first.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Anyway. Like i said it was nice to meet you.  
Wendy: You too. And he's right.  
Mark: About?  
Wendy: I think you'd make a great fire fighter.  
Mark: Yeah well let's see if my girlfriend agrees with you two.  
Wendy: Whose this girlfriend of your's anyway?  
Mark: Her names Veracity and she's in a rock band so.  
Wendy: That's hot.  
Mark: It is.  
Severide: You should tell her the name of the band.  
Mark: Originally the bands name was Evermoist.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Wendy: What did it change?  
Mark: No not really. My friend Calamity's wife made a joke about them being Everhotties.

(She laughs at him.)

Wendy: I'm sure they are.  
Mark: Oh they are trust me.  
Wendy: Oh i do and i just met you.  
Mark: Oh good. Okay i'm flirting and i shouldn't be.

(Severide starts laughing at him.)

Mark: I better go. But seriously it was nice to meet you.  
Wendy: You too.  
Mark: I'll see you later Sev.  
Severide: Are right.

(Mark turns and walks off as he walks off as he gets to the door he opens the door and walks out of the office as he walks out he closes the door and looks back at the 

office and laughs at himself.)

Mark: Shit.

(Then he walks off. Back inside of the office.)

Severide: Flirting with him really?  
Wendy: He was hot.  
Severide: If you say so.  
Wendy: Like you've never noticed.

(He looks at her and laughs. Outside of the office Mark's on the phone with Calamity.)

Calamity: You flirted with her?  
Mark: I know that was bad.  
Calamity: You think.  
Mark: I mean i know she looked like her but she wasn't her if you know what i mean.  
Calamity: I could guess.  
Mark: Let's just say i'm not coming back here alone.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Calamity: You didn't have to go alone this time.  
Mark: Yeah i know i didn't think i'd be this effected by her.  
Calamity: Mark if you cheat on Veracity i'm going to kill you.  
Mark: I'm not gonna cheat on Vera i love her.  
Calamity: I know that.

(As he gets to his truck he unlocks and walks towards the door as he gets there he opens the door and gets into it once he's in the truck he starts the truck up and 

closes the door once it's closed he puts it in drive and heads off back to the firehouse still on the phone with Calamity. Back up in the office Severides looking 

something over and then looks up at her.)

Severide: Okay spill.

(She looks up at him.)

Wendy: What?  
Severide: You're wanting to know something so come on ask away.

(She laughs at him.)

Wendy: It's just i noticed a little bit of a limp when he walked away.  
Severide: He got injured during one his tours with the Backstreet boys.  
Wendy: Oh. Would he make it in the fire academy?  
Severide: He's got good health he walks just fine most of the time. I think he'd be great.  
Wendy: Okay. If you and Casey have a faith in him.  
Severide: He's a good guy he loves the job he has now. But i think he wants more in his life other then protecting rich snobs in Gotham City.

(She looks up at him.)

Wendy: Did you say Gotham City?  
Severide: Yeah why?  
Wendy: He works with the Crows?  
Severide: Yes why?  
Wendy: He know Batwoman too?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Severide: No idea. But he does know Kate Kane.  
Wendy: She hot?  
Severide: Yes and from what Mark's told me she's still very much in love with her ex.  
Wendy: Okay then.  
Severide: Why you so interested in him?  
Wendy: Just thought he was cute.  
Severide: Okay. Just remember Seager he has a girlfriend who he loves.  
Wendy: I remember. Still can't help but notice.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Severide: Okay.

(Then they get back to work. Back over at the firehouse Mark pulls back up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he 

gets out and closes his door once it's closed he locks it back up once it's locked up he walks up the drive to the firehouse over at the Squid table Adrian's playing 

with Cruz as Mark walks up to them.)

Joe: Hey Adrian look whose back.

(He turns and looks at him seeing him he smiles as he jumps off of Cruz's lap and over to him.)

Adrian: Daddy!  
Mark: Hey.

(He picks him up and holds him then he kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You have fun?  
Adrian: Yeah. I got to tour the whole fire house.  
Mark: Did you now?  
Adrian: Yeah it was a lot of fun. And i got to sit in the fire truck.  
Mark: Did you?  
Adrian: Yeah. I play with the lights too.  
Mark: That's awesome.

(He claps hands with him then starts laughing.)

Joe: Just the lights nothing more.  
Mark: That's okay. As long as he had a good time.  
Joe: Oh he did. He's been talking non-stop about how he wants to be a fire fighter when he grows up.  
Mark: Oh no. Your mom's not gonna like that.  
Adrian: I'll talk her into it.  
Mark: Oh okay.

(They start laughing as he kisses his head again then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Where's Veracity?  
Adrian: In there.  
Mark: Okay.

(He puts him down again and he goes back to Cruz who helps him back into his lap. Mark watches his interaction with his son and smiles at him.)

Brett: That's the most any of us have seen Joe smile since Otis died.

(Mark looks at her and then over to him.)

Mark: How has he been doing?  
Brett: As well as anyone else here. But Otis's death hit him the hardest.  
Mark: Yeah i remember when Shay died.  
Brett: Dawson told me. Severide shut himself off.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Brett: Your son saw her picture up on the wall earlier.  
Mark: What?  
Brett: He asked if you guys could see her grave before you leave.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Uh yeah. I don't see why not.  
Brett: I some how have a feeling he knows how much this fire house means to you.  
Mark: It means just as much to Charity believe me.  
Brett: Yeah i know. But unlike her you know everybody in this house.  
Mark: I do actually. Thanks Brett.  
Brett: Anytime. So what was it like meeting Seager?  
Mark: She's nice she's well she's Serenity with shorter hair.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk into the common room Mark sees Veracity and smiles at her.)

Brett: You really do love her?  
Mark: More then anything.

(She nods her head at him as she walks off and he walks into the common room and heads over to the table and jokes around with Casey who starts laughing at his joke 

then Veracity walks over to him and kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. So what was it like meeting my bandmates double?  
Mark: She was nice. I feel kind of bad for her actually.  
Casey: Why?  
Mark: She's partnered with Severide.

(They start laughing at the joke.)

Mark: Babe you got a minute?  
Veracity: Yeah. I'll be back Dawson.  
Dawson: Take your time.

(They walk off to go talk once their out of ear and eye shot Mark turns around and looks at her.)

Veracity: What's the matter?  
Mark: While i was there talking to Severide and his partner he gave me this.

(He hands her the envelope Severide gave him and she opens it to find some papers in there.)

Veracity: Sign up forms?  
Mark: Yeah. During Calamity and Beca's wedding reception i was talking to Casey and Severide and brought up how i wanted to one day become a fire fighter if not a 

paramedic.

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: It's just something I've been thinking about.  
Veracity: For how long?  
Mark: A little over five years.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: So since you went missing.  
Mark: I was thinking about it a lot longer than that it's just i've never really thought about actually doing something other performing but after the accident i have 

never really had the guts to get back onto a stage.  
Veracity: Mark they understood why you left the group.  
Mark: I know they did. I still guilty.  
Veracity: You shouldn't your fan still love you. I mean you make appearances every now and then at shows that let's your fans know you still care.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: This something you actually wanna do?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah it is. I mean don't get me wrong i loved working for the DEO working along side Alex and Supergirl. But knowing General Lane never let them look for me kind 

of pissed me off.

Veracity: I know i'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. I mean i know i was seeing someone else but being there i was away from you.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: One good thing did come out of you being there and he's right there.

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah. And then there's working with the Crows.  
Veracity: You've got a good job with them. Sometimes a lot less dangerous then this job.  
Mark: True. I mean i do get to work a long side Batwoman so.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Yeah you do.  
Mark: I don't know i mean i look at all of this and think this is where i'm mean't to be.  
Veracity: And?  
Mark: And then i think the Crows are where i'm supposed to be. I just i don't know.  
Veracity: Take sometime and really think about it babe. That's all they can really ask you to do.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Veracity: Just wondering something.  
Mark: What's that?  
Veracity: What house would you want to work at?  
Mark: This one.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: I mean it's less likely that i'll get this one but. It be a dream come true to work at this one.  
Veracity: I'm sure it would be. Like i said it's your choice honey.  
Mark: I know it is. I love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You're so pretty.

(She starts laughing as she kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Veracity: You were flirting with her weren't you?  
Mark: I was trying my hardest not to.   
Veracity: Okay. Just no kissing her.  
Mark: Noway. I have who i want and she's right here in front of me.  
Veracity: Oh good.  
Mark: Okay.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him then they walk back inside of the firehouse again. Over the next couple of hours Mark spends time with his friends over 

at 51 talking and joking around with them. A week later back in Gotham city on Earth one. After spending a week in Chicago getting to see his friends there and doing a 

lot of talking with Veracity about weather he should become a fire fighter or not. Mark continues to think about what he wants to do with his career path over at the 

Crows head quarters Mark's sitting at the table thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Sophie: Uh-oh that doesn't look good.  
Mark: Huh?  
Sophie: You're off in la la land.  
Mark: Sorry just thinking is all.  
Sophie: About what?  
Mark: Moving back to earth 38.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I knew at some point you'd want to do that.  
Mark: Yeah it's just with Kim finally out of my families life and behind bars where she belongs.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: I want Adrian to get to know his grandparents his aunts and uncles.  
Sophie: Sounds like a good enough reason.  
Mark: And i wanna ask Veracity to marry me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Mark that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. There's also another reason why i also wanna go back.  
Sophie: Why?

(He tosses the envelope to her and she picks it up to see what it is. Once she has them out of the envelope she looks at them.)

Sophie: Sign up forms?  
Mark: Yeah. Severide talked to one of the chief's over at the academy in Chicago on my earth.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: And for the last week I've been thinking that i should do it.  
Sophie: What's Veracity think about this?  
Mark: She said it was up to me and that she'd be by my side no matter what.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Sophie: You realize we're gonna miss you here right.  
Mark: I know that. I mean i'll miss working here. Spending time with Kate and you.   
Sophie: Yeah and working along side Batwoman.  
Mark: Yeah. That's actually one of the things i'll miss. Don't tell Kate i said that.  
Sophie: Okay i won't.  
Mark: She's behind me isn't she?  
Sophie: Yup.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(He stands up and looks at her.)

Kate: So your thinking about leaving us huh?  
Mark: Yeah. It's time i headed back to my earth.  
Kate: Well that's fine.   
Mark: I mean working here has been fun and getting to know the both of you.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: No it's fine. We're gonna miss you is all.  
Mark: And i'm gonna miss you.

(He hugs her making her smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Look at these.

(She hands her the papers and Kate reads them through and smiles.)

Kate: You'll make one hell of a fire fighter Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: Your welcome.

(Then she walks off with Sophie right behind her as she walks off Mark sits down and feels bad for her. Out in the hallway Sophie Catches up with her ex and pulls her 

into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: I don't want him to go.  
Sophie: I know. But we all knew he'd wanna go back at some point.  
Kate: I know. It's just he's my bestfriend Soph.  
Sophie: I know.  
Kate: I mean whose gonna help me pick on Mary?  
Sophie: You still have me and Batwoman.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Mary knows i'm Batwoman it doesn't work anymore.  
Sophie: I know.

(They laugh then calm down and quickly turn to look at Mark as he walks out of their command center.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just thinking is all.  
Sophie: About?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i know this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time it's just.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: It's knowing that.  
Sophie: Mark if being a fire fighter is something you really wanna do. Go for it don't wait for the right time to go after your dream.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: You worried.  
Mark: Kind of.  
Kate: About what?  
Mark: To be honest.  
Kate: Normally helps.  
Mark: I just ever since i met Severide's partner over at O.F.I. I haven't been able to keep my mind off of her.

(They both look at him and laugh.)

Mark: I know those looks.  
Kate: What looks?  
Mark: I love Veracity and i don't ever plan on cheating her.  
Sophie: We didn't say you ever would.  
Mark: I know you guys didn't.

(He puts his head down annoyed as something opens besides them getting them to turn and look at it as it opens someone walks out of it and both Mark and Sophie put 

their weapons up until he sees who comes out of it seeing who it is Mark puts his weapon down.)

Mark: Seager!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	21. Kidnapped Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy Seager arrives on earth 1 with questions. Wendy tells Mark Sophie and Kate how she knows Serenity and then they head back to earth 38 only to have things turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Seager!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Who?  
Mark: This is Wendy Seager.  
Sophie: As in?  
Mark: Yup.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Shut it.

(Kate looks at him and then looks at Sophie who feels bad for him.)

Sophie: I know how he feels.  
Kate: I know. Can we help you?  
Wendy: I was just wondering where i am.  
Mark: Crows head quarters.  
Wendy: In Gotham?  
Mark: Yes.   
Wendy: Oh. So why'd i. Okay i'm confused.  
Mark: Believe me i was the same way.   
Wendy: Care to explain?  
Mark: You're in Gotham yes.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: On earth 1.

(She looks at him just as confused as she was before.)

Mark: Do you remember how Barry explained it?  
Kate: Not really.  
Mark: Okay um. I'm not even sure how to explain it that won't confuse her even more then she are ready is.  
Kate: Well don't look at me.  
Mark: Where's Barry when you need him?  
Kate: Not sure.  
Mark: Okay um. What's up?  
Wendy: I'm still on this whole thing where i'm on another earth.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay. Um we're. Kate come on help me out here.  
Kate: Are right are right. Come with me.

(They walk off towards the command center.)

Mark: Shut up Sophie.  
Sophie: Were you like this with Veracity by any chance?  
Mark: No.   
Sophie: Huh.  
Mark: But then again I've become friends with the Evermoist members.  
Sophie: What makes her so much more different from Serenity then?  
Mark: No idea. She looks like her acts like her at times.  
Sophie: I take it Serenity's cocky.  
Mark: Ask her girlfriend that question.  
Sophie: So yes.  
Mark: Pretty much.

(They walk off towards the command center as they get there Kate's there doing what she can to explain the Multiverse to Seager.)

Wendy: So the breach i went through.  
Kate: Brought you here.  
Wendy: Oh okay. Why did he find it so hard to explain that.  
Kate: He's well.  
Mark: A little weirded out that you're here.

(They turn and look at him.)

Wendy: Why?  
Mark: You look a lot like a friend of mine on our earth.  
Wendy: Who?  
Mark: Serenity!

(She looks at him not sure of what to say then thinks about it.)

Wendy: What was the name?  
Mark: Serenity!  
Wendy: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. So a little weirded out so.  
Wendy: She in a rock band by any chance?  
Mark: She is.   
Sophie: Why?  
Wendy: Let's just say i get that a lot.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Wendy: And she's my twin.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Oh this is getting interesting.  
Sophie: Yup.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Wendy: Yeah. She's a minute older then i am but yes.  
Mark: Well at least now i know why she's so hot.

(Sophie gets him in the gut making him look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Sophie: I don't know.  
Mark: They always do that.  
Wendy: I bet.   
Mark: So aside from that coming out. What's up?  
Wendy: Severide wanted me to come and see you.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Wendy: I told him you'd tell us when you were ready.  
Mark: I'm still thinking about it.  
Kate: He's being offly pushie.  
Wendy: Not him the academy.  
Mark: Why?  
Wendy: They have classes starting soon and want to get as many students as they can enrolled.  
Mark: Well i talked to my girlfriend about it.  
Wendy: And?  
Mark: She said she'd behind me on whatever i wanted to do.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: I was actually filling it out when i started thinking about other things.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: Have Severide tell them to give me a couple of more days and i'll have these completely filled out.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: Then i'll go back and hand them over to him.  
Wendy: Are right. It'll help me out a lot mainly when i don't even know why it opened.  
Mark: It opened.  
Kate: Where?  
Wendy: Outside of CFD head quarters.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Sophie: Why don't you two go back with her and figure this out.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs up the papers and puts them away.)

Mark: I'll fill them out i swear.  
Wendy: I didn't say anything.  
Mark: You were thinking it.  
Wendy: Was not.  
Mark: Now i see it.

(She looks at him and laughs at him.)

Kate: Let's go you two.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(He smacks Seager on the back of the head making her put her head down.)

Mark: Come on now Seager don't wanna keep Kate waiting.  
Wendy: He always this big of an ass?  
Sophie: No. But then again you're quickly becoming one of his friends.

(She nods her head at her as she walks off after them and Sophie watches her as she walks off which makes Tyler snicker behind her.)

Sophie: Shut up Tyler.  
Tyler: I'm telling Kate.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Tyler: But no. She seemed nice.  
Sophie: Yeah she is. And it's really hard to believe she's related to one of the Evermoist members.  
Tyler: You're kidding?  
Sophie: No. She just told us.  
Tyler: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Tyler: Which one?  
Sophie: Serenity!  
Tyler: She's cute.

(She pushes him back making him laugh at her face then he turns and walks off as Sophie looks at him and then looks back over at Seager whose talking with Mark and Kate. Over by them their talking.)

Wendy: Who was the guy talking to your friend in there?  
Mark: Her husband. Well soon to be ex husband.  
Wendy: He was cute.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate whose smiling at her.)

Kate: Well nice to know she has taste.  
Mark: True. I mean she is partnered with Severide.

(Kate looks at him.)

Mark: I know he has a girlfriend.  
Kate: So do you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: I know i do. And i love her there's no doubting that. Hey Seager you ready?  
Wendy: Yeah.

(Kate opens the breach and they all walk into it as they walk in it closes up behind them.)

Sophie: Be safe you three.

(Then she walks back into their command center. Over in Chicago over on earth 38 the breach opens and the three of them walk out of it as they walk out of it closes up behind them. And Kate quickly covers herself with her jacket.)

Mark: Yes it gets cold here like it does on your earth.  
Kate: Funny thing of it all is.  
Mark: I know. Chicago is bound to at some point get some snow. Just don't ask me when.  
Kate: Will do.  
Mark: Anyway. Where'd it open for you?  
Wendy: Right where we're standing.

(He turns and looks around the area.)

Mark: Huh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: What are the odd's of it opening right in front of the CFD head quarters.

(She looks around and looks over at the building.)

Kate: Know if anyone was around when it opened?  
Wendy: I doubt it. It's nine o'clock.  
Mark: Doesn't mean people wouldn't of seen it open.  
Wendy: True. I just thought it was weird that it had opened.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around the area again as he sees something and walks over to it as gets to what he sees he picks it up and looks at it.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at then walks over to him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Look at what i just found.

(He hands it to her.)

Kate: Isn't this?  
Mark: Yeah which means someone was standing right behind her when it opened.  
Kate: But who the hell would open it?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(Then they hear scream behind them and they run off towards where it came from as they get there they see someone throwing Seager into a van and Mark acts quickly and fires at them getting them to duck down and he fires again as someone sends lasers at them sending the kidnapper down. Someone inside of the van quickly closes the door as the van quickly takes off but not before Mark fires at it getting it to nearly hit another car as it takes off.)

Mark: Shit.

(Kara takes off after the van as Severide runs up behind him.)

Severide: Mark!  
Mark: Get Erin over here.  
Severide: Why?  
Mark: Seager was just kidnapped.  
Severide: Okay.

(He pulls his phone out and calls her. Then Mark walks over to one of her kidnappers and grabs out his cuff's once he has them he turns him over and puts them onto him.)

Mark: Get up. We got somewhere we can put him?  
Severide: Inside.

(They walk off with the man in tow. As they get into the building Mark throws him down into a chair making him hurt himself.)

Mark: Where the hell did Supergirl come from?  
Kate: Good question.  
Severide: CPD's on the way.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Severide: Where'd you guys even come from?  
Mark: Earth 1.  
Severide: Oh.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: I've known him longer.  
Kate: Oh.  
Severide: Who the hell was that?  
Mark: Who?  
Severide: Laser eyes?  
Mark: Supergirl!  
Severide: Oh. Shit didn't recognize her.  
Mark: She came in fast.  
Kate: But she hasn't come back.

(Then she lands outside.)

Mark: You were saying.  
Kate: Okay so she proved me wrong.  
Mark: Watch him.  
Severide: Will do.

(Both Mark and Kate walk out of the building and over to her.)

Mark: Nice timing as always Supergirl.  
Kara: Yeah. Hi Kate.  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: Seriously it's been six months since the break up. You and Sophie have gotten back together since then.  
Kate: Still weird. And we broke up again.  
Mark: True.  
Kate: Who was that?  
Kara: I don't know. She made any enemies?  
Mark: Knowing her line of work i wouldn't be surprised.  
Kate: Do you think it has anything to do with you?  
Mark: Why me? I barely know her.  
Kara: Doesn't really matter if whoever took her.  
Mark: They'll think i'm interested in her?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I just barely met her.  
Kara: She got an ex with an ax to grind?  
Mark: I don't know. Severide might know.  
Severide: Guys.

(They turn and look at him as their suspect runs out of the building and right at Mark as he gets to him Mark moves out of the way and finds a gun pointed at his head.)

Jay: Down on your knees.

(Mark throws him down and grabs the cuffs and reputs them onto his wrist once their on there Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Nice timing as always Halstead.  
Jay: You know how we like to make entrance.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Mark gets him up and walks him off towards Jay's Truck as they get him there Mark searches his hands and grabs out what he used in order to get out of the cuff's.)

Jay: Seriously?  
Mark: He really didn't want to go to jail.  
Jay: Yeah well he just helped kidnap someone so guess where he's going.  
Mark: Yup.

(He opens the door and Mark puts him into the backseat once he's back there Mark closes the door and looks at Jay.)

Jay: Who was that?  
Mark: I have no idea. But he was one of the guys who was forcing Seager into a van as me and Kate rushed back up to where she was standing.  
Jay: Think they were lying in wait.  
Mark: Yeah i do.

(He nods his head at him.)

Jay: You learn anything on her?  
Mark: She's related to one of the Evermoist members.

(Jay looks at him and then back over to his truck.)

Jay: Who?  
Mark: Serenity!  
Jay: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. But from the way she talked about her.  
Jay: They hadn't seen each other in years.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Jay: You got Serenity's number?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jay: Call her and have her come here we need to talk to her.  
Mark: Will do.

(He pulls his phone out and calls her. Over in National City over Alex and Maggie's house Serenity's there with Emily along with Calamity and Beca as her phone goes off. She grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Where are you?  
Serenity: I'm with Emily at Alex and Maggie's why?  
Mark: I need you to come to Chicago.  
Serenity: Why?  
Mark: You know a Wendy Seager?

(She falls silent on the other end and looks over at Calamity who looks at her confused.)

Serenity: I do why?  
Mark: Because she's missing and CPD needs to talk to you.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Serenity: No it's fine.  
Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: It's okay Mark i'll be there as soon as i can.  
Mark: Okay. 

(Then they hang up as she hangs up Calamity walks up to her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Serenity: My sister's missing.

(She looks at her and then over to her wife and Serenity's girlfriend.)

Calamity: But you two haven't talked in years.  
Serenity: I know that. I wasn't even aware Mark knew her.  
Calamity: Maybe it's recent.  
Serenity: Maybe. I gotta tell Emily.  
Calamity: You two have been together for three years Serenity.  
Serenity: She's never really come up until now.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Serenity: Because things between us didn't really end well.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: I told her i was gay and she well didn't take it to well.  
Calamity: Her or your parents.  
Serenity: I don't really remember.  
Calamity: Well she's missing now.  
Serenity: I know that. Excuse me.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks off and over to Emily whose in the middle of her conversation with Beca. Feeling someone standing there she looks up at her.)

Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Emily: What's up?  
Serenity: Babe you got a minute?  
Emily: Yeah.

(She gets up they walk off as Calamity sit's down again.)

Beca: What's up?  
Calamity: Someone close to Serenity just went missing.  
Beca: Like a brother?  
Calamity: Her sister.

(Beca looks at her and then to Alex and Maggie who look just as shocked to hear the news.)

Beca: I didn't know Serenity had a sister.  
Calamity: Neither does Emily.

(Beca puts her head down.)

Beca: They close?  
Calamity: No.  
Beca: Why not?  
Calamity: They had a falling out when Serenity came out to her family.  
Beca: Oh. So maybe she has more in common with Maggie then she cared to say.  
Maggie: But at least she still has chance to make up with her sister if she wants to.  
Beca: Sorry.  
Maggie: No it's okay. I know what it's like to be tossed out of my family for loving who i do.  
Beca: Seems like Alex and Kara got lucky with their family.  
Alex: I'm surprised to the say the least.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Alex: Yeah. I mean my mom was so support of. So was Kara when i came out.  
Beca: I know it's a sore subject but.  
Alex: My dad was surprised but he was just as support of.  
Maggie: What about your parents?  
Beca: My dad was actually very support of.  
Alex: Your mother?  
Beca: I got more support from my step mother.  
Alex: Ouch.  
Maggie: when did you?  
Beca: I was starting to figure it out when i was with Jesse but i knew it didn't really mean much because i loved him.  
Alex: What really made you realize it?  
Beca: Meeting her actually.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her head.)

Alex: Nice to know the first girlfriend is your gay wake up call.  
Beca: Yeah she wasn't the only one.  
Maggie: What?  
Beca: There was this group we went up against our senior year college named DSM and the lead singer was well hot.

(They look at her and laugh then calm down.)

Maggie: Hotter then your wife?  
Beca: No. I mean she was hot. But she's hotter so.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing but smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Love you.  
Beca: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Outside out on the porch Serenity and Emily are out there talking and Emily looks at her in shock.)

Emily: You have a sister?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Emily: Wow.   
Serenity: I'll understand if you're mad at me for hiding it from you.  
Emily: Why would i be mad at you?  
Serenity: I didn't really tell you much about my family.  
Emily: Babe I've met your parents.   
Serenity: I know that.  
Emily: Were they support of you coming out?  
Serenity: No. I mean it's gotten better since i came out. But things with me and my sister.  
Emily: What happened?  
Serenity: I was told she didn't even support my lifestyle and instead of talking to her about it i shut her out and never talked to her again.  
Emily: Serenity!  
Serenity: We were close growing up and when i heard that i couldn't believe it so like i said i shut her out and never spoke to her again.  
Emily: How long has it been?  
Serenity: Ten years.  
Emily: Babe.  
Serenity: I know. Does that make me the worlds worst person?

(Emily looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Emily: Of course not.   
Serenity: I mean I've been wanting to fix things.  
Emily: But.  
Serenity: Everytime i pick this up to try all i do is lose my nerve and then put it back down.  
Emily: Wow.  
Serenity: It's been ten years. I wouldn't even know how to fix it.  
Emily: Hi normally helps.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: I know that.  
Emily: I know you know that.  
Serenity: Anyway.  
Emily: Is that why Mark called you?  
Serenity: Yeah. She's missing and the police need to talk to me.  
Emily: Where does she live?  
Serenity: Mark said CPD needed to talk to me.  
Emily: So she's in Chicago?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Emily: Wait.  
Serenity: What?  
Emily: Didn't Charity grow up in Chicago?  
Serenity: Yeah. Why?  
Emily: Maybe she was there when Mark met her.  
Serenity: Maybe.  
Emily: I'm sure they'll find her.  
Serenity: I know they will.   
Emily: Come on.

(They walk off back into the house as they walk in they back over to Calamity and Beca.)

Alex: You two okay?  
Emily: Yeah we're fine.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Beca: What's up?  
Serenity: I'm gonna head to Chicago and help the police find my sister.

(They look at her and smile.)

Beca: You gonna go with her?  
Emily: If wants me to.  
Serenity: That would be great.  
Emily: Okay.

(She smiles at her then looks at her bandmate.)

Serenity: I was kind of hoping you and the other two would come along.

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Why?  
Serenity: Other then her i could really use some more support.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Serenity: Thank you. And i know i'm gonna have to tell Vera and Charity but.  
Calamity: Well i'm sure they'll understand. I mean she understood.  
Emily: I did. I mean you're not the only one who i know who had a screwed up childhood.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Serenity: Okay.

(Emily kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: You wanna go now?

(Serenity looks at her watch and shakes her head.)

Serenity: I'm sure whatever it is they need to talk to me about can wait until morning.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They sit down again and finish out their meal talking and joking around. The following day over in Chicago Over at the airport Mark's sitting at Baggage claim waiting for the other's to show up. As he's waiting his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then goes back to waiting. As he's waiting he looks around when he sees them walking towards them and laughs. Then he stands up and walks over to them as he gets to them Veracity kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. I'd apologize for that but.  
Mark: It's okay. You brought the whole group?  
Serenity: Yeah. I figured they would be a great support system.  
Mark: No it's fine. Your sister's partner's here so some of you can ride with him down to CPD.  
Serenity: You guys mind if i ride with her partner.  
Calamity: Of course not.  
Charity: We'll ride with her.  
Calamity: Are right.

(They walk off towards Severide after grabbing what they need.)

Beca: So we're stuck with Mark and Veracity?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she pushes her wife forward.)

Mark: Such love.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They walk out towards his truck as they get there he unlocks on it once it's unlocked they all get into it once their in the truck Mark starts it up and puts it into drive and leaves the airport to head off to the 21st district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> Serenity sees her sister for the first time in ten years.  
Mark asks a very important question and makes a decision about his career.


	22. Kidnapped Part 2./Seager sisters reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten years Serenity sees her sister again. Mark makes a decision about his career and takes the next big step in his and Veracity's relationship will she say yes. We'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter.

(On the road to the 21st district in Severide's car he looks over at Serenity every now and then feeling bad for her.)

Serenity: How do you know my sister?

(Severide looks at her.)

Severide: She recruited me to go and work for O.F.I.

(Serenity looks at him and nods her head.)

Serenity: She look good?  
Severide: As good as you i'm guessing.  
Serenity: I haven't seen or talked to my sister in ten years.

(He nods his head at her.)

Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: I'm are right. It's just this wasn't how i ever thought i'd ever see my sister again.  
Severide: They'll find her.  
Serenity: I know they will.  
Severide: And if i know Mark he'll make damn sure they don't let this case go.  
Serenity: How does he know her anyway?

(Severide looks at her and then looks out of his window.)

Severide: He met her because of me. I mean he didn't know right off that she was your sister. I mean if he had he would of told you.  
Serenity: I wasn't even aware she was back in the states. Much less knew one of my bestfriends boyfriend.  
Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: I'm are right i swear it's just.  
Emily: Like he said they'll find her.  
Serenity: Alive or dead.  
Severide: Let's pray for alive.

(She looks at him and nods her head as Emily reach forward and grabs her hand getting her to turn and smile at her. Severide turns and looks at them then smiles at 

them as they continue onto the 21st district. Later both cars pull up to precinct and stop once their stopped Mark puts his truck in park and shuts it off once it's 

off they all get out of it as they get out they close their doors and Mark locks it up as Veracity and Calamity walk back towards Serenity. As they get out Mark walks 

over to Severide.)

Mark: Hey.  
Severide: Hey.  
Mark: She say anything?  
Severide: She's miserable man. I mean having her bandmate along with said bandmate's girlfriend in the car with us along with her own girlfriend.  
Mark: She's going to need all the support she can get.  
Severide: Yeah. She did say this wasn't how she would ever see her sister again.  
Mark: Anything else?  
Severide: She wanted to know how you knew her.  
Mark: Easy it's his fault.

(Serenity look over at him and smiles a little at him as Severide looks at him.)

Severide: Seriously?  
Mark: What?

(Then they look over at the building to see Jay and Erin walk out of it.)

Mark: Here we go.  
Severide: Yup.

(They walk over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Erin: Hi. That the sister?

(Mark looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah. Hey Serenity.

(She looks over at him then walks over to him. As she gets to him.)

Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: I want you to meet Detectives Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Erin: Hi.  
Mark: And this is Serenity Seager. She's Wendy Seager's twin sister.

(They both look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Jay: Mind coming in and answering some questions?  
Serenity: I don't know how much help i'll be. But sure.  
Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: I'll be okay.  
Erin: You guys can wait down in the lobby for her.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They all walk into the lobby as they get up there they sit there and wait. As their waiting Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number 

again he answers it.)

Mark: Whoever the hell this better stop calling me i'm telling the police.

(The person on the other end falls silent for a second before they get their barring's back.)

Man: Mark Buchanan.

(He turns and looks at Trudy and he writes down on a piece of paper.)

Mark: Whose asking.  
Man: The man who has your girlfriend.  
Mark: I don't have any idea what you're talking about. My girlfriend isn't anywhere near here.  
Man: You sure about that.  
Mark: What you talking about?

(He walks over to her and pulls the gag out of her mouth.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He falls silent and looks over at Calamity who walks over to him and he shows her what he just wrote down and she walks off towards the gated area of the intelligence 

unit and looks up at it seeing her standing there Hailey walks down and opens the door.)

Hailey: Something i can help you with?

(Calamity hands her the note Mark handed her and she reads it. She looks up at Mark and waves them all to come up as they all get up to the intelligence unit Mark 

writes out the same note to Adam who gets to work in tracking the caller down. Over by Voight's office Hailey walks up to it and walks in after knocking.)

Hailey: You're gonna wanna read this Sarg.

(He looks up at her and takes the note she just handed him as he's reading it he stands up and walks out of the office as he walks out he sees Mark on the phone Mark 

looks over at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Look i just wanted to know if she's okay.  
Man: She's fine.  
Mark: I was talking about the other woman you took.   
Man: Oh she's fine too. For the time being.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from losing it.)

Mark: I wanna hear her voice.  
Man: Why? You've are ready heard your girlfriend's voice.  
Mark: I just want to know she's alive. 

(He looks around annoyed then walks over to her as he gets to her he takes the gag out of her mouth and puts the phone up to her ear.)

Man: Say anything that'll tell them where you two are and i'll kill you both.  
Wendy: Mark!  
Mark: You are right?  
Wendy: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Just stay with us are right.  
Wendy: I plan to.  
Mark: Okay.   
Wendy: Stay frosty Mark.

(He falls silent on the other end as the line goes dead.)

Severide: You are right?  
Mark: She said to stay frosty.

(Severide looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Severide: She said that?  
Mark: Yeah. What the hell does that mean?  
Severide: It means to stay safe. Van Meter said it to me and Seager before we went to investigate a store that had caught fire.  
Mark: Okay.  
Severide: But why say it to you?  
Mark: No idea. Adam you get anything?  
Adam: No the signal was bouncing all over the place.  
Mark: Which means.  
Severide: Whoever took them is a pro at this.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Mark walks over to one of the chairs and sits down. An hour later they hear arguing come from down the hall Mark gets up and rushes off to go see what's going on as 

he gets there he sees her arguing with Erin and Jay.)

Mark: Serenity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Serenity: Tell your friends here i had nothing to do with my sister's disappearance.  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: They point blank accused me of being apart of my sister's kidnapping.

(Mark looks at her and then over to them.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Jay: We're just doing our jobs Mark.  
Mark: What did you say?  
Serenity: I told them i hadn't seen Wendy in over ten years but they won't listen to me.  
Erin: We just wanted to know Why. And then she stopped talking.  
Serenity: I tried to tell them. But he kept interrupting me.  
Jay: I.  
Mark: You do realize she's not a suspect Jay.  
Jay: I realize that.  
Serenity: And then i asked him if he had anything against gay people.

(Mark looks at her and then to Jay who puts his head down.)

Mark: What you say?  
Jay: I said i didn't. But she still wouldn't talk.  
Serenity: Look i love my sister okay i wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  
Mark: Serenity you just said yourself that you haven't seen Wendy in ten years.  
Serenity: I-I-I know that are right. It's just i wasn't ready for them to ask why i had a falling out with my own sister.  
Mark: Serenity their trying to find her. And the only way they can do that is for you to tell them why you two had the falling out. Their not trying to rail road you.   
Serenity: You trust them?

(Mark looks at her and then over to Jay and Erin and easily say's.)

Mark: I do. I trust this unit with my life. They've saved more lives then i can count. And they don't even need Supergirl around.

(Serenity looks at him and laughs a little.)

Mark: But the main thing is all they want is reason why you and Wendy had a falling out.   
Serenity: Can you be in the room when i go back in?  
Mark: Sure thing.

(She smiles at him as they walk back into the room as they walk in Mark closes the door behind them once it's closed he leans on the wall behind her.)

Jay: Okay.

(They get back into questioning her about why her and her sister had their falling out as she's explaining it Mark looks off annoyed by the story then looks over at 

Jay and Erin who are listening to the story once she finishes Mark seeing her break down walks out of the room and calls Emily in and she quickly walks over to her and 

grabs her into a hug as their hugging Mark looks at Jay and Erin who have their heads down in annoyance. Then they get up and walk out of the room as they walk out 

they walk far enough away from the room.)

Erin: I have never heard a story like that.  
Mark: I've never heard it. But it kind of reminded me of Maggie's story with her family.  
Jay: Who the hell would toss their own kid out?  
Mark: A heartless prick that's who.  
Jay: How you think either one of them will react when we find her sister?  
Mark: Wish i knew.  
Erin: I just.  
Mark: I mean Serenity's lived with a lot of crap. But this falling out with her sister i can tell it still breaks her heart to even think about.  
Jay: We're going to find her.  
Mark: I know you will. But there is something else.  
Erin: What?  
Mark: I got a call from Wendy's kidnapper.

(They both look at him.)

Jay: What they say?  
Mark: They've got my girlfriend.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Erin: They let you talk to either one of them?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Jay: And?  
Mark: Their both fine. Wendy told me to stay frosty.  
Erin: Well it's nice to know she's looking out for you.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Jay: She say anything else?  
Mark: No. But i think i heard him say that if she said anything to me about where they were he was going to kill them.  
Erin: That's normal for kidnapping's.  
Mark: I know it is.

(Later over at Molly's Mark's in the bar with Serenity and the other Evermoist members talking as Jay walks into the bar and over to them.)

Serenity: I want my sister back.

(They look at her.)

Emily: They'll find her babe.  
Serenity: I know they will.  
Jay: Mark!

(He looks up at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Jay: We've got a problem.  
Mark: What's that?

(He tells him in his ear and Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Jay: Yeah.  
Mark: Excuse us for a minute.  
Serenity: Sure thing.

(They walk off and out of ear shot.)

Mark: What they say?  
Jay: Just that they'd only let Veracity or Wendy go if turn yourself over to them.  
Mark: Noway in hell.  
Jay: If we don't do this then your friend will more and likely lose not just her sister but also one of her bestfriends.  
Mark: Well then their just gonna have to kill me because i'm not turning myself over to them.  
Jay: Are you serious?  
Mark: They went after them because of my family. And if killing me is the way to finally give Serenity back her sister and bestfriend then i'll die for it.  
Jay: Mark you have people who care about you. You die what the hell does do to your son? And to Veracity?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Jay: You should really think about this.   
Mark: I know.  
Jay: So seriously think about this.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Kate: Nothing like being ready to die for two women.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah well.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I love Veracity i do. It's just hearing the hell Serenity went through after coming out to her family.  
Kate: And then having a falling out with her sister.  
Mark: Yeah. I can't even began to imagine what's going through her head right now.  
Kate: She wants her sister and bestfriend back. God knows i prayed for over fifteen years that i would find Beth and she'd be her normal smart ass self. But then i did 

find her only find out she was screwed up because me and my father stopped looking.

Mark: She's getting help Kate.  
Kate: I know she is. But i still feel guilty over not finding her when i tried so damn hard.  
Mark: Yeah well hopefully we don't give up on trying to find Serenity's.

(They look over at her.)

Kate: We won't. And you can't let them.  
Mark: Oh trust me. Severide and me will light a fire under their asses to keep this investigation going.

(Kate looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Kate: She's come to mean a lot to Severide hasn't she?  
Mark: Apparently. I mean he loves Erin and it shows. But she's quickly becoming a really good friend to him.  
Kate: What about you?  
Mark: What about me?  
Kate: I mean you're taking her going missing just as hard.  
Mark: I was there when they took Kate and i couldn't even stop the kidnapping from happening.   
Kate: Supergirl couldn't stop it either.  
Mark: I know that. I mean she's here that's all that really matters right.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then it hits him.)

Mark: When was the last time you saw Supergirl anyway?

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: I haven't seen her since the other night.  
Mark: Jay!

(He turns and looks at him as Mark waves him over to him as he gets to him Mark tells him and he rushes off to go see why Supergirl hasn't been seen. Over the next 

couple of days the CPD continues the investigation into Wendy Seager's disappearance the longer it takes for them to find her the less likely it will that they'll find 

her alive. As the investigation continues they go after leads as they come in the more leads come in the more dead ends they hit until they get a call from someone 

over at the DEO saying they have a lead on Wendy Seager which sends both Mark and Kate back to National City and into the DEO. Over in National City over at the DEO 

Mark and Kate walk off of the elevator and Vasquez has them follow her into a room once their in there and out of ear shot she turns and looks at them.)

Mark: What the hell is going on?  
Susan: I've been trying to let them tell you about this.  
Mark: Tell me what?  
Susan: Mark the man who kidnapped Wendy Seager and Veracity wasn't someone who has ties to your family.  
Mark: Vas who the hell has my girlfriend and friends sister?  
Susan: Ben Lockwood.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed along with Kate.)

Kate: Where the hell is Supergirl?  
Alex: Out of commission.

(Mark looks over at her.)

Mark: What?  
Susan: Lockwood found something that could easily kill any alien here in National City.  
Mark: What happened?  
Susan: It had Kryptonite in it.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Kate: She are right?  
Alex: She's fine. She's under the heat lamps up in the Medbay.

(Kate rushes from the room and goes to see her.)

Susan: I thought.  
Mark: Kate might still be in love with her ex. But she still cares about Kara. Now what about Wendy Seager and Veracity?  
Alex: He has them.

(Mark looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Why?  
Susan: He's trying to get a raise out you.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Why me?  
Alex: He thought if he kidnapped Seager and Veracity then you would choose one over the other.  
Mark: But when i wouldn't?  
Alex: He went after Kara.  
Mark: I thought the nutcase was in a prison cell.  
Susan: He was.  
Mark: Well then what the hell happened?  
Susan: There was a prison break and he was one of the prisoners who escaped.  
Mark: So instead of telling me and the CPD about this break out you guys kept quiet.  
Alex: We wanted to tell you.  
Mark: Did you.  
Alex: Yes.  
Mark: Because from where i'm standing Serenity's going stir crazy because we can't find her sister and bestfriend. Alex she can't lose either one of them.  
Alex: I know that.   
Mark: I can't lose Veracity.  
Alex: I know that too.  
Mark: Why'd you guys keep it quiet?  
Alex: General Lane.  
Mark: Of course it was.  
Brainy: Director Danvers.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Alex: Yeah.  
Brainy: We got a lead on the missing women.  
Susan: Where?  
Brainy: Warehouse district.  
Alex: You coming?  
Mark: Yes.

(They rush from the room. Later out at the Warehouse district inside Wendy and Veracity are looking around the room their in.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Wendy: I'm peachy. So how long have you and Mark been together?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: A year. Well being back together wise anyway. We dated while i was still in college.  
Wendy: Good to know. He loves you. You know.  
Veracity: I know he does. How do you know Serenity anyway?

(Wendy looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: She never told you guys about me?  
Veracity: She mentioned a twin sister. But she hardly ever really talked about what happened between her and her sister.  
Wendy: We had a falling out.

(Veracity looks over at her.)

Veracity: You're her sister?  
Wendy: Yup. Wendy Seager at your service.  
Veracity: I always wondered why she never told us her last name.  
Wendy: Yeah our parents weren't very happy when they found out that she liked women.  
Veracity: She said you weren't either.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Wendy: Yeah no i did.  
Veracity: Why didn't you ever tell her?  
Wendy: I tried. But she shut me out and stopped talking to me all together.  
Veracity: Oh god.  
Wendy: I love my sister and i miss her like crazy but.  
Veracity: She's stubborn.  
Wendy: Yes she is.

(She continues to try and release herself from the chains but can't do it.)

Veracity: He's got you locked in there good.  
Wendy: Yup. I just hope they get here soon.  
Veracity: They will.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Wendy: Anyway.  
Veracity: Who would lie to Serenity about you not being support of her being gay?  
Wendy: I had a boyfriend at the time who really hated my sister i never really knew why.  
Veracity: You ever find out why?  
Wendy: Nope.  
Veracity: Why not?  
Wendy: Because the bastard up and left me to go sleep with someone else.

(Veracity looks at her and gets annoyed for her.)

Veracity: Mind if i ask what this bastard's name was?  
Wendy: Austin!

(Veracity looks at her and then realizes something.)

Veracity: Oh shit.

(Wendy looks at her.)

Wendy: What?  
Veracity: Was his name Austin Rose?

(She looks at her.)

Wendy: Yes.  
Veracity: Well then you're really not going to like what i have to say next.  
Wendy: You're the woman he was sleeping with?  
Veracity: Yup. Told you. You weren't going to like it.  
Wendy: Explains why he didn't like Serenity.  
Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Wendy: Don't be. I was actually thinking about dumping the bastard myself.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah well.  
Wendy: You were still in love with Mark at the time?  
Veracity: Yup.  
Wendy: Huh.

(They start laughing then calm down as the door leading into the warehouse burst open and group of DEO agents and Crow security rush into the building as they rush in 

a gun fight gets started and they all fire at them until all of the kidnappers are down and out of it.)

Mark: Spread out.

(They do as he tells them and they spread out. As they spread out Mark looks around the main area looking for them Mark and Jay get to a room he kicks the door in and 

it flies open to show them both of Veracity and Wendy inside of the room.)

Mark: We've got them.

(Alex is in the DEO and gives off a sign of relief.)

Alex: Thank god.  
Mark: You two alone?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(They both walk around the room and walk over to them as Mark gets to Veracity and puts his weapon away and takes her off of the hook they have them chained to.)

Batwoman: Agent Buchanan we've got Lockwood incoming.  
Mark: Agent Moore Tyler take care of him.  
Tyler: You know it.

(They walk off towards him.)

Sophie: Hey.

(He turns and looks at them he goes to run only to have someone land behind him and turns him around.)

Ben: You're supposed to be dead.  
Kara: No such luck.

(Then she punches him sending him backwards as he lands both Sophie and Tyler turn him over and handcuff him. Back over in the room that both Veracity and Wendy are 

in. Once the chains are off of their wrist Veracity quickly pulls Mark into a hug getting him to smile at her.)

Veracity: I love you so much.  
Mark: I love you too.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from her as he looks over at Wendy.)

Mark: You are right Seager?  
Wendy: I'm good.   
Mark: We've got someone back at the DEO who been wanting to see you again.

(She looks at him with hope in her eyes.)

Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: Come on.

(They all walk out of the room. Later back over at the DEO. Up in medbay Veracity's getting checked over by Alex as Wendy is getting checked over by Eliza. Down on the 

lower floor Serenity rushes into the room.)

Serenity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She's upstairs. In Medbay.  
Serenity: She okay?  
Eliza: She's just fine. Go ahead and go up.  
Serenity: Thank you.  
Eliza: Glad to help.

(She rushes up the stairs to go and see her sister as Mark follows behind her to go up and see Veracity. As he gets to her room he knocks on the glass getting her to 

look up at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: So have you figured out what you wanna do career wise?  
Mark: Yeah. I actually finished up the paper work and sent it into CFD head quarters.  
Veracity: So your going to be a fire fighter.  
Mark: I'm going to be a fire fighter.

(She hugs him making him laugh at her then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: And i really will support this choice.  
Mark: I know. You know i did something else while you were missing.  
Veracity: What's that?  
Mark: I went shopping.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: For this.

(He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it.)

Veracity: Is that what i think it is?  
Mark: Yes it is. I did a lot of thinking and.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Veracity will you marry me?

(She looks at him and smiles. Over in Wendy's room Serenity walks up to it and knocks on the door.)

Wendy: It's open.

(Serenity opens the door and walks into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her. Then she turns around and looks at her.)

Serenity: Wendy!

(Wendy turns and looks at her seeing her sister again in ten years she looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Wendy: Serenity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. One more after this one.


	23. Notre Dame/Final drill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reuniting with her sister Serenity catches up with her. Evermoist tells Wendy about how Mark saved their lives. And Veracity gives Mark her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(She looks at him and smiles. Over in Wendy's room Serenity walks up to it and knocks on the door.)

Wendy: It's open.

(Serenity opens the door and walks into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her. Then she turns around and looks at her.)

Serenity: Wendy!

(Wendy turns and looks at her seeing her sister again in ten years she looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Wendy: Serenity!

(She looks at her and waves at her.)

Serenity: I'd say more. But i'm not really sure of what to say to you.  
Wendy: Hi normally helps.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: My girlfriend said that samething.  
Wendy: Smart girl.  
Serenity: She is. Okay um i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for the way i treated you after coming out to our parents.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Wendy: What he said wasn't true.  
Serenity: I kind of figured that out way to late.  
Wendy: It wouldn't of been.

(She smiles at her.)

Serenity: I know. And again i'm so sorry Wendy i should of really talked to you and not taken that asshole's word on what he said.  
Wendy: It's been ten years Serenity it's okay.

(She nods her head at her as she walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her seeing them hugging Kara shows Lena who looks in on them and smiles.)

Lena: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. So you and Sam ever going to get married?  
Lena: Oh come on.

(She pushes her back making her laugh then she walks off with her. Over in Veracity's room she's still looking at him in shock but then nods her head at him.)

Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: Yes.

(He takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger getting her to smile at him once it's on there he looks at her.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him and looks over his shoulder over at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: I was coming to see how you're doing.  
Veracity: I'm are right.  
Calamity: Good to know.

(She walks into the room as Mark backs up and walks off.)

Mark: I believe there's something she wants to tell you three.  
Calamity: I can see that. No fair her's is bigger.  
Mark: Didn't realize it was competition there Cal.  
Calamity: It's not. Beca loves her's that's really all that matters.  
Mark: Yes it is. I'll give you guys some time.  
Veracity: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he walks out of the room and over to Kate.)

Kate: So you're engaged now?  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: I'm happy for you.  
Mark: Thank you. How's?  
Kate: Kara said they were hugging.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Kate: So you're leaving the Crows?  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Well then.  
Mark: Like i said as much as i love living on Earth 1 and in Gotham with you. This is my home Kate.  
Kate: What about Adrian?  
Mark: Your parents can keep him. I'll go and see him when i can.   
Kate: I open my bar you gonna come and see it.  
Mark: I will. Just let Supergirl know and i'll be there.  
Kate: Okay good.

(She hugs him. As their hugging Serenity walks out of the room and smiles at him then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Vera has some news to tell you Serenity.  
Serenity: Okay wanna meet my bandmates?  
Wendy: Hell yeah.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They walk off to go talk to the other members of the band.)

Kate: It's weird.  
Mark: I know right.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: But in all honesty i'm glad their talking again.  
Kate: It is. If only i could talk to my twin like that.  
Mark: You will.  
Kate: I know she's got over fifteen years of not knowing if we were ever going to find her.  
Mark: Kate be honest here.  
Kate: I know. I mean i know i have Mary.  
Mark: But she's not your twin.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: But at least you have another sister you can talk to.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: And you have Sophie.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah i know i do. It's just it's hard sometimes.  
Mark: I know what it's like to still be in love with your first love Kate.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: You're gonna be marrying your's.  
Mark: I will be. And i can't wait.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: If there is one thing that i'm grateful for right now is that in there.

(She turns and looks at the room the Evermoist members are in talking.)

Kate: And them?

(Mark looks down on the lower floor and looks at the Bellas.)

Mark: Yeah. As long as their all happy so am i. That's all really ever mattered to me when it came around to both of these bands.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Plus you being happy is another big plus.   
Kate: I'll get her again at some point.  
Mark: Just wait until she's divorced.  
Kate: I can do that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her again getting her to smile at him. Over in the room with the Evermoist members.)

Veracity: So what is it like working with the fire department?  
Wendy: It has it's up's and down's i'll tell you that. I mean Mark's going to be an added bonus i've seen him work.  
Veracity: Yeah he's going to make one hell of a fire fighter i know that for a fact.  
Wendy: What makes you say that?  
Charity: Earlier this year we were back in Paris,France.

(She looks at them.)

Wendy: Oh Notre Dame's fire.  
Veracity: Yeah. We were still in the building when the fire started and if hadn't of been for Mark we would well we wouldn't be here.

(She looks at them not sure of what to say. Flash back to April of this year over in Paris,France Mark's there with the other Bellas talking and joking around as he 

sees something off in the distance. Then gets over the comm's.)

Mark: Hey Alex tell me you're seeing this?  
Kara: Seeing what?  
Mark: There's smoke off in the distance.

(She turns but doesn't see anything.)

Alex: Mark i don't see anything.

(Mark realizing what it is runs off towards the building.)

Mark: Alex get Supergirl over the Notre Dame Cathedral.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: It's on fire.

(She looks towards it again and sees the smoke.)

Alex: Supergirl!  
Kara: On it.

(She flies off towards the cathedral. Down on the ground Mark's still running towards it as he gets there he looks around but doesn't see anyone so he rushes forward 

and looks around again for anyone. Then Beca runs up to him.)

Beca: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Where are Calamity and the other's?  
Mark: What?  
Beca: Oh my god.  
Mark: Bec's?  
Beca: Mark their in there.

(He turns and looks at the church on fire and rushes over to it.)

Beca: Mark! Kate!

(She looks over at her and sees Mark running into the building and rushes off after him. As he gets into the building he looks around for them.)

Mark: Calamity!

(Over by the back door they can hear him calling for them.)

Serenity: Mark!

(He rushes towards the back of it and by the flames as they start up as he gets past them he looks around for them.)

Mark: Serenity!

(Hearing his voice again she looks at him.)

Serenity: Mark over here.

(He rushes over to them as he gets to them he grabs them all into hugs then pulls away from them.)

Mark: Come on.

(They all rush off with him as they get to where the chapel is they stop.)

Mark: Damn.  
Kate: Guys.  
Mark: Kate!

(She runs over to them.)

Kate: It's completely in golfed in there.

(Mark looks at her and out into the chapel.)

Mark: Shit.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm thinking.

(He looks around the back area then looks around seeing the fire Mark walks towards the door and closes it getting them to look at him confused.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: If this stay's open when that door opens it'll cause a back draft.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: This whole building will go up with us in it and i think they wanna keep it around a little longer after they get the fire out. And well i wanna live.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he walks towards the back door as he gets there he looks at it and then looks over at the other door.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: It's chained.  
Kate: Can you pick it?  
Mark: No. Supergirl i need your help.  
Alex: She's in the middle of helping the fire department keep the fire under control.  
Mark: Damn.

(Serenity looks over at the door. And sees the smoke coming in under it and starts coughing.)

Mark: Serenity come here.

(She walks over to him as he pulls his water bottle out and pours water on a piece of cloth and has her put it over her mouth.)

Mark: Keep it there.

(She nods her head at him as he continues to search for a way out of the church. Once he finds away he walks towards it and looks around the area.)

Mark: Kate!

(She runs over to him.)

Kate: They have a basement?  
Mark: Welcome to Paris France.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Wait.

(He grabs something out of the doorway and walks towards the backdoor.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: If i freeze the lock it'll break once i hit it.  
Kate: Why aren't you a fire fighter?

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Good question.

(He pulls the pin on the extinguisher and fires at the lock freezing it once it's frozen Mark hits the lock with the extinguisher and it breaks as it breaks he puts it 

down and takes both the lock and the chain off of the door and quickly kicks it open getting them all to run out of the church as they run out Mark turns around and 

closes it before the fire gets to the back of the building once it's closed he looks around to make sure it didn't spread when he sees it's safe he turns and looks at 

them and Kate quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: That was amazing.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She hugs him again then pulls away from him as Veracity walks over to him and hugs getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You're insane.  
Mark: I know.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She hugs him again as Beca runs forward and pulls Calamity into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: Thank god you're okay.  
Calamity: Thanks to Mark.

(He looks over at her and smiles at them.)

Beca: He would make one hell of a fire fighter.  
Calamity: Yeah but i have a feeling he loves the work he does now.  
Beca: I know. You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Aubrey: Serenity!  
Serenity: I'm are right.

(Emily rushes over to her and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Cynthia: Charity!  
Charity: I'm are right.  
Calamity: What the hell happened in there?  
Mark: I don't know. It's been fine all day.  
Veracity: Let's go.  
Mark: Right.

(They walk off to go and let the fire fighters put the fire out as they get a cross the bridge again Mark looks up at the building. Beca looks at her phone and sees 

the date.)

Beca: Guys.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: It's the 15th.  
Serenity: And.  
Beca: It's the anniversary of the Titanic's sinking.

(They all look at her and then look at the church again.)

Mark: That makes this day even worse.  
Veracity: But at least everyone got out of the building okay.  
Mark: I know. 

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. End of flashback. Their all coming out of their thoughts as Wendy walks out of the room and over to Mark.)

Wendy: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to laugh a little then she pulls away from him.)

Wendy: Thank you.

(He looks at her a little confused.)

Mark: For what?  
Wendy: They told me about the day the church went up in Paris.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: You're welcome.  
Wendy: It was insane what you did.  
Mark: I know it was.  
Wendy: So thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(She hugs him again then pulls away from him. As she walks back into the room where her sister and the other Evermoist members are.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It just feels weird to have someone thank me for saving someone's life.  
Kate: Feels good right?  
Mark: You have no idea.  
Kate: So see you're gonna make one hell of a fire fighter.  
Mark: I do hope so.

(She smiles at him as she walks off. Then he walks back into Veracity's room. As he walks in he heads over to her and sits down next to her getting her to smile at him 

as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he gets into the conversation as he gets into Calamity say's something that gets him to throw a pillow at her getting 

her to laugh.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: What?  
Wendy: I love that accent of her's.

(Serenity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Serenity: It is hot isn't it.  
Wendy: It is. Too bad she's married.

(Serenity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Be lucky her wife didn't just hear you say that.  
Wendy: Yeah no kidding.

(Mark looks over at them and smiles at them but then goes back to his conversation with the other's. Over the next two three weeks Serenity and Wendy continue to get 

to know each other again and grow closer again and as they continue to grow closer Serenity introduces her to Emily whose very happy that the sister's are getting 

along again. Then she gets up and walks off.)

Wendy: Ever going to ask her to marry you?

(Serenity looks behind her at Emily and smiles.)

Serenity: I've thought about it. I mean with both Mark and Veracity having just gotten married along with Calamity and Beca.  
Wendy: Hey no one said you two had to get married this year.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Wendy: Okay.

(She throws one of her fries at her getting her to laugh and they go back to their conversation. Six months later over in Chicago,Il over at the Academy Mark's up 

getting ready to do this final Fire fighter's test as he's getting ready someone walks in and hands him something.)

Mark: What's this?  
Dawson: It's a good luck charm.

(Mark looks at it and smiles.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Dawson: You're welcome. So you nervous?  
Mark: Very.  
Dawson: Well don't mess up your ankle and you'll be just fine.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She walks off smiling at him as she walks out Mark looks at it and smiles at it. Later he's out doing his final fire fighter's test as he's going through the course 

Severide and Seager arrive in time to see him reach the stairs leading up into the building to go through and try to put the fire out.)

Wendy: Wow he's fast.  
Severide: He was in the military.  
Wendy: No wonder the DEO and the Crows wanted him to work for them.  
Severide: Yeah. He was one hell of an agent for both agency's and now he's going to make one hell of a fire fighter.  
Wendy: You choose good Severide.  
Severide: I know.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: So cocky.  
Severide: Come on.

(They walk off they head to where Mark drags the dummy towards the finish line as they get there they see him running towards it and grabs it up once he has it he 

starts running towards them as he gets to them he falls to the ground and the instructor looks down at him.)

Instructor: Congrats Candidate Buchanan you're a fire fighter.

(Mark looks at him and smiles as he jumps up and looks at the rest of his class and one his friends rushes forward and nearly knocks him over making him laugh. Once 

the drill is over Mark looks over at Severide and Seager and waves at them then gets back into line. Then he disbands them and they all spread out and Mark walks over 

to them.)

Severide: Damn dude that was quickest we have ever seen anyone fly through there.  
Mark: I know. I learned a lot in the military.  
Severide: She couldn't believe at how fast you were.  
Mark: Really.  
Wendy: I mean i knew you were fast. But damn.  
Severide: You put Stella to shame dude.  
Mark: Never tell her that.  
Severide: Yeah no. I value my life.  
Wendy: Not when he makes comments like that.  
Mark: Didn't think so.  
Eric: Hey Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Eric: Whose this?  
Mark: This is Fire house 51 Squad Lieutenant Kelly Severide and O.F.I. Investigator Lieutenant Wendy Seager.  
Eric: Oh she's pretty.  
Mark: And out ranks you by beauty.

(He shoves his head to the side making him laugh.)

Mark: Lieutenant's this nerd is my bestfriend from the DEO Eric Anders.  
Wendy: Oh wow hi.  
Eric: Hi.  
Severide: You became a Fire fighter too?  
Eric: It's always been a dream of mine. So when i heard Mark joined the academy i thought it's about time we both followed our dreams.  
Severide: We could use all the best fire fighters we can get.  
Mark: You guys have Dawson.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Severide: Don't tell Herrmann that.  
Mark: Yes sir.  
Severide: Are right. Seeing as to how you passed your final drill what you say we take you somewhere.  
Eric: She coming along?  
Severide: Yeah.  
Mark: Why you think he said we.  
Eric: Oh. Her pretty looks are really screwing with me.  
Mark: Dude your married keep it in your pants.  
Eric: Oh that's right i am. Damn it.  
Mark: Anyway. Let us go shower and get changed.  
Severide: Are right.

(Mark pushes him getting them to laugh at them.)

Wendy: He really married?  
Severide: I don't know. Why?  
Wendy: He was cute.

(Severide looks at her and walks off trying to keep from laughing. Later both Mark and Andres walk up to Severide's car and he opens the door to let them get into the 

backseat as they get in and sit down he pushes the seat back and gets in followed by Seager as they get in they close their doors as Mark grabs his phone out and 

starts texting Veracity as he's texting her he looks at the ring on his finger and smiles at it.)

With Mark one step closer to graduating the Academy what's next for him find out in the next and final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and once again final chapter coming up soon.


	24. Graduation/First shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the last chapter of Love worth saving i hope you enjoy it.

(On the way to Molly's Mark's sitting in the backseat looking at the pictures from his wedding.)

Wendy: He's offly quiet back there.  
Severide: He looks back between his phone the ring on his finger.  
Wendy: Still can't believe he got married.  
Mark: Can't believe you're not.

(Severide looks back at him and then looks at his partner trying to keep from laughing.)

Wendy: I asked for that one.  
Severide: Yes you did.  
Wendy: Oh. But he's still lucky he's cute.

(Mark looks up at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: My wife say's that all the time.

(He looks at Andres beside him.)

Eric: Dude it's still weird to hear you call Veracity your wife.  
Mark: I know. It's weird to hear myself call her that. I like it. My wife.  
Eric: Yeah.  
Mark: You are right?  
Eric: Yeah.

(He looks at his finger and gets annoyed.)

Eric: She's not coming to the graduation.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What?  
Eric: Denise she's not coming.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Eric: She has this supposed it emergency.  
Mark: For what?  
Eric: Work?  
Mark: She works for my father.  
Eric: I know. Which is making me wonder if she's not cheating on me.

(Mark looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Eric: It's fine. But you know what?  
Mark: What?  
Eric: It's two days before graduation.  
Mark: It is.  
Eric: I'm gonna forget about her for one night and enjoy myself.  
Mark: Sounds good. Plus Seager's single.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Eric: I know that.

(They start laughing as she looks off trying to keep from blushing as Severide laughs at her face. Then Mark sends a quick text to one of his sisters asking for them 

to call him when they got the chance then he puts his phone away and continues to pick on his friends. Later over at Molly's Severide pulls up and stops the car then 

puts it in park once it's in park he shuts it off and they all get out of it as they get out Seager closes her side as Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Keep him company tonight.  
Wendy: Sure thing.  
Mark: I never really did like his wife.  
Wendy: She a snob.  
Mark: She gives Dorian Lord a run for her money as far as snobs go.  
Wendy: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Severide: You guys ready.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Mark walks over to him and wrap his arm around his shoulder getting him to smile at him as they get up to the door they walk in and notice the lights out.)

Mark: Did Herrmann forget to pay the lights again?  
Severide: I have no idea.

(Then Andres turns the lights on and everyone jumps scaring them making them laugh.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(He leans over and then turns and starts beating on Severide making him laugh but stops as he claps hands with him then grabs Seager into a hug then he pulls away from 

them.)

Mark: Wow.  
Christopher: I'm gonna get you for that comment Mark.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Randell: Mark! Eric!  
Mark: Hey.

(He shakes both of their hands as they walk into the bar more and Mark walks over to everyone over at 51.)

Dawson: How's it feel?  
Mark: Great. How'd it feel for you?  
Dawson: The greatest thing the world. Both Shay and Otis would be proud of you Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I know they would be.  
Beca: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him. Then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hi. I didn't think i'd be seeing you guys until Wednesday.  
Beca: Whose idea do you think it was to do all of this.  
Mark: It wasn't Amy's that's for sure. It's tasteful.  
Beca: True. This was all Aubrey and Chloe's doing.  
Mark: They have taste. Where's that wife of your's?  
Beca: Back there.

(He looks behind her and sees her talking to the other Evermoist members.)

Mark: How'd the tour go?  
Beca: Oh it was blast everyone loved their new songs.  
Mark: Always good to hear. And classic's of course.  
Beca: Oh yeah. It's amazing after three years how people still love How a heart unbreaks.  
Mark: It was song that got them their really big start and all it took was the USO tour three years ago.  
Beca: Yeah. What's up with him?  
Mark: His bitch wife isn't coming to the graduation.  
Beca: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What could possibly be more important then the man she loves graduation from the academy?  
Mark: She say's it's work.  
Beca: Yeah i'm sure.

(He looks at her and knows she's thinking the samething. Through out the night Mark and Andre's spends time with everyone from 51 as he continues to get to know 

everyone from 51 both him and Mark tell stories from when they were worked together over the DEO and as promised Seager remained by his side which made him happy and 

gave Mark one hell of a thank you.)

Eric: So yeah Mark here puts this whoppie cusin on Rogers desk chair and when he sat down it made the biggest fart noise you'd ever heard and he jumped up and out of 

that seat so fast he almost fell onto his butt.

Mark: Let's just say for the rest of his first two weeks of working with the DEO he was known as Sir farts a lot.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Eric: Anyway. Enough stories from us. What's the deal between Seager and Severide?  
Casey: Their just friends. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Dude if we get picked for fire houses we can't date anyone. Well i can't i are ready have who i want. 

(Veracity looks at him and smiles as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Casey: Well if it's outside of the fire house it's not frowned upon.

(Andre's looks at him and smiles at him.)

Eric: So is she single then?  
Mark: Yeah as far as i know she is. But you're technically not.  
Eric: According to my wife i am.

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Brett: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah well. Hey Herrmann i have an idea.  
Christopher: What?

(Mark jumps up onto the counter.)

Mark: Hey can i get everyone's attention please.

(They all look over at him.)

Casey: What you doing?  
Mark: I have a favor to ask of everyone in this bar tonight.  
Capp: Oh this should be good.  
Mark: Shut up Capp.

(He looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: My friend here is feeling a little down tonight so do me a big favor and pull the biggest prank on his wife.

(Andre's looks at him trying to keep from laughing as Mark texts his friends her phone number and jumps down then looks at him.)

Eric: Thanks man.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Eric: No really Mark thanks dude. If it hadn't of been for you the last six months i don't know what i would of done.  
Mark: Gone insane wondering if someone as hot as Wendy Seager would sleep with you?  
Eric: Actually yeah.  
Mark: She's Serenity's twin sister and their ten times hotter then your wife.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Eric: But your right.  
Mark: What?  
Eric: I'm still married i can't do anything with her even if i wanted to.  
Mark: What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm not saying to do anything with her. I mean she's one hell of a friend.  
Eric: Yeah all i need is another female friend she can get jealous of.  
Mark: Yeah well if she showed she cared more about you then the job my father gave her then you wouldn't be feeling this way.  
Eric: You know it's funny.  
Mark: What?  
Eric: You including all of them have given me more of a reason to smile and laugh tonight.  
Mark: Okay.  
Eric: Her in the last five years of marriage has never done that.  
Mark: I told you this is a great group of people all you have to do is get to know them.  
Eric: I know.  
Mark: Are right. Now go talk to her before she feels left out.  
Eric: Are right.

(He gets up and walks off to go talk to her as he walks off Mark smiles at him as he stands up and grabs his wife getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.

(He kisses her head and talks to them a little longer. As the night continues Mark and Eric continue to talk and joke around with everyone until closing.)

Stella: Are right it's time to go.  
Mark: Yeah are right. I'll see you guys on Wednesday.  
Stella: Wouldn't miss it. Congrats again Mark.  
Mark: Thank you. Hey have you seen Eric?

(She looks around the bar.)

Stella: No in fact i haven't seen him since Seager left.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around the bar.)

Mark: That's bad i didn't even know she had left.  
Stella: You were having fun now go home to your wife?  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She laughs at him as he walks off he walks outside of the bar and looks around the area as someone walks up to him.)

Jessica: Mark!

(He turns and looks at his sister and laughs.)

Mark: Hi.  
Jessica: Hi.  
Mark: Thanks for coming.  
Jessica: We were on our way into Chicago anyway. So what's going on?  
Mark: Does dad have Denise working on Wednesday?  
Jessica: Not that i'm aware of why?  
Mark: Because she told him she wasn't coming.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What?  
Jessica: Natalie called and told me she saw the bitch leave the office with a guy.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Jessica: Yeah.  
Mark: Damn it. This is the last thing he needs.  
Jessica: We all knew what kind of a woman the bitch is.  
Mark: I know that.  
Jessica: Where is he anyway?  
Mark: He left with Severide and his partner.  
Jessica: And you're still here?  
Mark: To be honest i didn't even see them leave.  
Jessica: Wow.  
Mark: It was a party they had thrown for us in order to say congrats on graduating soon.  
Jessica: Big thing for you two.  
Mark: Yeah it is. Anyway. I'm gonna see hail a cab and head home.  
Jessica: Okay. See you on Wednesday.  
Mark: Yes.

(He turns and walks off as she laughs at him. Over on Earth one in Gotham City. Over at Wayne tower Kate's in her office looking at something on her computer as Sophie 

walks into the room.)

Sophie: Hi.

(Kate looks up at her. And smiles.)

Kate: Hey What's up  
Sophie: I'm here to ask you out on an official date.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Is that so.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. But what about?  
Sophie: I'm officially divorced as of this morning.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she pulls her into her.)

Kate: So I can do this and not get into trouble.  
Sophie: Depends what you're planning?

(Kate kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pulls away from her. Then Kate walks over to the door and closes it.)

Sophie: What you doing?  
Kate: Finally getting the girl.

(Sophie laughs at her. As she turns around and looks at her.)

Sophie: I just came here to ask you out.  
Kate: Well there is something I have been wanting to do since that first night on Spain.  
Sophie: What's that?

(She walks back over to her and kisses her again as their kissing she pushes her vest and jacket off of her once their off they hit the floor as they it the floor she 

smiles in it as their kiss continues they both fall back onto the couch as they land on it she smiles in it then Sophie pushes both of Kate's jacket and over shirt off 

once their off she throws them to the floor she smiles in the kiss as their kiss continues Kate goes to the buttons on her shirt and starts opening it as she reaches 

the last button she pushes it away from her chest then they pull away from each other.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: I was actually coming here to ask you Mark's graduation from the academy.  
Kate: You know I'd say yes.  
Sophie: Good.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: I miss you.  
Kate: I miss you too.  
Sophie: You really wanna do this now?  
Kate: Well we can wait.

(She kisses a couple of places on her stomach getting her to smile at her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Like I said we can wait.

(Sophie sits up and kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch again as they land on it as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss deepens 

Sophie goes for the rim of Kate's shirt and pulls it up getting them to pull away from each other once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Sophie 

sits up and kisses a couple of places on her chest getting Kate to smile at her then pulls away from it and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it  
then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: You sure?  
Sophie: Yes I am. I want this again. I want you.  
Kate: I love you.

(Sophie smiles at her.)

Sophie: I love you too.

(Kate smiles at her as she pushes her shirt off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor they both fall back onto the couch and Kate kisses 

her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session as their making love someone's walking up to Kate's office as they get there she goes 

to open the door and walk in until she hears voices inside.)

Sophie: Oh God Kate.

(Outside hearing whose in there with Kate she turns and walks away annoyed as hell. Back over on Earth 38 in Chicago,Il Mark walks into apartment they baught when they 

moved there. As he walks in he closes the door behind him and sees Veracity still up on the couch.)

Mark: Hey baby.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hi. I know you said not to wait up but. I couldn't help it.

(He looks at her and smiles as he walks over to her as he gets to her he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You're the greatest.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: Don't thank me it's true.  
Veracity: I'd say i know but that would sound cocky.  
Mark: You're a member of a rock band if they don't allow you to be a little cocky i don't know what you'd do.  
Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Oh good. You had me scared there for a minute.

(She kisses him again getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: You ready for bed?  
Veracity: Yes.

(She gets up and walks over to him after he locks up the door and sets the alarm once everything down stairs is taken care of they walk up the stairs to go up to their 

room. Later up in their room their both under the covers talking and joking around as Mark goes quiet on her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Veracity: You don't look it.  
Mark: I talked to my sister just before i came home and she told me that Natalie saw Denise leave the office with another guy.

(She sits up and looks at him.)

Veracity: So the bitch is cheating on him?  
Mark: Yup. I just hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret in the morning.  
Veracity: Like what?  
Mark: Stella told me he left right around the same time as Seager and Severide did.

(She looks at him and knows what he's thinking.)

Veracity: Babe you know he wouldn't do that right.  
Mark: Vera you saw the way he was looking at her all night.  
Veracity: Yeah but he's got more sense then she does.  
Mark: I know that. And i do hope you were talking about his wife and not.  
Veracity: Yes i was talking about the bitch he married.  
Mark: Oh good. And i know i he does.  
Veracity: You worried about him?  
Mark: No. He's a good guy i'm sure if he does do something maybe he won't tell her.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Seriously you'd be okay with him cheating on his wife?  
Mark: Of course not. But she'd really have no else but herself to blame if she loses him.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: You okay with me doing this?

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Yes i am. If i wasn't i'd tell you.  
Mark: I know you would.  
Veracity: So stop worrying that i'm not okay with this. I mean i worried just as much when you worked for the Crows.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: I mean you carrying a gun was hot. But you running into burning buildings makes you even hotter.  
Mark: Does it now?  
Veracity: Yeah it does.  
Mark: Well then.

(He turns her over and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing he smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Mark: So you like fire fighters now huh?  
Veracity: Not all of them. Just you.  
Mark: Okay i feel better.

(She starts laughing as she kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over on Earth 1 in Gotham City over in 

Kate's office her and Sophie are lying down on the couch kissing after making love to each other. As their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into another love 

making session. Back over on Earth 38 over at Seager's place their both sitting on the couch and joking around as his phone goes off.)

Eric: I'm sorry.  
Wendy: It's fine.

(He grabs it out to see who it is seeing who the message is from he gets annoyed then shuts it off and then goes back to his conversation with her.)

Wendy: Let me guess she said she's still not gonna be able to make it?  
Eric: Yes. Which to be honest.  
Wendy: What?  
Eric: I don't really want her to.  
Wendy: Why?  
Eric: She's never there for me all she does is be little my work choices she treats my bestfriend like he's below her even though it's his father she works for.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Wendy: So why you still with her?  
Eric: Because stupid me is to scared to leave her.  
Wendy: You realize if you leave her you'll always have Mark on your side.  
Eric: Yeah but his father is her employer.  
Wendy: So. You work for the Fire department now what she gonna do?

(He looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Eric: Mark's right.  
Wendy: About what?  
Eric: You really are a good friend.  
Wendy: Did he now?  
Eric: Yeah. He said you'd listen without judging anyone.  
Wendy: Yup that's me.  
Eric: Sorry.  
Wendy: No it's fine. You're still married.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Eric: You like me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Wendy: Yeah i do.  
Eric: Damn if only.  
Wendy: Yeah.

(She gets up and goes into her kitchen as she walks in he grabs up his phone and calls Mark. Over at their apartment both him and Veracity as lying under the covers 

kissing after making love as their kissing Mark's phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Veracity: It's fine.

(He rolls off of her and grabs up his phone.)

Mark: Huh.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Mark: It's Andres.

(He answers the phone.)

Mark: Hey man what's up?  
Eric: I'm completely screwed here dude.  
Mark: Why what's up?  
Eric: Wendy just told me she liked me.

(Mark falls silent on the other end and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Eric: Yeah what the hell do i do?  
Mark: What you wanna do?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Eric: I don't know.  
Mark: If you don't know then you really shouldn't be thinking about doing something you shouldn't be doing.  
Eric: I really like her. She unlike my wife listens to what i have to say.  
Mark: Eric i'm not gonna tell you what you should do. If you wanna be with Seager then tell her.  
Eric: What about?  
Mark: What did i tell you in the bar. And i'm still saying you shouldn't do it.  
Eric: I know. But to me screwing up my marriage with her seems worth it.  
Mark: Sleeping with someone else is never worth losing a marriage over.  
Eric: It is if i like this woman.  
Mark: Okay. I'm not gonna tell you not to do it because well I've known you long enough to know you'll do it anyway.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Eric: Doesn't really matter first thing tomorrow i'm filing for a divorce.  
Mark: If that's what you want. I mean i'm always going to be by your side man.  
Eric: Wendy said the samething.  
Mark: She's a smart woman. Makes you wonder what her sister would do.  
Eric: Yeah don't do that.  
Mark: Will do. Anyway.  
Eric: Yeah sorry if i interrupted something.  
Mark: It's fine. good luck man.  
Eric: You too.

(Mark laughs as he hangs up then he puts the phone down.)

Veracity: Uh-oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: At least he made a good choice.  
Mark: Yeah he did. Seager's a good woman.  
Veracity: She is. I mean it takes a lot of patients to deal with Severide.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh my god. Babe that was so messed up.  
Veracity: I know.

(He kisses her again getting her to laugh at him. Back over at Seager's house as he hangs up Eric shuts his phone off and puts it down once it's down he walks off 

towards the kitchen as he gets there he walks over to her and turns her around.)

Wendy: What you doing?  
Eric: Getting the girl.

(She looks at him and smiles as she kisses him getting him to smile in it. A couple of days later over at Mark and Veracity's Mark's down in the kitchen getting ready 

to head off the academy for the graduation as someone knock on the door he walks over to it and opens it to find Eric there and laughs at him.)

Mark: Dude where the hell have you been?  
Eric: Well yesterday i went to the courthouse and filed for the divorce.  
Mark: Okay.  
Eric: And then i spent the rest of the day with Seager.  
Mark: Wow.  
Eric: Yeah.

(Mark moves out of his way and let's him into the apartment as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: So you're getting divorced?  
Eric: Yeah. I'm kind of glad i finally decided to do so.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Eric: I loved her man. But i couldn't deal with the excuses anymore.  
Mark: Oh trust me man. I believe you. She know?  
Eric: She does now and is pissed.  
Mark: Let me guess she said you'll never find someone else who loved you the way she loved herself.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Eric: I can't believe you just quoted How a Heart unbreaks dude.  
Mark: I know. Please don't ever tell Veracity i did that.  
Eric: I won't.  
Mark: Okay. So you and Seager?  
Eric: Yeah. To be honest i didn't think i would ever find someone else. Mainly while i was still married.  
Mark: You'd be surprised.  
Eric: Of course it dose help that her sister is in a rock band with your wife so.  
Mark: Yeah she is. If you two aren't ready to tell anyone yet.  
Eric: I know. But since reuniting with her sister Wendy tells her everything.  
Mark: True. Who doesn't love sisters.  
Eric: True. I love mine and my brother but their all pains in the ass.  
Mark: So are mine. But they've always been there for me so.  
Eric: And they respect your life choices.  
Mark: That they do. I have the world's greatest sisters and the world's greatest wife so.  
Eric: She makes you happy doesn't she?  
Mark: She does.  
Eric: Okay that's great man.  
Mark: It is.

(They continue to talk until it's time for them to head off to the academy for the graduation. Later that afternoon over at the Academy Mark and Eric are standing in 

formation as their instructor is talking to all of the candidate's friends and families. Up in the stands Mark sister's are sitting next to Kate and Sophie.)

Natalie: I can't believe he's actually a fire fighter now.  
Jessica: I know this is awesome.  
Kate: We couldn't be happier for him.  
Jessica: Not as happy as his wife.

(Veracity's trying to keep from laughing next to them.)

Veracity: You two suck.  
Jessica: That's that the only thing you suck.

(They start laughing at her face as they go back to watching the ceremony. A couple of hours later as it wraps up Mark looks around the area and smiles at his friends 

who smile at him as he runs over to them as he gets to them Stella grabs him into a hug then pulls away from him as he walks over to Veracity and kisses her getting 

her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I'm so proud of you.  
Mark: I know you are.  
Veracity: I have something i wanted to tell you.  
Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and smiles as he picks her up and spins her around then puts her down.)

Mark: Oh my god. Seriously.  
Veracity: Yeah i just got the call from the doctor this morning.  
Mark: Yes.

(He kisses her again getting her smile in it then pulls away from him.)

Calamity: Congrats Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Adrian: Daddy!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey there's my little man.

(He runs up to him as Mark picks him up and hugs him.)

Chief Benton: Candidate!

(Mark puts his son down and turns to look at him.)

Mark: Yes sir.  
Chief Benton: I just talked to your's and Andre's instructor.  
Mark: Yes sir.  
Chief Benton: Starting next shift you start your first day over at firehouse 51.

(Mark looks at him in shock and then looks at his wife.)

Mark: Oh wow. Thank you Sir.  
Chief Benton: Boden said he wanted the best and you two graduated at the top of your class.  
Mark: That's great news.  
Chief Benton: I thought it would be. Good luck gentlemen.  
Eric: Thank you sir.

(He turns and walks off as Mark grabs him into a hug making him laugh then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Just remember you're not allowed to have sex with your girlfriend in the showers.  
Eric: Ah.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Eric: That's okay.

(He starts laughing again then hugs him again as everyone around them claps for them until Cruz jumps onto his back making him nearly fall over.)

Joe: We're gonna give you two hell your first few weeks there.  
Mark: Oh i have no doubt.

(He gets up and starts pretending to beat on him making him laugh. Then he hugs him then pulls away from him. A couple of days later both Mark and Eric arrive at 51 to 

start their first shifts there as candidate's on either the truck or the engine. As they get inside they head for the conference room as they get there they walk in 

and everyone looks at them Andre's goes to walk out but Mark grabs him and pulls him into the room and the door closes behind them.)

Mark: Excuse him he's a wuss.

(They start laughing then calm down as they stand behind everyone. As Boden walks into the room and gets the morning roll call going as their standing back there Mark 

looks around and smiles at the room and everyone in it then they both walk forward and stand next to Boden.)

Wallace: Candidate's Buchanan and Andre's will be candidate's on two of the trucks. Mark here will be the Candidate on truck 81 and Eric will be a candidate on engine 

51\. Any questions?

Mark: Yeah.  
Wallace: Okay.  
Mark: How many fire fighters does it take to light a light bulb?  
Christopher: I'll bite how many.  
Mark: I don't know ask me later.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Casey: Oh my god.  
Mark: Seager told me that one.

(Eric looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Wallace: Anyway. 

(They walk off towards the back of the room again still laughing. Later after morning roll call Mark's over by the truck looking things over as someone walks up him 

and kicks him in the butt. Then he runs off. Over the next couple of weeks as candidate's on truck and Engine both Mark and Eric continue to grow closer to everyone 

over at the firehouse. Nine months later Veracity gave birth to her's and Mark's first child together a little girl who they happily named after Leslie Shay which made 

Dawson of course smile at them. After a year of dating Eric asked Seager to marry him and they married two or three months later after. Another two year marriage they 

added to their family in the form a little boy who they named after a friend of their from the DEO. After two years of being back together Kate and Sophie got engaged 

and got married two weeks later by a justice of the peace. Six months before Kate asked Sophie to marry her she opend up her bar across the street from the resturant 

that kicked them out for being gay and true to their word Evermoist performed at the bars opening night and as the opening night continues all three acts that were on 

the first USO tour got up onto the stage with them and did a Riff off which of course got Calamity to be a smartass and ask what a Riff off was again. And then 

resulted in Beca saying once again that Evermoist was lucky that their all pretty. Which of course made them blush and making the other acts laugh at their faces.)

Sam: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Oh shut up.

(They continue to laugh at their faces.)

Mark: Oh you did it again Bec's.

(She looks at him and smiles. After six years of working together over at 51 Eric sadly lost his life in a building collapses and Mark has since that day lives with 

that guilt and started to close his friends out until one day Seager went to see him at the fire house and told him it wasn't his fault and after months of grieving 

over losing his bestfriend Mark started getting back to the way he was and started opening up to everyone. After another six months Mark visited his grave and told him 

everything that had been happening over at the fire house after his visit he got up and walked away from it as he walked away he ran into his wife and pushed past her. 

Denise: Jackass.  
Mark: Yeah well tell that to the tool you slept with while you were still married to my bestfriend. At least when he died at least he knew he was with someone who 

loved him as much as he loved her. 

Denise: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mark: It's mean's his now widow knows what it's like to feel like sometimes Love really is worth fighting for or well in some cases worth saving. But you wouldn't know 

anything about that now would you?

(Then he turns and continues on his way with a smile on his face as he finally feels better for telling the woman off. As he walks off he sees Seager and wraps his arm 

around her shoulder and they walk off towards his car.)

Wendy: Ex wife?  
Mark: Yup.  
Wendy: Okay. Do you care?  
Mark: Nope.

(She smiles at him as they get in and he closes the door and starts it up as she closes the door once it's closed he puts it in drive and they leave the cemetery as 

they leave he continues to smile as he remembers everything him and Eric did over at 51 and can't wait to see where his career with the department will take him.)

Mark: Hey Seager.  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Mark: Here's the next six years.

(She looks at him and smiles as she hits his fist and laughs as they continue to drive off.)

Wendy: Yeah to the next six years.

(He smiles at her. As the drive continues Mark continues to smile at her and realizes she really is one hell of a friend.)

Mark: Hey Seager.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Wendy: Yeah.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She looks at him confused.)

Wendy: For what?  
Mark: For always being there for me. I mean since Eric died.  
Wendy: He was your bestfriend and you loved him.  
Mark: But he was also your husband.  
Wendy: He was your friend before he was my husband.  
Mark: I know that but still thank you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Wendy: You're welcome.

(He pulls over and kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him as he drives off again. And they all lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know the ending didn't really make much sense but i still hope you guys enjoyed it. Also this was my first BatMoore fanfic i really hope you guys enjoyed i hope to have more up soon. Anyway one more thing i just wanna wish everyone a happy holiday's. I hope you all enjoy your thanksgiving. Until next time BatMoore Shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter and please don't shoot me. Nothing is going to come out of that kiss Mark gave Kate. But if you do want something to happen with them feel free to let me know in the comments below and if not please feel free to tell me so. Also Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
